Ninja Storm: Fire and Ice
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Angelica and Desiree Oliver are twins that go to two different Ninja Academies, when Lothor attacks these two must harness the powers of Fire and Ice; can they keep the secret from their family and each other?
1. Chapter 1

A girl about fifteen was on the ice, she jumped and did a triple Axel, landing she skated to the exit, she looked on the clock on the wall, and it said three twenty five,

"Shoot, I'm going to be late." the ice skater muttered as she hurried to change out of her clothing, and into street clothes, tossing her gym bag over her shoulder she ran out the door.

Looking around the see if anyone was around, the girl sighed and ninja streaked away, she was always forgetting to keep track of time, she was lucky enough to remember where the Ice Academy was located, she stopped at what looked like a iceberg, but it was really the secret entrance to the Academy,

she walked inside to find the place a smoking ruin.

"Sensai Yuriko!" shouted the Ice Ninja,

She spotted her Sensai and ran over to her.

"Angelica; you must leave at once!" shouted Sensai Yuriko then shoved a brown box into the frighten girl's hands. "Run!"

Angelica did as she was told, she ran as fast as she could only to look over her shoulder as Sensai Yuriko was encased in a orb looking thing, she knew at once that a dark ninja was to blame.

"Up next is Desiree Oliver." the announcer

the brunette smiled at the crowd of fans, as she started blading, she began to tricks. She did a one-eighty, but as she was about to do another trick, she had a terrible sense something was happing, she finished her session, and walked over to gateway,

"Dude, what time is it?" she asked as she grabbed another skater's watch, and nearly screamed it was five minutes to three thirty, she was so late. She raced out of the area,

"Where are you going, you haven't heard your scores yet?" asked another skater,

"I'm late!" replied Desiree, as she put more speed into her blading, she finally made to the outskirts of town and into the Fire Academy, and there was no one there.

"Sensai Hikari?" called Desiree as she walked about the grounds and was getting creeped out, normally she would have to be ducking a flame from once of the first year students. She has been studying the fire ninja ways for a two years, she walked into the main building,

"Desiree, take this and run!" Hikari shouted and threw a box at her.

She caught it confused just as orb looking thing encased Hikari, the Fire Ninja ran for it, jumping over fallen beams, and made it outside into the forest, she stopped and panted,

In different parts of the city of blue bay, two ninjas opened the boxes that were entrusted to them, nestled in the box lay two morphers, they knew what they had to do, save the Fire and Ice ninjas and get their sensais back.

"How can I going to hide this, from my sister?" thought both girls outloud.

DarkPriestess66: I just remembered, I don't own anything that has to do with Power Rangers. the only Rangers I own are Angelica and Desiree.


	2. Chapter 2

Desiree stared up at the top bunk in the room; she shared with her twin sister, she knew that she was going to be a ranger, even her clothing choices changed she had a liking for red-orange clothing, that was close to her element, she even noticed that Angelica, was in love with white and ice blue.

*_Remind me again, why we chose to move here?_* Desiree asked though the mental link that connected her sister and her.

*_Because our parents thought we needed a change of pace, all of our friends are living their own lives and they thought Blue Bay was safer_,* Angelica replied, *_and Uncle John lives in Blue Bay,_*

Desiree sighed, "Well its boring,"

"Sure, its boring for someone who competes in every roller blading competition there is," Angelica retorted,

"I Can't Believe this," the twins heard their uncle shout, Angelica hopped off the top bunk while Desiree rolled off the bottom, they went into the living room,

"What's the problem, Uncle John?" the girls ask in unison,

"There are Power Rangers in Blue Bay," John replied,

The girls looked at the tv screen and there were the primary rangers.

'_Just the Rangers, I was looking for._' both girls thought at the same time, unbeknown to the other, they hid their right wrists. Where their morphers were at.

"I'm going to Storm Chargers, I want to look at some knee pads," Desiree stated

"Just be careful, I don't want to you get hurt." John replied.

"Can I tag along?" Angelica asks.

Desiree shrugged, she really was going out just in case something happened, she missed the first battle between the Wind Rangers, and knew about one other Ranger that showed up. The Ice Ranger.

Angelica hid a smirk, she met the Wind Rangers. She knew what they could do. And she was glad to be on their side, but one thing that bothered her. They were a team, but what if there was someone else out there that was meant to be her partner,

Desiree knew without a doubt the next fight, she would show up and meet this Ice Ranger. Maybe find out who she was, because the clips on the only showed the White Ranger's back leaving the scene,

the girls arrived at Storm Chargers, Desiree practically lived in the store.

"Ree, does this store have anything for ice skating?" Angelica asked.

"Angel, I'm not sure, but this is my world. Sports, and blading." Desiree answered as she opened the door causing the bell to go off.

"Hey Kelly," Desiree greeted as she saw the owner.

"Desiree Oliver, I didn't think you would show up today." Kelly teased. "Who's this. She looks kinda like you."

"Angelica Oliver," Angelica stated, "No relation,"

"Very funny, We're fraternal twins." Desiree replied as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

Angelica walked over to the couches and started watching the skateboarding show that was on; she knew Desiree would take forever finding the right accessories for competing, she looked up as a male about a year older then she was came in, he was looking depressed about something.

The boy just sat down at the counter, and began to spin the wheels of his skateboard.

Kelly walked around the store after showing where the roller blades accessories had moved, since the last time Desiree had been in the store. She saw Shane sitting there, She sidles up to the cash register that is near him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kelly asks,

Desiree walked up with a new helmet, knee and elbow pads, but stopped when she saw Kelly was talking to someone,

"Hey Kelly. You're a good boss, right?" the teen asks,

"No one's ever quit on me." Kelly answered, wondering what this was about.

"So, how do you do it? What's the trick?" the teen asked again

"There's no trick. You just work with them, give them a chance. We're more … like teammates, you know?" Kelly explained

"Yeah, but how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" the teen asked yet again,

"I trust the people around me. Especially my friends." Kelly stated.

Someone outside shouts "Put me down!"

"What was that?" Kelly asked

There is the sound of breaking glass. Kelly, Shane, Desiree, and Angelica look out the window of Storm Chargers to see people and things flying by. One man says "I'm scared of flying!"

"Stay here. I'll check." the teen stated,

'_There is no way, I'm missing this._' the girls thought as they sneaked out. Desiree going out the back entrance while Angelica made the excuse of going to use the restroom,

"Ice Storm, Ranger Form!" Angelica shouted She sets the disk on her morpher spinning, and she is soon in the middle of a whirlwind. her ninja gear breaks away and is replaced by white with ice blue trim Ranger uniform. The visor on her helmet drops. The whirlwind disappears, and she is on a flat plain of ice.

"Power of Ice!" shouted the Ice Ranger, and ninja streaked to the top of a building,

Desiree looked around before pulling up her sleeve, this was the first time she used the fire morpher,

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!" Desiree shouted, She sets the disk on her morpher spinning, and she is soon in the middle of a whirlwind. her ninja gear breaks away and is replaced by a Red-Orange Ranger uniform. The visor on her helmet drops. The whirlwind disappears, and she is surrounded by flames,

"Power of Fire!"

she then ninja streaked to the same building the Ice ranger was at.

"Yo," greeted the Fire Ranger,

The Ice Ranger turned. "Who are you?"

"one of the good guys, now lets see what's going on," The Fire Ranger replied, they both ninja streaked to where the teen from the store was fighting the monster in a warehouse,

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form. Ha!" the teen shouted, and morphed,

The Fire and Ice rangers couldn't believe their eyes, the teen from the store was a ranger.

"Well I guess I don't have search for them now do I?" Both Rangers stated, then looked at each other.

"Power of Air! Get ready to be recycled!"

"What's the matter, Ranger? Your friends not sticking with you?" MadMagnet asks

"I told you! I don't need 'em!" The Red ranger exclaimed

"Have it your way!" MadMagnet stated

"I always do!" shouted the Red Ranger.

"Take this!" Mad Magnet's eyes glow white again, and he shoots the green beams from his eyes. They hit the Red Ranger, and the magnetic charge drags him across the warehouse and into a car.

"And that!" MadMagnet shouted

A bike flies across the room and hits Shane in the chest. He's still stuck to the car.

MadMagnet_laughing_ "Attractive."

"Think we should him?" asked the Ice Ranger,

"He said he didn't need help, I think he needs to learn how to count on others," the Fire Ranger replied.

Beneath her helmet, Angelica's eyes held confusion, she didn't know who this Ranger was. But if he or she was truly not of her side. She would have been destroyed by now.

"I can't handle this alone! Tori! Dustin! Anybody! I need your help!" the red ranger yelled.

Ice looked at Fire, "Now?"

"Now."

Blue and Yellow Wind Rangers streak in. Four Rangers immediately jump into an attack on Mad Magnet. They land their kicks and send Mad Magnet into a heap of trash. They land.

"You okay?" asks Blue

"Yeah." he pushes off the bike and metal gear which is demagnetized now that Mad Magnet is distracted "Fine now!"

the Red Ranger pushes away from the car and runs out to meet Tori and Dustin. The Wind Rangers' visors snap away,

The Red Ranger is surprised "You guys came!"

The Fire and Ice rangers watch as the team reconnect, Desiree wondered if she should tell about herself.

"Of course we did." Blue stated, then turned and nodded at the other two rangers.

"I can't believe I was such a jerk." Red replied,

"Oh, I totally can." Yellow retorted.

"Hate to break up this touching apology, but I think we're forgetting something," Fire Ranger pointed out, she turned to the magnet creature pulling its self out of the trash heap.

"Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet!" Mad Magnet exclaimed,

"Oh yeah?" Shane asks

"Think again!" Dustin stated

"Dream on!" Tori stated.

"Whatever," Fire and Ice retorted then looked at each other, '_I hope she's not my sister._'

the rangers fought, calling on their weapons. And used the Storm Striker to finish off the monster,

"Who are you?" asked Blue,

"I'm from the fire academy and for that's all you need to know." Desiree replied,

"Ice Academy, Sensai Yuriko entrusted me with the Ice Morpher," Ice Ranger stated.

"Hikari, did the same with the Fire morpher," Desiree seconded,

Just then a scroll pop up and it unrolls and the red writing on it glows. The writing burns itself into the sky, but the scroll disappears. Lightning shoots from the writing down to Earth, and Mad Magnet reappears but ten times bigger.

"Bigger is better!" MadMagnet exclaims.

The Rangers look up and see this.

"No way!" exclaims the Blue, Yellow, Fire and Ice Rangers.

Marah laughs and hops in excitement. Kapri smirks evilly.

"What are you going to do, pathetic Ranger ninjas?" MadMagnet asks

"Someone mind telling me, how he grew to the size of Dodger Stadium?" Desiree snapped.

"Looks like you put on a few!" Red stated.

"He might wanna try cutting out carbs." Dustin suggested,

Mad Magnet laughs evilly and raises his foot to squash the Rangers.

"Watch out!" Angelica shouted, She grabs Shane by the shoulder and they all dive out of the way.

"Mind your step!"

Mad Magnet's foot crashes down. The Rangers roll out of the way.

"Now we're in trouble." Red stated.

"Big trouble." corrected blue

Mad Magnet takes a swipe at them, but the Rangers duck his hand.

"_Rangers, listen carefully. Hidden in a subterranean hanger are three powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Lothor's raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon _them." a voice stated though the three primary rangers' morphers. "_Guys, I'm sending you some big time backup; The Hawk Zord. The Dolphin Zord. And the Lion __Zord_."

Fire and Ice were disappointed, why couldn't they have zords. Right, they didn't know about this until now.

"_They materialize through holographic portals, and I've adapted them to operate under your command using your inner ninja powers of Air, Water, and __Earth_. _The zords are equipped with an arsenal of state-of-the-art weaponry that you can access by using the Power Discs on your morphers._"

The Lion Zord stamps a foot to the ground and starts walking away.

" _I'll be sending you new power disks as you master each skill level._"

The Hawk Zord glides through the city and screeches.

"The Hawk Zord's all mine! Ha!" Shane stated.

"_That's right, Shane. You pilot the Hawk Zord."_

The Dolphin Zord moves underwater, its eyes light up like pilot lights and accompanied by submarine sonar sound effects. It is then seen leaping over a dolphin show.

"_Tori, use your power of water to command the Dolphin Zord._"

"Well that makes sense." replied Blue

The Lion Zord is seen moving through the city.

"_Dustin, you'll have control over the mighty Lion Zord._"

"That's massive, dude!" Yellow exclaimed

Mad Magnet makes a noise of surprise. The three zords are shown moving towards him. The Lion Zord roars. The three rangers just into their new zords, while the two others leapt on top of a building to watch,

"I'm starting to think, Blue Bay will be like Angel Grove." Ice stated,

"You're from Angel Grove?" asked Fire, who turned her head,

"Yeah, I haven't been there in a year. I was accepted into the Ice Academy, never thought of going about, what about you?" replied Ice.

"Same," replied Fire.

"So we're partners?" Ice asked holding out a gloved hand,

Fire looked at the hand, then took it, "Partners; I can't let you know who I am for the time being."

"Same."

DarkPriestess66: reviews would be nice, also The girls will know who each other is by the time the Thunders show up.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica and Desiree were at the beach,

"Chicka, don't you know how to have fun?" Angelica asked as she saw her twin just sitting on the sand, with her hand buried,

"Skating is fun, I don't see the point of wearing something that shows off curves," Desiree replied, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, while Angelica was wearing a two piece bathing suit,

"You're on almost every cover of roller blading magazines made," Angelica replied walking up the beach, "You haven't been the same since we last heard from Tommy,"

"Don't say his name, I'm just thinking about things," Desiree snapped, "I'm going to go, I'll meet you at Storm Chargers."

"Whatever, I'll flirt with some guys." Angelica stated as she walked away.

'_Sometimes I wonder if we're really twins. We're so different._' Desiree thought as she packed her stuff up.

Desiree walked into Storm Chargers, and took off her hat and sunglasses. Only to have two guys rush up to her,

"You're Desiree Oliver," the guy in yellow stated.

"Thanks for reminding me of my own name, at least you could do is tell me yours." Desiree replied.

"I'm Shane, you were here last week weren't you," Shane introduced himself.

"Dustin."

"Nice to meet you," Desiree stated. "I just seen a blonde storm out of here, what was her problem?"

"These two said she wasn't feminine enough for Girl Sport's section beauty on the beaches," Kelly replied coming up behind her,

Desiree raised an eyebrow, "Dudes, haven't you seen any rollerblading magazines?"

The two guys just looked at each other, and shook their heads.

Kelly handed them One Magazine, one the front cover was Desiree sliding down a rail.

"I have been on every cover since I was six." Desiree stated matter of factly, "I always bring a feminine edge to my skating,"

the bell rang, and Desiree turned to look at her sister walking,

"Angel, over here." Desiree waved.

"Ree," Angelica greeted,

"Get any new boyfriends." Desiree asked.

"Nope, All I got was the 'You're the sister, The Desiree Oliver'" Angelica replied, as she sat down at the counter, "Sometimes I wish you hadn't started competing."

"Who else are you going borrow money from?" Desiree asked.

"Uncle John." answered Angelica.

"Dudettes, are you two like related."

the girls looked at each other,

"Hi, I'm Angelica Oliver,"

"And I'm Desiree Oliver,"

"No Relation," the girls stated in unison, then started to laugh, causing the two guys to look confused.

"They're twins," Kelly explained, "I known them for well since they moved here,"

"Which was three years ago," Desiree supplied.

Angelica at at the counter, as Desiree, Shane watched Dustin fixing his motocross bike, they looked up when the blonde that stormed out came up to them,

"Woah, did you crash into an outlet mall?" Shane asked,

"I have to get to Ninja Ops right away," the blonde stated in a monotone voice.

Shane grabbed the blonde's arm, and dragged into the back room.

'_Ninja Ops? What is that?_' wondered both girls,

*_Sis, I'm thinking they're hiding _something,* Angelica's mind voice stated in Desiree's mind.

*_yeah, something is off about those three, I'm not sure but that isn't the Tori, I heard about._* Desiree replied, '_also I think Lothor is behind this_'

The girls watched as 'Tori', Shane and Dustin leave.

"Later, Kelly, I got to jet." Desiree called.

"Why does she do that," muttered Angelica as she left wondering about why her sister was being so weird. The Ice Ninja streaked away as soon as she was able to a garage parking lot to watch what was happening. On a different level of the same parking garage the fire ninja watched as both Tories fight each other, just as one of Lothor's goons appeared,

"The copybot is here to brighten your day," they heard.

"Ice Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

the two girls morphed,

They flipped onto the scene just as Shane and Dustin morphed,

"Did we miss the show?" asked Fire

"Nah, its just starting." Copybot replied

The four rangers attacked the monster with their ninja swords, then turned when one of the Tories came running up.

"Guys, its me." Tori stated as the others didn't know want to do.

"How do we know you're the real Tori?" asked Dustin,

"You're real name is Waldo," Tori replied

Fire and Ice rangers had to hold back a laugh,

"And Shane you're afraid of spiders." Tori continued, "Also we don't know who those two are in outside fighting."

"Ha ha, You're afraid of Spiders?" Dustin laughed,

Shane turned and glared at him, "Wanna make something of it, Waldo?"

"Wait to make fun of Waldo and Shane's fear of Spiders later, we have other problems." Desiree stated as she pointed at the monster.

"Kazaks away!" copybot ordered.

"Ninja Swords," the rangers called "Ninja Shadow Battle."

"Power Ranger Make Over complete." Tori stated.

"Have a Nice day," Dustin stated.

"They forgot to leave a tip," Angelica laughed.

"Icy, We have go to work on your one-liners." Fire stated shaking her head.

"So you beaten the Kazaks, you rangers will pay when I'm though with you," Copybot stated.

Tori used a water attack on Copybot, then the three primary rangers used the Storm Striker.

"Not again," Tori stated as the Rangers watched Copybot grew huge.

"This is where you take over," Fire stated as she and Ice leapt away.

On top of the parking garage, Fire and Ice were watching

"I was thinking about revealing who I am," Ice declared.

Fire turned and stared, "Why?"

"They don't trust us very much, might as well show them who we are,"

"I guess you're right."

After the Rangers finished off the Copybot, the Fire and Ice Rangers joined them.

"We've come to an agreement, I think its time for us to show you, who we are." Ice stated.

"Let's go to Ninja Ops," Shane replied.

The three out of five Rangers were demorphed as they walked into Ninja Ops,

"So theses are the Fire and Ice Rangers." a guinea pig spoke.

Desiree turned to Shane, "How did that Guinea pig just talk?"

"He's stuck, that is Sensai _Watanabe__.__" Shane explained. _

_"Ninja Form," Ice Ranger stated as she demorphed. _

_'____Oh my, this is getting weirder by the second.__' Desiree thought as she saw her own sister was the Ice Ranger. *____Sis, you got some explaining to do, and so do I__* _

_Angelica's eyes widened at the voice in her mind, "Desiree?" _

_"Ninja form." Fire powered down, revealing Desiree,_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were a ranger!" both girls stated in unison, "I couldn't now could I." _

_the girls glared at the other, _

_"I can't believe this, our own friends are the Fire and Ice Rangers." Shane muttered. _

_Awhile later, the five were in Storm Chargers, _

_"Tori, you should help that guy over there with the surf boards." Dustin stated as he pushed Tori toward a teenager boy _

_Tori turned "You know I don't really work here," _

_"Just go," Angelica and Desiree stated. _


	4. Chapter 4

Four morphed Rangers rode though the forest on their new Tsunami cycles,

"Now this is what I call moving fast," Desiree called out,

"Makes me wonder why you never got into motocross!" exclaimed Angelica, she was enjoying herself.

"I'll stick with blading," Desiree laughed, she found being with her sister was a lot easier now that there were no secrets between them. She did laps around Dustin who had just shown up,

Kazaks appeared but the rangers fought them off with the help of the Tsunami cycles,

"This is fun," Tori stated

"right on," Shane agreed

"To bad there had to be Kazaks," Dustin seconded,

"Well let's finish these guys off!" exclaimed Desiree, they used lasers in their respective colors to finish off the rest of the kazaks off, they pulled up next to the mobile command center, they got off and stood in a line in front of the cycles.

"Ninja Form."

"Dude, these Tsunami cycles rock," Dustin cheered, the others agreed,

"Hey guys," greeted Cam as he walked to check the bikes,

"You know these bikes work pretty good." Shane stated.

"Shane you were lucky, they still need some fine tuning." Cam replied,

Angelica watched as Cam looked over the bike, '_he is so cute,' _

Desiree felt a shiver as she glanced at her sister who was making doe eyes at Cam, she smirked and opened the mental link between them, *_Cam and Angel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._*

Angelica blushed as she glared at her twin, "I forgot about that twin telepathy we have,"

The others looked at them,

"Twin what?" Dustin replied,

"most people believe twins share a bond, well for us its true. Our goes much deeper then normal, we are able to communicate between our minds, and feel what the other is going though," Angelica explained.

Desiree rubbed her right arm, and Angelica looked over at her.

"Sis, what's wrong with your arm?" Angel asked.

"Nothing," Desiree replied, *_The scar, it's acting up._*

*_but that hasn't happen, since there was a evil Power Ranger, it just can be happening. There are no more Ninja Academies, they were all taken by Lothor_* Angel replied.

*_How sure are you about that, no one has heard from the Thunder Academy since well a long time ago,_* Desiree asked.

"Hey, Dustin, since your the bike expert why don't you take a look at these specs give me attitude chart for auto jetting," Cam asked "And don't try to play video games with it, like you would do."

"Sure, no problem, I'm not a complete doofus " Dustin replied

"Yeah, well here's your change to prove it." Cam muttered as he walked away.

"Yo, Cam wait up." Called Angelica as she sprinted to catch up.

*_Flirt all you want sister, you can have him._* Desiree teased.

"what was that about," Tori asked.

"Angel has a crush on our computer expert." Desiree chirped,

Shane walked up to Dustin, "Where were this morning?"

Tori and Desiree turned and watched.

"I was at the track, and met some cool guys who were like crazy fast." Dustin replied. "I'm hooking up with them later,"

"Just don't forget what's important here," Shane stated.

Dustin just smiled and walked off.

Unknown to the four, a crimson and navy colored Rangers walked out from behind a tree,

"We seen enough lets go," Crimson stated then they left.

Awhile later, Angelica, Desiree, Shane and Tori were standing behind Cam as he was typing on the computer,

"There appears be some subterranean disturbance, this is not good," Cam stated

Then an earthquake hit, shaking Ninja Ops then it just stop,

"It stopped." Tori stated.

Cam typed on the keyboard again, "The seismographs are picking some serious activity,"

Dust filled in the screen,

"There's your answer," Desiree stated as they saw a mole creature appeared.

"That is one massive mole," Angelica replied in disgusted.

Dustin ran in, "Sorry guys, I got hung up at the track."

"Better late then never," Shane replied

"He's at the quarry," Cam informed them

the five stood back,

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" the Rangers called out.

"Power of Earth,"

"Air,"

"Water"

"Ice"

"Fire"

At the quarry, the mole monster.

"Now, it's time to destroy the city." The mole laughed but then was fired at by the Wind Rangers,

"Hey Mole Head," called Tori

"We don't dig what you been up too." Dustin stated

"well guessing by the colorful spandex, its your job to stop me." Mole head stated then disappears

"where did he go?" asked Shane

"Want to take a wild guess," Angelica replied.

"Holy Moley," Dustin stated

The mole attacked from the ground up, Dustin tried his earth power and that didn't work.

"I'm going to destroy the city," Mole laughed then disappears into a giant mole hill. The rangers ran up to it,

"Get back here," Shane called.

"He's gone," Desiree stated.

"But don't worry, He'll be back." Tori replied.

Sometime later, the Rangers were at Storm Chargers.

Hey guys, cool you finally get to meet," Dustin called as Shane, Tori, Desiree, Angelica walked up

"Shane, Tori, Desiree, Angel. " Dustin introduced them "Hunter, Blake."

They greeted each other, while Blake and Tori just stared at each other, Desiree flinched as the scar on her arm throbbed. She ignored it,

"Dustin, told us a lot about you," Hunter stated.

"But not everything," Blake seconded,

Desiree stared at Hunter, '_he's the dark brooding type, I could get use to that,_'

Angelica seen that look in Desiree's eyes, *_Hunter and Ree sitting in a tree,_ _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_*

*_shut up or I will tell Cam you like him_* Desiree replied.

"Hey Dustin, you got a minute." Shane asked. He and Dustin walked up,

Dustin walked back to Tori, and grabbed her arm, "Hey Tori, I need we need to leave."

Angelica followed after them, Shane and Desiree followed more slowly, they overheard Hunter and Blake talking.

"Man, that Tori is fine" Blake stated.

"So is Desiree," Hunter agreed, "Question is why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

Desiree burned with anger and embarrassment at the comments, along with the fire element came a fiery temper.

"who knows, maybe they like doing charity work." Blake answers. They both laugh.

Shane and Desiree turn and walk away,

"I want to punch them in their smart ass mouths." Desiree growled.

"98, 99, 100." Sensai counted from sitting on Dustin's back as he was doing push ups. Dustin collapsed as sensai turned to him after jumping off.

"Maybe now, you will learn the importance of punctuality," Sensai stated.

"And you'll have really nice pecks," Tori added as she walked up to Dustin laying on the table.

Shane and Desiree walked in,

"Hey, uh..Dustin can we talk to you for a second." Desiree asked.

Dustin pulled himself from the table and walked over them "Sorry, I um."

"its not about being late," Desiree replied.

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake." Shane asked. "I mean they come out of nowhere,"

"and they become like your best friends." Desiree added.

"guys, it a motocross thing, you have these skater buds you hang with and do things." Dustin replied

Desiree came right to the point. "They were talking about you behind your back."

"whatever," Dustin stated, turned to the exit.

"least I know what's important here," Shane stated. "ever since you started hanging with the guys, your priority is mixed."

"You two are crazy," Dustin replied, "Come on, back me up Tori, Angel."

the two blue rangers looked at anywhere away from Dustin,

"Come on, I know I've been a bit of an air head," Dustin shouted.

"This is not chess club, we're talking about the end of the world here," Desiree snapped. Dustin and Desiree glared at one another, "Do you even get that?"

"Sensai, a little help here?" Dustin asked.

The guinea pig sensai replied with "You can only help yourself Dustin, with your actions not your words."

"You know what, I can't believe this, I'm going riding." Dustin stated and stormed out.

"Sis, your temper is getting the better of you," Angelica whispered,

Desiree looked at her, then noticed the small flames around her hair. She closed her eyes and calmed down. But her temper still wanted to exploded.

The rangers went out again to stop the mole monster all but Desiree who was on orders to remain behind, they defeated the monster. The five were now at the track, watching Dustin ride

"Thanks for the shower," Tori stated as Dustin came to a stop and removed his helmet.

"Yeah, sorry. So did I look faster?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Shane replied "So where's Hunter and Blake?"

"I guess they had better things to do then hang out with a goof like me," Dustin answered.

"Some of the stuff before, I didn't mean you weren't committed" Shane apologized.

"sorry, I would blame the element, but I have anger issues." Desiree seconded.

"Yeah, your a great ranger, a flake but a great ranger." Tori stated

"Thanks guys," Dustin stated. "Well go gear up, if we're going to be riding these Tsunami cycles we better be ready."

The four cheered and left to gear up.

The Crimson and Navy Rangers stood away watching.

"Go ahead and have fun while you can."

"You don't know what's coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Desiree walked into Ninja Ops, rubbing her right arm. The pain was even worse today then before.

"Desiree, have you been sleeping lately?" asks Sensai

The fire ninja knelt down on the pillow that was near the table, "Not really, I've been having very vivid nightmares for the past several days. I can't sleep at night anymore."

She knew she had dark circles under eyes, even her own twin was complaining. She glanced over at Cam who was working on another ranger related project, "Could I speak with you in private, Sensai?"

"Of course, I am here to ofter a listening ear." Sensai answered "Cam, why don't you take a break?"

"Yes, Dad." Cam answered as he can go and walked into Angelica. Who looked over at her sister. She didn't need to know why she was there, Angelica grabbed Cam's hand and dragged him out.

"Cam, I want to show you what I learned at the Ice Academy!" Chirped Angelica on the way out.

Desiree looked around just to make sure no one else was going to show up for a while, "I'm not sure if you noticed the way, I'm always holding my arm sometimes, my nightmares have to do with that, when I just turned five when we moved to Angel Grove during that time, they already had Power Rangers. Well one day my older brother disappeared for a few days, when he came back he was different he wasn't the same loving brother anymore. I wanted to play with him. But he tripped me and I fell down on a rock; and torn open my arm. Ever since I've been having recurring dreams about that day. I don't know why my brother did it." after she was finished talking she took off her morpher and lay it down on the table, and rolled up her sleeve. She showed Sensai a long scar that ran from her elbow to her wrist, "Sometimes, it throbs like it knows when something evil is out there."

"Desiree, I sense dark energy emitting from that scar," Sensai stated as he ran a paw over the scar, "Its such a terrible thing for a child to have to though, your dreams are reflecting a deep hidden fear of being hurt by the one you love."

"Thanks Sensai, I might be able to sleep at night," Desiree stated. Then yawned.

"I say you should take a nap here, Cam has blankets and pillows in the storage area, you might want to use that the time we have to get some rest," Sensai suggested.

Desiree didn't argue, she just went into the back room and felt into a pile of pillows. She woke later feeling less tired only that she was awoken by Shane and Dustin.

She walked out and saw them looking at a laptop,

"Check out the lines on that baby, the way they more." Shane stated.

Desiree shook her head, it sounded like they were using the Internet connection to look at something illegal.

"Dude, I can't believe it." Dustin replied.

Cam walked in with Angelica

"You better not be doing anything illegal." Cam warned

"No, not," Shane and Dustin replied while Dustin was trying to hide the screen.

Desiree had enough, "let me see," she grabbed the laptop and turned the screen to face Cam and Angelica "The Tsunami Cycles?"

Both Wind and Earth Ninjas started laughing.

"Shouldn't you be doing schoolwork or annoying your parents or something?" Cam asked as he took the laptop from Desiree,

"Well it was already on this channel." Dustin replied "So we thought."

"Computers don't have channels, Dustin, and I'll appreciate if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first." Cam stated.

"I was trying to take a nap and you two clowns woke me up." Desiree snapped.

"What's the big deal, its not like we hurt it." Shane asked. "Sorry Ree,"

"Its not that, its just taken me two weeks to may changes on the new Phoenix and White Dragon zords." Cam answered.

"Wait...Phoenix and white dragon zords?" asks Both Angelica and Desiree, "Are those for us?"

"Oh please tell me this isn't happening," Cam stated as he typed on the laptop,

"Dude, you're like sweating really bad." Dustin observed.

"Its frozen." responded Cam,

The twins glared at Dustin and Shane, "Those were our zords!"

Cam ran to the desktop, "Its totally dead,"

"You backed it up right?" asks Shane,

"Yeah, I did." Cam replied "Dustin, where's that disk I gave you its the backup."

"Right, its in my bag." Dustin replied, he looked frighten.

Three hours later, Dustin, Angelica, and Desiree were in storm chargers. The twins were watching as Dustin torn the place apart,

Kelly walked in, "Don't you know the meaning of cleaning up? You put things back on the shelves."

"Sorry, but I lost my backpack, and I can't think of anything else until I find it." Dustin replied.

"You're find it, by the way I've been meaning to ask, have any of you seen Hunter or Blake?" asked Kelly

"They kinda blew me off last weekend and I haven't seen this since." Dustin answered.

Desiree looked down, she was hoping to see Hunter again. Angelica felt sorry about her sister, she had a crush of Hunter.

"have you got a cell number?" asked Kelly "I just got the money for regionals and I got to put a 250 team together like yesterday."

Dustin handed her a piece of paper with a number on it, "wait, what about me?"

"Sorry, Dustin but I only have a budget for 250s and they got experience with big bikes." Kelly apologized "You understand right?"

"yeah sure," replied Dustin "i got to go,"

Dustin ran out, the twins followed to help. They met up with Shane and Tori at the skate park.

"I can't find it anywhere." Dustin panicked.

"Where else have you been?" asked Tori

"The Track" Dustin finally remembered as he was about to run off their morphers beeped.

"_we're getting at strange reading at the quarry,_" Cam reported.

"Kazaks?" asked Angelica

"_No, I don't know what it is, you better Ranger up just to be safe._" Cam answered.

"Not gonna be a problem." Shane replied.

They look around,

"Ready?" Shane asks.

"Ready." replied the others.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Ranger form Ha!"

"Wind Ranger power," The wind rangers called.

"Ice and Fire Ranger Power," the twins called.

They arrived at the quarry but nothing is there,

"Cam, this place is like deadsville," Shane reports.

"T_hat isn't right, the GPS says something is there._" Cam replied.

"Goodbye Rangers!" exclaims Crimson then an explosion goes off sending the Wind, Fire, and Ice Rangers to the ground.

"Note to self, never ever doubt Cam" moans Shane as they pick themselves up.

Desiree's scar throbs in pain as the smoke clears the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers stood before them,

"Who are you," asks Shane

"What's with the attitude." asks Tori

The Thunder Rangers turned.

"You didn't get the memo," Crimson mocked.

"New Rangers in, old Ranger out." Navy finished.

"What? You except us to fight you?" asked Dustin

The New Rangers charged and struck the others with their thunder staffs, causing sparks to fly and the other rangers to fall to the ground,

"I don't think they want to talk," Angelica stated.

"I vote for kicking their wanna-be butts." Tori suggested

"I hear ya," Dustin and Desiree replied.

"Didn't anyone ever teach to you to play nice," Shane stated then made an attack of his own.

"We don't do nice." Navy replied and launched a flying kick at Shane

Dustin, Tori, Angel, and Ree went four on one with the Crimson Ranger and each were sent to the ground,

"Thunder Staff mega power," Navy called out and slashed at the Wind, Fire, Ice rangers

"They have sticks," Shane stated.

"really big sticks." Tori corrected.

"Any one have a suggestion?" asked Dustin,

Angel held onto Desiree as she was doubled over in pain because of the scar.

"You want an idea, how about give up?" Crimson suggested.

"Trust us, it will be much less painful that way," Navy added.

"Oh I get it this is a training thing," Shane stated,

"Cam, you got us." Tori stated.

"No, I think this is for real." Desiree replied.

"You ready?" asked Crimson

"Yeah," answered Navy,

they formed Thunder and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asks Shane

"Really far away, if we're lucky." Angelica replied. "We need to get back to Ninja Ops,"

~~~Back at Ops~~~

Angel helped her sister sit down, "Sis, you going to okay?"

"I'm starting to think this pain is a warning about evil power rangers?" panted Desiree, as she held her right arm. Angel reached over and pulled up the sleeve only to see the scar had a green glow to it that was pulsing. The twins looked at the others, who were crowding around Sensai's environment talking at once.

Sensai whistled, "One at a time."

"Sensai, Who were those guys?" asked Angel, as she left her sister's side.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensai answered, "This is all I know for certain."

"I thought Lothor captured the other ninja schools?" Dustin asked.

"Could Lothor have turned them against us, fight fire with fire?" Tori asked, "No Offense, Ree"

"None Taken." replied Ree

"Their fire comes from deep within, even Lothor can't drive them to fight with such passion." Sensai explained.

"I think Lothor might have put the blame on us, like we're responsible for the abduction of the other schools." Desiree spoke up, "I mean if I didn't see it for myself, I would believe anything Lothor would have told me."

"I don't care what their problem is all I know is those guys almost smoked us." Dustin stated

"yeah but they didn't, and I want to know why." Shane replied.

Few minutes later, the rangers were around the computer,

"The quarry again, what is it like a monster con over there?"

"Zurgane and looking pretty as every." Angel stated.

"Don't they usually come with a evil alien sidekick?" asks Tori

"It could be a trap, use extreme caution there." Sensai replied.

"we always do," Shane replied.

Desiree stayed back as the others morphed, Angelica turned to look at her,

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No, if those Thunder Rangers show up, I'll been a vulnerability." Desiree answered,

The four morphed rangers left, Desiree sighed.

Then looked down at her arm, something was wrong that she couldn't understand it. Cam and Desiree watched the battle on the screen, and She winced as she felt the blast that caused her sister pain. The thunder rangers showed up and with their own cycles

"They...those..are my Tsunami cycles" Cam was speechless.

"They stole the disk." Desiree stated.

"_This so easy its almost boring,_" Navy declared.

"_Those guys could never complete with Thunder Ninja Academy,_" Crimson stated.

"_No doubt, they're so lame, I thought their Sensai taught them better then this._" agreed Navy

Cam looked over at Sensai, "Did you hear what they said about you,"

"Yes, Cam, but their words don't worry me the most," Sensai replied.

They watched as the Thunder Rangers called on their zords. Desiree growled she wished the Phoenix zord was finished,

Angelica ninja streaked back to Ops when the Wind Rangers called on their zords.

"Those guys are brutal." Angel stated as she collapsed on the pillows. Desiree rushed over to help her sister.

"Give them the next power sphere," Sensai told Cam.

"Right," Cam replied as he pressed a key.

Desiree held onto her twin's head in her lap, "I should have been out there with you guys,"

"No sweat, I'm lucky enough to have made it back here," Angel replied as she looked up in her sister's cobalt eyes that mirrored her own.

The sisters didn't know what was going on, then both jump to their feet when they heard Cam's voice call out. "Come in Shane, Tori, Dustin."

The twins' eyes grew wide with worry,

"Where are they?" asked Desiree, as she laid Angel's head on the pillow

"Near the track" replied Cam.

"I'm going to find them." Desiree stated. "And If I see those Thunder losers, I'm going to teach them the meaning of fire."

the Fire ninja streaked out and made it to the track just in time to see Kelly pull up, Hunter and Blake came over the bluff,

"Kelly, have you seen Dustin?" asked Desiree pretending not to know what was happening.

"What are you guys doing here, We're under attack?" Kelly asked.

"We think they need help." Hunter answered as he and Blake came up,

Kelly and Desiree wasted no time in following jumping over the guard banner.


	6. Chapter 6

Desiree was worried as she followed Hunter and Blake, the scar was really hurting. That is when she realized something was really weird, the Thunder Rangers showed up at the same time as Hunter and Blake, '_Is it possible that those two are the rangers?_'

Angel's mind voice broke though making the fire ninja stumble over a rock, *_Cam, can't located life signatures, there's nothing scorched rock and zord wreckage, you got to find them alive,_*

*_Don't worry, I will I have some unexpected help from Hunter and Blake, now that I think about it, they might be the Thunder losers_*

"This way," Hunter called out, looking back to make sure Kelly and Desiree were following. The fire ninja gave a sigh of relief as she saw her three friends crawl up the hill.

"You guys okay, We were riding and saw the smoke?" Blake asked.

"yeah, what happened?" Tori replied

"I was listening in the car on the way here, they think it was some kind of alien attack." Kelly explained.

"That sort of thing happen a lot around here?" asked Blake,

Shane looked up as he was doubled over, "You ever wondered why housing was so cheap,"

"We need to call someone, the Police, the FBI, the CIA." Kelly stated.

"No, Kelly we're fine thanks." Tori replied.

"So Kelly doesn't worry, or Blake for that matter, I'll take these guys back to my place so they can get cleaned up." Desiree suggested.

The four left, Desiree brought up the rear just to sure that no one had really injured themselves. After they were away from Hunter, Blake and Kelly.

"You guys alright?" asked Desiree as she walked beside Tori

"That was way harsh man," Dustin replied. He showed everyone his morpher, "You know what I think my morpher is toast,"

"Cam is going to freak when he finds out we trash the zords." Tori stated,

"That bad huh?" Desiree asked. "Well I still have my morpher working, if They do show up, I fight though the pain of my scar,"

"About that, why did you double over when the Thunder Rangers showed up." Shane asked.

"Long story, I really don't want to talk about," Desiree answered, '_and I'm not sure myself why it begins to hurt when Evil Rangers show up_'

The three rangers stood before Cam as he held the toasted morphers. "Well you managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon, and not to mention what you did to the zords." Cam frowned.

Angelica and Desiree stood in back of Ninja Ops, with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and there heads leading against one another.

"Cam, now is not the time," Sensai chastised,

Cam looked over at his father and nodded, "I'm sorry, you're right, thankfully the auto retrieve allowed the reactors time to reset the holographicportals; I engaged the self-reconstruct functions"

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said." Dustin replied.

"They're fixing themselves." Angelica explained.

Desiree looked at her sister,

"What I spend time with Cam, I'm bound to learn about all this stuff." Angelica defended herself.

"You're starting to sound like Trini," Desiree commented then looked down at the ground in reminding her friend. Angel followed her sister's gaze as a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

"sensai, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked.

"Maybe because they want all five of us?" Angel asked.

"Those zords they had were sicko bro, I mean Sensai." Dustin stated.

The rangers looked at the screen as images of the Thunder Zords came up

"The Thunder zords created by the same technology that powers your own." Sensai explained.

"Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor, that doesn't make any sense." Tori stated

"You should hear the ideas Ree has. She thinks Hunter and Blake are the Thunder Rangers." Angel replied.

"I find it strange that these posers show up at the same time, Hunter and Blake do?" Ree explained.

"No more sense then Zurgane booking out when they showed up." Shane stated. "And I think you're wrong about that, Ree. Those two are jerks but they couldn't be them."

Sensai said something that confused Desiree and Angelica.

"I hope these are under warranty?" Dustin asked as he played with the broken morpher.

"I just feel totally useless, I hope there is something we can do?" Tori asked

"You still have us," Angelica replied "My morpher is broken."

"Neither is mine, if they do show up we can handle them." Desiree agreed. "I ignore the pain to teach those jerks a lesson."

"For now you must return to your daily lives," Sensai ordered. "If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary it would only give him more power,"

"And be careful they already stolen the Tsunami cycle disk somehow." Cam added. "Whoever you speak too make sure you trust them."

"Angel, I go wherever you do." Desiree stated.

"Same," Angel agreed.

~~~at the beach~~~~

Desiree, Angel, and Tori were hanging out at the beach. Mainly Desiree was avoiding her sponsor, she missed a few competitions because of the Ranger duty, so her phone was on silent and she would check it once in a while. They walked past Hunter and Blake as they were heading back to Tori's van.

" Hey, what no hello?" called Blake.

"Sorry, My mind's somewhere else." Tori apologized.

Angel pushes Desiree over to Hunter then turns to go sit in the van.

*_you know my thoughts about this, I wouldn't trust Hunter as far as I can throw him_* Desiree growled.

*_well I can see him checking you out, so play nice and flirt._* Angel replied.

Desiree walked over to Hunter, "Hey,"

"Hey, yourself." Hunter replied.

"Thanks for helping my friends earlier," Desiree stated. Then groaned as she felt her phone go off, she might have it set to silent but it vibrates when there is a message. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open, and groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Hunter.

She looked up and seen a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"My sponsor is hounding me, for skipping out on a few competitions." Desiree answered just then her phone went off and the caller id read Bulk. "I have to take this or else I'll never heard the end of it."

"No problem." Hunter replied as he watched the girl of his dreams turn away.

"What do you want Bulk?" answered Desiree "I know I missed the Competitions...I have a life other then rollerblading...I'm hanging out with friends. Fine! I'll skate the next one coming to Blue Bay if it makes you shut up and leave me alone!"

she snapped the phone shut and thought about throwing into the ocean, she turned back to Hunter. "Sorry about that, but I got to go."

she turned walked after Tori. She smirked, the only reason why she took the call was to get away from Hunter, she liked him but she still thought that he was a thunder ninja.

"I'm going to go home," Angel told them

"what about the thunder rangers?" Tori asked

"If they show up at my front door, I'll scream and faint." Angel replied "I just want to sleep."

"Fine, I'll be in Ops, I don't like leaving Cam and Sensai unprotected." Desiree stated as they got out of Tori's van. They streaked off in different directions. They knew if Sensai found out they would be in trouble. But they didn't care, they weren't using their streaking for personal gain.

Desiree walked into Ops, she had the feeling something was going out, she sat on a pillow as soon as she came in.

"Ree, what are you doing back here?" Cam asked.

"I still think Hunter and Blake are the Thunder Rangers, I just want to be here if something happens." Desiree replied.

Cam sat at the table fixing the morphers, and Desiree was helping him. Well handing him whatever he needed she wouldn't touch the morphers. Tori came running in then, causing both teens to look up.

"Cam, Ree, I need your help outside" Tori shouted.

"can't it wait, I almost have the morphers back online?" asked Cam,

"Its an emergency, my friend he's hurt." Tori explained.

Desiree's eyes widened the only person she knew Tori would bring was Blake, "You lost your mind, haven't you?"

"You brought him here, haven't you heard of a hospital?" added Cam

"I know, I know. But he's hurt because of me, please come look at him." Tori replied "It was one of Lothor's space rays, we have to help him."

Cam thought about, "Alright, I should."

Tori smiled and they walked out, Desiree followed so she could watch out for anything. She felt almost sorry as she was Blake laying on the ground with theses weird leeches on him. Cam went over and pulled them off.

"What are those things?" asked Desiree

"some kind of cybernetic leech. It looks like they dehydrate the human body until it shuts down." Cam replied.

"Did you get them off in time?" asked Tori,

Cam checked Blake's pulse "I think so, this guy must drink a lot of water,"

"His name's Blake," Tori stated

"I don't care what his name is, Dad's going to flip when he finds out you brought him here." Cam responded.

"The nose thing," muttered Desiree.

"Well then maybe he shouldn't find out," Tori smiled.

Cam shook his head and sighed, "The morphers are a console inside go get them, We'll stay here."

"Thanks Cam," Tori stated then kissed his cheek,

Desiree sighed,

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam stated.

"I couldn't agree more," Desiree teased.

Little did they know, Blake opened his eyes and watched Tori entered though the secret passage. He smirked then closed his eyes again.

~~~The Track~~~~

Angelica changed her mind about going home, instead she went to the track to hang out with Shane and Dustin.

She walked right into a conversation,

"And when we got to the ally, Blake and Hunter were gone." Dustin finished

Angel narrowed her eyes, '_I'm starting to think Ree is right about those two._'

"Yeah man, what's up with that?" Shane asked.

"Maybe Ree is right about them," Angel replied.

"You maybe they're like Master Illusionists, you know like that guy on tv that made that tank disappear." Dustin stated.

Shane smacked his face with his hand, while Angel rolled her eyes upward though the skies, asking for help.

Hunter walked up then, "Have you guys seen Blake?"

"Gee, second time today he's disappeared?" Shane asked.

A while later after Dustin tested out his bike,

"I have your morphers guys, and I think we're going to need them." Tori informed them.

"Ree, still with Cam?" Angel asked.

Tori nodded, "She wanted to stay and help clean Cam's new pet's cage."

Angel nodded, she knew Desiree was with Sensai.

Hunter and Blake walked up again,

"Hey guys," Blake greeted

"Hey," Tori and Dustin replied.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro," Hunter said.

"Sure anytime." Tori replied

"We own you one, and we always make good on our promises." Hunter informed them.

"Good to know, thanks" Tori responded.

"We got to get home, parents you know how it is." Blake stated.

Shane, Dustin glanced at each other, Angel felt a chill run up her spine.

"Okay, I'll catch you later," Tori replied.

"Sure, see ya." Blake stated.

"Later," Hunter called.

After they were gone, Tori handed Shane and Dustin their morphers.

"And when you see Cam, tell him thanks, I think he feels unappreciated" Tori ordered.

"They told Kelly, they didn't live with their parents right?" Dustin asked. "I mean that's what we heard"

"yeah that's right," Shane replied.

Their morphers beeps,

"_I located that frog being, he's at the river bank._" Cam stated.

"If Cam wants a frog lets just go to the pet store, they got like a huge tank." Dustin responded.

"I explain on the way, you ready?" Tori asked.

"ready,"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Wind Ranger Power,"

"Ice Ranger Power,"

they streaked to the river bank and and began to draw their swords, but the frog attacked and they ended up tied together in chains.

"I can't move," Tori stated.

"We're close but I don't want to be this close you guys," Angel added.

They were raised into the air,

"I hope you can swim," the frog stated.

The rangers landed in the river, unchained.

"Put it on rewind," Shane stated as he backflipped back to shore,

"I'm flipping out," Tori added.

"Lucky this is wash and wear," Dustin stated.

"That water was colder then my ice," Angel laughed.

The wind ninjas used their ninja beams, while Angel used an ice beam,

"Where did he go?" Shane asked as the smoke cleared.

The frog came back and attacked them with the leeches causing sparks to fly and sent them flying backwards.

"This guy is tough," Shane stated as they drew their swords just then navy and Crimson lightning flashed and revealed the Thunder rangers.

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough," Dustin stated.

"Thunder Staffs," the Rangers called and charged.

The Wind and Ice got ready to defend but the Thunders just ran between them and attacked the frog

"But I thought we were on the same team." the frog yelled out as he went flying when he landed he used his polytoads but the Thunders used their shields.

"Crimson blaster,"

"Navy Antler"

The Thunders used their own weapons to attack the frog,

"Let's put it together, Thunder Blaster." Crimson stated.

"Ready when you are," Navy stated.

"Fire!"

"I'm to young to croak," the frog stated just before the blast hit him. They turned and walked away,

"Hey why did you just help us," Tori asked.

"We're even Wind, Ice Rangers." Crimson replied as they passed by.

"Maybe they're the strong silent type," Angel stated.

"I don't get it," Shane replied.

The frog grew bigger as the scroll of empowerment came down.

"hey Cam guess what we need." Shane

"_Don't tell me,_" Cam replied as he pressed a key.

This time when the zords appeared one extra was with them, a white dragon.

"Cam, you are the best!" Angel cheered as her zord flew right along side the Hawk zord.

"_Angel, Use your power of ice to control the white Dragon zord._" Cam informed her.

"_Sis, I am ten shades of jealous right now,_" Desiree's voice came next, "_My zord is still in the making._"

The rangers jump into their zords, Angel landed in her seat and locked in her power disk,

"Let's freeze this toad," Angelica called out and she used the Icy wind attack to freeze the frog.

But they were still getting beaten, Cam sent the ram hammer.

The rangers beat the frog,

The four rangers walked into Ninja Ops, just as the two Thunder Ranger walked around the corner with Cam and Desiree between them. The wind and ice ninjas took fighting stances

"Let go of my sister," shouted Angel.

"What are you doing here," Shane asked.

The Thunder Rangers demorphed, revealing Hunter and Blake.

"What do you want," Shane asked again.

"How did you get in here," Dustin asked.

"ask her," replied Hunter, as he tighten his grip on Desiree.

"Blake?" asked Tori in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the ninja ops, I didn't mean to use you." Blake whispered.

Desiree struggled to get free.

"If you hurt them, I will hunt you down." Tori threaten

Angel was about to attack, but then she felt the mental caress of her twin's mind,

*_Don't worry about me, I let myself get caught,_*

"Leave him, we got what we want," Hunter stated as they shoved Cam to the others while Hunter held onto Desiree. "Goodbye Rangers, good luck in your final battles." They disappeared in flash of smoke.

Cam ran over to check on his father only to find him missing.

"They took my sister!" Angel shouted.

"and my father." Cam added.

DarkPriestess66: I was going to combine Thunder strangers parts 2 and 3, but I changed my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelica paced back and forth, "Why did Hunter take Desiree?"

"Can't Fire Ninjas be corrupted?" asked Shane, he had to duck as a fist came flying at him, "Woah, what did I say?"

"My sister would never turn to the dark side, no matter if they serve cookies or not. Don't ever say that again!" Angelica oliver shouted at the top of her lungs.

Tori grab a hold of the Ice Ranger before a fight started, "Chill out, we'll find her and Sensai too."

Angelica collapsed in Tori's arms, "I never been apart from Ree, since we were born,"

*_Angel, You are starting to get me depressed,_* a familiar mind voice, teased, *_those thunder dorks, don't know how deep our bond goes, I'll give you landmarks though my eyes, follow them until we can see each other_,*

*_Keep yourself safe, and if you get hurt, I will turn you into an __Icicle,_* Angelica replied, then she got back her balance and pulled herself up, and away from Tori,

"See I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter," Shane stated as he and Dustin stood behind Cam, waiting on the results of the search.

"Shane, I believe it was my twin that figured that part out," Angel retorted as she came up behind them, "Also she says, I told you so."

"She doesn't need to rub it in, I feel bad enough already," Dustin replied.

"That's them, my father encased himself in an energy sphere before he was captured, it will protect him and allow us to track him, within a twenty five mile radius," Cam explained.

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, can he?" asked Shane,

"No, and he's about to go out of range," Cam answered.

"I can see where they are, its some Creeptacular forest," Angel reported,

"Why are they taking them out there in the middle of a forest?" Dustin asked

"Found it," Tori stated. "the Mountain of Lost Ninjas."

"Of Course," Cam exclaimed.

"Oh that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?," Dustin stated.

"So you do study your ninja history, I'm amazed." Angelica responded.

"sometimes" Dustin replied.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of spirits is," Cam added.

"Which houses the gem of souls; Its the only thing on earth powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensai." Tori read.

"That's go to be what the Thunders are after," Cam stated.

"Still why do they want Desiree, I mean she's not that powerful at the Fire arts?" Angel asked.

"then that's where we're going, and I think its up to Desiree to find out what they want with her." Shane stated.

~~~~with the Thunders and Very ticked off Fire Ninja~~~~

Desiree growled low on her breathe, as she was forced to walk next to Hunter, who was carrying Sensai in an energy sphere, '_Wish I could encase myself in a fire sphere,_

"I don't know about you bro, but I'm not digging this place." Blake spoke up as they listened to the sounds, something was breathing in the forest.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter replies, he grabs Desiree's hand with his free one.

The fire ninja thought about burning that hand, as she was being dragged though the forest, "Why did you have to take me?"

"Because he thinks a little trip in a creepy forest will win you over," Blake replied, "and this place is still creeping me out,"

"You should be afraid, Thunder Rangers; there are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known," Sensai stated.

'_kidnapping isn't a way to a girl's heart, that is a one way ticket to getting your butt kicked. If was frighten of this forest but of these dorks would be a cinder by now,_' Desiree thought as she heard a sound and her reflex was to tighten her grip on Hunter's hand.

"Quite, we know what we're doing." Hunter snapped and was secretly pleased when he felt Desiree's hand tighten her hold.

"How you not learned that taking revenge one that has caused you no harm, makes you guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Sensai asked.

Hunter and Blake stopped and glared at the guinea pig, "You destroyed our parents, parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that is coming too you,"

Desiree's eyes widened, she knew what it was like being adopted. "I'm adopted too, and Sensai couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a human being."

~~~~Back with the other Rangers~~~~

Angelica, Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Cam were in the mobile command center, the rangers were morphed with their visors up.

"Tracking systems are online." Cam informed

"How long til we get there?" Dustin asked.

Cam turned to Dustin, "I told you to go before we left Ninja ops,"

Angel suppressed a giggle despite herself.

"Not what I'm asking, I'm just freaking out here," Dustin replied.

Shane noticed how down Tori was looking, "Hey, Tori it wasn't your fault."

"Well then whose was it?" Tori asked.

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane answered. "It could of happened to anyone of us."

Angel and Dustin looked up from their Tsunami cycles, Shane gave Tori a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"as much as I hate to say it, but Shane's right, I would have done the same thing," Angel stated.

The four rangers turned to Cam as he came up to them,

"This is as far as I go, the rest is up to you." Cam stated taking off his glasses, "Please find my father."

Angel reached over to touch his cheek, "We'll find him and Ree, don't worry,"

The other three nodded, and rev their bikes. The door opened

"Guys, let's go." Shane stated.

"Right on," Angel replied.

"Ready," Tori agreed

"Hit it," Dustin stated.

They each floored it and peeling out, once on the road they popped a wheelie and sped off with their colors trailing behind before disappearing.

~~~~Back with Thunder and one Fire Rangers.~~~~

"How much farther," Blake asked.

"Almost there," replied Hunter.

"Good," Desiree snorted. She hated being here but she hated that Hunter and Blake thought that Sensai killed their parents. Something streaked past them causing all the three of them to jump in surprise,

"Did you hear that?" asked Blake.

"Yeah," replied Hunter and Desiree

just then a bunch of gray looking creatures appeared. Hunter bent down to place Sensai's energy sphere on the ground, "Okay Bro," they raised their arms with their morphers on.

Desiree seeing no choice but to ally herself with them following raising her own morpher.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Thunder,"

"Power of Fire,"

Each one of them took on a group of ghostly ninjas.

"They just keep coming," Hunter stated.

"Just figure that one out genius." replied Desiree

they were grouped back to back, then the ghost ninjas closed in on them,

"What do we do now?" asked Hunter

"Put me down, I say." Sensai stated.

An explosion went off causing the ghosts to fall,

"What the." Blake asked.

Then the four other rangers came riding in.

"Coming though!" Shane exclaimed.

They skidded to a stop in front of the Thunder and Fire Rangers,

"Woah, who do we fight?" asked Dustin.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color," answered Shane,

"Hey!" shouted Desiree and Angelica

"Let me rephrase, anyone not wearing a primary color including Desiree and Angelica." Shane corrected himself.

"Good plan." replied Tori.

They each started fighting again,

"Stay close," Hunter ordered.

"Now that my team is here, I don't have to listen to you," Desiree shouted. As she ducked a kick from one of the ghosts. Then she noticed that Hunter was enclosed in a group of ghosts, she took her chance and made a grab for Sensai.

She stopped away from them and raised to get a good look at her mentor, "You okay?"

"Not for long," Blake replied flipped over her and grabbing the energy sphere from her hands.

The rangers played catch and take way until they were boxed in. standing back to back the seven rangers stood together,

"These guys are fearless," Shane stated.

"They're dead its not like they have a lot to lose." Tori replied.

"That would be the glass half empty right?" asked Dustin.

"Dustin, Shut up." Angel replied as she was close to him.

"Back off," Hunter shouted as one of the ghosts moved closer.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked "Let's do this together,"

"Fine by me, only for now." Hunter replied

The rangers teamed up, the three red-ish rangers fought together, Dustin and Angel were a team, while Blake and Tori back each other up.

They finished them off,

"That was great teamwork." Sensai praised.

Desiree was about to run to her sister but Hunter grabbed her again.

"I'm not done with you," he whispered to her. Then they ninja streaked away.

"They're getting away," Tori stated.

"No, they're not." replied Angel.

"Ninja Streak!"

they landed and The Thunders kicked and punched them,

Desiree noticed that the pain in her scar wasn't really there anymore. She then realized that the thunders weren't truly evil. "Why are you doing this?" she was near hunter as he had kicked her backwards to Blake.

"Simple Revenge." Hunter answered.

*_Sis, Hunter and Blake think Sensai is responsible for the death of their parents_* She sent though the mind link, the ground started to shake,

"What is that?" asked Dustin,

"Revenge for what?" asked Shane, not knowing that Angel already knew. A zord appeared,

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Desiree as she peek out from behind Hunter's back, since the Crimson ranger wasn't about to let her leave to rejoin her sister and friends.

"Zurgane!" exclaimed Tori,

"Who gave him the keys to a zord?" asked Dustin,

"That will keep them busy," Hunter told Blake,

"yeah," They started to run off,

Desiree followed, feeling the confusion that her sister was feeling, *_Someone has go to with them, since Hunter would let me out of his sight, I'm the likely choice,_* she explained,

"You guys go after them, We'll keep Zurgane busy," Tori stated then looking at Angel,

The Ice Ranger stared after her sister, her best friend then nodded. "Cam, how about those zords."

"On the way, Angel." Cam replied.

The zords appeared and the two girls jumped in. Cam sent a power disk to Tori that would allow her to control the megazord.

Angel sat in her zord, she knew her sister was planing something but she didn't know what it was.

~~~with the others~~~~

Dustin jumped at Hunter,

"Give me that ball." Dustin stated.

Blake leapt and kicked him "Don't think so."

Desiree stood away from the males battled it out, she felt useless. She knew that she should be trying to help Shane and Dustin, but there was a small part of her wanted the real truth to come out,

She and her twin were adopted, she knew about two people taking it upon themselves to raise someone else's children that they didn't want. She loved Allan and Miranda Oliver and would think the same way that Hunter and Blake did if something were to ever happened to them,

"Desiree, why aren't you helping us!" exclaimed Shane

The Fire Ranger just turned her head away, "I can't, because I know what Hunter and Blake are going though,"

a few minutes later, Shane helped Dustin up,

"You okay,"

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what they mean by revenge." Dustin replied. "and I wish I knew what Ree meant by she knows what they feel like."

Desiree ran to grab Sensai, as the Thunder and Wind Rangers fought, "Forgive me, Sensai."

"_I forgive you, You are doing what's right._" Desiree's eyes widen as she heard Sensai's voice in her mind,

"_I'm betraying the others, I hope they can forgive me._" Desiree replied then put up the strongest mental block she had, to block her twin and Sensai out, she had to do this on her own.

"Your Sensai destroyed our parents." Blake stated

"yeah," Hunter agreed, then he walked over to Desiree, "Give me the ball,"

"Here, I'm going with you willingly, I don't know want possessed me to join those fools in the first place." Desiree told a half truth,

"And now its payback time." Hunter stated as he took the ball from Desiree

The three Rangers walked away,

"Dude, they can't be right," Dustin stated.

"It's a lie, and what is up with Desiree." Shane replied. "She's like turned on us."

Tori and Angel destroyed Zurgane's zord. As Dustin and Shane launched

an attack at Hunter,

"Ninja Air Assault!"

Shane kicked Hunter's chest forcing him back.

"Hunter!" exclaimed both Blake and Desiree, mostly the Fire Ranger was acting but she was really concerned for her crush, once Hunter landed she and Blake ran over,

"You okay Bro?" asked Blake

Desiree smirked, "I'll get him back for you,"

"We all will." Hunter replied believing the fire ranger switched sides,

They caught up with the Wind and Ice Rangers

"Mind if I cut in," Desiree and Blake stated together, Desiree slashed at Angelica with her Phoenix sword, while Blake hit all the other three with his thunder staff,

Angelica blocked the blow with Ninja sword, "What is with you!"

"Pay back for everything you ever did to me," Desiree replied and kicked her away, then followed to do more damage. She was farther away from the others.

She stopped as she rushed Angelica into a rock wall. Her visor snapped away,

"You'll bluffing them?" Angelica asked as she saw the truth in her sister's eyes,

"Yes, I didn't use my full power on you, I could have." Desiree replied then added, "Let the others think, I betrayed you all, I need to be with Hunter and a Blake for right now, something isn't right about what they believe."

"What do you want me to do," Angel asked,

"Demorph and then wait until I give you a signal, I have a mental block right now, but I will let you know when to come stumbling out, like beat you so bad that you had a forced demorph." Desiree answered then she streaked away

she landed next to Hunter as he was aiming the Crimson blaster, and Blake was in the way fighting the Wind Rangers.

"Come on, Blake get out of the way," Hunter stated.

"I can't just take your shot," Blake replied

"You guys look out," shouted Tori,

"Shane come on." Dustin shouted.

Shane looked over at him, he was in deadlock with Blake, "Uh, I'm a little busy."

Blake looked over, "Do it,"

"Fire!"

Desiree had to look away as Hunter fired, hitting his brother and her friends. The blast caused Sensai's sphere to fly over to Hunter and Desiree,

the crimson ranger stopped with his foot,

he picked it up, "Hello again."

"Oh well," Sensai sighed.

"Blake?" asked Desiree,

"I'm okay," Blake replied as he got up as ran over.

"We got what we came for and more, let's bail." Hunter ordered.

"Later," Blake called out,

Desiree took hold of Hunter's arm as They disappeared in a flash of Crimson and Navy lighting.

*_Now, sis._* Desiree called out then raised the shield again.

Angelica stumbled out of the corner, she was in. just in time to hear Shane yell

"I hate those guys."

Hunter, Blake, and Desiree demorphed and in their ninja suits walked down a beach,

"The ninja spirits sense our presences," Sensai informed them.

"The Craven." Blake stated as they seen the large opening,

"Consider what you are doing very carefully," Sensai reasoned. "there are powerful forces here,"

"Quite, the gem of souls will take care of you," Hunter replied.

~~~~~Mobile Command Center~~~~

Angelica had a hard time keeping the secret about Desiree fooling the Thunders to get them to trust her,

"Hunter and Blake think that Sensai destroyed their parents." Shane informed Cam, "There's no way he could do something like that and I don't know what has gotten into Desiree,"

"of course he couldn't, my father's only fought in self-defense, he teaches his students respect, decency, virtue" Cam defended his father,

"We know that, we don't believe those lies anymore then you do," Tori responded,

"I don't know what to do," Cam stated.

"I know why Desiree is acting the way she is," Angelica spoke up, changing the subject a little.

"Really, she really beat you," Dustin stated.

"She's acting on her feelings, We never told you, but we're adopted just like Hunter and Blake were, if something happened to our parents we would do the same thing," Angelica explained, "I know what to do, we make them see the truth."

"Just be careful." Cam replied.

~~~~Cavern of spirits~~~~

The three ninjas walked though the Cavern, which had a greenish glow to it,

_'okay this is reminding me of the glow from my scar,_' Desiree thought as they entered a place that held dais, Hunter placed Sensai's sphere on it, and was about to use the gem of souls to break the sphere when the four other ninjas came though,

"No!" exclaimed Shane "Sensai didn't do anything,"

"Lothor told us everything," replied Hunter,

"Your Sensai destroyed our parents." Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing." Hunter

"Lothor? you believed that clown?" Desiree asked. Making the thunder rangers turned to her,

"You tricked us!" accused Hunter, "Why should we believe him?"

"No, I did go willingly, just I didn't leave my team. I'm worried about you," Desiree replied.

"Lothor isn't exactly known for being one of the good guys," Dustin answered

"We're done talking." Hunter stated as he was about to strike the sphere.

"Put it down, Hunter." a male voice called out,

all seven rangers turned to look at two ghostly figures in white materialize,

"Who are you?" asked Blake,

Hunter recognized them "Mom, Dad?"

"This is the mountain of lost ninjas, we're been here for all eternity," Mr. Bradley explained.

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked as he nodded at the sphere,

"No, Blake. He's not responsible for what happened to us," Mrs. Bradley answered.

"Then who is," Hunter asked his voice cracking a bit,

Desiree wanted to reach out to him but she didn't. She watched as the two, wondering about her own birth parents.

"The one, they call Lothor." Mr. Bradley answered.

"Now there's a shocker," Desiree, Tori, and Angel stated in unison.

"They're fading," Hunter stated.

"No, no," called out Blake "Wait, come back."

"We'll always be looking after you," Mrs. Bradley stated

"Make us proud," Mr. Bradley added then they faded away.

"Come back," Hunter whined, Desiree finally went up to him and placed hand on the gem of souls, with gentle pressure she lowered it and Hunter's hand down, she smiled at him.

"What a sight, the Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy " Lothor taunted making the Rangers take fighting stances.

The Thunders walked in front of the others, Desiree followed to stand next to her twin, and behind Hunter,

"My ears were burning you were talking about me weren't you?" asked Lothor

"It was you all along, you lie to us." Hunter declared

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" asked Lothor "Now give me the hamster, we have business to attend to."

"Actually dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin corrected

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane added.

"then I'll just take him from you," Lothor stated.

"uh..hello lots of us only one of you," Desiree pointed out,

"Oh please," Lothor sighed, then fired a ninja beam at them causing everyone to duck out of the way, Hunter rolled and used the gem to deflect the beam back at Lothor, making him disappear.

"what happened?" Tori asked.

"Dude, you nailed him." Dustin exclaimed.

"How did you do that," Shane asked.

"The Gem of souls, its broken." Hunter replied. "I used it to protect us, but it shattered."

"thats bad right?" asked Dustin

"For better or worse, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed," Sensai answered coming out of the energy sphere, the rangers gathered around him, Tori, Shane, Angel, Blake, Desiree, Hunter, and Dustin.

"Speaking of power what happened to Lothor?" asked Tori,

"I suspect very much alive and more desperate then ever." Sensai answered.

A while later, Tori and Desiree were with Hunter and Blake,

"I'm sorry, I tricked you," Desiree apologized,

Hunter gave her a tight smile, "Its okay,"

"I know you need to leave to figure things out, so I thought of something." Desiree explained then handed Hunter a piece of paper with a key taped to it,

"What is this?" Hunter asked as he looked at the paper and key,

"It's the key to my uncle's cabin, no one is there during this time of year. So if you and Blake need a place to crash, then head that way, I explained to my uncle that two of my friends need a gate away to do some soul-searching, he said it was alright to let you use the cabin." Desiree answered.

"I don't know what to say," Hunter replied.

Desiree shook her head, then reach up to kiss Hunter's cheek after she was finished, she just said, "Come back to me soon."

Hunter placed a hand on his cheek, and smiled.

Tori and Desiree walked into Storm Chargers,

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane asked.

The two girls glanced at each other,

"yeah, we know" Tori replied

"Wait.. you know?" asked Dustin.

"Are they coming back?" asked Shane,

"They're gone." Desiree answered.

"Gone where?" asked Shane.

"Not sure, but they said to say goodbye," Tori answered.

Hunter and Blake walked down a beach,

"So how long you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked.

"Why do you have a reason to come back?" Hunter replied. '_Desiree, would she even want to be with someone like me after all I put her though?_'

"We both do," was all Blake said.


	8. Chapter 8

The Rangers plus Cam, and Sensai were taking a break from ninja training to watch Angelica's first ice skating competition, they were sitting in the front row, but Desiree was no where to be seen,

Suddenly two skaters came out on the ice, one was wearing a red orange tie, she was dressed in a tuxedo, Angelica was wearing a slimming yet flowing gracefully, white and ice blue trimmed skater's evening gown,

"Is that Desiree?" asked Dustin, shocked that Desiree was ice skating,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present Blue Bay Harbors own' Desiree Oliver, skating the part of the prince to accompany her twin sister Angelica Oliver," the announcer explained, the music began playing, it was Ten minutes ago, from the Cinderella soundtrack sung by Paolo Montalban & Brandy,

Desiree made a courtly bow, and Angelica replied with a curtsy. They reached out for each other hand, and began to skate,

_Ten minutes ago I saw you  
_

_I looked up when you walked through the door.  
_

_My head started reeling,  
_

_You gave me the feeling  
_

_The room had no ceiling or floor.  
_

_Ten minutes ago I met you  
_

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's.  
_

_I wanted to ring out the bells  
_

_And fling out my arms_

Desiree flung out her arms, and Angelica skated right into them, they twirled and glided, _  
_

_And to sing out the news._

_I have found her, she's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes._

_We are dancing, We are flying, _

Desiree lifted her sister into the air and spun in a slow circle, they gave each other a longing look, and the fire ranger gently set her sister back on the ice, and they skated with one leg out behind them,

_And she's bringing me back to the skies._

_In the wings of my love I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen._

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again. _

_I may never come down to earth again._

The music came to a stop, and both girls were panting, and they were both smiled at the applause, then bowed and curtsied again,

Angelica's performance was flawless and she won first place, they went into the locker room.

"So you were saying something about being the Desiree Oliver's sister?" the Fire ninja teased, "After this you might even become famous,"

Angelica blushed, and looked down, "Thank you agreeing to this, I never thought you would."

"Like I'm going to let some strange guy have his paws all over my sister, you're crazy. Besides Cam would take away my Tsunami Cycle, and delete the blueprints for the Phoenix Zord, I saw him and his eyes were glued on you," Desiree replied.

DarkPriestess66: I have no idea where this chapter came from, I was listening to the song and began to type. I'll have return of Thunder up sometime this week.


	9. Chapter 9

DarkPriestess66: I'm skipping ahead, I want the Thunders to come back, so this is Return of Thunder,

A month had past since Hunter and Blake left, the remaining Rangers seen how Tori and Desiree were acting, Desiree being not one for showing her feelings all that much threw herself in her skating competitions and ninja training,

Tori was hiding the fact she missed Blake, it just wasn't the same.

During the month Lothor tried again to take over, by using a plant based monster and a thing that looked like giant pair of scissors, the first caused the three wind rangers and Cam to run laps around the training area, the second caused Desiree to run laps, well skate laps,

but as of right now, Desiree was at the skate park putting some hours in working on her tricks for the next upcoming competition, she already filled in her missing stats, and was sadly fifth in the ranks, she was staking backwards when she ran into someone,

"I'm sorry, I should have paid attention," a familiar voice apologized, Desiree looked up, and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Hunter!" the fire ninja lost her balance and fell on her butt,

Hunter reached a hand out, to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, nothing bruised besides my ego, besides I'm mad at you, I'm not sure if I like you anymore," Desiree flirted, as she turned around, "Don't check in, to let me know you're still alive,"

Hunter smirked, "You missed me, I bet Tori missed Blake,"

Desiree sighed, "No,"

"Yeah you did, I can tell." Hunter flirted back,

"I'm not talking to you," Desiree turned her back on him.

"Not even if Blake and I have a way into Lothor's ship?"

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~~

Shane stared at the fire and water ninjas, after they told them about what they learned from Blake and Hunter, "I don't buy it, why would Choobo just decide to turn good,"

"I must agree with Shane, it sounds far to convenient," Sensai agreed.

"Hunter and Blake said even if they're going to check it out, even if they get in, they won't attack until they call us in for backup." Tori explained,

Desiree bit her lip, "I'm going with them,"

"What they didn't say anything about that," Tori looked at her,

"Desiree, that is suicide," Angel reasoned,

"I've been a zombie since they left, you really think I'm going to let them go to Lothor's ship alone?" Desiree asked.

"Good that gives us time," Dustin stated.

"Time for what?" asked Tori

"time for you to fix my bike, Ms Freestyle no hand landing." Dustin answered,

"It wasn't that bad, I just took a little spill," Tori stated.

"Tori, the fender is facing backwards, even I know its not supposed to go that way," Angelica pointed out, Shane and Dustin nodded,

"Alright," Tori replied.

Desiree took the chance and left, she met up with Hunter and Blake,

"I see don't see why you can't trust us," Hunter asked, as they got ready,

"I trust you, its Choobo; I don't trust." Desiree replied. They ninja streaked off,

they landed in fire and thunder.

"Hi guys and girl." Choobo greeted

scaring the three ninjas, which cause them to punch the green alien in the gut.

"that's what you get for sneaking up on people," Desiree stated as Hunter and Blake helped to Choobo up,

"Sorry," apologized Choobo

"Dude, you seriously need to work on your entrances," Blake suggested.

"Follow me, he's taking a nap," Choobo stated

The three ninjas glanced at each other and then followed. They entered a room, where Lothor was sitting on his throne snoring.

"We'll take it from here," Hunter whispered.

"Find by me," Choobo agreed.

"He's out like a light," Blake commented as the three got closer,

"Careful." cautioned Hunter,

Lothor opened his eyes "Surprise!"

Kazaks appeared and the three ninjas began to fight them off, they were soon throw to the floor, the three group together,

'_I'm starting to think this was a bad idea,_' Desiree thought, just as a beam shot down on them. Trapping them.

"Never trust a evil space ninja," Lothor smiled

Choobo was teasing the frozen rangers,

"Well done Choobo, or should I say General Choobo," Lothor praised. Marah and Kapri gasped at the new title,

"General? Did you say General?" Choobo asked. "I can't believe it."

"That makes two of us," Zurgane agreed.

"Yes, Choobo, you're the only one around here that truly understands." Lothor replied, "Now tell me the rest of your plan."

"The rest..uh...i figured that was it, I'm going into overtime as it is," Choobo answered, "though the fire ranger wasn't planned"

"Choobo, I'm waiting." Lothor stated.

"Yeah," Zurgane agreed.

"Well...um..uh." Choobo started to say, then looked at Zurgane.

"Don't look at me, General." Zurgane sneered.

"Oh I know how about we fill them full of candy and turned them into piñatas" Choobo suggested, then changed his mind when Lothor glared at him. "How about we erase their memories...no give them new memories put an alien mind warp on them, to make them think that wind and ice rangers are their sworn enemies,"

"That's ridiculous," Zurgane replied. "The Thunders have fail us enough, lets see them adrift into space along with that fire ranger for all eternity."

"No, I like it, its clean, simple and to the point." Lothor agreed. "Let's go with it,"

A while Later, The brainwashed Fire and Thunder Ninjas were at Storm Chargers, Hunter and Blake were talking to Roger Hannah, while Desiree looked on bored. She was wearing sunglasses to hide her strange green glowing eyes,

"Thanks guys," Roger stated. Then left,

Desiree smiled at Hunter and Blake as they worked out a deal with the manger of Factory Blue.

"This is going to fun," Hunter told them,

Dustin and Angelica walked when Roger left,

"So did you guys sign, Factory Blue that crazy?" Dustin asked.

"We'll catch you later," Hunter replied.

"Desiree, we still on for tonight?" Angelica asked.

Desiree turned and glared at her twin, "No, I got other plans. I want to spend some time with Hunter,"

Angelica noticed something was wrong, she couldn't feel her sister's aura it was like something was blocking it.

Hunter and Blake blew off Dustin's offer to hang out,

Dustin watched them leave, "What about...don't you think we have some things to talk about,"

"Something off," Angel stated as she walked over to Dustin, "Let's go to Ops,"

Tori and Shane were sparring in the walkway of Ninja Ops,

"Did they tell you their plan?" Shane asked as he blocked

"They said they let us know what happens." Tori answered "I trust them and Desiree"

Dustin and Angel walked around the corner,

"If them are Blake and Hunter, you might want to rethink that," Dustin stated going into the main room.

"And there is something really wrong with Ree, I can't reach her at all." Angel added.

"What's up?" asked Shane

"We just saw them in the shop, and they like totally blew us off," Dustin answered. "Its like Deja vu all over again."

"technically that is impossible; Dustin." Cam replied from the bookshelf.

"Whatever man, but I'm telling you these guys are suffering from a major brain fade," Dustin explained, "It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost souls never even happened."

"I think whatever changed Blake and Hunter got to Desiree, she blew me off too." Angelica added.

"I thought we were all cool," Tori replied worried.

"Like those guys are ever reliable," Shane commented

"Speaking of reliable, I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Cam pointed to the screen, to show a clam like monster

"Where does Lothor get these losers." Shane asked.

Tori looked over at him, "You want to say it or should I?"

the four rangers back up and got in line,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Water,"

"Air,"

"Earth,"

"Ice,"

the rangers came streaking in, with their ninja swords at the ready,

"I don't see anything," Shane stated.

"That's how it always starts." Angelica replied.

Suddenly the whole place filled with smog,

"Woah, Brutal smog alert," Dustin exclaimed.

"Yo, Alien," Shane called then a clawed hand slashed at them sending them to the ground.

"Well isn't the world famous power rangers, you look taller on tv," the clam monster greeted.

"No one ever tell you, you look uglier in person." Dustin replied

"What is this attack of the giant sail?" asked Tori, as they got stood up.

"Not a problem," replied Shane.

Three Rangers stood watching the Wind and Ice rangers fight the clam sail thing.

"There they are," Navy commented,

"Its show time," Crimson and Fire stated sending crimson lighting and jet of flames down striking the rangers.

The wind and Ice rangers look up to see the Thunder and Fire Rangers.

"Hey, Remember us?" asked Navy

"What are you doing?" asked Tori

The three other rangers nodded at each other, then jump down, landing in a run. Desiree pulled out her phoenix sword and began slashing at the ice ranger while Hunter and Blake fought the wind rangers.

"Desiree, what is wrong with you," asked Angelica as she blocked the sword with her own ninja sword

the fire ranger let out a laugh, that sent Angelica back ten years. The laugh sounded just like the evil green ranger of Angel Grove,

~~~Meanwhile~~~

The fire ninja stared in horror as her body attacked her sister, she couldn't control anything.

"Why are you doing this!" shouted the teen at the figure

the figure came closer, he was wearing a green suit with a golden shield and had a dagger at his hip.

The fire ninja's mouth graped in horror, this was the evil mighty morphing power ranger,

"You can't ever kill evil, some of my power was transferred to you, when you got that scar," the green ranger stated

The Ninja leapt at him and began to use everything she ever learned to fight him off,

~~~outside~~~

The fire ranger stopped in mid fight, gripping her head in pain as she fell to her knees,

"Desiree?" called Hunter after the blast he gave the rangers. Blake touched the fire ranger's shoulder

"I'm fine," replied the fire ranger, as she stood back up.

"Let's finish this," Hunter ordered. Then it was Blake's turn to fall to his knees.

"What's the matter?" asked Hunter,

Desiree stared after the other rangers, "They're getting away, let's go."

"I can't' groaned Blake.

The wind and ice rangers ran away from the clam creature's stench, only to be blasted over a wall.

The wind rangers used a combined attack to send the monster flying outside, then used the Storm Striker, to destroy him.

The thunder rangers and Desiree stood together,

"I told you, I'm fine." Blake repeated. "let's go"

"Wait" Hunter stated as he stopped the fire and navy rangers. They watched as the monster grew huge,

The wind and ice rangers stared up at that thing,

"Cam, your thoughts?" Shane asked.

"_I'm thinking megazord._" Cam answered as he sent the zords. The rangers jumped into their zords.

They destroyed the clam monster only to have three zords attack them.

"Its our turn." Blake called out,

The Thunder zords and one phoenix zord,

Cam watched on the screen, "How did she call for that, when I didn't send it to her,"

"Ah great the bugs are back," Shane stated.

"And one bird," Angel seconded,

the zords stopped,

Desiree blinked behind her helmet, "What is going on?"

she looked down at the controls, then at the thunder zords as they were facing each other

the brainwashing was wearing off, and the green ranger's presences in Desiree's mind was locked away nice and tight, just then a veil appeared between her eyes and she smirked.

"What was I thinking," Hunter stated. "Let's crush them."

"Yeah," both Blake and Desiree replied.

"Thunder Phoenix megazord going online." Hunter called out,

the new Thunder Megazord had wings on the back,

both megazords fought,

Choobo appeared on the ground, "this is really working, I hope you like the beach, because that is where you're headed," he lifted his staff and lightening shot out destroying the clam shell and attaching to the megazords.

The rangers tried to fight it, but they disappeared.

"I guess I forgot to tell you the rest of my plan." Choobo laughed.

Back in Ops,

"The megazord and white dragon is offline," Cam stated.

"Can you located the rangers." Sensai asked.

"No, its like they weren't even there," Cam replied.

Desiree moaned as she raised her head, "Where am I?"


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica groaned as she lifted her head up, she looked around to see Tori just standing to her feet, along with Dustin,

"man, I feel like I just got run over by a gate of 250s," Dustin groaned,

"Me too, whatever that means." Tori agreed.

"Same for me," Angel seconded, "Where is Shane?"

"Right here," answered Shane as he came down from a hill "I hiked up a hill to check things out; We're on an island,"

"An island?" repeated Tori,

"Great." sighed Angel, "and we still don't know what happen to the others."

Dustin raised his morpher to call Cam,

"I wouldn't bother, I already tried." Shane interrupted.

"Last thing, I remember is we were playing battling Zords with Blake, Hunter, and Desiree,"

Angel winced "I don't want to think about that,"

"Yeah, Don't remind me," Shane agreed.

"There's an explanation," Tori argued.

"I think its pretty clear, we known these guys for a month," Shane retorted. "And how much of that time, did they not try to take us out,"

"You didn't see Blake, the other day. Something must of happen to them on Lothor's ship." Tori stated.

"My sister would never try to hurt us," Angel agreed.

"when you're ready to get real, then come talk to me." Shane replied, he turned and walked off, "I got to find a way out of here,"

Dustin shrugged, "We could always trade him in for a new ranger, maybe a green one."

"I say trade him in for pink," Angel laughed.

Tori rolled her eyes, then they went to catch up with Shane.

"wait a minute, Alright I admit this is brutal but you have allow for the possibility that is a logical reason for all of this," Tori reasoned,

The four gasp as something streak past them,

"You guys saw that right?" asked Dustin pointing where the blur was at.

"I did," Tori replied

"Me too," Angelica answered then she saw a red-orange blur to her right, with narrowed eyes, she had to think of a way to get her sister back.

"Over there," shouted Shane as another blur streaked past,

They ran though the forest, jumping over fallen trees, they came to a stop,

"It came this way, I saw it," Shane stated.

Just then Blake, Hunter, and Desiree appeared.

"Good eyes Shane," Blake commented,

"You ever wonder what would happen if two Thunder Ninjas got into a fight with three wind ninjas, who would win?" Hunter asked.

"I wonder the same about a fire ninja going up against an Ice Ninja," Desiree smiled.

"Okay Ree, this takes sibling rivalry to a whole new level," Angelica replied.

"Besides No One would win, the only way we win is to work together," Tori added.

"which I thought we were," Dustin stated.

"Guess you were wrong," Blake replied,

"Tell you what we'll even give you a head start if you want to run." Hunter stated.

"Better take the chance, Sister dearest." Desiree taunted.

"Sorry, Tor but whatever is up with these guys, we're aren't going to fix it by letting them stomp us," Shane apologized,

"Ree, you leave me no choice," Angel sighed.

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us," Tori replied,

The four ripped off there street clothes to their ninja gear,

"We don't want to fight you," Dustin stated.

"But you give us no choice." Shane added.

The seven began to fight, Hunter vs Shane, while Blake took on Tori and Dustin,

Angelica tried as hard as she could to avoid her twin's anger filled attacks. She managed to flip over her and land on Desiree's back, she placed her fingers on Desiree's cheeks, and pressed sending thought the bond they shared all the good memories, she had.

Desiree screamed and fell to her knees, trying to pry the ice ninja off of her back, she was getting images of hanging out at the park, playing hide and seek at six years old, going to the youth center and eating ice cream, with their older brother watching over them,

*_I know the true you, and you're not evil. I'm not your enemy, I'm your sister and friend._* Angelica thought as she fought the brainwashing,

"NO!" Desiree roared and used her elbow and rammed into Angelica's stomach,

Angelica's grip loosen and she fell off,

Desiree stood up and glared, "Try and keep up." she then streaked away.

The rangers landed on the beach other, and regroup,

"Are we having fun yet?" asked Shane,

"No," replied Hunter.

"But there's always this," Desiree added. "Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"We knew that was coming," Dustin rolled his eyes,

"ready?" asked Shane,

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth,

"Air,"

"Water,"

"Ice,"

"Its on now, we're though taken it easy on you," Blake stated.

Desiree blinked behind her helmet, she couldn't get the images out of her mind, that was her sister, the one that has been behind her since they were born, what was she doing fighting her, she shook her head slightly,

"You're right Shane, they're not going to listen to reason." Tori stated.

"If its them or us, I chose us." Dustin declared,

"You're right, I couldn't even get though to Desiree, with the twin bond." Angelica added.

Desiree tilted her head, was that was Angelica was doing, trying to revert her. '_I'm confused, aren't they my enemies?_'

"Thank you, finally someone is listening to me," Shane replied.

The rangers called their ninja swords. The wind and thunder rangers jump at each other, while The Fire and Ice rangers hesitated,

"Aren't you going to attack me?" asked Angelica,

"I'm confused, I don't know what to believe," Desiree replied, "I feel like I'm on your side, but my mind is telling me, I'm not."

"I repeat, I know you better then anyone, nothing in the world will change our bond as twins and sisters." Angelica walked closer to the fire ranger,

Desiree walked closer too until they were in a foot of each other, "I remember being on Lothor's ship, then we were trapped, something must of happen,"

the twins finally close the distance between them, and embraced,

"I am so sorry," Desiree sobbed as she leaned into her sister's arms.

"There is nothing to forgive, it wasn't you, if anything it makes me twice as mad at Lothor." Angelica replied.

The twins were distracted by a blast that cause the Wind rangers to fly into the air and fall.

"You got to stop this," Shane called.

"Say goodbye, Rangers." Hunter called out.

"Alright look, you have some serious major emotional issues, ever consider group therapy?" Shane asked as he stood back up,

"this is getting really old," Tori agreed

"I like dirt as much as the next guy," Dustin began

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin." Blake interrupted.

"You did not just bag on my riding," Dustin yelled and charged.

He and Blake fought while Hunter turned his head,

"Why are we fighting them?" he thought outloud "Hey, wait...isn't Dustin our friend?"

Desiree watched at Hunter hesitate, "The brainwashing is losing its effect on Hunter,"

"I hope so," Angelica seconded

"Blake, this is wrong," Hunter told his brother,

Blake turned "What are you talking about Hunter?"

"Ninja beams," Shane and Tori called out.

"NO!" screamed both Ice and Fire Rangers as the blast causing the Thunders to fly backwards and fall. Desiree knew she had to help, but she didn't know what to do.

The fire and Ice rangers ran up as soon as the Thunders looked up as the visors snapped away,

"Were are we?" Blake asked,

"Are you alright," Hunter replied looking at Blake,

"yeah," replied Blake,

"I'm fine too," Desiree answered as Angelica went over to stand next to Tori,

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hunter as Desiree touch his arm.

"Are you guys okay?"

the Thunders nodded.

"What happened?" asked Hunter

"They seem themselves," Tori replied.

"Hey," Called Choobo, "You down there in the bug suits."

The rangers took defensive stances,

"He better not be talking about us," Hunter stated. As his visors snap down.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, I worked too hard to mess things up now," Choobo stated. Then an explosion happened and out walked the clam monster, "Super Toxipod,"

"You can't keep a good sail down. Did you miss me?" the sail thing asked then sent a jet of flame out sending the rangers ducking for cover,

"Didn't we fight this guy?" asked Shane

"But he smells even worse," replied Tori

"Everything about me is worse," Toxipod stated,

"What does he want now?" asked Dustin

"I want to sink this island with you on it," Toxipod explained.

Toxipod attacked and Kazaks appeared, Desiree and Angelica jumped into the fight but there were too many of them,

"We got to help them," Hunter told Blake,

"Right with you," Blake agreed.

"Not so fast," Choobo called out, "Listen to me Crimson Ranger, your brother has betrayed you,"

"That's Crazy," Hunter stated.

They looked up as a beam from Lothor's ship shot down, Hunter shoved his brother out of the way and took the full blast,

Blake ran up, "are you okay, Dude?"

"I think so, I feel kinda weird." Hunter replied.

"Here's the deal, you can't trust you brother anymore, that pretty blue ranger has convinced him to join up with them, and that girlfriend of yours is just the same." Choobo stated.

Desiree heard that, and streaked over, "What are you talking about, I would never do such a thing, and since thing."

"I would never turn on my brother," Blake added. "you're the one with evil plans."

"tell him the truth," Choobo replied, "He deserves to know how you betrayed him and your poor lost parents."

Blake turned to Hunter "Don't listen to him, its all a bunch of lies,"

Hunter clutched his hand into a fist, "My own brother, and girlfriend." he used the thunder staff to slash at them, sending both Blake and Desiree to one knee.

Blake glanced up, "What is the matter with you, have you lost your ninja mind."

"You don't deserve to call yourselves Fire and Thunder Rangers." Hunter replied as he charged which forced Blake and Desiree to duck and roll.

Blake caught the staff, "Don't you remember anything that happened,"

"I remember you sold me out to those wind weasels," Hunter replied, "and you didn't like me either, Desiree"

"that isn't true," Desiree replied, her heart broke as soon as Hunter said that,

The crimson ranger slashed at their chests.

The others were fighting the kazaks,

"Now they're fighting each other," Shane stated

"More like Blake and Desiree are taking a trashing from hunter," Angelica replied

they jumped as a steam pocket burst open,

Toxipod explained that the earth would be a giant snow cone, as the Kazaks attacked and the rangers used a trick which left four sets of ranger uniforms on the ground and attacked the Kazaks, one landed with its head in the steam pocket, its head swelled and began fighting with its own teammates.

"weird," Dustin stated.

"I get it, he's fighting because of the steam." Tori replied

Hunter managed to knock both Desiree and Blake to the ground and pointed his staff at them,

"You brought this on yourself," Hunter stated

"But you're not thinking straight, you got zap by that beam remember," Blake explained.

"He's right, we wouldn't betray you," Desiree agreed

"But..I" Hunter began

"Don't listen to the, its more lies." Choobo interrupted.

"Look into your heart, Hunter," Blake and Desiree stated in unison

"You know the truth," Blake added.

Just then steam burst out causing Blake and Desiree to roll away but Hunter wasn't so lucky, when the steam cleared his helmet had this green slime on it,

the two rangers stood before the other rangers,

"The steam got him." Shane exclaimed.

"Right in the face," Tori replied

Desiree and Blake gasped "No," as the steam warped Hunter's mind even worse, Dustin, Tori, and Angelica ran forward and tried to hold Hunter.

"Don't hurt him" Blake stated.

"Hurt him, we're trying to hold him" Dustin replied.

Hunter sent the wind and ice rangers to the ground, Desiree and Blake rushed and grabbed both of Hunter's arms,

"Come on, you're stronger then this." Blake stated

Hunter broke free and fought them,

they were both on the ground as the others ran up and surround them,

"This has gone far enough," Shane stated then crossed his arms, "Ninja Smoke screen,"

they disappeared in colorful smoke, they walked into a cave Dustin, and Shane carried the still form of Blake, while Angelica had laid Desiree's still form just outside,

"Wake up, Blake," Tori stated.

Angelica looked down at her sister's helmet "Come on, sis wake up." little flames appeared on Desiree's suit as she demorphed, while navy lighting was on Blake's.

They both woke up and panic,

"You're both alright," Tori stated.

A few minutes later, Blake stood on the edge of a cliff, the five rangers stared at his back, when he turned around, with his arms crossed,

"Hunter is the only family I have left, he's always been there for me, now he needs my help, for the first time in our lives, he needs me." Blake explained, "I'm not going to let him down,"

"Blake, you might as well call me a sister, because he means as much to me too." Desiree replied.

"We'll do whatever we can." Tori added.

Desiree walked over to Blake, then turned around. She felt bad about fighting her sister,

"Shane, that wasn't us back there," Blake stated.

"I know, I should have know, we're there for you bro." Shane replied.

"Fully" Dustin agreed.

A while later, the six rangers walked on the beach searching for Hunter,

"Its is just me, or is it getting seriously cold?" Dustin asked rubbing his arms.

"Most of the time I would say it was just you, but it is getting colder here," Desiree replied. "Even my inner fire isn't heating me up,"

"I think its just fine," Angelica stated

Desiree looked at her sister like she was crazy,

"Ice element remember," Angelica laughed, "I like the cold."

"I really like to know why we can morph but we can't reach ninja ops," Tori asked.

"I'd settle for knowing were we are." Shane replied.

"Ohoiko Island," Blake answered

The others stopped walked then Blake noticed they were walking anymore,

"what?" Blake asks,

"Anything else you like to share with the group?" Shane replies

"You don't want to know, trust me," Blake stated.

"Trust us, we do." Tori retorted

"I heard Lothor talking to his pals, before he sent Hunter, Desiree and I back to earth, this place doesn't exist on any map," Blake explained. "and it raises from the sea every two hundred years or something,"

"then what?" Dustin asks.

"That's the part that's kinda harsh," Blake answered.

"You're telling us that is whole place is sinking back down into the ocean?" Angelica asked.

"I told you, you didn't want to know." Blake replied.

"We better find some high ground." Shane ordered "Come on,"

They walked up a high hill,

"Anyone else worried we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked.

"Not me, I could use the break from not getting my butt whooped," Shane replied

Blake turned and stared at him

"No offense but your bro isn't playing well with others these days." Shane stated.

"Look, Hunter's a great ranger, and one day you're all going to glad he got those powers." Blake replied.

"Sure, the day he stops using them on us." Shane stated.

Angelica and Desiree sat down next to Dustin who was playing in the dirt,

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked as she too sat down. "You never told us how any of that happened,"

"Its a long story," Blake answered. "You really want to hear it?"

"Its either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt," Desiree replied. "I for one am up for a story,"

"Sensai Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the thunder ninja, after they passed away, he brought us to the thunder Academy," Blake started

The twins glanced at each other, it was like the same for them only different academies.

"He helped us get though everything, we felt like we belong again, we both did very well in our training, Sensai Omino, he was grooming us for something and we didn't know what," Blake finished.

"So that is when Lothor showed up," Dustin stated.

Blake nodded. "yeah, our school was attacked, Kazaks and aliens were everywhere, Sensai gave us our morphers, he told us we would know what to do, only at that moment he got captured by Lothor,"

"When you go into one of those ball things, what it feel like? is it cool like going off a freestyle ramp?" Dustin asked.

"Not really the point dude," Shane interrupted.

"Oh sorry, continue." Dustin replied

"Once we got onto Lothor's ship, he was really tweaked that the ranger powers were passed on to us, thats when he told us that lie about our parents." Blake continued.

"That's when you went all medieval on us?" Shane asked.

"Let's not go there again." Tori looked up at Shane.

"You got to understand, Hunter is a good person, but if he believes someone has wronged him, he won't stop at nothing, until he sets it right," Blake explained,

"Great, that means he's going to try to destroy the both of us," Desiree whined,

Angelica reached over and slapped the back of her twin's head.

"Okay, we get that but why is he taking it out on us?" Dustin asked

"Choobo used some kind of mind erase thing on us, to make us thing you were our enemies," Blake answered,

"it was kinda different for me, I kinda had my own green issue," Desiree added, as she picked at a blade of grass, Angelica turned to stare. "You don't mean, The evil Green Ranger from when we were five do you?"

Desiree nodded,

"How come you two snap out of it?" Shane asked.

"I guess I had more help remembering who my friends are," Blake answered.

"The ice princess used our twin bond to shove good memories down my throat, it made me confused until I remembered I hate Lothor with a fiery passion," Desiree answers, as did an excepted hug attack on her sister,

Tori stood up and went to stand next to Blake, "then that is what Hunter needs, Come on we better go find him."

The rangers stood up and walked away,

Dustin sat there, "Do we have too?"

Desiree grabbed Dustin's shoulder and proceed to drag him off, "Here's your answer, buddy, old pal friend of mine, if we don't get Hunter back on our side, Blake and I will be destroyed."

Meanwhile, Hunter was crawling on the ground in a confused state,

"what's happening to me?" he asked.

Choobo walked up, "Do we really have to go over it again, repeat after me, the rangers are my enemies,your brother and girlfriend betrayed you, say it, Blake and Desiree betrayed you,"

Hunter began to pick himself off the ground, "Blake and Desiree betrayed me,"

"Yeah, Blake, Desiree bad, Choobo good." Choobo replied "Now pull yourself together and find them. I want to be home in time for my cartoons"

Hunter stumbled away, "No more rangers."

The rangers walked along some rocks,

"this island reeks," Dustin stated.

"Its just the sulfur, personally I'm used to it," Desiree replied helping her sister to keep her balance,

"Guys look over there," Blake pointed out, the others looked just in time to see Hunter fall down a cliff,

"Blake! Desiree!" Hunter shouted.

Lighting exploded and out walked Toxipod, he was laughing.

"you guys, better bail because I'm one bad sail." Toxipod greeted.

The twins glanced at each other, and shook their heads. They drop into fighting stances along with the wind ninjas,

"If you're a sail, how come you look like crab?" asked Dustin

"Crab, sail whatever," Toxipod replied then sent an energy blast at them, the ranger cartwheeled out of of the way,

"Time to plug this slug," Dustin stated.

As the six of them stood apart from each other,

"ready?" Shane asked.

"ready," the rest replied.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form!"

they morphed

"Power of Earth,"

"Air,"

"Water,"

"Fire"

"Ice"

"Power of Thunder,"

"Ninja swords,"

Blake held his Navy Antler,

"I'll take you all on," Toxipod stated

"Dream on, Sail trail." Blake replied as he crossed his hands, "Ninja Shadow battle."

Blake lifted Toxipod into the air,

"Where's Hunter!" he asked.

"Like I'll ever tell you, you're never getting off this island," Toxipod replied

"Never is a long time," Blake stated then threw the monster away,

Desiree step up just as the wind rangers formed the Storm Striker,

"Get out of the way, Desiree!" shouted Shane

"No, its my turn to destroy a monster." Desiree replied "Fire Tornado!" she began to spin around and flames erupted and she encased Toxipod, in the flames and explosions started as she landed on the next on the other side,

"That's not in the script!" Toxipod shouted as he exploded.

Desiree smirked as her visor snapped up, "That's what I call putting the heat on,"

the others ran up,

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked.

"where's Hunter?" asked Blake

"I think we found him," Desiree replied as Hunter ran up the beach, the others tried to stop him but it didn't work he began to attack the Navy Thunder and Fire Rangers.

Blake and Desiree could only dodge the attacks,

"Hunter, you got to listen, Lothor did something to you," Blake shouted

"No more lies." Hunter replied. Hunter tripped Blake and knelt on his stomach,

"You betrayed me, now its time for you to pay for that betrayal," Hunter stated, "then I'll deal with Desiree, if I can't have her no one will!"

Desiree stood shocked, he was going to destroy her, just because he didn't want someone else to have her,

"It was Choobo and Lothor, they betrayed us," Blake stated. "Think Hunter, think."

Hunter hesitated as he began to remember,

"Think Hunter, you're under some kind of spell," Desiree came over, Hunter looked up and saw she was changing forms from unmorphed to Ranger morph,

"You're confusing me," Hunter replied "No more ninja tricks."

Blake broke free on Hunter's grip and rolled away,

"You're my brother," Blake stated

"I have no brother!" exclaimed Hunter as he fired the crimson blaster,

Desiree shoved Blake out of the way and took the blast, with her suit smoking, she stood back up. Blake came over,

"Alright enough is enough, I think its time for some tough love," Blake stated

"I couldn't agree with you more," Desiree agreed.

Blake pulled out his Thunder Staff, while Desiree summoned her phoenix sword, they began to attack Hunter,

Blake knocked Hunter to the ground and pinned him there, "Now you're going to listen, and Listen Good." Blake began to use a different type of bond the kind between brothers.

But it didn't work, Hunter stood up gripping his head, "Something is wrong, my head."

Hunter remembered his childhood at Academy with Blake, then at the beach with Blake, and flirting with Desiree, then in Storm Chargers.

"It's coming back," Hunter groaned. He demorphed, "I remember," then he passed out,

"Hunter!" shouted Blake and Desiree.

The wind rangers and Angelica made Choobo retreat,

"Ninja form."

they powered down,

"I guess Choobo didn't feel like sticking around for a encore," Tori teased.

"Man that crab is toast," Shane replied.

"Why do I have this sudden craving for seafood?" asked Dustin

"Look there's Blake, Hunter, and Desiree," Tori shouted

Desiree sat by Hunter's head, and Blake shook him

"Come on, bro stay with us," Blake shouted.

Hunter's eyes opened and he coughed,

"Dude, I need to breathe at some point here," Hunter stated.

Blake and Desiree help him up, "Thanks,"

the four others ran up,

"Where he looks like the real hunter," Tori stated.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" asked Dustin

"Do you know who we are?" asked Shane,

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, My friends."

Shane's morpher beeped, "Cam, is that you?"

"_No, it's the phone company, calling to see if you like the long distance service,_" Cam replied.

"Is he always this funny?" asked Hunter

"Not always," Desiree replied,

"we're great Cam, thanks for asking." Shane stated,

"_Are the Thunder Rangers and Desiree with you?_" asked Sensai

"Right here, Sensai." replied Shane,

"_excellent, I must speak with them upon your return,_" Sensai stated,

"_that brings up another problem, you're on an island sinking fast, you got to find a way off,_" Cam brought up

"What about the gliders?" Dustin asked

"_No can't do, the atmospheric pressure is to unstable right now, it wouldn't be safe,_" Came answered

"What about the zords?" Blake asked.

"Good idea, Blake." Sensai answered.

"_They're on their way, I just have check the structural__inequity__to make sure they can stand the water pressure,_" Cam stated.

"We're ready," Shane replied, "Let's do it?"

"Wait," Hunter called out,

the others turned

"Oh no," Dustin stated.

"I just wanted to say it means a lot, the way you stood up for me," Hunter explained,

"Hey, that's what friends do," Shane replied. "So before this turns into a group hug, we better go."

"Go big or go home," Toxipod stated as he grew bigger,

the rangers jumped and took fighting stances,

"When I destroy you, stay that way," Desiree called out,

"You guys ready for this?" Shane asked.

Hunter looked at him, "ready,"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form,"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The zords came, and formed into the ninja storm megazord, and the Thunder Phoenix Megazord,

"Alright I want to know how that phoenix can combine with the Thunder zords," Angelica asked as she sat in her white dragon zord,

"Jealous sis?" Desiree teased,

"Hey, Rangers, you will regret ever crossing my sail trail." Toxipod stated. He shot flames at the two megazords and dragon zord,

"Dude, its like hot, Africa Hot," Dustin stated.

"Where's the AC on this thing," Tori asked.

"Yo, you guys okay," Shane asked as he looked over at the other megazord.

"Fine here, nothing can get past this ice shield of mine," Angelica replied.

"Don't worry," Hunter stated

"We can take the heat," Blake added,

"Dude fire is my element," Desiree finished,

"then let's go for a little spin?" Shane stated

the two megazords spun and got ride of the fire,

"Spin blade," Hunter stated, as he placed the power disk in and dropped it.

"Lighting mode engaged," Shane stated

"Rangers battle Ready,"

Desiree disengaged from the thunder zords to fly above the water, along with Angelica's zord, while the thunder megazord and ninja storm megazord walked though the water,

"Suddenly, I don't want to leave the island," Desiree stated,

"Why?" asked Angelica,

"Because Uncle John is going to pitch a fit, when we come home." Desiree replied.

~~~~Storm Chargers~~~~

Dustin, Hunter, and Blake, along with Desiree and Angelica walked in,

"Hey Kel." Dustin greeted,

Kelly looked up from the the last box she was packing, "Well look what the cat dragged in,"

"Kel, I can explain, I was kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere and.." Dustin began

"It wasn't his fault, he was helping us out," Hunter interrupted.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, you couldn't have called, sent an email." Kelly replied while juggling coats and signs,

Desiree step around Hunter and took some of the load,

"You got to trust me, I would have showed up if I could, I'm really sorry," Dustin apologized.

"Dustin's telling the truth, as for my brother and me, we know we let you down a bunch of times, we though with that, we want to start over," Blake also apologized

"We'll make it up to you, we promise." Hunter seconded.

Kelly stopped "Well I'm am kinda short handed, I could use a couple of stockboys,"

"Stockboys?" repeated Hunter

"You know someone to open boxes, clean the floors at night," Kelly explained,

"I thought more along the lines of a machinate or.." Hunter stated, but Blake slapped his chest,

"We'll take it," Blake stated

Desiree finished with the coats, and came back out,

"Well great you can start by helping me clean up this place," Kelly agreed,

"well we just got one more thing, we have to take care of first," Dustin replied "We'll be back like in half an hour,"

They ran out again

~~~Ninja ops~~~~

Desiree, Hunter, and Blake stood in a line,

"Wait..let me get this straight, after all we went though, you guys just want to walk away from being rangers?" Shane asked.

"we have too," Hunter replied,

"I never said that, I said I wanted to some down time to get my head together," Desiree answered.

"Lothor isn't going to rest until he destroys us," Blake added.

"Join the club dude," Dustin stated.

"We can't risk anything happening you because of us, you're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people," Hunter began

"But you're been given a gift, isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?" Tori asked.

"Tori is correct, Blake, Hunter, Desiree, Sensai Omino and Hikari knew the Thunder and Fire ranger powers were meant for you, but I can't force you to live up to your responsibility,"

Shane walked up and place his arms around Dustin and Tori, "So what do you guys is or not?"

Hunter and Blake looked at each other,

Desiree just walked away, leaving the others to decide..she didn't know if she wanted to quit being a ranger but she wanted away from Blue Bay Harbor, and anything to do with Lothor,

the next day, Desiree walked into Storm chargers with a duffel bag over her shoulder, she walked into a conversion,

"You want an easy way to repaid me," Dustin suggested,

"If it involves morphers or megazords, we're still thinking," Desiree spoke up causing three to look at her,

Dustin put his arms around Blake and Hunter's shoulders, "I know the whole Sensai Guinea pig thing is a little out there, once you get past the big teeth, clothes, and the talking, its really not that unusual,"

"On which planet is it not unusual?" asked Hunter,

"look it has nothing to with Sensai, we just have a big decision," Blake explained, "We won't leave you hanging,"

"We still riding later?" asked Dustin as Desiree, Hunter, and Blake walked out the door,

"After work, we'll meet you at the beach," Hunter answered,

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~~

Angelica sat at the table, with her head in her hands. She didn't like the rift between herself and Desiree, being rangers was the one thing they shared, now Desiree was planing on throwing it all away,

Shane was going back and forth on his skateboard,

"I'm confused, does it now say skate park outside the secret entrance?" Cam asked

"Sorry," Shane apologized,

Cam went back to looked at the schematics of the thunder zords, "Someone knew what they were doing when they built these thunder zords, the technology is amazing,"

"yeah, now all we need is someone to drive them," Tori replied.

"Along with the phoenix," Angel also spoke up,

"Blake, Hunter, and Desiree will follow their destiny, whatever that may be," Sensai stated as he walked up,

"That's weird," Cam wondered,

"What finally find something you can't figure out?" Shane asked.

"No, I scanned the Thunder zords for damage, I keep coming up with this non-functioning retrofit," Cam answered,

"Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" asked Tori,

"One piece doesn't have any purpose, but it is integral to the overall design; I just love to know what the deal is with it?" replied Cam,

"Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out?" Shane asked.

Cam just turned to glare at him.

~~~~at the beach~~~

Desiree was still deciding if she should go back to Angel Grove to visit her parents, but she just wanted to spend time with Blake and Hunter, so she was sitting on a rock watching them race around the beach,

they stopped and took off their helmets. Desiree walked up to them.

"I can defiantly chill here for a while." Blake stated

"So that's a vote for staying?" Hunter asked

"Better then me, I haven't decided, or are you just thinking about Tori when you say that," Desiree commented,

"No, its just like everything we've been though has happened for a reason," Blake replied.

Desiree rolled her eyes, as Hunter laughed.

"Don't get zen on me, dude." Hunter stated

"We both know its the right thing to do," Blake replied.

They started to go back to their bikes when Choobo showed up,

"Too Ranger or not to ranger, what a stupid question." Choobo greeted,

the three ninjas stood together,

"Dude, Private conversion." Hunter stated.

"What do you want anyway?" asked Blake

"I'm thinking about revenge," Choobo replied as he shot an energy blast at them, Desiree threw her bag away into the bushes, and stood back up with Hunter and Blake.

"Thunder Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Ranger Form!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Here let me give you a hand," Choobo stated then three hands shot out of the white tank on his back,

the hands grabbed the three rangers and sucked them in.

the three ninjas looked around at the purple mist surrounded them,

"Nice look," Blake stated,

"really dungeon," Hunter seconded,

"Really quite too," Desiree added.

A blur sped past, and slashed at the three rangers,

Choobo appeared, "Your powers are useless here, my ultimate realm might seem scary at first but you get use to it, after a few hundred years,"

"Sorry, but we won't be staying," Blake stated

"Hold up, we got to be careful, this is his house," Hunter cautioned.

"that's right little ranger, and you'll never get out, and after I capture the other rangers you'll have company,"

"Not going to happen," Desiree growled

Choobo blew his breathe and the rangers and disappeared.

Dustin came riding up the beach, and found Desiree's bag and the bikes.

"this is too weird,"

~~~Ninja ops~~~

"What do you mean my sister is missing!" screeched Angelica

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys, but leaving their bikes, no way." Shane stated

"and Ree wouldn't leave her skates at the beach," Angelica stated as she calmed down. "I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent. No offense Sensai."

"None taken, Angelica, I too suspect foul play," Sensai replied.

"I think it has something do with this," Cam pointed out as Choobo was seen on the screen, "I don't think he's there for the scenery,"

"I don't know that place is kinda cool." Dustin replied. "For this time of year,"

the others just gave him a strange look,

"Right," Dustin realized,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Ranger Form!"

"Power of earth,"

"Air,"

"Water,"

"Ice"

the rangers took the cycles to where Choobo was.

"Where are our friends?" Shane asked.

"Why don't you join them, there's room for four more inside." Choobo replied.

"Guys, I locked onto Choobo's genetic encoding, to the routing system in his pack, its the key to freeing the Thunder and fire rangers." Cam explained after the rangers finished off the kazaks.

Shane looked around, "Did you guys get that,"

"To get Hunter, Blake, and Ree out you have to slash the tubing that connects the control center to his backpack,"

The four rangers used their ninja swords to cut the tubing, releasing the three captured rangers. Sending three blurs of color streaking out,

"Wow, we're back," Hunter stated as they landed,

"that was weird," Desiree added,

"Yeah," Blake agreed.

The other four ran up,

"Are you guys okay?" Tori asked.

"yeah, we're fine," Hunter replied,

Choobo appeared causing the rangers to drop into defensive stances,

"You rangers and your teamwork, really cheese me off," Choobo stated.

The twins glanced at each other, "Cheese me?"

"you guys ready?" Shane asks.

"Oh yeah," replied Hunter, Blake, and Desiree.

"Wind Rangers!"

"Ice Ranger!"

"Fire Ranger!"

"Thunder Rangers!"

"Oh how shocking," Choobo replied. He sent an energy blast at them, but they disappeared leaving seven ranger uniforms behind,

"I hate it when they do that," Choobo moaned,

the rangers reappeared attacking him with their own weapons. The twins stood back as others formed the storm striker and crimson blaster,

"Wait,"

"what?" asked shane.

"I want to have a puppet show, I'll be the puppeteer and you be the puppets." Choobo explained,

blue energy strings came from Choobo's hands and grabbed the wind rangers dragging them over to Choobo's sign, and the storm striker was pointed at the others.

Hunter aimed the crimson blaster, "Choobo is going down,"

"Careful hunter, if you hit them, it will strip them of their powers," Blake cautioned,

"Hunter, go for it," Shane stated.

Hunter threw down the blaster, "I can't do it, I can't risk it,"

the rangers broke free,

"Duck!" Hunter shouted as he fired the his weapon, Blake attacked with the navy antler, desiree followed with the phoenix sword, and Angelica went last with the dragon fan,

"Nice move you guys," Tori stated.

"Good job, Hunter," Shane stated.

"No worries," Hunter replied.

"let's try this again," Shane suggested "Fire!"

"Fire!" Hunter repeated,

the two blasts combined

Choobo used a scroll of empowerment to grow larger, the rangers called on their zords, then sent to new power disks to Shane and Hunter forming a new zord the Thunder Storm Megazord.

"Hmm...that makes me wonder if our zords could make a new megazord," Angelica stated as she and Desiree watched the zord battle.

"That would be cool" Desiree replied,

"Too bad you won't be around to drive the phoenix zord," Angelica retorted,

"Now I didn't say that," Desiree had come to her choice, she was staying but first there was something the twins both had to do together,

Angelica and Desiree were waiting on Dustin, Hunter, and Blake,

"See you tomorrow, Lock up okay," Kelly ordered walking out, just as Roger Hannah walked in,

"Roger Hannah, I wonder what he wants," Blake asked,

"He wants to talk to you," Desiree replied

"Let's go find out," Hunter told Blake

They walked off,

later at Ninja ops,

"I can't believe you said no, Factory Blue that's nuts." Dustin stated.

"I can't believe you said no to blading at nationals," Angelica added as she looked at her sister who was leading against the wall, Desiree smirked "It seems like I'm needed here," the fire ninja had a call inviting her to blade at nationals but she decided following her real destiny was important,

"We decided we had something important to do first," Blake replied echoing Desiree's own thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Dustin

"We're in," Hunter answered.

Angelica's phone rang, she answered when she saw her uncle's name, "Uncle John, slow down and take a deep breathe," she paused "Now tell me what happened," her eyes filled with tears and the cell dropped from her hand as she fainted.

Desiree ran over to her sister, and picked up the cell, "Hello?" she waited "Uncle John, what did you tell Angel that made her faint!" she paused then she threw the cell phone across the room in a fit of anger, the fire ninja fell to her knees as sobs racked her body.

Hunter ran over and wrapped his arms around the sobbing fire ninja, "What happened?"

"My brother, he's dead!" screamed Desiree.


	11. Chapter 11

Great sobs racked the fire ranger's body, as the news of what her uncle told her sank in, Tommy was dead in some weird explosion on a remote island, his partner Anton Mercer was presume dead also,

Angelica groaned as she woke up, Cam and the others surrounded them, she looked over and saw her sister's tears, then she knew she didn't just dream it all up, "I was hoping it was a dream." she sat up and crawled over to Desiree,

"Ree-Ree?"

Desiree turned when she heard her old nickname from when they were children, "Ang"

The wind and Thunder Rangers didn't know what to do, all they knew was their teammates were upset,

The twins embraced each other, giving one another comfort,

"the last time, I spoke to Tommy..i told him I hated him...I wish I could take it back," Desiree whispered

"Who's Tommy?" Dustin asked.

The twins looked up at their friends, Angelica took a deep breathe, "Tommy is our older adopted brother, he was ten years older then us, but we loved him none the less, that phone call was our uncle telling us that he died,"

"Last time, I spoke to him on the phone, I begged him to come to my first rollerblading competition, but he said he couldn't make it, because he was doing something really important, I said I hated him, I needed my older brother's support and he wasn't there," Desiree explained.

"that was five years ago," Angelica muttered, but they all heard.

"Five years of a love-hate relationship between Tommy and I," Desiree snorted, "I hated him, but he still loved me, I guess I love him too, he's my only brother with the same last name,"

"Only brother?" Angelica repeated, "I thought we had more,"

"Sure we do, Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Cam are our family too," Desiree replied, "We need to get back to the house, Uncle John babbled something about returning to Angel Grove."

"What about Lothor and his goons, we need you here," Shane asked.

"Desiree and Angelica need to be with their family in this time of sorrow," Sensai replied, "They are to return, but for now it is the five of you who must protect the planet,"

"thank you; sensai," the girls stated

The twins stood up and reached out a hand to each other, they grasped hands and walked out,

"Hey Wait up!" Hunter called out as the others followed,

the twins turned and raised an eyebrow at the same time,

"We'll walk you home," Hunter explained, "And why didn't you say I was a brother to you,"

"Oh you are to me, but I don't think Ree-Ree thinks of you that way," Angelica replied,

"Ang, if you want to live to see mom and dad, I would shut it," Desiree threatened, then looked up at Hunter, and blushed.

"Bro..you kinda admitted you liked her back on the island," Blake "You said and I quote if I can't have her; no one will!"

"I was a little crazy back there," Hunter replied

Desiree sighed, it still hurt that Hunter didn't feel that way about her like she did with him. "Being famous sucks."

Angelica turned to glare at Hunter, "What think my sister isn't good enough for you?"

Hunter was taken back, "What did I say?"

Desiree had enough, she ran out of ninja ops.

Angelica sighed, she raised her hand slap Hunter across the face, "You are a insensitive Jerk, Desiree likes you for crying out loud, you're the first person that hasn't brought up being a pro blader!"

Hunter rubbed his cheek where the Ice Ninja had slapped him, "What do you want me to do?"

"I have a bond with Ree, just like you do with Blake. Only ours has been with us since the day we were born, I can feel everything she's feelings and visa versa, what I'm trying to say is go talk to her before she decides to give up on love. Its been hard for her, now we have to deal with our brother's death, I don't like it when she's feeling upset." Angelica explained, then had to breathe deep. "Come on, let's go to my house and wait for them."

The others agreed leaving Hunter alone to solve his non-exist relationship with Desiree. The crimson thunder ninja found the fire ninja skipping stones at the lake that surrounded the wind ninja academy, only he could hear the sizzle from the stones as they hit the water.

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say ice, From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction ice. is also great, And would suffice." Desiree spoke as flames danced around her hair, she knew that Hunter was behind her, "You do know, its useless to sneak up on a fellow Ninja?"

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, I just wanted to talk." Hunter answered.

"Talk about what how your denying what you said about me." Desiree pointed out, she turned and Hunter had to take a step back, there were tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "I know, I'm not pretty like Angelica or Tori. But I just thought that I could get past my persona of a Skater chick and be normal as I could."

"How could you think that, that isn't what I see when I look at you," Hunter stated as he took a step closer, "You know the flames really give you an unearthly appearance."

Desiree rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I have no control over that. So what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see someone who is beautiful, talented, and a great ranger..who can even kick my butt if she puts her mind to it," Hunter answered, "Also someone I would really like to get to know better,"

Desiree smiled, "Careful Thunder boy or that big bad brooding thing will wear off,"

"How are you taking this, Angel kinda explain the whole twin bond thing?" Hunter asked as they started to walk back to blue bay.

The fire ranger ignored the question and just walked to her uncle's house, the house was a two bedroom and three bathroom, it was small considering this is just one of two places John Oliver owned.

Desiree walked up to the front door and opened it, "Well this is my house, for now. I think Angel and I are planning on moving to Reefside after all this is over with," She held up her morpher to prove a point.

"Reefside, that is like three hours away from Blue Bay." Hunter stated, "why would you want to leave us behind,"

Desiree stopped short, she never thought about that. She had friends, some of the best friends she ever had, for the longest time it was just her and Angel. They never really fit in anywhere, even at the Fire Academy. The fifteen year old thought she was alone. "Never had friends, except for being Rangers, its always been us, Angel and I against the world, I guess its the same for you and Blake,"

"Something like that," Hunter agreed, he followed Desiree though the living room to one side of the house where a two doors were at, Desiree pushed open the door to find utter chaos, Angelica was rushing around the room throwing stuff at Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Blake.

"Angel?" asked Desiree but she was ignored as the ice ranger ran back and forth between dresser and the bunk bed,

"You didn't tell us, you two shared a room," Tori stated she ducked flying shirts.

"two bedrooms, and only three bathrooms. I'm lucky to have privacy, in the bathroom," Desiree replied then she ducked as one of her red-orange shirts came flying at her. "Angelica Charlotte Oliver!"

Angel blinked and turned to find her twin glaring daggers at her. "Hey Sis."

"Now that the ice tornado has stopped, did you even remember to get the suitcases out of the closet?" asked Desiree as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Angelica lowered her eyes and rubbed the back of her head, if this were an anime, she would have sweat drop on the back of her head.

"I take that as a no," Desiree muttered as she turned around and walked out of the room, she went to the living room and the foyer closet to opened it, there two suitcases that collected dust over the three years they were sitting there. She grabbed one and shoved it into Hunter's arms; he followed her again. "If you're going to stand there make yourself useful."

"Your sister is scary," Hunter stated as they went back to the bedroom

"She's not scary, she's upset. She's doing everything not to think about our brother." Desiree explained, "They were a lot closer then Tommy and I were, but one thing you need to learn, don't break my heart and you won't have Angel on your tail."

"So are you two like together now?" asked Angelica as they came back into the room

Desiree rolled her eyes to the ceiling "Oh why couldn't I have been born with a twin brother?"

Angelica pouted "You don't want me as a sister?"

"You're an annoying older sister!" Desiree exclaimed as she threw the suitcase she was holding at her twin. "Rats, I forgot about the ninja thing."

the fire ninja pouted as her sister caught the case before it could hit her. Desiree went over to the closet and opened it up, "Let's see, bring everything the guns, the weapons, morphers."

The five rangers looked at each other, and shuddered.

"A certain crimson ranger who you like," Angelica teased.

Desiree growled "Don't forget the computer genius that you like,"

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake looked between Desiree, Hunter, and Angelica.

"Dude, you two should really end up together. I would love to have both of them as in laws." Blake teased his brother.

"Shut up, little bro." Hunter growled.

Desiree about packing her own suitcase, she didn't know what to think about what Blake had just said, she reached for another pant of black pants, it felt strange to think she would be forced to wear black, for one day.

"Uncle John is packing his own bags, he says we're leaving after we finished. I thought we could use the time with our friends before going back to Angel Grove." Angelica explained as she looked up from her own pack, she looked around the room, Hunter was sitting at the desk, the other for were sitting on the floor since the beds were covered in clothes. Her sister was one of the most stubborn humans she had the pleasure of knowing, the other being herself.

She reached over and felt a picture that she hasn't seen in years. She gasped when she saw it. The picture was on Tommy, Desiree and her..only difference was her brother was wearing white. She packed the picture.

Three hours later, the Oliver twins stood before their parents' house.

"Do we really have to go in?" asked Desiree as she looked at her sister for the fifth time since they left Blue Bay Harbor.

"it will be nice to see mom and dad," Angelica replied.

"Crying." muttered Desiree,

together they walked in, seeing the whole house in black cloth. Depressing really,

"I think I'll take a thousand Kazaks to one right about now," Angelica stated as they found their mother in the living room, sitting on the couch with her tear stained face.

They went over and sat on both sides and just hugged her.

"We miss him too." they whispered,

Desiree finally admitted to herself, she wasn't hurt anymore because of Tommy's life.

A few hours later, the girls couldn't take the pain, loss, and depressing mood of the house any longer, they decided to go down to the youth center, just to see if the place has change since they left. The lockers were still painted the same, Lt. Stone still own the place, but what was shocking to the girls when they went inside, was the green, white, and red balloons everywhere, they went over as silently as only a ninja could, to sit down at a small out of the way table.

Desiree noticed a bunch of people, who looked familiar, that is when she realized all of Tommy's friends were there. Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Kimberly, Zach, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Justin, even The red and sliver space rangers Andros, and Zhane, (the girls always wondered about how Tommy knew the space rangers) Tanya, even a few faces they didn't recognize and what was strange was that they were all wearing the same colors they always wore back when the girls were little.

"I think we just crashed a private mourning," Desiree whispered

Angelica stared at her brother's friends. They known him better then they did. It was silent as the people who knew Tommy best remembered him in their own way, until beeping started.

The twins groaned as their morphers went off, Cam was only to reach them in an emergency, they stood up and started to walk away when someone called out to them. They noticed that everyone looked down at their wrists like they were wearing communicators. But then they realized they weren't but where was the sound coming from?

"Desiree, Angelica Oliver?" they turned to look at Jason, in his red t-shirt, and stone wash jeans with a black leather jacket hanging over the chair he was just sitting in.

"hey Jason." greeted the girls.

"I should have known, mind explaining why you two are wearing morphers?" Jason asked.

DarkPriestess66 says: I don't care if it's the "Surf Spot" its still the Youth Center in my story, the Surf Spot was another building that the Space rangers found.


	12. Chapter 12

*_How does he know about morphers?_* asked Desiree as her cobalt eyes flickered to her sister,

*_How should I know?_* Angelica replied, as she saw the stare that Jason was giving them, it was the same kind of stare that Shane used when he was being a leader, *_I have a terrible feeling there was more to the group then just being best friends, I mean why are they wearing the same colors,_*

"Guys, listen to this." Tanya pointed out as she turned up the volume on the tv,

"It's been years since the city of Angel Grove has been attacked by monsters, now there is a new threat to earth," the anchorman informed, then scenes of red and black dressed creatures were running though the city,

Desiree and Angelica gasped at the sight of the Kazaks, what were they doing in Angel Grove. Did Lothor somehow know the fire and ice rangers weren't in Blue Bay anymore?

"We can explain but not right now," Desiree answered Jason.

Angelica and Desiree turned and ran all the way out side before looking around seeing no one in view.

"Ready?" asked Desiree taking the role of leader,

"Ready!" replied Angelica.

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ice Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The morphers beep again,

"Go for Desiree,"

"_Ree, why didn't you answer the first time?_" Cam asked. "_there are Kazaks at the Angel Grove park, looking for you two._"

"I think we figured it out, thanks anyway." Desiree replied. Then they streaked to park.

"Hey mind if we join?" called out Angelica

The twin rangers fought out their sadness and depression on the kazaks.

"Sensai would make us run laps, if he knew we weren't fighting with our heads," Angelica stated as they headed back to the youth center, back to the strange happenings of Tommy's friends.

Once the girls were back in the juice bar. They were surrounded by concerned faces.

"We saw the two rangers on tv, and when you two disappeared we knew." Kat informed them.

"Explain now," ordered Jason, taking on the role of an older brother

"Why should we explain anything to you," Desiree shot back,

"Because all of us have been in your shoes before," spoke a blonde male. "I'm Wes"

that is when it clicked for the girls. All the times when Tommy left them at the youth center while he ran off with the others.

"Were you Power Rangers?" asked Desiree and Angelica

"Some of us still are," the other guy besides Wes replied,

Desiree and Angelica had to sit down because it felt like a weight had settled on their shoulders.

"this is" Angelica began then had to lay her head down on the table.

"Weird." Desiree finished. "What do you want to know?"

"When did you two become Rangers?" asked Jason,

"A few months ago, the big bad we're dealing with is named Lothor, he's a evil space ninja bent on destroying everything." Angelica answered. "We were solo for a while until we decided to join the Wind Rangers."

"Solo? You showed up the first battle, I had to show the second one. Then we joined. Because we needed more information then we had." Desiree countered. "Also we just got two new rangers, who were mistaken about us."

"So what were you and who are the rest of you that we don't know?" Desiree asked.

"Kimberly, Zach, Billy, Trini and I were the first of earth's rangers; Mighty Morphing Power Rangers." Jason explained. Then looked at the others, "we might as well go down the line when we first became rangers."

they each told the rookies, about their own teams and enemies,

"that is a lot of evil, but what is worse, I now understand why I'm dealing with the evil green ranger." Desiree stated.

Jason blanched, "Do what?"

Desiree pulled up her sleeve, showing the former rangers the scar, "Tommy gave this to me, when he was the evil green ranger. When I was turned evil by the goon patrol, he was there. The green ranger not tommy. He said that evil never dies."

"I had to shove good memories into Desiree's mind." Angelica explained after the fire ninja was finished.

"The crimson ranger was the worst, he is hard headed." muttered Desiree, she still had bruises from the beating Hunter gave to her and Blake.

Desiree's cell phone started to go off, she looked down at the name. It was Bulk.

"Hello, depressed teenager girl who just found out her brother is dead." Desiree greeted, she didn't want to deal with anything to with her blading life, she rather much just go back to Blue Bay Harbor and be with her friends.

"Sorry, I didn't know. But what are you going to do about Nationals?" Bulk asked.

"I'm not going," Desiree answered.

Jason and the others looked on, they knew about Desiree being one of the youngest professional rollerbladers, but they didn't think she would skip out of a chance of a lifetime.

Desiree held out the phone as "What do you meaning you're not going!" was shouted.

"I have more important things to do in Blue Bay. My life doesn't revolve around blading!" shouted Desiree as she hung up. "That's it, I'm changing sponsors; I wonder if Kelly wouldn't mind being my sponsor."

"Sis, do you think we could talk Sensai into letting us stay with him?" Angelica asked

Desiree turned and seen her sister's eyes, "Too depressing, and we need to be with the others."

"Uncle John is going to stay with mom and dad." Angelica explained, "I really don't want to be here, yes I'm sad but I rather do something else then weep for someone we can't even give a proper burial for,"

Desiree nodded. "Thanks guys, but we need to get home."

The twins hugged everyone goodbye, and we back to their parents' house. After lying though the teeth about wanting to mourn in their own way, and having Tori picked them up. They left the house and used the famous Ninja Red eye to get back to Blue Bay and to Ops.

The twins walked into ops and surprised everyone.

"What are you doing back?" asked Tori

"as much as we love our family, but our duties must come first." they replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Desiree watched as two blurs of red shot at each other, only to appear to be Shane and Hunter, the fire ninja watched as the wind and thunder ninjas began to spar, which was begging to look like a fight between two alpha dogs. She nearly jumped Sensei appears on a nearby rock and watches as Shane and Hunter's training gets more and more intense. They pause for a moment and Shane smirks. "You never heard of cutting your losses?"

Hunter barely has time to think about that before Shane is at him again, and they continue fiercely. He pins Shane down and leans over him. "What losses?" he asks.

But Shane grabs his ankle and flips Hunter to his back, and both recover and face each other. Shane rushes at Hunter and attacks relentlessly, before Hunter finally shoves him back, grabbing his own arm painfully. "I thought we were just sparring!" he exclaims angrily.

"Hey," Shane says. "If you can't keep up, we can get my sister over here."

"You're straight comedy, Shane," Hunter says humorlessly. "and the only girl out here is Desiree."

"Don't bring me into this," Desiree held her hands up in a defeated gesture, "I'm not anyway near this leadership competition,

They prepare to spar again, Desiree looked at the guinea pig, "You want to stop this or should I?" Sensei nods then interrupts the two sparing ninjas. "Enough." He jumps up and knocks them both to the ground, setting himself on another rock and looking at them disapprovingly. "We've talked about the wind, thunder, fire, ice ninjas working together as one. What have we said?"

Shane sighs. "Competitive spirit is healthy . . ."

Hunter interrupts. "As long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship."

"Dude I was right in the middle of saying that!" Shane says, getting up. Hunter meets him.

"All right," Sensei says. "Push-ups. Drop."

Desiree crosses her arms, as she watches Shane glares daggers at Hunter, who nods at him. "Good one." They drop and begin to push, each speeding up to beat out the other.

"I'm going to Storm Chargers, whenever you two decide to be civilized to one another come then," Desiree stated as she walked off.

At Storm Chargers, a banner for Total Trek is hanging as the store bustles with activity. "Looks great," Tori remarks. "If you had surfing I'd be all over this Total Trek."

Dustin finishes hanging the banner. "Oh yeah, that'd be fair, you blowing everyone out of the water?"

"And the problem with that is . . . ?" She smiles.

Desiree looked up and sighed, "Well its still a good thing, I'm judging,"

"Why because they don't have rollerblading?" Angelica asked as she walked up to her sister, and hugged her from behind, the two were staying at ninja ops, with Sensai, Cam, Hunter, and Blake while their Uncle was still in Angel Grove with their parents.

"Guys," Kelly calls them over. "Check this course out." She points to a large map. "We start at the skate park, it's a run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish. You entering, Dustin?"

He raises his hands quickly. "I'm never getting on a skateboard again. I've still got bruises from last year."

Shane and Hunter enter together, and Shane speaks. "Hey, you got an entry form for my kick flip challenged friend here?"

"Individual?" she asks. "Or are you two entering the team competition?"

Hunter laughs a little. "Us? Together?"

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane says.

"I was just asking," she says, as Tori, Dustin, Desiree, Angelica look slightly confused. She hands Hunter a form. "Well, you're the second one to sign up, Hunter."

"Who's first?" Hunter asks her.

Shane brushes off his shoulder before turning to leave the store. "You're toast, dirt boy."

Dustin and Tori laugh but Hunter stops Shane. "Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like uh . . . . your hopes and dreams crashing down around you." He brushes past Shane, who follows him out.

"I thought I told them not to show up if they're going to act like this," Desiree stated as she tried in vain to pry off Angelica's arms from her neck.

Tori, Dustin, Angelica, Desiree watch them go. "And here we see alpha males in their natural habitat," she says, amused. Dustin just smiles. The twins just shook their heads.

~~~Fire and Ice~~~

At the moto track, Dustin is talking to Shane as he prepares his bike. "So, you gotta balance yourself on the bike, okay? Not too far forwards, not too far back." He taps Shane's head. "Yo, Shane." He looks up. "Have you heard anything I've said?"

"Now I know why Desiree is going to tear her hair out," Angelica muttered, she was hanging out giving a play by play image showing for Desiree, who was with Hunter and Blake at the skate park.

"Look," Shane says easily. "All I need to know is how to beat Hunter."

"Dude, have you seen him ride?" Dustin asks. "He's like, one step below Factory pro."

"Yeah, yeah," he says, putting on his helmet and starting up the bike. "Here goes." Dustin just laughs, then Shane takes off, heading straight into some bales of hay.

Dustin and Angelica wince before heading over.

~~~Skate Park~~~~

Hunter straps on a helmet and stands atop a skating ramp, heading down. He doesn't get far before falling to the concrete. Blake and Desiree winces as they watch him, then goes over and helps him up. "So, what do you call that?" Desiree asked

"I'm just getting loose," Hunter says, rubbing his back.

"Yeah?" Blake asks. "So is your board, bro."

"I gotta beat this guy," Hunter says. "I don't care what I have to do."

"My advice to you," Blake states. "Get a stunt double." Hunter ignores him, skating off and falling once again.

The two just shake their heads and walk off,

"How's Shane?" asked Blake once they were out of Hunter's hearing range.

"From what I just seen in my head, He's looking like the scarecrow from the wizard of oz." Desiree answered, "let's go to Ops, and watch what they do next."

~~Ninja Ops~~~

Hunter and Shane are running through the forest together, jumping logs and swinging on branches, trying to beat each other out. Each takes their turn at the lead, but they stay close, through the forest, then onto the beach.

The others watch on Cam's computer at Ninja Ops. "Those guys are still at it," Dustin remarks.

"So, let me get this straight," Tori says. "There's a kickboxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor and they're out playing follow the leader?"

"Sensei, we need help here," Dustin says. "Something, Sensei-like."

Sensei stands before the computer. "They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower."

Dustin pauses, then laughs a little. "Dude's way deep, especially for a rodent."

a while later Desiree and angelica was sparing a little, trying to see if their different styles was easy to beat the other, which sadly, they were evenly matched.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sensai Hikari and Yuriko were related," Angelica panted after the spar was over,

Cam looks up from his computer and the others pay mind. "The Kangaroo Clown's back for round 2. We need help."

Cam nods. "Right." He swivels his chair and turns to the other five, who line up.

"Ready?" Dustin asks

"Ready," Tori answers. They morph and appear beside Shane and Hunter at the yard. Bopparoo says something that confuses the Rangers,

"What did he say?" asked Desiree

"I have no clue." replies Shane Bopparoo then blasts them. They hit a wall hard and fall to the ground.

Shane is lying on the ground amid the smoke, and gets up angrily. "I've had enough of this!" They all combine their weapons quickly and fire, but Bopparoo deflects both blasts and shoots them back. "What happened?" Shane asks, standing.

Hunter does the same. "Some kind of shield," he says.

"I did it!" Marah squeals from behind them, standing by Zurgane and Kapri. "The shield worked, how cool am I!"

"How lucky are you," Kapri amends.

"Great," says Tori. "The whole family's here."

"Let's do this!" Shane says. They all start to fight, Marah and Kapri actually fairing well against the Thunder Brothers. Cam eventually lets him know that Bopparoo can only be destroyed by deflecting his own energy back at him.

Hunter falls back to where Shane, Desiree, and Angelica already lies. "We need help!" he shouts.

"We got to defeat this mad robot kangaroo," Desiree stated as she used her phoenix sword to stand back up,

"Cam," Shane says. "What if there were a way for Hunter and I to combine our energies? Would that be enough to bounce the beam back?"

"We could give it a go," Hunter says. He speaks into his morpher. "Cam, can you draw the power from me?"

"It's worth a try," Cam says. "Here goes." He types something in the keyboard. "I'm channeling it directly into your ninja sword, Shane." He hits the big button.

Hunter shoots the energy from his staff into Shane's sword. "Got it," Shane says. "Hope this works!" He stands and catches the energy as Bopparoo shoots at him, holding it back with difficulty. Then he calls for Thunder Power and sends it all back, blue electricity shooting through Bopparoo. He falls and they ready their combined weapons again.

But the others step in the way. "Not so fast," Kapri says. "You thought hers was good, try mine." She holds an arm out and an energy wall appears in front of them.

"That looks pretty strong," Tori says.

"What now?" Shane asks.

"What if we combine _all_ of our weapons?" Hunter brings up.

"Why didn't Angel and I never think of that," Desiree replied,

"That might work!" Shane . They combine them all into the Thunder Storm Cannon, and Marah, Kapri and Zurgane head out, leaving Bopparoo. They go to full power and fire at him, breaking the shield and hitting him full on, and he goes down in flames.

Then he was back and bigger then ever, the rangers called their zords,

Angelica and Desiree formed a new megazord, Dragon-Phoenix Megazord,

"Sweet this is what I'm talking about," Desiree cheered.

"Right with you there, Sis." Angelica replied.

The megazords worked together, to destroy the annoying Bopparoo,

~~~Ninja Storm~~~

At Total Trek, Shane is on the skating ramp performing as well as ever, and Blake, Angelica cheers from the sidelines beside Hunter. Desiree watched from the judges stand, alone with Kelly.

Motocross track Hunter tearing up the track as always, Dustin and Shane are celebrating as he flies by. "Nice!" Dustin shouts. "Hunter's rippin it up, man!" He and Shane clasp hands happily.

Shane and Hunter are side by side as they run the track, then climb the wall as Blake, Angelica cheers them on again. They hit the bar at the top simultaneously,

Storm Chargers where Kelly holds the trophy, a crowd gathered.

"And the winner of this year's Total Trek, is the team of Shane and Hunter!" Desiree shouted, as the celebrity judge, she got the honor of telling everyone who won.

They step up, medals around their neck, as everyone cheers them. "Not bad," Tori says, coming between them. Desiree followed after the crowd went about their business, some wanting autographs

"Hey," Shane says. "We're trying to learnify, with great knowledgeness."

"What?" Desiree asks flatly.

"We're starting to hang together better," Hunter clarifies. They smile and he holds out a hand as Shane opens his arms. Hunter shrugs and holds out his arms as Shane offers a hand, and they both settle for a firm handclasp. Which turns into an arm-wrestling match.

Desiree rolled her eyes, as another person came up. She went about signing autographs.

Tori looks at them. "At least it's a start." And as usual, Dustin just smiles, alongside Blake, everyone happy that their new team is finally forming into one.

Desiree finally finished signing autographs on really bad pictures of herself, she went over to her friends. "Guys, Let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

DarkPriestess66: I used most of the transcript from Boxing Bopparoo on this chapter, so me no own.


	14. Chapter 14

Desiree was hanging out at Storm Chargers waiting for Angelica to finish her practice session at the ice rink, she didn't want to know about the unhappy Sensai because of Blake ripping the cable cords out from the wall.

She decided to look at some of the newest clothes, just to pass the time. She turned as Hunter coughed getting Blake's attention, Hunter held up movie passes.

"No way, you got them?" Blake asked. "Excellent man,"

Desiree walked up as Tori wheeled a bicycle in.

"what are those?" asked Tori as she and Desiree looked at the passes.

"Tickets to the martial arts film festival, they're showing Fists of Fire Two." Hunter answered.

Tori started to walk the bike away, "Hoping to learn a few pointers?"

Desiree coughed a laugh, "I think they are."

"Haha," Blake replied as he caught up with Tori, "what are you doing today, you want to come?"

Hunter's head snapped up as he heard Blake asked Tori out, then he looked disappointed,

"Sure, I love those old kung-fu movies." Tori answered,

"Great, See you tomorrow at three." Blake replied

"great," Hunter stated as he walked off to join his bro.

Desiree and Kelly walked up,

"So you're not going to the skate demo?" asked Kelly

"The demo is tomorrow," Tori replied, looking down.

"Don't tell me you forgot Shane's been talking about it all week," Desiree commented,

"I don't believe this," Tori muttered as she walked off,

Desiree shook her head, and walked off.

Hunter and Blake were moving boxes from the van outside,

"I can't believe you asked out Tori, I thought we were having a brothers only movie." Hunter complained.

"If you don't want to feel left out of a date, I know someone you could ask." Blake replied.

"Who?" asked Hunter.

That someone was skating by just now, Desiree.

"You mean ask Desiree?" Hunter asked again.

Desiree turned and skated back toward where she heard her name, "Ask Desiree what?"

Blake gave his brother a push then walked off,

Hunter stared at Desiree as she moved slightly to keep from falling on the rollerblades.

"I just wanted to know if you want to go the movie with me," Hunter explained,

"I'm sorry but I promised Angel I would help her at the rink tomorrow," Desiree replied, then suddenly her ankle gave way and she fell crashing into Hunter,

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

Desiree's eyes widen as she felt the sharp pain from her ankle..wait not hers. "Angelica's hurt."

*_Ree, I kinda did something you told me not to do,_* Angelica's pain filled mind voice came.

*_You sprained your ankle, didn't you?_* replied Desiree, "Come on Hunter, I'll need help with Angel."

They went to the ice rink and found Angelica sitting on the bench with her ice skates still on but she had tears rolling down her face.

"I would lecture you, but I think the pain is teaching you enough," Desiree stated as she knelt down to examine her twin's ankle,

"That hurts!" yelped Angelica as Desiree touched her swollen ankle.

"How did you do that?" asked Hunter,

"i did the triple perfectly but I landed wrong for some reason, I went one way and my ankle went the other." Angelica replied,

"Let's get you to the locker room, and I help you change." Desiree stated.

Together Hunter and Desiree helped support Angelica's weight, with her arms around both of their shoulders, as they walked to the locker room.

"This isn't the way to get out of fighting Lothor's goons." Desiree teased as she helped her twin change out of her skating gown. Back into jeans and a ice blue shirt with white sleeves.

Angelica stared at her sister, "You did think I did this to get out of fighting, I'm just lucky I didn't sprain my ankle fighting Lothor's goons."

Desiree sighed as she helped Angelica back out to Hunter,

they went to the hospital just to make sure Angelica didn't break her ankle, turns out she just had a major sprain and couldn't be on that foot for a week, Desiree held the prescription note for pain killers, as Hunter helped Angelica back into the van, which they borrowed from Tori,

"Just think I really wanted to go to Shane's staking demo tomorrow," Angelica sighed as she hoped down the steps into Ninja ops,

"Sensai, we're down one ranger," Desiree called out as she made her twin comfy on the pillows, she took the others from around and placed them under Angelica's swollen ankle.

Cam came into the room, to see Angelica's pale face and puffy red eyes. "What happened?"

"Sprained ankle, mind staying with her until I get back, with her pain meds?" Desiree answered, then looked down at her sister, "You don't move from that spot,"

"Like I have a choice," Angelica muttered.

Desiree smirked and walked out with Hunter, "So still got an extra ticket?"

"yeah, but what about your sister?" Hunter asked.

"Let Cam and her have some bonding time, I rather much go out and be a normal girl on a double date." Desiree replied.

The next day, Desiree made sure that Angelica had everything she needed before leaving to join up with Hunter, and Blake. They were waiting on Tori to show up, the fire ninja wondered how the water ninja was going to be in two places at the same time, but in the mean time Hunter and Desiree laughed at Blake making a fool of himself.

A few seconds later Tori showed up,

"Hey guys," Tori greeted,

"Hey, you made it," Blake replied,

Desiree raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. They then started walking over to the concession stand

"Started to get worried, Thought it was some kind of Kelzak thing," Blake stated

A guy in a chicken suit came over clucking at them, "refreshments anyone?"

then a blonde with pink highlights came over, "Can I help you?"

"Popcorn?" asked Hunter,

Tori step in front, "You guys got tickets, this is my treat."

the girl just shoved a popcorn bucket into Tori's hands. The rangers look at the bucket was weird it looked like it had a spaceship on it.

"its left over from last weeks sci-fi promotion." the girl explained,

Tori checked her watch, "Save me a seat, I'll be right back." she then shoved the popcorn into Blake's hands.

"Be in the front," Blake stated

Hunter, Desiree and Blake turned and walked into the theater, the girl turned and a pink walkie talkie, "Two thunders and one fire in the house and blue just flew the coup."

the three sat watching a the badly dubbed action movie, Desiree reached over to grab some popcorn.

Hunter turned to look at Blake, "Dude, are you going to eat the whole thing by yourself?"

"Thinking about it," Blake replied

the three reached for more at the same time then were sucked into the bucket. They heard Tori whispering for them

"Tori over here!" shouted Blake.

Tori's face appeared above the opening, "Blake, Hunter, Ree?

"Don't eat the popcorn!" shouted Desiree

the chicken suit guy came up to tori and shushed her,

"Sorry, but my friends are suck in the popcorn and I have to save them" Tori explained.

"save them? You're going to join them," laughed the chicken who turned out to be one of Lothor's goons.

Tori fought them off but the kelzaks got a hold of the bucket.

Hunter, Blake, Desiree were trying to keep their balance inside the popcorn bucket,

"What is this stuff?" asked Blake,

'_great, my twin gets to sleep all day drugged up on pain killers and I get to be stuck in a popcorn bucket._' Desiree thought,

"I don't know but let's get out of here," Hunter replied.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

But they didn't morph, they each looked down at the morphers with panicked expressions,

"That's not good," Desiree stated.

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~~

Angelica stood with help from crutches as They stood before Sensai, Shane, Dustin, herself had serious expressions on their faces but Tori looked down ashamed.

"Tori, using your ninja powers for personal gain is a very serious infraction against the ninja code," Sensai stated as he paced back and forth on the table. "Not to mention you let your friend down."

"Shane, I'm so sorry if I stayed at the demo none of this would of happened." Tori apologized

"Or you might have been captured too," Sensai pointed out "We can not predict the future which is why we have rules to govern the present."

"Yes, Sensai," Tori replied.

Sensai turned, "Cam, do you have a reading on this creature's whereabouts?"

"I found a major hot spot on top of the harbor office tower," Cam replied.

The three rangers morphed leaving the injured silently cursing herself for being stupid.

The three primary colored rangers used the gliders to get to the office building,

"Sue wee," Shane called

"Here piggy piggy!" Tori finished

"Mind if we drop in?" asked Dustin,

The three dropped in and landed on the roof

"well, well, nice entrance, but if you ever want to find your thunder and fire buddies you better follow my curly tail" stated Ham hock, "though the porky portal."

he then disappeared though the spaceship looking giant lid.

"We got to go after him." Tori stated.

" what though that thing?" asked Dustin

"yeah," replied Shane

"Wait," Cam's voice stated "Slow down, I got a lock on the portal door and it won't hold for about ten minutes max."

"We'll call you if we help," Shane replied.

"You're on your own, I can't contract you once your inside." Cam replied.

"Then we have to work fast," Shane stated. Then looked at the other two, "Ready?"

"yeah," replied Tori,

They ninja streak into the portal. They landed on the ground.

Shane hit the ground with his fist, "Not another rock quarry,"

"Welcome to my sty, hope you like it because your never leaving." Ham hock greeted.

~~~~~with the others~~~~

Desiree watched as Hunter pushed Blake up to reach the top of the bucket. "Guys, I don't think that is going to work,"

"You're almost there," Hunter encouraged then then Blake fell landing in the butter liquid.

"Its no use," Hunter exclaimed

"I told you so," Desiree muttered,

"You know what the worse part of it is?" Blake asked.

Hunter and Desiree tried to stand and failing.

"Its not even butter, we're going to be destroyed by artificial flavoring!" exclaimed Blake as he kicked at the popcorn only to slip and fall. He stood back holding something,

"It that what I think it is?" Desiree asked as she and Hunter came closer,

"The unpopped kennels at the bottom of the bucket. Maybe we can pop ourselves out of here," Blake replied.

"If the blast doesn't bake us first," Hunter stated

Desiree and Blake looked at him,

"You got another suggestion?" asked Blake.

Hunter shook his head.

They stood together and concentrated crimson and navy lighting formed around Hunter and Blake, while small flames appeared around Desiree.

"its getting hot in here," Blake stated as he looked around to see the liquid boiling.

"Keep going its working," Hunter replied.

Desiree looked around, "Keep going, I think she's almost ready to blow,"

the Wind rangers fought the pig and then used the Storm Striker on it.

"I like my bacon extra crispy," Shane stated as the Ham hock exploded.

The portal appeared and the rangers went though it,

"that roast is toast!" cheered Dustin, after they landed back on the building.

"What about Blake, Hunter and Ree?" asked Tori.

The three ninjas coated in butter flavoring, came flying out of the bucket and landed in front of the rangers. Then looked up as they got showered with butter flavoring.

The wind rangers help them up, Blake slipped.

"You guys alright?" asked Tori

"Yeah,"

"you kinda reek though," Dustin stated.

"artificial butter flavoring," Hunter replied

they turned and took fighting stances as the pig was back.

"You didn't think you could destroy me in my own dimension? The pig asked.

"Well we were kinda hoping," Dustin replied.

"I hope you like your pig extra big," Kapri stated as she and her sister show up with a group of kelzaks.

Hunter looked at Shane, "Shane, you call the zords we'll take care of these guys."

Blake and Desiree nodded in agreement.

They went to fight the kelzaks while the others used the megazord.

Hunter, Desiree, and Blake used the butter slime to help destroy the kelzaks. After they were finished they walked over and took fighting stances in front of Marah and Kapri,

"Oh we got to go." Marah stated then she and Kapri retreated.

After ten showers later, Desiree stood in Angelica and her room at ops,

"You still reek like butter," Angelica pointed out, as she sat up in bed.

"Don't make me get one of those buckets," Desiree growled

"No way, I don't want to come out reeking like you," Angelica replied "Anyway what's going on out there,"

"Tori's mopping floors as punishment for using ninja powers for personal gain," Desiree answered.

"sorry, pain killers are kicking in, I'm going into another coma," Angelica yawned and dropped off into a drug induced sleep.

"good thing, I got plans with Hunter." Desiree murmured. As she shut the door. She walked into the main room

"What am I going to with these tickets?" Blake asked.

"take a certain Guinea pig to the movies, he hasn't been out of the grounds in years." Desiree replied. "Since I'm stealing your brother,"


	15. Chapter 15

The rangers in their training gear stood around Sensai with doubts,

"Yeah right," Blake stated

"No way dude, there is no way he does it" Hunter added.

"I don't know he's pretty strong for a little guy," Dustin replied

"Quiet, have a little respect for the master," Shane stated.

"Now watch closely rangers," Sensai states then jumps and breaks marble brick with his feet, then jumps back, the rangers have shocked expression on each of their faces. Before they broke out into surprised smiles.

"That was." Shane began

"awesome," Blake finished.

Angelica, Desiree, and Tori all looked over at Hunter, "You were saying?"

"I stand corrected but how?" replied Hunter,

"the power comes not from the body but from the mind," Tori explained then looked down at Sensai.

"Correct, Tori." praised Sensai.

Hunter claps his hands and rubs them, "Alright, I'm up."

Blake looks doubtful, "Sure, you want to go there, bro?

"If he can do, then I can give it my best shot." Hunter replies.

Shane places another marble brick on the blocks and stands back up.

"Good luck," Desiree stated.

Hunter kneels down and does a karate chop on the brick, he brings his hand up back up in pain.

Shane and Dustin laughed

Desiree and Blake both shove Shane and Dustin.

"Looks like rodent one, thunder ranger zip." Shane teased.

Hunter looks up, "You think you can do it?"

Shane does the bring it sign, and walks around and tries but he fails. Each one takes turns besides Desiree and Angelica, they knew better.

"You have come far in your training, but you still have a long way to go," Sensai explained.

"No doubt, We know better to try to break something we don't have the strength for." the twins teased

"Yeah, but you're like a full on super ninja master." Dustin added.

"Heee Ya," Cam stated as the rangers turned around as he broke the marble block. "What?"

"Alright how did you do that?" asked Shane "You used some laser beam thing right?"

Cam rolled his eyes

"Or you switch the bricks," Dustin added

Cam picked up half of the brick and threw it at Dustin, who caught and nearly dropped it.

"Okay maybe not," Dustin amended

"It's go to be a trick," Hunter stated.

"You still don't get it do you, just because someone isn't a ranger; doesn't make them completely useless," Cam stated "I need some air," He turned and walked out.

Tori, Desiree, and Angelica smacked the closer guys to them, and followed Cam out.

"Wha?" Shane asked.

"You think he's mad at us?" Dustin asked.

"Dude, he's always mad at us." Shane replied.

"What did we say?" Blake asked.

"I fear there is more to this then mere words, Blake." Sensai answered.

The girls walked up behind Cam as he was skipping stones across the lake, they stood at either side of him,

"You alright?" asked Angelica

"Yeah, just tired of the lack of respect," Cam replied.

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Tori asked. "Cam, everything we're able to do is because of everything you're able to do,"

"Its not enough, I want to be part of it," Cam replied.

"I understand, you want to be a ranger," Desiree stated. "Why don't you talk to Sensai,"

"I have he's forbidden me," Cam sighed

"Forbidden you, why?" asked Angelica

Cam just looked at her.

Meanwhile,

"A promise you made when Cam was a little kid," Shane stated. "That's why you won't let him become a ranger?"

"Does one of you have something you like to say?" Sensai asked

Dustin raised his hand, "I'm sorry Sensai but that is kinda weak."

"I appreciate your honesty Dustin," Sensai replied.

"Sensai, you always told us to make our own decisions right?" Shane asked

"Yes, but as a parent there are greater things to consider," Sensai answered. "It is far more complicated,"

"Seems simple enough to me," Blake replied "You got to trust your son, sir."

"Cam, more of a go getter then all of us, seems to me that he would make a great ranger." Hunter stated.

"Perhaps, i have been a little overprotective," Sensai repled. "Now if you'll excuse me,"

The four bowed and left.

The guinea pig sensai turned to stare at a picture on the book case, showing him as a younger human, with a woman smiling holding a baby wrapped in a green blanket.

Back at the lake,

"Cam, your father just wants what is best for you," Tori stated.

"I know that," Cam replied

"You have to tell him how you feel." Angelica added. "Make sure he understands how important this is to you,"

"He's the most reasonable..um..Guinea pig, I ever met." Tori stated then smiled.

Cam looked at them, then smiled, "Okay, but if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month," he threw the last stone across the walked and the four of them turned to walk away, an explosion happened, causing the four to turn back around,

Marah, Kapri and some monster and kelzaks appeared.

"We hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri began

"But we're like here to destroy you," Marah finished. She turned to Kapri "Evil enough for you?"

Kapri rolled her eyes, "whatever, attack!"

the monster sent an energy blast making the four jump out of the way,

Cam took a fighting stance,

"Back off geek," Kapri stated.

Just then the others showed up,

"I heard of cities coming alive but this is ridiculous," Dustin stated as he looked at Madtropolis ,

"Everyone is a comedian, is everyone going to morph or do I have to beg?" Madtropolis asked.

"you go it," Shane answered "You ready,"

"Ready,"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form!" 

"Power of earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Power of Thunder!"

the rangers took fighting stances

"Ready, Attack!" Madtropolis ordered.

"Cam run!" ordered Hunter

"No way, I can help," Cam replied.

Madtropolis slashed at the thunders, the others went and fought him, as the Kelzaks went after Cam.

Supriseingly Cam was doing rather well against the kelzaks, until they got the better of him

Marah attacked the rangers with an energy blast which caused then to fly back and land on the ground,

"Now for the drain event," Madtropolis stated as he opened a canister

Cam watched helplessly as the monster drained yellow, crimson, navy, red, red-orange, ice-blue, and blue auras from the seven rangers.

"What is he doing to us?" asked Blake.

"Try to resist," Shane replied

"I can't," groaned Desiree as she fell, along with the others in forced demorph,

"Got them," Madtropolois stated

"You guys are looking a little pale," Kapri commented,

"You should try some make up, i have some color charts that will totally match your skin tones," Marah stated in one breath,

the fallen rangers stared at her like she losted evil ninja mind,

"Marah zip it, huh" Kapri ordered.

"Pleasure doing business with you, power losers." Madtropolis stated as he, marah and kapri left,

The Kelzaks left too, and Cam strambled to his feet.

The rangers were help each other up, when Cam ran over

"Are you guys alright?" asked Cam

"I feel like i ran a forty five minute moto on a tricycle," Dustin answered.

"We better get you back to ops," Cam stated

the others walked as they held on to one another,

" i feel like i skated ten competions, swam a river, then stayed up for three days straight," Desiree moaned as she collaspsed against the wall as soon she was in ops, Angelica fell alside of her, "Ditto,"

"Man, that guy worked us," Shane stated as Cam ran a scanner over him, "What happened out there?"

"Madtropolis drained you of your ranger energy force," Cam answered. "If you go out there and fight again there is a good chance you won't come back,"

"Man, that's harsh," Dustin replied,

Sensai turned from the computer as he finished watching the scans, "this is grave news, we must find a way to retrive your powers,"

"look there he is," Tori stated.

Desiree pried her eyes open as she fought going to sleep, to look at the screen. To see Madtropolis in a building about ready to blow their ranger powers sky high,

Shane forced himself up, "Alright its go time,"

"You can barely stand Shane," Cam replied,

Shane looked at him, "I'm not going sit here while that freak is lose,"

Desiree felt her inner fire spark, "I'm with you,"

"me either," Tori agreed.

Cam went over to the computer, "Well at least let me adjust your morphers to give you a tempory increse in energy,"

the rangers looked down as their morphers glowed with there engergy colors,

"Woah,"

~~~Building with Madtropolis~~~

"Now to blast theses rangers powers out of existance," Madtropolis, stated then a red ninja streak ran by, Shane appeared with the canister.

"Sorry but we're here to snuff out your plan," Shane replied as he pulled the fuse out of the canister,

"hey that's mine, i stole from you fair and square," Madtropolis replies then fires a blast at them. The other six cartwheel of the way, while Shane rans forward, and fires his hawk blaster.

Madtropolis disappears then reappears behind Shane slashing at him.

Shane landed on the ground, his morpher beeped,

"Shane, you got to conserve energy," Cam warned.

"Easier said then done" Shane replied.

"Now give that back to me," Madtropolis stated.

Shane stood up, "I'm taking my ball and going home."

"That's what you think," Madtropolis replied as he disppears taking Shane with him,

The red ranger looks around and can't see anything, "Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this,"

'Madtropolis' came forward and Shane slashed at him with his Ninja sword which turned out to be Hunter and Blake.

"I thought I was fighting Madtropolis," Shane apologized.

"So did we," replied Blake.

"This place is crazy," Hunter warned

the others shot at them, until Shane used his inner ninja to find the real madtropolis, fireing at him, sending the rangers back into the building,

"That was too weird," Dustin stated

"Yeah, tell me about it," Shane replied.

The others panted as their energy was running out,

"I can't take much more," Angelica stated

"the power boast must be wearing off," Shane reasoned.

Then Shane fell his knees,

"Shane!" Tori exclaimed then she too started to fall.

"I'm crashing," Hunter stated

"Me too," Blake agreed

"My fire is out," Desiree moaned as she curled in on herself,

"This is worse then an ice cream headache," Dustin declared.

"Great now I'm hungry too," Tori replied

Madtropolis' face appeared and shot lighting at the rangers.

He reappeared "Now for the last time, give that back"

Shane stood up "Let me straight, we're surppose to hand this over with all our powers in it, That's never going to happened,"

The Rangers used the Thunder Storm Cannon, and destroyed Madtropolis. Then he was back bigger.

The rangers walked outside, Shane tried to use his sword on the caniser but it didn't work.

"We don't have time to figure it out, we got to stop him," Hunter stated.

"Cam, we need the megazords." Shane stated

"You'll never last though a megazord fight," Cam replied.

"We don't have a choice," Desiree stated as she leaned over to speak into Shane's morpher.

Cam sent the megazords. Then he teleported the sphere to ninja ops,

The rangers fought in the megazords until they fight anymore, they fell from their zords and demorphed on the ground,

"Now say good bye rangers." Madtropolis stated.

Cam was busy typeing away on the computer trying to get the rangers back, "They're out of energy, its there something we can do?"

"In the past there was a power mighty enough to help us, but there is no sense in longing for something that has been destroyed" Sensai replied

"This is no time for riddles, Dad," stated Cam, "You know something what is it? Dad, if there is a way you have to tell me,"

"This is useless to discuss, we don't know how the portal will respond too..." Sensai began

Cam's eyes widened "The scroll of time!"

He jumped up and started running to the bookcase, but Sensai jumpped and landed in front of him,

"We must not disturb the natural progression of time," Sensai warned.

Cam looked at his father, "If I don't do something, there won't be any time left, you know i have to do this, I have to go back in time to get the one power source that can help us,"

"To confront one's past is an awesome responsibility; it risks changing everything you know about the present," Sensai stated.

"I have to take that chance." Cam replied.

Sensai knew he had to trust his son, so he backed away.

"Thanks Dad," Cam replied as he took the scroll and opened.

As soon as Cam opened the scroll, time froze.

Cam looked at the portal,

"Are you certain this is the only way?" Sensai asked. "Our time here will be frozen until the writing on the scroll fades away,"

"I can't think of anything more desperate then this, can you?" Cam replied.

"No, I can not." replied Sensai

"I can only think of one power source that can help us," Cam stated. "I'm going back to the past to get it,"

"Cam, you must hurry or you will be trapped in the past forever," Sensai warned.

"I know, let's hope it doesn't come to that," Cam replied.

"You have your mother's courageous heart and your father's stubborn head," Sensai praised. "Good luck my son."

"I'll be back, Dad. I promise." Cam replied. Then he walked in and fell though time.

He won the Samurai amulet from the younger version of his mother, found out that Lothor was really Kiya, his father's twin brother. And saved the rangers.

"How didn't you..."Angel began as Cam came up to them.

"Never mind that, we have to get you back to ninja ops," Cam replied.

The others stumbled away, but Dustin stayed

"Nah, I think I'm stay here and wait for a cab or something." Dustin muttered.

"run fool!" Lothor stated as he appeared.

Dustin changed his mind fast, "Right behind you, Cam."

"Obversely, he didn't get enough love as a child," Blake stated as the rangers ran for it, Lothor shooting energy blasts at them. Marah and Kapri joined in.

they ran until they were surround, Lothor on one end, Marah and Kapri on the side and Kelzaks behind them.

"What's the matter nephew, don't like reunions?" Lothor asked.

"Did he say nephew?" Desiree muttered.

"You can't choose your family Lothor, and I certainly didn't choose you," Cam replied.

"Pity, there was always a place for someone like you, in my evil empire." Lothor stated.

"You must be joking," Cam stated.

"we'll see who has the last laugh. Samurai ranger!" Lothor replied.

The evil spaces ninjas were closing in when the rangers were teleported into Ninja ops landing in a heap.

"Could you give us a warning next time you do something like that," Hunter asked.

"Give us a chance to work on our landing," Tori added.

"Your appreciation is noted." Sensai replied.

"Sorry, Sensai. But if we had our powers I know we could have taken them." Shane explained.

"then perhaps it is time for you to get them back," Sensai stated.

The rangers turned to look at the sphere on the table,

"The sphere holds the power of seven rangers, only a greater power can open it," Sensai explained.

"How about eight rangers?" Dustin asked.

Cam glanced at Dustin, "I think Dustin's right."

"Thanks." Dustin smiled.

The eight rangers places their hands on top of the sphere which began to glow and opened up allowed the seven powers to flow back into their owners.

The Rangers were showing off as they got their energy back,

"Just what question, how did this happen?" Tori asked.

"You're a ranger now?" Hunter asked.

Then all the rangers joined in. Cam just ignored them.

After everything calmed down, the rangers were sitting down.

"let's talk about Uncle Lothor, man, that's crazy bro" Shane asked then laughed.

'_Not as crazy as what we found out about our brother,_' Desiree and Angelica thought.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Cam replied. "Nice family tree I have."

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours," Sensai spoke up.

"How can you say that?" asked Cam

"By law once a ninja is banished they cease to exist, the one I knew as my brother is a mere memory," Sensai explained.

"But don't you think we had the right to know?" Cam asked.

"We all did," Hunter added.

"Perhaps, but what would it have changed. Would you have battled him any differently?" Sensai asked.

"Speaking of battling," Desiree pointed out as the sensors went off, monsters appeared everywhere,

"Split up," Sensai ordered. "Cam, you will remain here to monitor for addition attacks."

Shane patted his shoulder, "See you out there,"

Angel was the last to leave, "Green always did look good on you," she smiled as Cam blushed then walked away,

"I see the Samurai amulet has finally found its home," Sensai stated as Cam put on the necklace. "It is an honor, not to be taken lightly, My son."

"I know, she was so beautiful, brave and kind, everything you said." Cam replied.

"Do not forget wise, for she has chosen well bringing forth the newest power ranger." Sensai stated

Each rangers fought their own monster,

Cam sat in his chair bored when another monster showed up,

"that one has my name written all over it," Cam stated then looked down, "oh Dad?"

"Go Cam," Sensai stated.

"You sure?" asked Cam

"You have chosen your own destiny, your mother would be proud," Sensai replied.

Cam stood up taking off the necklace, in his palm it grew bigger, "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

the newest green ranger ran up to where Sucker was located,

"You can't hide forever," Cam called.

He got bit in the neck by Sucker.

The kelzaks held onto Cam as Sucker injected poison into his system.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about biting?" Cam asked.

"Yes, she'll be so proud," Sucker replied. Then Cam tripped him up.

"That's enough," Cam stated

"No it isn't." replied Sucker

"Okay," Cam agreed then began to fight with the Samurai Saber.

"Good riddance," Cam stated as the bug flew away,

Desiree dodged as her monster swung at her,

"let's turn up the heat," She teased then she punched the monster sending him flying.

"How's everyone doing?" Dustin's voice came over the morpher.

"On Target." she joined in the replied.

She jumped into the air to give a finishing blow, "Flame Kick!" When she landed she turned to leave, but she heard laughing;whirling around, her jaw dropped behind her visor. "No way, I toasted him."

She looked down as her morpher beeped, "Rangers, return to Ops we must regroup."

looking up at the monster, "See ya!" she turned and ran for it.

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

The rangers regroup, Desiree, Angel wondered what was the thrill about getting up close and personal with the bug bites on Cam's chest.

"Nasty, Dude. What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I got a little close to that over grown Sucker." Cam replied using a corner of the wall as a backscratcher,

The others made sounds of disgust, then the alarms went off,

"Starvark has grown." Sensai informed them

"We'll get the zords," Shane stated.

"Thunder, Fire, Ice Rangers, can you get the others?" Sensai asked.

The twins looked at each other, and nodded.

"With pleasure," Hunter agreed.

"What about me?" asked Cam

The others looked back at Cam, and saw that something fly like was growing out of his hands.

"Cam, uh..what's that?" Tori asked.

Cam glanced down "I have no idea,"

"Rangers go, I will investigate Cam's condition." Sensai ordered.

"Right," the others replied then left.

The wind rangers handled the giant Starvark while the fire, ice and thunders went to deal with the others.

Angelica flipped over Desiree's back as she slashed a wave of ice shards at the monster the twins were dealing with,

"Double whammy?" asked Desiree as they each got on one side of the creature,

"You know it," Angelica replied

They both landed a flying kick on the side of the creature's face.

"Adam, and Rocky would be proud," laughed Desiree.

The morphers beeped, "Hunter, Blake, Ree, Angel; we got two more at the library."

"We're on it," Desiree replied.

The fire and ice rangers caught up with The thunders and began fighting each monster,

"Hey, Hunter. Anyone ever tell you that shield looks like hula hoop?" asked Desiree as she slashed at the monster with her phoenix sword.

The rangers defeated their monsters and Sucker with the help of the Samurai Star zord,

~~~ninja ops~~~

"Hey guys, I linked my samurai saber directly to the ninja ops main frame, so I can continue my strategic duties even in the field." Cam stated as he walked into ninja ops,

the six rangers stood in front of Shane hiding him, and they were smiling. Well Hunter more had a smirk on his face.

"What are you all smiling about?" Cam asked.

Desiree and Angelica started to laugh as the rest moved away, Shane turned around in the chair and on his lap was a black with green trim uniform,

"Where did that..." Cam began.

"If you're going to be part of the team, you got to have the gear," Shane replied handing Cam the uniform.

"It takes a powerful man to choice his own destiny, congratulations." Sensai stated. "No father could be prouder of his son, then I am."

"Sensai, some one close to my heart used to say..." Angelica began.

Desiree caught on what Angel was trying to say, "Anything's possible."


	16. Chapter 16

Desiree stared into the lake at her reflection, she was trying to fine some traces of the evil green ranger that was still very much a part of her, '_I don't understand, why I have to be the one to carry a part of evil within me?_'

Everyday was the same, wake up, train, flirt with Hunter, end up battling really stupid monsters that Lothor sends their way, but some part of the ninja felt like she wanted to be on the other side, wanting to fight against the rangers. That part was the evil ranger's presences in the very darkest part of her heart,

She glanced at the source of her problems, the fire morpher. If it wasn't for this she would have never been a ranger, but she would be trapped within Lothor's ship right now with Sensai Hikari and the other fire ninjas, she wouldn't have met the five closest friends, she had; and one very dark brooding bad boy, she was head over heels for Hunter Bradley, the crimson thunder ranger.

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it  
**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**___

the fire ninja began to run, leaping over fallen trees; she felt the evil trying to break free, the rage of being locked away, she gripped her head and feel to her knees.

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it  
**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? **_

The evil ranger was scratching on the walls of her mind and heart, he's awake and aware of every little step on the path of goodness, Desiree makes. She wished someone would help her deal with the evil hiding within her.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Someday, the evil green ranger will break free of her hold, and turn her into something she didn't dare even think of, she felt like a monster just like him.

_**I, I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  


_**I keep it caged but I can't control it  
**_

_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

She hid the secret of the Green Ranger's presences getting stronger from her sister and her friends, because she didn't want to be turned away and be destroyed like every other monster they dealt with, why wouldn't someone figure it out, she needed help.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  


_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I, I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I, I feel like a monster  
**_

She could feel his evil growing beneath her fragile skin, her inner fire would be snuffed out and all that will be left is the frighten little girl she is, going up against the world.

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
**_

_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
**_

_**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

in the darkest part of her heart, she felt like he wanted to rip her soul, and heart out. She let out a blood curdling scream, wishing it was a dream. But no one heard her. They were out at the track, Cam was inside working on a new computer project. Angelica was out shopping and wouldn't be back til the afternoon, it was just her.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_

She felt like his reign wasn't over just yet, and when he is free, she was going to be the first target. She felt like a monster for baring this,

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I've gotta lose control, he's something radical  
**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I, I feel like a monster  


_**I, I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I, I feel like a monster  
**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

she was losing control of her mind, she was going to lose this fight before it even started,

"I really am a monster for letting this get so far." She muttered. 

DarkPriestess66: I like to give Tmayo props for inspiring this chapter, she gave me the idea that the evil green ranger should get stronger and should break free. Thanks...and I hope you don't stay mad at me for too long. Also I don't own Monster...Skillet does.


	17. Chapter 17

Angelica sighed as she watched her sister run though out the forest, she knew something was going on, and she was going to find out, she hid among the trees, following as Desiree ran then collapse. The ice ninja's first instinct was the go to her, but she couldn't, Desiree believed that she was out shopping.

'_sister, I wish you would come out and tell me what's wrong, I have a really bad feeling,_' Angelica thought as she hit among the branches of a large tree. She could see fine but Desiree couldn't.

She knew something was wrong from the moment, she was able to turn her sister back to the side of good, it was too easy.

She waited a few seconds but when her sister didn't get up and return to ops, she knew that she was going to force the truth out of her.

She streaked down to the ground, and walked up to Desiree's prone form.

"Desiree?" asked Angelica, slightly touching the fire ninja's back.

Desiree jumped and looked around, "Angel, I thought you were shopping?"

"Yeah about that, I lied." Angelica laughed. "You have been blocking me out,"

"You wouldn't understand," Desiree snapped,

Angelica glared at her sister, "What wouldn't I understand?"

"Just leave me alone," Desiree replied, She stood up and started to walk away, but Angelica blocked her path.

"Desiree, If you can't trust your own sister, who can you trust?" Angelica whispered "I just want the help."

Desiree looked up at Angelica's face, and saw her stern expression, "You look like mom, when I've done something, majorly stupid."

"Good at least one of us does," Angelica replied. "Besides children adopted or no pick up habits from their parents, so tell me what's wrong before I go ninja style on your arse."

The fire ninja sighed, and leaned against a tree, she closed her eyes, "I feel _him_ getting stronger every day, I'm terrified that he will break free one day, and I won't be able to anything to stop him,"

Angelica step forward, "If that ever happens, I will take you down myself."

"You would do that for me? Kill your own flesh and blood?" Desiree asked, her eyes shot open and widened,

"If you do lose to the beast, I will." Angelica vowed, "Let's go to Ops, I want to know what is really happening, and if you fight I will knock you out and drag you back myself,"

"I thought I was the tough one," Desiree mused as the two left for ops,

"Only when it comes to fighting Lothor and his goons you are, but when it comes to people hurting you, I will do anything to protect you..." Angelica replied then let the sentence trail off,

"Thank you," Desiree murmured.

Angelica paced as Cam ran scans over Desiree's body and that blasted scar that glows green whenever a evil ranger is near by,

"I think we should call the others," Cam stated as he turned back the main computer of ops,

"Why?" asked Desiree, she looked over from table which she was laying on.

"Because the others need to hear about this, before I even read the results," Cam replied,

Angelica stopped and stared at the samurai ranger, "Is it bad?"

"Bad would be the weaker of the words to choose from, this is the most confusing thing I have ever seen," Cam replied.

"Our lives are confusing," Desiree muttered, she rolled down her sleeve on her ninja uniform, "Might as well,"

A few minutes later, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake came in.

"What that call about?" asked Shane, "Lothor isn't attacking,"

"The call was about me," Desiree replied. "I haven't been really honest with any of you, and first I would like to say I'm sorry,"

*_Want me to explain?_* asked Angelica.

Desiree shot her twin an pleading glance,

"Alright, here's the deal. Desiree has this scar only reacts to evil rangers, the first time it happened was with the thunders until we found out about them being mislead," Angelica explained,

Hunter walked over to Desiree, and sat by her, "Is it true?"

"Yeah, I had this scar ever since I was five, hasn't faded away, and when We were brainwashed, my eyes were glowing green, also there is another reason, I didn't tell anyone," Desiree answered

"And that is?" asked Shane, "You should know by now, you can trust us."

"I know that now, but when this does happen, I didn't want to be turned away, and destroyed like every other monster," Desiree looked down, at her hands. "The truth is, I have another person living inside me,"

"You have been fighting while pregnant!" Tori exclaimed.

"No!" replied Desiree, "Good Lord No, I mean there is a another presence then just me, I'm carrying a part of the evil mighty morphing green ranger within my very soul."

"if Desiree was pregnant, I would be the first one to know, which she isn't." Angelica stated. "We're only fifteen,"

"Sorry," Tori apologized,

Desiree felt tears in her eyes, she knew that the others were her friends, and her teammates.

"I finished running tests, and this ranger energy that isn't Desiree's is at eighty percent, judging by this, by this time next year, Desiree will be overtaken by the evil green ranger," Cam explained.

"What ever happens, We're get though this together," Hunter stated then looked at Shane

"Right." the others agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Angelica, I'm not turning evil in a second!" Desiree screamed as she ran though the waterfall entrance to grounds of what was once the wind ninja academy

"I'm not worried, its not every day when a blast from the ranger past come to haunt us," Angelica reasoned,

"Then Stop mother henning me," Desiree snapped. "I'm only eighty percent, which means as soon as Lothor is gone, I'll hang up the helmet, now we have some training to do,"

'_the minute, Lothor is gone, I'm throwing this morpher in my closet never to look at it again,_' Desiree thought as she and her sister made their way toward beach around ops,

"I never really got a good look at your ninja gear, sis." Angelica stated changing the subject,

Desiree turned around, she looked down at her uniform, it was the same as every other fire ninja, black leather with red-orange flames around the sleeves, and ankles of her pants, also had a crest of the fire ninja academy, which was a flicker of fire,

while Angelica was different, she wore white leathers, with ice blue trim,

"Hikari didn't have a tailor when she thought of the design, it's almost like the Thunder Ninja style, only fire resistant," Desiree explained,

they were sparring, Angelica blocking at punch just as Cam pushed off from the cliff then landed on his back,

Desiree landed a good punch then followed her sister's direction, "Cam!"

they both ran over along with the others,

"He is such a showoff," Tori muttered,

Dustin helped Cam, and dusted off the sand, "Sorry, I'm going to have to take points off on that landing,"

"Let me try that again," Cam replied looking at Shane,

"Why don't we bag it for today, you look beat, Bro." Shane suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Cam replied.

Shane's morpher beeped, "Go for Shane."

"Shane, could you please ask Cam, to return to Ninja Ops, I'm having trouble with the main frame." Sensai's voice spoke though the morpher,

"uh oh," tori stated

"I must of pressed a button, I wasn't supposed too," Sensai added.

"I'll be right there, Dad," Cam replied.

"That doesn't sound good," Angelica stated.

"I told him to stay away from the super computer," Cam replied "I'll be back as soon as a I can," then ran off and streaked away,

Tori turned the others, "I'm worried about Cam, he runs the entire Ninja Ops, and he's a ranger too,"

"Yeah, he never gets any down time," Desiree replied.

"He's seriously going to burn out," Dustin agreed.

"I'm going to help him, maybe talk him into taking a nap," Angelica suggested, then ran off and streaked away,

Angelica walked in, while Cam was taking the super computer apart,

"here's the problem, its just a couple of crossed wires, shouldn't take much longer" Cam stated.

Angelica felt sorry for the newest ranger, she stood back from the mess that used to be the computer, she slipped into the storage area, and grabbed a pillow and green blanket, and walked back out,

"Son, I'm afraid you have taken on far too many duties," Sensai stated "Why don't you try some recreational activities like the others?"

"I don't have time, Dad, I have to much too do," Cam answered, as he rubbed his eyes,

"One must retain a balance in life, work is important of course, but so is chilling out, I think its called," Sensai stated but Cam had already fallen asleep,

Angelica walked up and gently laid down her green ranger's head on the pillow and took the computer chips away and set them aside, and spread the blanket over top of him,

"That was a very kind thing of you to do," Sensai whispered, as they left Cam,

"I know, Sensai," Angelica replied, truth is she would do that even if Sensai wasn't watching.

~~~~Storm Chargers~~~~

Desiree, Angelica and Tori were sitting on the sofas, with books spread out in front of them, Blake walked up,

"Yo Tori, what's up?" He asked. Seemingly not noticing the other two girls,

*_Flirt alert,_* Angelica sent as she stood up and dragged Desiree out of the way, to hide behind some clothing racks,

*_Why are we spying, oh sister of mine?_* asked Desiree as she was leaning against the wall, watching as Angelica was leaning over to see around the corner,

"Huge test next week," Tori answered then went back to writing in her spiral notebook, she then looked at something in Blake's hand, "What's that?"

"We just go some new samples of a sports cologne for girls, I thought you might want to try it," Blake answered, handing the bottle over.

Tori took of the lid and sniffed it, and her face wrinkled in a disgusted why, "Well it really smells..uh..Great."

"So aren't you going to try it?" Blake asked,

"Yeah sure," Tori's voice turned up an octave

Blake took it back and began spraying the cologne on Tori,

"I really don't like to wear to much," Tori stated making up an excuse.

Desiree and Angelica almost puked because of the stink,

*_That is disgusting, I wouldn't wear that stuff if I was paid too,_* Desiree stated 

"Blake, could you give me a hand?" called Kelly,

Blake looked over his shoulder, then back at Tori, "I should be getting back to work, well listen, if you want some more of this, just let me know"

"Yeah," Tori smiled,

Blake walked away and went back to work,

Angel and Ree walked back and grabbed their books and sat away from Tori,

"No Offense, that stuff reeks," the girls stated.

Dustin walked up to them, "It smells like my grandma's feet in here,"

"Your grandma has been dead for ten years," Tori replied.

"Exactly," Dustin stated then walked up holding his nose.

A few hours later, Angelica, Dustin, Shane, Tori walked into ninja ops,

"Hey, Sensai is Cam around?" Shane asked

"We're going to meet Ree, Hunter, and Blake at the beach, and we thought he might want to come with" Tori explained,

"I have not seen Cam all day," Sensai answered,

"He's really crashed out," Dustin replied.

Just then, Cam walked out wearing camo pants, black shirt with a green over shirt, and a green beanie hat,

"Hey, What's up? Shane Man, Tori Tor, D-Dawg, My Angel, In the house," Cam greeted,

Angelica blinked as her jaw dropped, this wasn't her Cam,

"What are you wearing?" Tori asked

"Cool huh?, I got tired of my same old rags, So I busted out the phat gear," Cam answered,

Sensai shrugged as he looked at the others,

"We were just going to the beach, and thought you might want to come with," Dustin explained,

"Dudes, I'm so down with that, I could diffidently getting the chilling of the beach with my peeps," Cam replied over and warping his arms around Shane and Dustin's shoulders.

Angelica finally picked her jaw up off the ground, and giggled, "Your peeps?"

Cam's eyes lighten of the ice ranger, "Angel, may I say you're looking really Babe-a-licious this morning,"

Dustin and Shane started laughing,

"Thanks, I think?" Angelica replied

"Got to bail, laters little fury dude," Cam stated then turned to leave,

Sensai's mouth drop open, "What?"

"Come on," Cam called out, as they walked though the cave, little did they know that the real Cam was tied up and struggling to get free.

~~~Beach, Skate Park,~~~~

The rangers watched shocked that Cam was really good at skateboarding,

"Hey Shane, He's even better then you," Tori teased,

"No, he's not." Shane replied.

Cam stopped and came over, "I got to work on my back slide nose slide,"

"Dude, where did you learn to skate like that?" Shane asked.

"and where did you learn to talk like that," Blake added

"I have one, Who are you and what have you done with the real Cam," Desiree added her own, this wasn't her friend,

"Come on, let's hit the waves," Cam stated then ran off to the ocean,

They watched as Cam surfed,

"Woah!" Blake, Hunter, Desiree, and Angel stated.

Tori watched with jealously,

"Hey, Tori, he's even better then you," Shane repeated,

"Don't even go there," Tori growled.

Cam came running up,

"Well at least he hasn't tried our sports," Angelica stated,

"Don't say that," Desiree replied.

"Hey D, you know what I always wanted to try, motocross." Cam stated. "I think I can bust out some serious lap times."

The three motocross riders started laughing,

"Moto isn't something you just try," Dustin replied,

"He's right, it can be totally brutal," Hunter agreed,

"Yeah, Man, its not like riding a little skateboard or playing in the water," Blake seconded, then laughed and noticed that Shane and Tori were glaring at him. "No offense guys,"

"I think you're just jealous that he might be better then you guys," Desiree smirked.

"No way, he could be better then us, he hasn't even tried to beat you at blading or Angel at ice staking." Hunter replied

~~Track~~

Shane, Tori, Desiree, and Angel watched as Cam, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake were tearing up the track, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin were in the lead, then a green clad rider came up behind them,

"That's Cam," Desiree stated.

"No, that can't be Cam," Shane replied

"Look at that jump," Tori stated, pointing where Cam just took a jump,

Cam passed Dustin, Hunter, and Blake, and crossed the finish line,

Shane, Tori, Desiree, and Angel ran over, as soon as they stopped,

Desiree walked over to Hunter, Blake, and Dustin, and raised an eyebrow,

"Okay, that is just wrong, nobody rides like that the first time out," Dustin stated.

"Next time, I'm really going to crack the throttle and see what this bad boy can do," Cam stated.

"I said it before, I say it again, who is he and what has he done with the real Cam" Desiree stated

"There's got to be something wrong with my bike," Blake stated.

"yeah right," Angelica replied

Shane's morpher beep, "Go for Shane,"

"The city plaza has been invaded, you must go there at once," Sensai informed them,

"All over it," Shane replied, "let's go"

Desiree, Angel, Shane, and Tori started to run off,

"Hey, you're seriously not bailing now, what about moto number 2?" Cam asked.

"Cam, what are you talking about? Hello Aliens," Angelica replied.

"and that effects me how?" Cam asked.

"Dude, this is the part where we go save the world remember?" Dustin asked

"I am so over this whole Ranger thing," Cam replied

"Quit playing around Cam, come on," Shane stated

"I know I can shave a few seconds off my lap time," Cam replied.

The seven just stared at him,

"Alright, Alright, everyone chill." Cam stated.

"Come on," Hunter ordered as he revs his bike up. And rode away, with the others running.

~~~~meanwhile,~~~

The real Cam, was still struggling to get free until he finally got his hand untied,

~~back in the city~~~

Eight multicolored ninja streaks were bouncing all over the city, finally landing at revealing the rangers, unmorphed

"well hello," greeted Fragra

"Hey Freak, we're here to shut you down," Shane stated

"Oh please, don't you know that bright colors, are so last year?" Fragra asked.

"Oh hey, I didn't know the new model was out, sweet." Cam stated as he went over to look at a car, walking right pass the other rangers, who had confused expressions, until they saw the car.

"You got to be kidding me," Hunter stated.

"Smellaks, I mean Kelzaks," Fragra ordered, then kelzaks showed up.

"ready?" asked Shane,

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The rangers fought the kelzaks as Cam was checking out the new car,

"What is he doing?" asked Desiree as she ducked under one Kelzak,

"Checking out a car," Tori replied confused

"Bad Timing much," Dustin stated

"Hey Cam? " Blake asked as he kicked a Kelzak away,

"A little help here," finished Hunter,

"Dude, we have the twin speak," Desiree and Angelica stated as they fought.

"Come on, Tor." Dustin stated "Angel" he added as a afterthought as the ice ranger was closer

"yeah," replied Tori and Angelica then charged though the closer,

"Hello, Darlings," Fragra stated, then she sprayed mist at the three rangers, turning them into liquid, which flew into three bottles,

"Tori! Dustin!" Shane called out,

"Angelica!" shouted Desiree

"Let them go!" Hunter ordered then fired his crimson blaster.

"Say goodbye to your friends, now they're part of my exclusive perfume line." Fragra laughed then left.

"Come back with my sister!" snarled Desiree, she then shook her head, she felt the evil ranger almost break free. '_I'm not letting you loose,_'

'_**you will someday, and I will destroy everything you hold dear**_' the evil voice replied,

The four rangers stood in a line, "Power Down,"

Shane, Hunter, Shane, and Desiree walked over to Cam, who was laying down on the ground and eating a sandwich,

"What do you think your doing?" asked Hunter,

"Man, were you paying attention?" Blake added, "She just took off with Tori, Dustin, and Angel,"

"Let me at him, I'm going to throttle him." Desiree growled, lucky for Cam, she was hidden behind Blake and Hunter,

"Where's your head Man?" Asked Shane,

"Why are you bagging on me, I didn't do anything," Cam replied,

"Exactly!" both Hunter and Desiree stated.

"Come on, we got to go sniff them out," Shane responded,

the four rangers walked away, after angry glares at Cam.

~~~~~With the real Cam~~~~

Cam finally was able to free himself, and ran out of the storage area,

"Cam, I thought you were with the others?" asked a confused Sensai

"I'll explain later, Dad," replied Cam

"I traced the essences of Tori, Dustin, and Angel to an abandon factory," Sensai informed the samurai ranger.

"Thanks." Cam replied as he ran out.

~~~back with the others.~~~~

the four ninjas walked around to the entrance of an abandon factory,

"Great, perfume..nice." muttered Desiree as she followed behind Hunter,

"this way," Shane stated

"are you sure?" asked Hunter

"Yeah, how do you know?" Blake asked.

Shane put a hand on Blake's shoulder, then he tap in his nose, "When in doubt, follow your nose."

"looks like some crazy lab," Blake stated,

Desiree looked around and she saw tanks and bottles of colored liquid,

"Yeah," agreed Hunter,

"This is weird," Shane stated

Cam came running around the corner, "Hey Guys, I'm here to help."

the four were surprised and jumped into fighting stances. Then realized it was Cam.

"Forget it, we don't want your help." Hunter replied.

"Yeah, too little to late," Blake agreed.

Then another sound make the four jump and turn to see another Cam,

"Dudes, why did you bail on me like that?" asked Cam.

The four did double takes between the two Cams,

"What is going on here?" asked Desiree

Cam in green hat, smiled as he saw the other Cam, "Hey"

Both Cams stood side by side,

"Awe man, not another clone story," Shane stated. "didn't we already do this?"

Blake and Hunter looked at Shane then back at the Two Cams.

"Hey Shane-Man." greeted the second Cam, then walked to him,

"No wait..he's not what you think." the real Cam stated.

Shane twisted the second Cam's arm and flipped in onto his back,

"Ouch," Desiree stated as she winced.

"He's not a clone." the real Cam stated.

Shane picked up the other Cam,

"Dude, that was way harsh," the clone stated.

"He's a virtual replicate, I created him to help out at Ninja Ops," Cam explained "But it kinda got out of control."

"yeah, sorry about tying you up in the closet thing, Bro." the CyberCam apologized "I guess I got a little over excited,"

"Well I can fix that," Cam replied then pressed a button on a remote, and CyberCam disappeared,

Fragra flipped into the area, causing the rangers to jump into fighting stances, "You annoying little boys, you found my factory"

Desiree growled, "I'm Not A BOY!"

"calm down, Ree." Hunter whispered,

"Just to bring you up to speed, she's got Tori, Dustin, and Angel." Shane explained,

Cam nodded.

"and now for you to join them," Fragra stated before shooting an energy blast at the five rangers, who ducked for cover, Desiree tighten her hand into a fist,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

Each ranger took turns and try in vain to bring Fragra down,

Cam was in a deadlock with Fragra,

"I don't like the smell of this," Fragra stated

"You're no bouquet of roses either, sister." Cam replied.

"Have a smell of this," Fragra declared then fired another energy blast.

"You guys keep her busy, I'll go look for the others," Desiree stated,

"That's my line," Shane replied.

"I have a better chance at finding them, remember?" Desiree asked then tap on her helmet, she back away into another part of the factory, she came to another door,

*_Twin, can you hear me?_* Desiree called,

*_I'm a bottle of Ice Ranger perfume, not deaf of course I can hear you_* Angelica replied,

*_Then tell me where you are._* Desiree stated.

*_Seeing as I don't have eyes right now, I think you have to do this the old fashion way,_* Angelica snapped,

"Fine," muttered Desiree as she walked over to a bunch of bottles, "Now which bottle,"

"Ree Over here!" shouted Tori

"Man, this could forever," Desiree stated, as she picked up bottles and set them back down, next thing she knew she was ducking as machines exploded around her,

"Desiree!" shouted Hunter,

"Awe was the red-orange ranger in there?" Fragra asked. "So sorry,"

"You're going to be," Desiree replied walking out of the burning area, "and its Fire Ranger," she raised her hand and blasted Fragra with a jet of flame.

"Found them?" asked Shane,

Desiree knelt down and released the other bottles, "Its a good thing they came color coded," as she released her sister and friends,

Angelica, Dustin, and Tori materialized and fell to the ground,

"You guys okay?" Shane asked as he, Cam, and Blake, helped up the other three.

"How dare you steal my scents," Fragra shouted,

the rangers began to fight about, Cam was flipped over Fragra's head, and landed with a hard thump on the ground,

Cam watched as the others were fighting, as he began to shake with anger, then he couldn't take it when Angel was kicked into some cartons,

"Enough! You picked the green ranger to mess with," Cam stated "Activating Super Samurai mode!" he unclipped his vest and it felt to the floor.

"Woah," breathed the other rangers.

"Big Deal, a sword." Fragra replied.

"Excuse me, but its a saber a Samurai Saber," Cam replied

*_I am so Calling maid of honor when you and Cam get married!_* Desiree stated though the mind link,

*_Not the time, but I'll admit he's good with a saber,_* Angelica replied. As they watched Cam fight. 

The rangers ran out just as Fragra grew huge,

"That is one huge perfume bottle." Desiree stated,

"Samurai Star Megazord!" Cam called.

Cam fought Fragra with the megazord,

"Come on, Guys let give him some backup," Shane stated.

The Ninja Storm and Samurai megazords fought together beating Fragra.

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

"Looks who back," Dustin stated as the five ninjas walked into ops,

CyberCam turned around from the computer, "Sup Yo,"

"Oh no," Tori stated

"What are you doing here poser?" Shane asked with his arms crossed

"Don't worry, I reprogrammed him to be totally dedicated to his work," the real Cam walked into the room, "He'll stay in Ninja ops from now on."

"Good cause I don't need anymore competition on the track," Dustin stated.

CyberCam stood up and put his arm around Dustin's shoulder, "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"His personality still needs a little work," Tori stated

Cam just shrugged.

"Why did you make CyberCam so good at sports?" Shane asked.

"Uh...I guess because I never had time to learn any of that stuff," Cam answered.

"Well Now you do right," Desiree stated,

Cam smiled and nodded.

~~~Track~~~~

Cam decked out in motocross gear, on a bike stopped beside Tori and Dustin

"So what do you think, Pretty awesome right?" Dustin asked.

Desiree bit her lip from giggling,

"Wow, now I know why you love it so much," Cam replied. "I'm ready for another lap," he rode away.

"Everybody's got to start somewhere," Tori stated

"So Dustin, where did get the mini bike," Angelica asked. As she started giggling.

"Sure it wasn't his?" Desiree replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Angelica stood on the sidelines, as her sister skated across the flat pavement and up a ramp, to twist in mid air and come right back down, '_I thought we weren't suppose to use our ninja training in our every day lives?_'

"Go Desiree!" Cheered Angelica as she jumped up and down,

"You never been to a rollerblade competition, have you?" asked another skater to her right,

Angelica looked at him, "How could you tell?"

"Because your cheering, for a girl who shouldn't even be competing against guys twice her age," the skater replied,

Angelica narrowed her cobalt eyes, "I don't think you know who I am, I'm Angelica Oliver."

"You're related to that poser," the skater asked.

"My twin isn't a poser, she's one of the best rollerbladers, I've ever known, if you ever say anything about her again, you will have my fist in your face." Angelica threatened, then went over to her sister.

"Hey sis," Desiree greeted,

"Hey," muttered Angelica as she glared at all the other bladers, "I didn't know you weren't as famous among the others,"

"I'm not, they have overinflated egos, the size of the ninja storm mega zord." Desiree replied, "I don't let it get to me, besides I know I can out skate those losers any day,"

"Being an unsponsored skater doesn't help much either," Angelica pointed out,

"yeah, this might be my last competition too," Desiree stated, she and Angelica waited for the scores to come out, Desiree came in third for the second time, "Whatever, let's go and help Kelly at Storm Chargers."

~~~Storm Chargers~~~~

Desiree and Angelica along with Tori were first there to help Kelly set up for the cooking demonstration;

"Don't look now, but your boyfriend just got here," Angelica nudged Desiree's side,

the fire ninja turned and saw Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Blake walk in.

"What's this, Pro Sport Pro Cook-Off?" Shane asked reading the sign

"Yeah," replied Tori

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" asked Dustin.

Desiree rolled her eyes up to the ceiling in a silent plead for help,

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstration," Kelly answered,

"Besides all guys should know how to cook," Desiree also added. "We're taking watching too,"

"But Sis, you're the greatest cook in the Oliver Household." Angelica stated.

Desiree turned to look at her sister, "Only thing you know how to do is pour cereal and milk into a bowl."

Angelica pouted, "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Dude, this stuff is nasty, I don't care how you cook it," Dustin stated.

"Stick around, you might be surprised," Tori stated as she went over the door to greet Cam, who just walked in.

"Cam, you're taking cooking?" Shane asked as he laughed.

"Tori wanted someone to take the class with her, and dad said I should get out more, so here I am" Cam replied,

"I would of asked but Desiree and I were already signed up." Angelica pointed out,

"Yeah, but cooking class?" asked Shane.

"For you single guys, it has its advantages," Desiree pointed out as a group of good looking girls walked by,

"She's got a point," Dustin stated as he and Shane began to flirt with the single girls.

Cam whispered something to Tori to make her giggle.

"Great." muttered Blake.

Desiree, Angelica, Hunter, Tori, Cam, and Blake sat in the front row while Shane and Dustin sat in the second,

Desiree turned around and stared at Shane, "I thought cooking was lame?"

"Really who said that?" asked Shane, then he turned back to the girls "Everyone should know how to cook."

*_ten bucks says he's only taking the class to impress those chicks._* Desiree stated to her twin.

*_You're on._* Angelica replied as she looked at the table were Kelly was standing.

"Thanks for coming everyone, let's get started, today's recipe storm charger smoothies." Kelly stated to the crowd, as she began to fill a blender with fruit then she turned it on. "After blending the fruit add the yogurt."

after the smoothie was finished, the eight rangers tried a sample,

"Pass the lips and over the gums." Blake stated, he took a drink "Whoah, that tasted weird."

Cam and Hunter looked over,

"Really, let me see?" Cam replied.

"Me next." Hunter seconded,

Cam and Hunter each took a drink,

"Hey Hunter?" Desiree asked

Hunter looked at Desiree and had this lovestruck expression on his face.

Angelica tripped and fell into Cam, "Sorry, Cam."

"That's okay," Cam replied while having the same lovestruck expression.

Blake stared at Tori with a goofy grin on his face,

"Alright why are you grinning at us like lovesick baboons?" Asked all the girls.

"Maybe because they are?" replied someone who just came in,

The twins knew that voice, they each turned and stared at the person who just walked in, while the crimson and samurai rangers stared at them.

"What are you doing here, Kimberly!" shouted the twins in anger.

Kimberly Hart was taken back as the two girls shouted at her, she didn't know what she did to them, then she remembered how close they were to their now late brother, who she broke up with in a letter. During high school.

Desiree glared at the woman who was now in her late twenties to early thirties, she found that letter that Kimberly had written to her brother,

"You shouldn't be here," Angelica nearly snarled, then proceeded to throw her smoothie into the woman's face, which caused a food fight. Only the rangers didn't know why the ice ranger did that.

Desiree stormed out following her twin, but not before shoving the petite woman on her way out. Hunter followed Desiree out, while Cam followed Angelica. Then he went to the store to buy her a gift.

Awhile later, Angelica and Tori were walking toward a building, Angelica was still ranting about what Kimberly had did to her brother, Tori now knew more about the ice ninja then she really wanted to know.

"Why would she send a letter to someone, a flipping Letter!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Hey, Tori!" Blake shouted.

"Angel!" Cam also shouted.

The two girls turned to see Cam and Blake tripping over themselves trying to run up the steps.

The girls waited,

"I got you something," Blake stated to Tori holding out a brown paper sack,

Tori smiled as she took the sack, "How sweet," she then frowned in confusion, "You got me my very own socket wrench set? This is really..."

"Pathetic and impersonal," Cam replied then looked at Angel, "A true man would know what a woman really wants," he then took out a bottle from the purple bag he was holding, "Acne Face Wash,"

Angelica blinked and exchanged a glance with Tori,

"I need to find Desiree," Angelica stated

"I think I need a little time alone, we'll catch you two later." Tori agreed handing the sack back to Blake.

Both girls turned and walked off.

"Look what you did, you ruined our chances with both of them." Blake stated

"You gave Tori tools." Cam replied.

"Well you gave Angelica, face wash. That is Pathetic and impersonal," Blake retorted,

Meanwhile Desiree was trying her best to out run Hunter without resorting to using the ninja streak. They were taking a break before the next demo began, getting the place clean as well. She ducked behind the storm chargers' van and panted, "Okay, I like him but this is way to weird."

She peered out from the behind the van, and sighed in relief, Hunter must have given up following her, and went back inside. she then went back into Storm chargers and groaned, Hunter was there sitting with Shane and Dustin, looking around for her. Sighing in defeat because she really wanted to finish the class, she walked next to Hunter and sat on the floor in front of him. Noticing the love of his life was back, Hunter wrapped his arms around her shoulders, to keep her next to him.

"And now we will be following the real sport executive chef appearance on the cooking channel." Kelly explained, then turned on the tv.

"Huh?" breathed Desiree as she saw on the screen was a picture of Lothor, with the show titled 'I love Lothor,"

"What the?" asked Hunter as he took his eyes off of Desiree, to look up at the screen.

The four rangers looked at each other,

"I read the tv listing every week and I'm pretty sure this wasn't in them." Dustin stated.

Desiree pushed herself off the floor, "Let's Go,"

the three guys followed as she ran out the door.

~~~Tori and Angelica~~~

After having got away from the two lovestruck rangers, the water and ice ninja thought it was strange that kelzaks were at the tv studio, they went in and found out what Lothor was doing, only to be captured by Zurgane,

Tori and Angelica were tied to the same cactus cutout only on different sides,

"that ought to hold you," Zurgane stated the left.

He tapped on Lothor's shoulder,

"Sir, excellent news, we have captured the blue and ice power rangers." Zurgane explained,

"Not now, I'm about to make my big debut," Lothor replied,

"And you're on," Mr. Ratwell stated

Angelica's stomach heaved as she and Tori were forced to watch Lothor's own tv show,

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

~~~~Fire and Ice~~~~

Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Desiree huddled in a corner,

"Have you seen the new fall lineup, Sensai?" asked Shane,

"Yes, Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him" Sensai replied

"Those must be some serious signals," Dustin stated

"We have got to shut down that broadcast," Desiree added,

"Anything you say," Hunter replied.

"Hurry, I will try to contact the others," Sensai urged,

"How do we know which studio it is?" asked Hunter

Desiree's eyes widen as she spotted a large crowd of screaming girls running, the rangers were forced to the other side of the alcove, Dustin and Desiree were pressed against the wall, while Shane and Hunter were on the outside,

Hunter stared down, '_This moment would be perfect if the other two weren't here,_' he stared down at Desiree,

The fire ninja was cursing her luck as she noticed Hunter staring with the same lovestruck baboon expression. "Keep your head in the game,"

Hunter shook his head, and nodded.

"Let's follow them," Shane stated

The others followed after the fan girls.

Meanwhile at the beach, Cam and Blake were still arguing over who was better at knowing what a woman wants, and which girl was the best. The argument turned into a duel.

"Let's do this," Blake stated

"Ready when you are," Cam replied.

They each took their fighting stances, Cam making the bring it on sign. They both were evenly matched, Cam manged to knock Blake down and pinned him. Blake kicked him off and tried to pin Cam, but the same happened,

~~~~Back with Angelica and Tori~~~~

The ninjas struggled to loosen the ropes that tied them together,

"The earthlings are banging on the gates of the building begging to do Lothor's biding." Zurgane stated

"I'm a genius or what?" asked Mr. Ratwell.

"There's a complication, we spotted Rangers at the beach, get down there and take care of it." Zurgane ordered

"But I'm the Director," complained Ratwell.

Zurgane moved closer, "I said Move It."

"Okay, Okay," Ratwell stated then disappeared

~~~~With the others~~~~~

The four rangers came up on the crowd of screaming fans, Kelly in front pressed against the glass wall.

"Lothor!" exclaimed Kelly, jumping up and down with a sign, reading I love Lothor.

"Dude, this is pure evil." Desiree stated, she hopped up on the railing to get a better look,

"Yeah," agreed Shane.

"We got to get them out of there," Hunter stated for once not staring at the fire ninja

"Hey everyone!" Shouted Shane waving the to get the group of girls' attention. Once the girls turned to look, "Lothor's a creep, he's put you under a spell!"

'_A love _s_pell? Is that the reason Blake, Hunter, and Cam are acting like lovesick baboons?_' Desiree thought as she glanced at Hunter, she liked the idea of him being in love with her; Since she had to secretly admit she is head over heels for the crimson ranger. If only he felt the same way as she did, while not being under a love spell.

"No way, we love Lothor." Kelly replied then glared "Get them!"

the four rangers turned and ran for it.

"Shane, I hope you have a plan B because Plan A is fail!" exclaimed Desiree as she ran.

~~~~back inside the studio,~~~~

"Sir, your legion is growing by the minute," Zurgane reported

"Just wait for my next episode, when I tell them all to jump off a cliff," Lothor replied.

"I'll tune in for that," Zurgane stated.

They laughed and walked out of the building.

"That's you think." Tori stated as she and Angelica finally got free.

"Sensai, Lothor is planning to brainwash the world though tv," Tori stated into her morpher,

"He's a little late for that, but I am working on the problem, right now you must help Blake and Cam"

"Right." Angelica stated,

they ran out the door

~~~Beach~~~

Cam and Blake each too fighting stances as Lothor's goon Mr. Ratwell was about ready to take a second shot at them.

"I'll handle this guy," Blake stated.

"Back off Blake, he's mine." Cam retorted,

Blake grabbed Cam's shirt, "I said I got it!"

Cam grabbed Blake's shirt also, "Yeah?"

they began to fight each other,

"Cut, Cut, you're ruining my scene," Ratwell stated. Causing both fighting rangers to look at him.

"right back at cha," Cam retorted. Then went back to fighting Blake.

"That's it," Blake stated then back away from Cam.

"Samurai Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form ha!"

"Green Samurai Power,"

"Power of Thunder!"

the two morphed rangers went back to fighting each other, using the saber and thunder staff.

"hello, can't we stick to the script?" asked Ratwell

Cam looked over as he was in a deadlock with Blake, "Can't you see we're busy,"

"Yeah, take a hike!" Blake agreed.

Tori and Angelica came down the hill, while the two rangers fought each other, and ran up to them,

"Hello isn't that the alien over there?" asked Tori,

"Why are you fighting each other, I thought we were on the same side?" asked Angelica, she shoved passed Cam and Blake hopping to break them up but sadly that idea didn't work.

Blake looked at Tori, "Its time you knew the truth, Tori."

"You too, Angel." Cam agreed.

"My ratings around about to go though the roof," Ratwell stated

the two girls gasped at turned,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

Ratwell blasted at them, sending them to ground, this caused Cam and Blake to come out of their own world.

"Tori!"

"Angel!"

~~~Back in the city~~~

Desiree, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin had their backs pressed against a wall, to avoid the brainwashed rabid fan girls,

"I think we lost them," Shane stated

"What next, oh fearless leader, getting our asses handed to us by brainwashed girls?" Desiree asked.

"We better go check on the others," Hunter stated then noticed how Desiree was doubled over in pain,

"Ree?" asked Shane

"My twin is hurt." Desiree explained, she started to run off.

~~~Beach~~~~~

Cam and Blake rushed to the girls, Cam placed Angelica's head in his lap, while Blake held Tori,

"Tori, Angel, are you okay" asked Cam

"They won't be for long," Ratwell stated.

Cam and Blake looked and stood in front of the girls as they took the blasts. A large explosion caused all four rangers to fly back.

"Romance, Action, this episode has everything," stated Ratwell.

Tori and Angelica tried to push themselves up but failed,

"Cam," Angelica began

"Blake, you're under a spell." Tori finished.

"This is no spell." Cam replied. He pushed himself up.

"My feelings are real." Blake stated as he got to his feet. "And I'm going to prove it,"

"Me too," Cam replied.

They stood in front of their girls, protecting them.

"Come on, you sick stooge," Ratwell taunted. "Give the the best you got."

"Blake don't!" Tori stated.

"No, Cam." Angelica agreed.

"I'll protect you, Tori/Angel." both rangers stated in unison

they took more blasts, Cam fell backward next to Blake's navy antler,

"Cam!" exclaimed Angelica as she tried to stand.

"Get back!" Tori stated as Blake still stood in front of them.

Angelica crawled over to Cam, and fell next to him. Her visor snapped open, "Cam, that was really brave and stupid."

"I'll do anything for you," Cam replied.

Cam covered her as Blake deflected another blast,

"That's impossible, no one can be that strong." Ratwell stated.

"Nothing can beat the power of love," Blake replied, then stumbled over to Ratwell,

the monster was about to fire again but Blake grabbed Ratwell's arm,

"This is for you, Tori." Blake stated then punched Ratwell in the gut and the robotic rat was since flying backwards

"Cam, throw the antler to him" Angelica stated.

"Okay," Cam agreed then threw the antler at Blake, who caught it on the end of his thunder staff, and used the new combo weapon to destroy Ratwell.

"Tori...I" Blake began but then noticed something floating out of him, it was a pink heart.

Angelica watched as another pink heart floated out of Cam's chest, she sucked in a breath of air, she hoped that Cam's feelings were true.

A morphed Desiree noticed a pink heart floating out of Hunter's chest as they ran up, Desiree ran over to his sister, "Angelica, are you alright?"

Angelica looked over at Tori, "I don't know, but we got worked."

the others helped Tori stand only she fell back onto her knees,

Desiree placed one of Angelica's arms over her shoulder, and helped her walk over,

"We got two rangers down," Desiree stated "These two can't possibly fight in a zord battle that is coming up."

Ratwell was back and larger then life.

"We'll handle this one, Right Cam?" Blake asked

"Yeah," Cam agreed

The Thunder and Samurai rangers called on their zords, and formed a new megazord combo. The Samurai Thunder Megazord.

"Check it, a new combo megazord." Dustin stated. As he and Shane supported Tori, Desiree supported her sister, as they watched the show.

The Samurai Thunder Megazord destroyed Ratwell.

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Cam, Blake, Tori, and Angelica were sitting on the table, well Cam was laying on the table, he sat up and groaned.

"If this is a love hangover, I hope I never fall in love again." Cam stated.

Angelica's heart broke at those words, '_I can't believe he said that, I thought he liked me,_'

"Yeah, I hear that," Blake agreed then noticed the look on Tori's face, "I mean at least not while under a spell."

"So what were you going to tell me, when you said 'Its time for her to know the truth'?" Tori asked

"Yeah, you said the same thing Cam," Angelica asked, hoping that Cam really did like her.

"Uh..Um" Blake replied.

Shane, Hunter, and Desiree walked in, Hunter carried at tray. Desiree walked over and noticed how her sister looked down, she tried to ask a question though the link but she was being blocked. This sent red flags up in the fire ninja's mind, her sister never blocked out her feelings.

"Peace offering," Shane stated, "Since your cooking class kinda got messed up,"

"Homemade and from the heart." Hunter explained.

"Fried chicken?" asked Tori "There's something wrong, this actually looks edible,"

Shane and Dustin smiled

then Dustin walked in "Who ordered take out? I'm starved." his arms were full of take out boxes then he was munched on a biscuit,

The girls just stared at Shane and Hunter,

"Since when does homemade food come in a bucket?" Tori asked.

Desiree grabbed a chicken leg and walked over to Hunter, then shoved it in his mouth. They were enjoying teasing the two guys. They didn't noticed that Angelica walked out of ops, leaving her morpher behind.


	20. Chapter 20

Desiree looked around, and noticed her sister was missing. "Anyone seen Angel leave?"

A chorus of No's was her answer,

"It's even worse, Ree," Blake spoke as he reached over and pick up the ice morpher,

Desiree's jaw dropped, Angelica would never leave her morpher behind, She loved everything about being a Ranger. "What happened before we came in?"

Cam looked away as he was worried about Angelica. "This is my fault,"

"What do you mean, by it's your fault?" asked Desiree, she was trying to feel her sister's aura but the mental block was tinged with heartache,

"I wasn't thinking when I said 'If this is a love hangover, I hope I never fall in love again.'" Cam replied,

Desiree crossed her arms over chest and glared at the green samurai, "You made the biggest mistake of your life, Cameron Watanabe; don't you know Angelica likes you?"

"Now I do," Cam replied

"Where would she go?" asked Tori, she was worried about her friend, and she was starting to think of the younger rangers as sisters,

Desiree blinked and then started to pace around the room, "I don't know, I can't feel her at all, its like she doesn't want me to know how she's feeling, or even locate her."

"Would she go home?" asked Hunter, as he watched the fire ninja pace,

Desiree shook her head, "No, Uncle John is still in Angel Grove, our parents are going though Tommy's stuff right now, so no one is there,"

"I remember she said something back on Ohoiko Island, She likes the cold, where is a place where an ice ninja can go that is cold?" asked Blake

"Angelica must have gone back to the Ice Academy, somewhere she would feel like herself," Sensai spoke, "I suggest three of you go and search for her, and the others stay here and protect the city,"

"Well I know Angelica better then anyone, except for Cam," Desiree stated, "And I think I know where the Ice Academy grounds are located, She can't hide everything from me,"

"I'll go, I have to set things right," Cam replied.

"Hunter, you should go too," Blake suggested, looking at his brother,

Hunter turned "Do what?"

Blake gave him a look that clearly said 'Are you crazy,'

"I'll go too, just to be sure, Ree doesn't kill Cam" Hunter volunteered

"Why would I kill him?" asked Desiree, she was confused, why would she want to kill Cam, just cause he said something without thinking, she did that a lot, only one thing she didn't admit to was being in love, her gaze switched from the green clad samurai to her crimson counterpart. The fire ninja often wondered what was about him, that drew her to him.

The three rangers left ops, they ninja streaked though the city until they came to the very edge of Blue Bay,

"I didn't know the Ice Academy was closer to Turtle Cove then Blue Bay," Desiree stated as she looked around for the entrance, she stopped the iceberg, the three walked straight and looked around,

"This place is huge!" exclaimed all three of them.

"Here's the plan. Cam, you go in that direction and we're search over there." Desiree waved her hand to the other side,

"Why do I have to go alone?" asked Cam

"Why did you say you didn't want to fall in love again with my sister in the room?" Desiree retorted. "Find her and apologize or else I'll show you why I was the top student at the Fire Academy."

Cam watched as his two friends walked off, before sighing and walking off to find his Angel.

He walked for a long time, until he came to a small temple like structure, inside he heard in his opinion the most beautiful voice singing,

_Look at the sky  
_

_Tell me what do you see  
_

_Just close your eyes  
_

_And describe it to me  
_

_The heavens are sparkling  
_

_With starlight tonight  
_

_That's what I see  
_

_Through your eyes  
_

_I see the heavens  
_

_Each time that you smile  
_

_I hear your heartbeat  
_

_Just go on for miles  
_

_And suddenly I know  
_

_My life is worth while  
_

_That's what I see  
_

_Through your eyes  
_

Cam stood in complete awestruck silence as Angelica sang, he didn't know she could sing,

_Here in the night  
_

_I see the sun  
_

_Here in the dark  
_

_Our two hearts are one  
_

_It's out of our hands  
_

_We can't stop what we have begun  
_

_And love just took me by surprise  
_

_Looking through your eyes  
_

_I look at myself  
_

_And instead I see us  
_

_Whoever I am now  
_

_It feels like enough  
_

_And I see a girl  
_

_Who is learning to trust  
_

_That's who I see through your eyes  
_

Cam walked up the steps of the ice temple, and watched as Angelica was singing, she was so wrapped in her singing she didn't notice anyone was there,

_And there are some things we don't know  
_

_Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
_

_And there is so much I'll remember  
_

_Underneath the open sky with you forever_

_Here in the night  
_

_I see the sun  
_

_Here in the dark  
_

_Our two hearts are one  
_

_It's out of our hands  
_

_We can't stop what we have begun  
_

_And love just took me by surprise  
_

_Looking through your eyes  
_

_I look at myself  
_

_And instead I see us  
_

_Whoever I am now  
_

_It feels like enough  
_

_And I see a girl  
_

_Who is learning to trust  
_

_That's who I see through your eyes_

Angelica sighed as she finished, then turned around and nearly had a heartattack, "Cam, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," Cam replied not sure what do, should he reveal his feelings for his fellow teammate, or should he pretend he didn't care for the ice ninja,

"Why? I don't see the point of you looking for me when you don't care." Angelica stated as she sat down on a railing made of ice,

"I do care," Cam muttered.

"Really then explain the whole 'If this is a love hangover, I never want to fall in love again,' seems to me you don't want any relationships?" Angelica asked

"I wasn't thinking when I said that, I didn't mean it. honestly I really like you, Angelica. I never thought a girl like you would be interested in someone like me. I'm not anything special." Cam explained,

Angelica giggled, "Cam, you are special to me, I just wish you would have seen it earlier,"

"Am I forgiven or do I have to actually say I'm sorry for being a jerk?" Cam asked.

"that depends," Angelica replied

"Depends on what?" Cam asked then realized what she was hinting at, "Would you like to give us a chance?"

"Yes."

DarkPriestess66: Cam and Angel are together, Ree and Hunter are next...which are the stubborn characters. also i don't own the song i just used, belongs to Leann Rimes and whoever else claims right to the song.


	21. Chapter 21

Hunter walked behind Desiree, as she was looking for her sister.

"Ever notice its cold here?" Hunter asked.

Desiree stopped and looked at Hunter, "Are you telling me you're cold?"

"No, why would you think that, I was thinking about you, aren't you cold?" Hunter answered, covering up the fact, he was cold.

Desiree tilted her head to the side, Hunter thought that this was cute in a teenager girl who was stubborn and hot tempered, she walked up to Hunter, and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Hunter.

Desiree held his hand palm up, "Fire basics 101," she then wrote a symbol on his palm, and it glowed a red-orange color before sinking into his skin, "We were taught how to keep someone else warm, normally we would trace the symbol on someone's back, if they weren't fellow ninjas,"

Hunter nodded as he was feeling warmer, "I was wondering something?"

"What?" asked Desiree as she dropped his hand.

"What was with you and that woman?" Hunter asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you," Desiree replied then she changed the subject "I'm starting the think the others are setting us up."

Hunter stared at her, "Why because they think we're in love with each other?"

Desiree turned away, to hide the blush that was threatening to show, "I don't know, what you mean by that," She then gasped as she felt her sister's presence in the back of her mind and Angelica was deliriously happy. "It seems Cam has found my sister," the fire ninja just couldn't take the happy feeling that was coming at her in waves, Angelica must have gotten together with Cam, she fell to her knees holding her sides together. She didn't know why it hurt so much that she couldn't have the same happiness that her twin was feeling.

Hunter stood shocked one second, the girl of his dreams was fine and the next she's holding herself together she was was going to fall apart. Shallowing his ninja pride, He knelt down and reached out for her, gently hugged her.

"I Hate This!" exclaimed Desiree as she flung herself into Hunter's arms, knocking both of them to the ground "Why can't I be normal?"

"You are normal compared to me," Hunter replied, "I'm the big bad brooding guy, who the nice girl falls for."

"Who am I, the nice girl?" asked Desiree, she glanced up at Hunter

"No, you're the girl who has too many issues to name, and that the brooding guy falls for...wait I shouldn't have said that." Hunter answered then wanted to slap himself.

"Okay either, we're too stubborn for our own good or did you just confess to liking me?" Desiree asked. "After all you think I'm good looking,"

"When did you hear that?" Hunter asked embarrassed,

Desiree rolled her eyes, "When you and Blake were talking about Tori and I hanging out with a goof like Dustin,"

"Yeah, I do like you, I like you a lot," Hunter admitted, "I just hope I'm not setting myself up for rejection,"

"Whoever said anything about rejection, I'm the one who is worried about that," Desiree retorted

"Desiree, Would you be my girlfriend?" Hunter asked

"I thought I already was," Desiree asked. "The doofus Choobo thinks I am,"

"Alright how about we both quit being stubborn and just be together," Hunter stated.

Desiree lead into Hunter's chest, "I like that better,"

"Its so exciting Desiree has a boyfriend!" sang Angelica from sitting up high in a tree,

"Shut up, So do you!" shouted Desiree. "Wait...if you marry Cam, that would make us related to Sensai?"

"I call Maid of Honor at your wedding to Hunter!"

"Get Back Here!" Desiree stood up then ninja streaked after her sister,

Cam walked up to Hunter, "Since when were we engaged to them?"

"I don't know," replied Hunter.


	22. Chapter 22

Desiree sat on a stool in Storm Chargers, just wondering how everything was sort of perfect now, she had finally gotten herself a boyfriend, even Angelica managed to get Cam, she frowned remembering the lecture from Sensai,

~~~Flashback~~~

_The two brand new couples stood before Sensai guinea pig, who was standing in his environment area,_

"_I would like to tell you about dating within the team," Sensai began_

_Desiree and Angelica could feel the heat raise up in their cheeks, _

"_I have seen the way you four have been acting around each other, I would like to point out that while I don't condone relationships, I would like the four of you to remember we are still fighting against Lothor." Sensai stated. _

"_Yes, Sensai/Dad," agreed Hunter, Desiree, Angelica, and Cam. _

_The four bowed and left, _

~~~end flashback~~~

"You know what the best part of having Kelly sponsor you?" Angelica asked sneaking up on her twin,

"Hanging out waiting for everyone to get off work?" Desiree replied, watching Hunter finished last minute stuff, whipping a helmet off with a rag.

Blake flipped the sign from open to close, "Quitting time," he turned to Hunter, "So we riding or do you have a date,"

'Neither Bro, I got to meet Charlie," Hunter replied,

"Oh, your little brother," Blake stated

Dustin walked with a grease rag in his hands, "There's more of you guys,"

"Not that kind of brother," Hunter replied, "I know what it's like being without a father, So I volunteered to help out after school, do stuff,"

Desiree hopped off the stool, and walked over to Hunter, "I think its cool, that you're being a positive brooding but positive male role model for a little boy without a dad,"

Shane banged on the window making the six people in the store beside Kelly to jump in surprise. "Hey," he walked in holding a magazine, " Check it out, Big Air is having a contest for the best sports action video,"

"Let's see," Tori stated, Shane handed over the magazine and Tori read it, "The best one minute video, will be play on national television during the next Action games,"

"Dude, Sweet, I'm so going to win," Dustin stated

"Don't you mean you're so going to come second?" Shane asked.

"What makes you think you're going to win?" asked Desiree, "I can enter too; you know?"

"No, dude, I mean I'm going to win," Dustin replied then he looked like he realized something, "Oh you mean you're calling me out,"

Desiree, Blake, Hunter, Shane nodded. Angelica just shook her head, her sport wasn't really Action Games material

"I don't know how any of you are going to win anything without a video camera," Tori pointed out,

"what about Dustin's?" asked Shane,

"If I remember correctly, you taped to your helmet right before you ran into that big oak tree," Tori replied looking at Dustin,

Dustin grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, but I got a cool shot," Dustin proceeded to act out his video,

"Yeah, so Cam's got a camera," Blake suggested

Desiree smiled at her twin, "Angelica, you're the greatest sister in the whole wide world,"

"Don't even look at me, I'm not using the girlfriend card against Cam," Angelica replied. Slowing back away from the other sports minded,

Shane and Dustin began racing out of the door, Angelica step aside as they tried to shove each other out the door.

"Cam isn't going to like this," Angelica muttered as she and Tori rolled their eyes then walked out.

"So you're going to come?" Blake asked

"Can't maybe this weekend," Hunter replied

"There's the kid," Desiree pointed out, "See ya later,"

Blake and her walked out.

~~Ninja Ops~~

Desiree, Angelica, Tori, and Dustin watched Shane and Blake fight over the magazine,

"Cam, can I borrow your video camera?" Shane asked.

"Dude, I so totally called it in the the car," Dustin stated.

"Dustin did, man I heard it." Blake agreed.

Angel went over and sat down next her boyfriend,

"Hold it, no one is borrowing anything until I know what's up," Cam answered.

Shane handed over the magazine, "Check out page 5,"

Cam read the article and smiled, "Okay, I'll do it, but I have some conditions, One: Nobody touches my camera but me or Angel, I saw your results of your last outing on 'when good riders go bad'"

Shane laughed and smacked Dustin playfully on the shoulder,

"How come Angel gets to touch the camera?" Desiree asked.

"Maybe I don't break stuff like you do, the last camera you got a hold of was kind of destroyed by that gold creature back in Angel Grove," Angel replied.

"I was six and how did I know that gold thing was going to come around." Desiree huffed.

Cam ignored the sisters quarrel and continued with his speech, "Two: Everyone gets equal time on their video, I can't stand all of this begging."

Dustin raises his hand,

"Dustin?" Cam asked

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Dustin asked.

Cam gave him a strange look "No way,"

'_I wonder how Hunter is doing with Charlie_,' Desiree thought

~~~With Hunter~~~~

Hunter and his 'little brother' Charlie walked down the sidewalk,

"Do you like motocross?" asked Hunter,

"boring," replied Charlie

"Basketball?"

"No,"

"Hockey?"

"No,"

"Tennis?" asked Hunter

"No," answered Charlie

"What about pizza, everyone loves pizza?" Hunter asked

"I hate pizza, pizza gives me hives; my mom won't let me eat it," Charlie answered.

Little did Hunter know that in Charlie's backpack was Lothor's PAM, they turned around a corner and walked up a driveway,

"Is there anything you want to do?" Hunter asked '_I would get better answers out of Cam, then I would this kid,_'

"Uh..Play this new game, I just got if that is alright with you." Charlie answered.

"Hey, I love games," replied Hunter thinking he's finally getting though to this kid,

"Single player only," Charlie stated

"Oh," breathed Hunter,

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, and you don't have too, I gone this long without a dad, and I really don't need one now," Charlie stated he turned and ran up to his house,

While Hunter looked on disappointed in himself.

~~~with the others~~~

Tori, Angelica, Desiree, Blake, Dustin watched as Shane skated on a ramp,

"Come on, already," Tori complained,

Shane finally finished by sliding off his skateboard.

"That was great, I think I got some good shots," Cam stated

"Better then what you got from Blake, Dustin, and Ree?" Shane asked. "Give me one more try, I know I can land the kickflip to front side rail side,"

"Can we go now, I got to get in the water before the swell dies down," Tori asked.

Shane looked at her, "We haven't even been here long, what about equal time?"

Their morphers beeped,

"Saved by the bell," Cam stated.

Shane looked around to make sure the coast was clear, "Go for Shane,"

"Kelzaks..all...over..the city," CyberCam reported but he was breaking up every few words.

"Something's wrong with CyberCam, I'll check it out and call Hunter." Cam stated then left.

"We'll take the Kelzaks," Shane stated

They arrived to find only two kelzaks, in the middle of the city plaza

"Two of them, that's it?" Dustin asked "I can handle this one by myself."

Suddenly two became two thousand, and more popping up.

"Is it Kelzak migration season or what?" asked Blake

They ran and were surrounded by Kelzaks, standing in a circle protecting each other's backs,

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling outnumbered." Shane stated.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm a kid again during Countdown," Angelica stated.

"Don't remind me," Desiree replied

"This just keeps getting better," Dustin replied,

"I think its time to morph," Tori suggested.

"Word," Shane agreed "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Each Ranger took on a group of Kelzaks, dodging attacks and making a some of their own.

"What's the deal?" asked Dustin,

"There are so many," stated Tori as she walked on some of the Kelzaks' shoulders. "I can't even count that high,"

"And you're really good at math," Dustin stated.

"Where did they all come from?" Desiree asked then she had her legs kicked out from under her, and the group of minions she was fighting surrounded her. She rolled out of the way when all of them just disappeared.

"Huh?" Tori stated as she too watched the kelzaks disappear.

The Rangers regrouped, their visors snapped away,

"I'm worked," Dustin stated.

"What's up with that?" Shane asked.

"As long as they're gone, Dude, don't ask any questions." Dustin replied

Desiree raised her morpher, "Cam, did you call Hunter?"

"_There's been a glitch in the commutation systems, I couldn't give Hunter the alert, Something weird is going on,_" Cam replied

"No lie," Dustin stated.

The rangers glanced at each other wondering just what was going on?

~~Storm Chargers with Blake, Hunter, and Desiree~~~

Desiree stood next to Hunter, she didn't like the expression on his face, he looked upset and confused at the same time,

"How's everything with you and Charlie?" asked Blake, who shared Desiree's worry about Hunter.

"He won't even talk to me, I think I'm going to bag it," Hunter replied.

"Look he lost his dad, just give him some room, he'll come around," Desiree stated,

"Ree, I'm trying," Hunter replied

"He'll let you know, when he's ready, just kick it with him until then," Blake stated,

Desiree nodded in agreement, "Angel and I were like that when we were first adopted into the Oliver family, we didn't trust our parents let alone our new bro,"

"I thought I was suppose to be the older wiser one," Hunter stated.

"You're still older," Blake replied giving Hunter a brotherly slap on the face, "Way old,"

Desiree watched the two brothers and shook her head, "I thought Hunter was older by a month?"

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Angelica and Tori stood on either side of Cam, watching the computer screen

"I don't know, something's missing," Tori stated. "It's like I seen it all before,"

"That's what you look like," Angelica replied, as they watched Tori surfing shot,

Sensai flipped onto the keyboard table, "I trust since you are spending time on this project, that the operating system has return to normal,"

"Its all clear, Dad." Cam answered.

"I just have this feeling that the judges will want something totally out there," Tori stated

the alert system started beeping, and a picture of the new monster showed up

"That's totally out there," Cam stated.

"Whoah, we better go," Tori replied

She and Angel turned and started out,

"I'll call the others," Cam stated.

~~In the city~~~

"I'm going to rock this town till it drops, Nobody going to escape my phat beats" DJ Drummond stated.

Three colored streaks slice and dice him, and landing away to reveal the Crimson and Navy Thunder, Fire Rangers

"Who is this radio head?"

"He thinks he's Johnny Love," Hunter replied

"Who?" asked Desiree,

"Don't touch that dial because DJ Drummond is coming at ya with five thousand volts of power," the Monster sent out electricity and shocked the three rangers.

While Hunter, Blake, and Desiree were curled up in pain, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Angel showed up,

"Surprise," the four called.

The four charged at him, and were shocked too, next thing they knew he was gone.

"When did he?" Dustin began

"He just vanished," Tori finished.

The others joined up,

"What's up with that?" Dustin asked.

"Let me know when you figure it out, I got to be somewhere," Hunter stated.

"I'm coming too, I think I can help," Desiree called then chased after Hunter.

~~~With Hunter and Desiree~~~

"How come you decided to tag along?" asked Hunter as they were jogging to Charlie's house,

"Because I think you're scaring the kid, Mr. Brooding bad boy, I'm more of the gentle type," Desiree replied,

"You gentle, tell my bruises that something," Hunter replied,

"I am too, I'm the youngest of a set of twins but I'm gentle compared to Angel." Desiree huffed.

They came around the corner, and saw a blonde woman who happened to be Charlie's mother.

"Hey," greeted Hunter

the woman turned around,

"Is Charlie around?" Hunter asked.

"He's playing inside, one of those new games, he can't tear himself away from it," Charlie's mom answered.

Desiree looked at the window and saw a Kelzak, she grabbed onto Hunter's hand and pointed with her eyes,

Hunter's eyes widened at the sight of the Kelzak, "Excuse us," they then ran into the house.

Hunter opened the door to the boy's bedroom, and took a defensive stance, along with Desiree,

"This game is way to real," Charlie stated.

"Maybe you need a little help getting to the next level," Hunter stated.

Desiree took on two of them while Hunter took on the other two.

"that was awesome, you didn't tell me you did martial arts," Charlie stated.

"You never ask, don't tell me that is something we both actually like" Hunter replied,

"Come on, We'll show you some pointers, just in case though creeps come back," Desiree suggested.

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~~

Angelica, Dustin, Shane, Tori, Blake, and Cam were watching the motocross video,

"I think I should consider a career in cinematography," Cam stated

Dustin placed a hand on Cam's shoulder, "I don't know dude, its just not blowing me away,"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, but check out this cool power slide," Blake agreed as a shot of him came up,

"Well at least you have one killer shot," Dustin stated.

"Yeah, but it takes more then one shot to make a video," Blake replied

"Maybe we should head back out there," Dustin stated. "You up for it, Cam?" Dustin tried to slap Cam's shoulder but it right though,

the Real Cam walked up behind them, "Sorry guys, I had some real work to do," he walked up to the computer and started typing, "Now what were you saying?"

"I can't believe they couldn't tell CyberCam from the real one," Angelica giggled

~~~Charlie's house~~~

Marah and Kapri came sneaking into Charlie's room to retrieved the P.A.M, (Personal Alien Manager) they searched the entire room until they found it,

"Oh here it is!" exclaimed Marah,

Kapri shushed her,

they began fighting over it, they gasped as the door opened and Charlie walked in,

"Who are you?" asked Charlie

"We're evil space ninjas sent from the master of the universe Lothor," Kapri answered.

"So?" Charlie asked.

"Well aren't you afraid?" Marah asked in disbelief

Charlie took a fighting stance taught to him by Hunter and Desiree

Marah and Kapri glanced at each other, "Run!"

Charlie kicked at them but ended up just spinning around,

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Shane walked back into the main area of Ninja Ops, where Tori, Blake, and Dustin were sitting bummed out,

Angelica held a red-orange tape in her hand,

"So how did your tapes turn out?" Shane asked.

The other four just looked at him, Angelica was doing a decent impression of her sister's glare.

"About as good as mine?" Shane asked flicking his tape with the rest of theirs.

"I think all my best moves were in the first ten seconds," Tori stated

"Same with Ree," Angelica seconded.

"Mine too, the rest is just tired" Blake added.

Cam walked up to them, "Let me get this straight, after all the hard work from yours truly, no one's happy?"

"We're not saying its your fault or anything, we didn't think it would be so hard to make a rockin' video," Dustin replied.

"I didn't even make a video and I'm bummed because of Desiree's video," Angelica pointed out,

"Rangers, this is not new territory, have you not learn by now the value of working as one?" Sensai asked.

"Dad, may I?" Cam asked

Sensai nodded.

Cam looked at the others, "Have you guys ever heard of the term, editing?"

The five just blinked and started to laugh, then the alarms went off, Cam and the others ran to the computer, one the screen it showed a picture of Marah and Kapri arguing.

"Now what?" asked Shane

"They got Lothor's P.A.M," Tori stated. Then next of the screen showed DJ Drummond

"Whoah, that is freaky" Dustin stated.

"Get the bikes and I'll meet you there," Cam stated.

The five ran out of Ops,

~~Quarry~~

"DJ Drummond is back on the air,"

Cam flipped into the Quarry, "You have just been canceled, Cyclone Morpher Power Up,"

"Bring it," DJ Drummond stated.

Cam took out his saber and started slashing at the monster. He was electrocuted and sent flying back into Blake, Hunter, and Desiree who just showed up,

"We've got you," Hunter stated. "Crimson Blaster!" he then took a shot at the monster.

The three rangers attacked with their weapons,

"Where's the beat?" asked DJ Drummond

"Right here, Thunder staff full power," Hunter replied

"Phoenix Sword Full Power!" Desiree called as they both attacked together.

"Kelzaks!" DJ Drummond called

the three turned around

Angelica, Shane, Tori, Dustin rode in and fired their lasers at the Kelzaks.

"Right on guys," Hunter called.

"Always here to help," Shane replied.

"Hunter, Blake Call it," Cam stated as he fought the Kelzaks,

"Thunder Blaster,"

Desiree smiled at the flames as DJ Drummond exploded, the rangers cheered,

"that wasn't so hard was it?" Cam asked.

"Can I go play in the flames?" Desiree asked eying the leftover flames.

"I don't think you can, Sis," Angelica replied as DJ Drummond was back and huge.

"Ninja Zords," Shane called

"Phoenix Zord,"

"White Dragon Zord!

"Thunder Zords."

each zord came from its respective hiding place, Lion, Hawk, and Dolphin formed the Storm Megazord,

Desiree and Angelica formed the Ice Phoenix Megazord,

Hunter and Blake formed the Thunder Megazord.

"This is DJ Drummond coming at you live, so sit back and enjoy the hits."

"Look out," Desiree called

but the wanna be DJ was already striking at the Thunder Megazord. The DJ was about to strike again but the serpent sword block it,

"You guys okay?" Shane asked looking over at the slightly smoking Thunder Megazord.

All three megazords were electrocuted,

"Cam, now would be a good time to get your green clad butt over here," Angelica called out as her controls sparked.

Cam sent a power sphere to Angelica,

"Power Sphere locked and dropped," Angelica stated as a new weapon that looked like a string ray appeared.

The Ice Phoenix megazord streaked at DJ Drummond, slashing at him.

"I'm never listening to the radio again," Desiree stated.

"I hear ya, twin." Angelica replied

The Ice Phoenix Megazord sent a laser beam at Drummond and destroyed him.

~~~Storm Chargers~~~~

"Hey Hunter?" Charlie asked as he was sitting on a crate watching Hunter fix his bike,

"Yeah, buddy?" Hunter replied

"Do you ever miss your dad?" Charlie asked.

"Every day," Hunter answered.

"Me too, will it ever go away, missing him?" Charlie asked.

"No, but it will get easier," Hunter replied. "Tell you what, I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things and just want to talk, I'm there,"

"Thanks."

"Hunter, Its on!" Desiree called.

Hunter dropped the wrench, "Come On,"

he and Charlie went over to sit with the others to watch the winning video, shown Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Desiree each doing what they loved best besides fighting evil.

"And once again that is the winning video from the kids in blue bay harbor," the tv reporter stated.

The group cheered.

"We killed it," Dustin stated.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out,

Angelica smiled and kissed Cam's cheek, "I say so,"

"Thank you," Cam replied.

"But the moto stuff was the sickest," Blake stated.

"Dude, did you seeing the skating?" Shane asked.

"Or the blading, its not everyday, when I land a backflip with a twist?" Desiree seconded.

"Its nothing we ain't ever seen before," Blake replied

Desiree grabbed a pillow and hit Blake with it,


	23. Chapter 23

A man in his late twenties turned on the television in his cheap hotel room, he flipped though the channels, he stopped at the latest sports channel, he blinked as a girl about fifteen was rollerblading, she did a backflip in the air with a side twist, before the next scene came on.

"That girl looks familiar, she almost looks like Desiree," wondered the man outloud, but those kids were in Blue Bay Harbor, where he knew Desiree was in Angel Grove. "I should really get my own place,"

He settled himself into the bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~The following Day in Blue Bay~~~~~

Angelica was at the track watching Blake, Hunter, and Dustin race since she couldn't be with her sister because Desiree just left to go back to Angel Grove and wouldn't be back until later tonight. She cheered at Hunter, and Blake came in first while Dustin was second.

She walked up as Hunter and Blake pulled away from the track, Dustin came up and removed his helmet looking bummed out.

"You guys smoked me again," Dustin stated "I feel like I'm losing time every lap."

Angelica had her hands in her pockets, "Don't feel too bad,"

"you're on a one twenty five dude, you're suppose too." Blake replied.

Angelica felt like giving him an ice cold slap across the face,

"I just put that new carbon fiber air box on," Dustin stated, then he looked at his bike "Maybe I have to change the jets."

A little while later,Angelica leads against the side of the van, while watching Dustin is putting his gear back in their van. A man comes over, leaning on the back. "Hey," he says. "You're Dustin Brooks, right?"

Dustin looks at him suspiciously. "Yeah,"

"You're having trouble with your top end on the straights," he notes.

"How'd you know?" Dustin asks, going over to his bike and getting his helmet and gloves.

"I was just watching you out there," he says, following him. "Listen, I designed a new four stroke pipe and silencer, full race titanium. It'll blow you away."

Dustin smiles a little. "Really? How much is it?"

Angelica looked at Dustin, "Dustin, I don't think you should do this, do you even know this guy?"

"Well, it isn't even on the market yet," he says. "But, if you want I could put one on for you. Let you do some testing."

Dustin looks down at his bike, then at the man. "No one else has one?"

'_I think he's ignoring me, man I wish I paid more attention to motocross_.' Angelica thought

"Nobody," he answers. "I can do it at my shop, you can pick up your bike tomorrow." He takes a card from his pocket and hands it to him.

Dustin nods. "Okay, cool." He shakes hands with the man. "Sounds good." He grins as the man pushes his bike away, then looks down at the card.

Angelica blinked and watched as the man walked away with Dustin's bike, "Dustin, You should really think before you act, how do you know this guy wasn't a thief and you just let him walk away with your bike,"

"Angel, you got to trust people." Dustin replied.

"Let me have that card, I'm going to make sure this place really exists," Angelica stated holding out her hand,

"I'll go with you," Dustin stated.

A hour later they stood in the middle of an abandoned district "Six twenty five, Brown Road," Dustin says, reading the card. "This can't be right."

"What did I tell you, congrats you just gave your bike away." Angelica stated. "Let's just go to Storm Chargers,"

~~~Storm Chargers~~~~

Shane and Tori are talking to Dustin, who stands behind the counter. "Dude," Shane says. "You just gave him your bike?"

"He seemed cool," Dustin defends himself.

"Dustin," Tori says. "When are you gonna realize that not everyone deserves your trust?"

"I told him that and did he listen to me, No." Angelica stated.

"Maybe someone at the track's heard of this guy," he says. "I'm gonna go find out." He leaves.

"Do you think he'll ever learn?" Angelica asks.

The others just shook their heads.

Dustin is walking around the tracks as Hunter and Blake ride up on their bikes, stopping behind him and taking off their helmets. "Any luck tracking down your bike?" Blake asks.

"Probably in another state by now," Dustin shouts over the sounds of the races.

Hunter's morpher sounds and he lifts it. "What's up, Cam?"

"I'm picking up a signal at the power plant," Cam reports, sitting before his computer as always.

"Blake and I'll check it out," he says.

Blake looks at Dustin. "Keep asking around. We'll call if it gets ugly." Dustin nods quietly and they put their helmets back on, riding off.

Little did they know, someone else was already at the power plant, waiting on them other then Beevil, Desiree hid behind a staircase just under listening.

Beevil is walking through the upper levels outside the plant. "Destroying the power plant will score me big points with Lothor!" she shouts.

"Not going to happen, while I'm around." Desiree stated out loud, as she flicked her wrist to the side and opening the morpher, "Fire Storm, Ranger Form!" she brings her arms in to fold over her chest, She sets the disk on her morpher spinning, and she is soon in the middle of a whirlwind. her ninja gear breaks away and is replaced by a Red-Orange Ranger uniform. The visor on her helmet drops. The whirlwind disappears, and she is surrounded by flames,

"Thanks Rita for telling bug brain was here," the Fire Ranger stated as she ninja streak with a new weapon in her hand, it was a green and black dagger. Along with two other rangers streak in, barely visible as they reach her heights and slam into her, sending her falling to the ground. "Who did that?" Beevil demands angrily.

Hunter and Blake reappear on the ground while Desiree stood balancing on a pipe above their heads,

"Crimson!" Hunter says as they stand together.

"Navy!" Blake calls.

"Fire!" Desiree shouts, causing Hunter and Blake to look up, "Not a party without me,"

"You wanna rumble with the bumble?" Beevil asks. "Come on!"

"How does this grab you?" Blake asks as he grabs her with his weapon.

"Oh stop that!" she says. "It tickles." She grabs the ends and pries them open, shoving him away.

"No way!" Blake states in disbelief. Beevil grabs his shoulders and throws him high, and he slams against the stone wall of the plant hard, falling to the ground.

Hunter is beside him immediately, weapon raised. "I'll get her." He fires at her. But it has no effect, and Beevil shoots a blast at him, hitting him and knocking him backward to the ground.

Desiree wields the dragon dagger along with her phoenix sword, ever since she received the dragonzord power coin, she could summon its power without having a power morpher, it also meant she had a back up zord, but she would only use the dragonzord in the more dire circumstances. She would polite the phoenix until Lothor was destroy. She stands in front of the others,

Blake is up and runs over to him. "Are you okay?" he asks quickly. But before Hunter can answer,

Beevil fires more blasts at them, but Desiree holds her ground using the dagger and her sword to create a shield, she then jumped into the air and sent out and laser blast from the dagger,

Blake looks up. "She's brutal," he says.

"You said it," Hunter agrees. "But Desiree is packing fire power of her own."

"You wanna play with Beevil?" she asks, ready for another fight. "Come on, Rangers!"

Hunter, Blake, Desiree are still fighting Beevil, and still losing miserably. Desiree felt drained after having the green energy taken out of her body. Hunter gets thrown into a pile of boxes and sits up as Blake and Desiree comes over. "Time to call in some back-up," he says, raising his morpher.

~~~Track with Dustin and Marah~~~

Dustin's morpher chirps and he looks at it, standing slowly. "I've gotta go," he says reluctantly.

Marah stands. "Okay, well, meet me tomorrow at Blue Bay Point, same time?" He hesitates and she continues. "I'll tell you how to beat Beevil." She smiles. Dustin nods and smiles a little before running off, and she laughs a little to herself. "Wow . . . I like being good."

~~~Back with the Thunders and Desiree~~~~

The Bradley brothers are getting it bad from Beevil as she fires yet another volley at them. They fall to the ground and she prepares to fire again when she is shot in the face and drops her weapon. She turns and sees the green ranger standing on a bridge not far off. "Time for you to go back to your hive," Cam says. "Buzz off!"

"I'll fly when I'm good and ready," Beevil says, before firing a burst of shots at him, which all hit him squarely. He falls and lands hard on the stone walkway, and the three Wind Rangers and Angelica run up to him. "Are you okay?" Angelica asks, worried.

"There's a new queen Beevil in town," Beevil declares. "And she's gonna take you down!"

"Don't bet on it," Shane says.

"Bye, honeys!" she calls, before turning and leaping into the air, disappearing from sight.

"Beevil?" Dustin asks. "That's who Marah was talking about." He pauses for a moment, then says quietly, "She was telling the truth."

Desiree started to get up but fell to one knee, the little flames surrounded her suit as she powered down,

Hunter walked up "You okay?"

"I had a long afternoon, I feel weak." Desiree replied as she tried to stand again, this time with Hunter supporting her,

"What was that dagger you were using?" Blake asked as he took Desiree's other arm and supported her too.

"Its' call the Dragon Dagger, compliments of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, I have the old power coin now," Desiree replied

"So that means?" Hunter asked

"I'm not turning evil, unless its by brainwashing again." Desiree teased. "Now I want a bed,"

The others took Desiree back to Ops where she fell right asleep and didn't wake up until Dustin came in at five in the morning.

The room is barely lit and silent as a tomb as ]Dustin enters slowly and accesses the main computer. A table folds down and he goes to it slowly, about to place the device on it, when a voice speaks. "It's five in the morning." Dustin turns quickly, startled, and sees Cam standing there, clad in a green t-shirt and looking tired. Sensei is by his side. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Desiree leading against the wall, "I would like to know that as well, but can it wait until we all slept until at least eight."

Later that day, the other rangers are with them as Dustin tries to explain. "I'm telling you, Marah wants to change," he tells Sensei. "And I believe her."

Blake speaks, and Dustin turns to him. "Dude, did you miss the whole Choobo thing? He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap." Dustin turns away, looking down.

"How do we know it's not a bomb?" Tori asks calmly. "Or a tracking device?"

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted," Hunter says coldly. Desiree glanced at him, "I have to agree, She can't be trusted."

"Marah's not a goon," Dustin says. "She's, just a little confused."

Shane laughs, draping an arm around Blake and leaning over to Dustin. "Dude, you are _so_ into her!"

Blake smiles, and Dustin laughs sheepishly as Hunter and Desiree glare on. "No, I'm not," he argues vainly. Tori, Cam, Angelica smile knowingly as he continues. "I mean, she's kinda cute, but . . . No, she, she really wants to help us."

The alarm sounds and Sensei watches as the computer screen shows Beevil attacking. "We shall see," he says, sounding almost suspicious. "Beevil has returned."

"Let's go," Shane says.

They all nod and follow except Desiree, who stops as Dustin speaks. "Wait, I have to charge this thing up."

"Sorry," Desiree replies, and Dustin looks at her. "But that's your choice. We gotta go." she follows the others out of Ninja Ops.

Dustin turns back to Sensei, who looks solemn. "Are you aware of the risk you are taking, Dustin?"

He takes a breath. "Sensei, you've always told us that a ninjas most valuable weapon, is his instinct." He pauses. "I just know there's some good, somewhere inside Marah."

"I hope you are right," Sensei says.

Dustin looks down at the device Marah gave him, then grabs it, going over to the table and placing it on top. Electricity starts to spark as it charges up.

~~~~~~Ninja Storm~~~~

"There she is!" Cam says as he spots Beevil. The rangers all pull out their sabers and prepare to fight.

"Well, well, well," Beevil says. "Seven little rangers, all in a row!"

"Back off!" Shane yells.

"Yeah, right," she laughs. "Kelzak Furies!" A swarm appears before her.

"Nice suits," Tori comments. "I'll bet we still kick your butts."

"Attack!" Beevil commands.

The Kelzaks run to the rangers and they begin to fight. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as well as the rangers anticipated. Almost all their blows go unnoticed by the Kelzaks, when theirs in turn are much more powerful. It doesn't take long before they are all on the ground, and Beevil approaches with the Kelzaks.

She laughs. "I'm evil! With a capital B!"

She advances on the fallen rangers, when a blast suddenly hits, knocking all the Kelzaks to the ground. They all turn quickly to see where it came from. And Marah walks slowly and coolly through the smoke.

"I knew she'd show!" Dustin says, leaning over CyberCam's shoulder and watching on the screen in Ninja Ops. "You see, Marah really has changed!" Neither Sensei or CyberCam answer.

Meanwhile, Marah meets Beevil on the street. "What's the deal, Marah?" Beevil asks.

"I'm not here for a quilting bee, Beevil," Marah says. "I'm gonna take you down."

"Give it your best shot!" she shouts. She runs at Marah with a yell.

"Did I miss something else important?" Desiree asked as her jaw dropped beneath her helmet.

Marah tips her hat calmly, and meets Beevil's attack with a solid kick, driving her back. She continues and manages to block most of Beevil's blows, throwing in a few impressive ones of her own, but it soon becomes obvious that she isn't much of a fighter. Finally, Beevil grabs her arms and twists them painfully, then throws her back roughly and sends her flying through the air, landing in a flower plot.

*_This doesn't look right to me,_* Angelica spoke to her sister though their mind link,

Desiree nodded once, *_I think this is a trap, Dustin is too trusting to notice someone like a her using him,_*

"Marah!" Dustin shouts from Ninja Ops. The device finishes just in time and he goes to it. "It's ready."

"Dustin," Sensei says. "Be careful." He nods and leaves.

Marah is slowly coming to her senses and groans slightly as she opens her eyes and looks around. Beevil comes toward her. "So sorry," she mocks. Then she laughs loudly. "Now for the final sting!"

Dustin comes running, still in his ninja uniform. "Marah!" he shouts, and she looks. "Catch!" She stands and he throws her the device.

"Got it," she says, catching it and aiming it at Beevil. It starts to emit a beam and drives Beevil to the ground with a burst of sparks.

"Yes!" Dustin exclaims, grinning happily.

Marah kneels and places the device on Beevil's head. "This won't hurt a bit." Beevil shakes violently for a moment, then is still, and the other rangers come running up excitedly to meet Marah.

"That was awesome!" Dustin says. "She stopped that alien freak from destroying us!" The others seem a little convinced, and some of them smile in relief, all but Desiree and Angelica who still had their visors down,

"I don't trust her," Desiree commented but she was ignored

"Of course I wouldn't let Beevil destroy you," Marah says. She waves a hand and turns back into her alien clothing. "I wanna do that myself."

Shane and Desiree lunges at her angrily, but Hunter and Angelica keeps them back, and Beevil stands triumphantly. "At last! The truth!" She fires a blast at the rangers, but they flip out of the way and are unharmed. She turns to Marah, and Kelzaks gather around them. "Thanks for the energy boost, girlfriend! Our plan worked like a charm!"

"You can thank the dum-dum ranger for that," Marah states, staring at Dustin levelly.

Dustin is crushed. "You lied to me,"

"Well, duh!" Marah exclaims.

Tori places a supportive hand on Dustin's shoulder as she looks at Marah angrily. "Dustin was the only one who trusted you," she says. "Who saw any good in you. And this is how you pay him back? That's low, even for you."

Marah stares at Dustin, regret obvious and her eyes suddenly moist, as she stares into his own, which are tear-filled. Then she puts on a smile. "Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber than me!"

"Let me at her, I'll rip her to shreds; no body hurts one of my bros and gets away with it." Desiree growled out, but Angelica was holding Desiree's arms at her sides.

Dustin is fighting back the tears, and it takes a moment before he can answer. Then he shakes his head, his voice shaky as he replies. "No one, makes a fool of me." He raises his morpher. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form—Ha!"

He morphs, and Beevil and the Kelzaks swarm forward. "Oh goody!" Beevil says.

The rangers ready their weapons and get into stance, and Marah snaps her fingers. "Get him," she orders flatly.

"I summon the power of the Dragon Shield and Dagger" Desiree shouts as the golden shield and dagger appear on her. "Dustin, wait."

"What?" Dustin asks.

Desiree grabbed his other hand that didn't have his ninja sword, "You're going to need this," She places his hand on the shield and it transfers to Dustin.

They charge and Dustin takes on Beevil angrily as the others take the Kelzaks and Marah simply watches, laughing slightly. The rangers don't do well, as the new Kelzaks are a tough lot, and soon they are losing. "They're swarming all over me!" Cam says as he tries to fight them off.

"Me too," Hunter says, driven to his knees.

Shane is held down, a weapon at his neck. "Any suggestions, Cam?"

"CyberCam," Cam contacts him. "Activate Ninja Sword Gold Mode."

"I was wondering when you were gonna bust those out," CyberCam says back in the base. He types something in the computer. The swords of the three wind ninjas begin to glow immediately, and they start to seriously kick butt, gaining new moves and sword modes along the way.

"Dragon Laser!" Desiree exclaimed as she fired a laser beam and the kelzaks, "Dragon dagger maybe old school, but it gets the job done,"

The slowly setting sun shows that time has passed, and casts an orange tint to the battleground. The rangers appear to have finished off the Kelzaks, but Dustin and Beevil are still engaged. "Had enough?" Dustin calls over, sword raised.

"You wish!" She raises her staff and runs at him, striking hard and fast. He is immediately on the defensive and is driven back, falling to one knee as she gets a hit in. She slams her staff down on his shoulder, then flips him over her head as he tried to lift it off. "You're strong," she states. "But foolish!"

They continue to fight, and finally Dustin gets his ground. As they lock weapons, he activates gold mode, and a surge of energy runs up their swords. He leaps forward, rolling on the ground and turning to face Beevil before using his Dirt Blade and stabbing it into the ground. A series of explosions run through the ground, and Beevil falls into the flames.

The sun has now completely set as Dustin powers down his blade, then turns to Marah as she comes over. "You didn't think I'd come unprepared, did you?" she asks. She takes out the PAM and punches some of the buttons, releasing the scroll of empowerment.

Beevil grows enormous and laughs happily. "Who's the queen bee now?" she shouts.

The rangers look up quickly, and Dustin turns to Marah. "I thought we were friends,"

Marah looks down, then back up at him slowly, taking a breath. "Smell you later," before disappearing.

Dustin takes an angry breath and looks up at Beevil. "This one," he says. "Is all mine!"

"Go for it," Shane tells him.

"Yeah," Hunter agrees

"CyberCam," Dustin says. "Storm Megazord for one!" He jumps into the air and lands in the Zord.

"Manual solo drive, in effect," CyberCam says with a small salute.

"Let's do this," Dustin says, breathing heavily in the cockpit.

"I'm waiting!" Beevil taunts.

Dustin receives a power disk. "Thanks, CyberCam."

"No worries, dude," he answers.

"Locked, and dropped," Dustin says, activating the disk. "Star blazer!" he shouts. He attacks using the new mode and Beevil falls, screaming as she is engulfed in a huge explosion. Dustin watches through the flames, sighing deeply and suddenly looking exhausted. "What a day," he says.

The next day at Storm Chargers, Dustin is fiddling with some small tools, looks like he's stripping a wire or something, and the other six come over slowly. "Hey," Blake says, his usual smile on his face.

He glares up at them. "You okay?" Tori asks.

Dustin shakes his head, taking a frustrated breath. "Man, I'm such a chump." He pauses. "I'll never trust anyone again."

"Hey," replies Hunter. "If you hadn't trusted us we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes," Shane says.

He shakes his head again, blinking. "You know, first that bike guy, then . . . Marah—"

"Hey," Hunter says. "Don't blame yourself."

"That girl is bad news," Blake agrees.

"It was just, something about her eyes, it . . . seemed so sincere," Dustin says.

Blake laughs lightly. "Don't even go there, man," he says.

Kelly comes over. "Uh, Dustin, there's somebody here for you."

Dustin turns away. "Can you, tell 'em I'm not here or something?"

She smiles. "I think you'll really wanna see this," she says.

Angelica turned and saw the guy from the track, "Dustin, I agree with Kelly, you need to see this."

Dustin looks at her, then towards the door quickly. His eyes widen and he races over to where the man from before is standing with his bike. "Dude, I'm so sorry," the man says as they clasp hands. "Turns out the printer messed up the address on my new business cards. You must've thought I was a coot."

Dustin laughs in relief as he looks at his bike. "You have _no_ idea how stoked I am right now!" The others watch them, amused but happy for him.

"So your bike's all dialed in," he says. "Let me know how it rides."

"Hey, sweet," he says, grinning as he shakes the man's hand. "Thanks, man." He smiles before leaving the shop. Dustin gets on his bike and grins over at the others. "See, sometimes you just . . . gotta trust people."

"Just not people with a bug head," Angelica stated.

DarkPriestess66: Okay so I lied when I said Desiree wasn't going to be in this chapter, I couldn't just leave her out, and I used most of the transcript from PR unlimited so not mine.


	24. Chapter 24

Angelica sat on a blanket with her knees pulled up to her chest, thinking about the past but of her brother and Kimberly's past.

'_I'm afraid that my relationship with Cam, will end up the same as Tommy and Kim's relationship, that we're grow apart after our stint as Rangers is over,_' Angelica thought, she pick up a flat rock and threw it into the lake,

She noticed her ice shard shaped morpher, She often wondered what Desiree and her were going to do when the fight with Lothor was finished, they would never really be normal again. "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger, Adam said, I believe that."

the ice ninja glanced down as her stomach growled, sighing. "i might as well go into town and grab something to eat." she stood up and picked up her ice blue blanket folding it up, she walked back to Ops,

"Angel, are you doing anything, right now?" Cam asked.

Angel jumped in surprise, she didn't think Cam would be here, but the Samurai Ranger lives in Ops. So she was being stupid, "I was going to go into town and grab something to eat,"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Cam stated, "You haven't really been yourself lately,"

"I guess I haven't, I've just been thinking about stuff, normal teenage stuff, no spandex involved," Angelica explained, "Let me put this up and change into normal clothes,"

Cam watched his girlfriend walked off to her room, "I feel like she's hiding something from me, but I don't know what,"

"If Angel is indeed hiding something, you will find out eventually," Sensai spoke as he watched tv from his environment,

"Thanks dad," Cam replied.

Angelica sighed as she placed her blanket back onto her bed, at least here she didn't have to share a bunk bed with her sister, the room was big enough were two twin size beds could fit in relative comfort, a clothing chest at the foot of each bed held their civilian clothes, but most of the time they were in their training gear.

"I need therapy," muttered Angelica,

"Therapy?" repeated Desiree coming into the room with only a towel wrapped around her body, she just came back from the showers, lucky for her that Cam and Sensai were in the main room, "Why would you need therapy?"

"I thought you were with Hunter, unless you were taking a shower with him?" Angelica teased,

Desiree blushed, "No, get your mind out of the gutter, back to the subject."

Angelica watched as her twin rummaged around her chest of clothes to find something to wear, Angel went over to the Shoji screen door and closed it, giving them some privacy, she sat on her bed while Desiree put on a pair of jeans and red-orange shirt that read Don't Stare At Me…..You Will Fall In Love.

"Ree, are you ever afraid that you and Hunter will end up like Kim and Tommy?" Angelica asked biting her bottom lip,

Desiree slipped her shirt over her head and went to sit beside her sister, "Is that why you have been acting weird? You're scare of breaking up with Cam?"

"What if he and I grow apart, or we move away and I never see him?" Angelica confessed,

"Angel, that is never going to happen, You won't be like Kim, she was stupid for not explaining in person, I don't care about her new love interest back in the day," Desiree stated, "Yes, I'm scared about that possibility too, but I'm not going to let it stop me from loving Hunter here and now,"

"But..." Angelica began but Desiree pinched her lips together,

"I don't want to hear about it, if you have to learn from Kim and Tommy's mistakes, lord knows they made a lot of them, I have; I'm not going to hold the green ranger against Tommy, it wasn't his choice after all." Desiree interrupted

"I guess you're right, I shouldn't be scared of ending up like them," Angelica states after Desiree released her, "I have to go, Cam is taking me out to lunch,"

"Have fun," Desiree called out as Angelica skipped out of the room, she then shook her head, "sometimes I think I should have been the older twin,"

Desiree grabbed her moto gear and left Ops to meet Hunter, Blake, and Dustin at the track.

~~~~With Cam and Angel.~~~~~

Cam and Angel were sitting at a table in the city plaza, eating lunch when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man in blue walk by, spiky hair unlike her brother's hair Heading for the track,

"I think I know him," Angelica whispered as she took a drink of her sweet tea,

"Know who?" Cam asked

Angelica nodded over at the man passing by, "I think that guy is Justin Stewart from Angel Grove, if it's him, I'm willing to bet Hunter isn't going to be happy at all,"

"Why?" asked Cam

Angelica knew Desiree wasn't going to like that she was sharing about her twin's past. "Justin and Desiree used to be an item, back when they were children, it was a little kid thing saying you're boyfriend and girlfriend, nothing at all like the relationship Desiree has now with Hunter,"

"Hunter is the jealous type too," Cam replied, "I feel sorry for Ree,"

"I feel sorry for myself, because when she finds out, my ass is toast," Angelica sighed.

~~~~Hour later at the Track~~~~~

Desiree raced around the moto track, She was having a racing date with Hunter but Blake and Dustin were tagging along, so it really wasn't a date really. As she was going around the corner, she spotted a guy she knew very well, Justin Stewart. She lost focus and ending up crashing into one of the hay bales; she sat up and shook her head taking an internal tally to see if anything was wrong.

"Desiree, you okay?" asked Justin as soon as he got to Desiree,

Desiree looked up and blinked, "Justin, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come and see you, Rocky told me you and Angel were living in Blue Bay Harbor, you do know Stone Canyon isn't that far away from here," Justin replied,

"Ree!" called Hunter as soon as he parked his bike and ran over to his girlfriend,

"Who's this?" asked Justin sizing up the crimson ranger,

"Hunter meet Justin, Justin meet Hunter, my boyfriend," Desiree introduced, she was getting back to her feet, '_Great, I have to fix that fender, or Kelly is going to kill me._'

"Boyfriend, so much for asking for a second chance," Justin muttered.

Hunter glared at the teen, he didn't like that this guy was muttering about second chances with _his _Desiree,

"Justin, since you're the one who made me crash, you're helping me back to Storm Chargers!" Desiree exclaimed as she lifted the bike and began pushing up the hill,

"Fine, let me go get my jeep," Justin sighed,

~~~Storm Chargers~~~

After Desiree was finished fixing the dirt bike, she and Justin were sitting on the couches talking, about Tommy about high school, Desiree leaving out the parts where spandex comes in just in case someone was listening,

"So what's with you and this Hunter guy, I thought you never wanted to date someone again?" Justin asked.

Desiree shrugged "Times change, Hunter and I have been together nearly three months. I don't know maybe I like the brooding bad boy type,"

Justin felt downhearted, he always wanted to get back with Desiree, but he guessed it wasn't meant to be, they had a thing, when Desiree was eleven, and he was fourteen, but he broke it off because it was just getting way to weird, he was a teenage boy dating a mature pre-teen.

Desiree glanced and saw piece of crimson colored clothing, dash by. Hunter was spying on them. "Excuse me, Justin." She stated stood up and then walked off, she went to the skater t-shirts, and moved a few of them to look at Hunter who was crouched down hiding "Pink isn't your color, Hunter. why are you hiding in a clothing rack?"

"Um…I was looking for something?" Hunter replied, Desiree raised an eyebrow, "Sure, you're jealous of someone, I've known half my life."

"No, I'm not." Hunter stated, trying to hide the jealousy he was feeling and sadly failing at it.

"Hunter, Justin is like a Blake to me, now." Desiree stated, she was older now and knew what and who she wanted out of life, she might be fifteen now but it didn't stop her from being in love.

"Then why are you spending so much time with him, I'm your boyfriend?" Hunter asked,

"Because I haven't seen him in three years!" Desiree was getting angry at the way Hunter was thinking, there was nothing between her and Justin anymore. '_Is it just me or do I like the older guys?_'

"But you're putting our date off to hang with some other guy!" Hunter exclaimed

little did they know they were drawing a crowd of onlookers, who never seen the couple raise their voices at each other. Dustin, Blake, Shane, and Tori were surprised that their friends were getting into a heated argument right in the middle of Storm Chargers.

"I'm allowed to have other friends, you don't see me running off with Shane or Dustin," Desiree stated though gritted teeth.

"And yet he mutters so much for asking for a second chance? you mean you guys were involved? then that means you could have been with him behind my back" Hunter stated,

"Yes, we were but it was nothing, I was a child with a first crush, so we had fun sparring together that was it and for another thing, I would never do something like that! I'm pretty damn sure, Cam has video evidence showing what I was like for the two months you were off soul-searching!" Desiree retorted,

"Oh so you liked sparring with him but not me?" Hunter asked glaring down at his girlfriend.

"Hunter, this isn't the time to talk about this, ever think about that Justin might want to talk to me about Tommy, he was his friend too," Desiree stated trying to be the bigger person, and not let this pettiness get in the way of her relationship with Hunter or her friendship with Justin.

"Oh so you might run away to Florida and break up with me in a letter?" Hunter asked.

"Who the hell told you about that, because I sure didn't?" Desiree felt hurt no one besides the Zeo Rangers knew about that.

"I'm so kicking Angelica's ass," Desiree muttered,

"Should someone stop them?" Tori asked,

"Who wants to hold who back before they start throwing fists at the each other?" Dustin asked

Justin stood there feeling like a dammed fool, he was getting in the way of Desiree's life right now, if anything. He should have just stay away, but he didn't didn't because they was a small part of him that still had hope of making this work but he saw the way Desiree spoke of Hunter, she practically glowed with happiness, he should just be happy to be her friend then anything else. Even a brother.

"This guy shows up and all you want to do is hang out with him," Hunter stated.

Justin squared his shoulders and walked forward until he came to the couple. "This guy can defend himself,t his is a little too open for you two to have a disagreement,"

"Why she should be use to the public, after all she rollerblades in competitions," Hunter asked.

Blake walked up to Hunter, "Bro, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to stop and think," then he leaned in and whispered low each for him to hear, "We wouldn't want everyone to know we're Rangers, if you let your temper get the better of you,"

Desiree nodded and turned away, heading for the door.

"Go head and leave, That is what Tommy would do after every fight he and Kimberly had!" Hunter stated.

Desiree stopped and did an about face, her hands tighten into fists, "This is far to public for what I have to say to you, if you want argue some more let's do so in private."

She walked out the door, *_Angelica, you're so dead!_*

*_I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not you don't open up to anyone, besides Sensai and me._* Angelica replied, her mind-voice was sincere, Desiree slammed the mental barriers with enough force that would leave her twin with a headache.

'_I can't got back to Ops, because that is the first place Hunter would go, so I guess the beach is it,_' the Angry ninja thought, as she picked up speed and ran, to the secluded beach; where Blake, Hunter, and her were kidnapped by Choobo,

She panted as she came skidded to stop on sending sand flying, she looked around and made sure no one was hiding to spy or there weren't any of Lothor's goons around.

Finally she breathed a sigh of relief, she then screamed her frustration out, kicked and punched the rock wall until her knuckles and toes were bruised.

She sat down on a piece of driftwood, and placing her head in her hands. She began to wonder why Justin would want a second chance, she was only eleven years old when they were 'dating' hanging out at the juice bar after school, for karate class, and practicing afterward. Jason had taught her the basics, and Justin finished where he left off.

Suddenly she was surrounded by Kelzaks, they grabbed her and threw her to towards the ocean, hoping to drown her. But she let training take over and her body rolled into a ball and she landed on the balls of her feet,

she glared at the Kelzaks, even before really comprehending she entered the fight using karate instead of ninjutsu.

"Today is not my day, but this is a good enough anger management as I'm likely to get," Desiree stated as she did a tornado kick hitting a Kelzak in the head, she jumped up and kicked two of them at once. She even used Tommy's breathing technique, which sounded like 'Z ha'.

Hunter and Justin showed up and saw Desiree kicked Kelzak butt, Hunter couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Desiree using karate instead of ninjutsu. Once the kelzaks were defeated, she panted and looked at her hands.

"So Ree you fight like him to huh?" Hunter asked getting her attention,

Desiree's anger returned at the sight of both boys, '_Well this is private as we can get, might as well hit him in his stubborn chin._'

"I fight like my brother," Desiree growled, "Justin, helped me practice after all my _Older_ friends went to college and began their own lives"

"Oh remember Tommy is not here so we taught you a lot more" Hunter stated

Desiree's back stiffened, that was below the belt. "You didn't teach me a damn thing, Sensai Hikari and Wannabe did!"

"Guys, I'm standing right here, and what were those things?" Justin asked.

"Who cares its none of your business you don't belong here this is our fight not yours" Hunter seethed

"Its my fight too, when my leader isn't here to protect her," Justin growled

'_Which leader is he talking about Tommy or TJ?_' Desiree thought as she watched as Hunter and Justin glare at each other.

"I will protect her better than you can or ever would" Hunter retorted,

That did it, Desiree wasn't angry she was pissed off. She walked up and shoved them away from each other,

"Justin, go ahead and tell him your secret, its not like you don't know mine," Desiree sighed and closed her eyes.

"Oh so your sharing our secrets with him too?" Hunter asked.

"Listen here Rookie, I've been saving the world a lot longer then you have," Justin stated, before flicking his wrist to show a morpher,

"Hunter, meet the former Blue Turbo Ranger," Desiree smirked, "That is another thing, I have in common with him, he knows what is like to be in spandex, having to keep secrets from everyone, I'm sick of it."

"what makes you think i believe that your not keeping secrets from me now who knows what else your hiding from me" Hunter replied,

Desiree had enough, "I've had enough of both of you, Justin; it was great seeing you. Hunter, if you value our relationship, I will talk you when you're not being an angry jealous fool." she then stalked past them and left without looking back.

DarkPriestess66: Tmayo helped me with this chapter, so I can't take all the credit, Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

Desiree came into Ninja Ops, and flopped down on a pillow in the main room,buried her head between her arms on the table and began sobbing, her temper had cooled, she was upset now. She pretty much had broken up with Hunter because he was getting angry about nothing, she had a life back in Angel Grove before moving to Blue Bay Harbor, she swore to never have another relationship because she was always on the move, but she had settled down in Blue Bay, began high school in Blue Bay, began studying the fire ninja arts, even becoming a Power Ranger, just thinking about the morpher on her wrist brought a whole new set of problems, she had her brother's legacy to contend with, her brother was the best Ranger ever and she never knew it until now. How would he feel if he knew she wasn't the favorite daughter or sister to her family, she gotten into rollerblading because she thought she could win approval of her father. She taken lessons in karate because she needed out of the house then when Tommy joined their team she found a whole new family, Jason, Zach, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini had taken her under their wings as a little sister.

"Ree?" called a voice that sounded like someone was worried,

She looked up and saw Blake, tears stained cheeks caused Blake to take a step back, because he never saw the fire ninja cry.

"What the hell happen to you?" Blake asked, "or do you want me to get Tori?"

"Nothing, Hunter and I had an argument that's all, Why didn't you tell me he was the jealous type?" Desiree asked,

Blake looked confused, "So that's his problem, he's never been like this with anyone, not even me."

"Way to help me, bro. You better get out of here before Hunter comes and accuses me of cheating with you," Desiree stated.

"That's not possible, I'm not leaving you by yourself, and I'll punch my brother in the face if he does say something like that," Blake threatened,

"Friends like you, who need Lothor," Desiree teased, feeling somewhat like her normal self.

"We don't need him, but thanks for the compliment," Blake replied,

Desiree stood up from the pillows, "What time is it?"

"around five why?" asked Blake,

"Why else, you want to eat tonight don't you?" Desiree asked, "I'm not sure if I'll feed Hunter though, but I'll cook for you and Cam,"

"What about your sister?" Blake asked as he followed Desiree to the kitchen,

"I don't care, She can pour herself cereal for all I care," Desiree spat, "She told Hunter about most of my past in Angel Grove,"

"Small wonder, Ops is larger then it looks, underground kitchens and bedrooms," Blake commented,

"Yeah but guess who does the shopping now for this kitchen," Desiree replied, before pointing a finger at herself.

Desiree sighed as she rummaged around the makeshift kitchen, Blake leaded up against the wall, just guarding the fire ninja, he was going to be true to his word and punch his brother in the face if he even mentions Desiree cheating with him,

Desiree gathered, chicken, Alfredo sauce, noodles. She then turned to Blake, "Chicken Alfredo sound good?"

"Sure, I heard the first part of your argument, don't tell me there was more?" Blake stated as he watched Desiree move around the kitchen like a pro, she cut the chicken breast and put in a frying pan with olive oil, because the sauce heating, and the noodles cooking. She even found time to toast garlic bread,

"Blake, if you're going to stand there, would you mind grabbing plates and everything?" Desiree asked as she stirred the noodles.

Blake did as he was told, and came back,

"Watch this for a second, if I smell so much as one thing burning, I will have your thunder hide." Desiree growled

Blake nodded and stood by the cooking food,

Desiree left and went to her room, and grabbed her mp3 and speakers. She had a special connection cord so she could listen to music from the mp3. Then went back into the kitchen, to set it up.

"You listen to music while cooking?" Blake asked.

Desiree nodded while listening to the music, until one song came on. Perfect by Simple Plan. A song she related too, she forgot that Blake was even in the room. She started to sing, she wasn't a good singer like Angelica but she was passable.

_Hey dad look at me  
_

_Think back and talk to me  
_

_Did I grow up according to plan?  
_

_Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
_

_'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all doing  
_

_And now I try hard to make it  
_

_I just want to make you proud  
_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
_

_I can't pretend that  
_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me,_

Angelica and Cam walked into Ops, followed by Shane, Dustin, and Tori,

"Ree, singing?" Dustin asked.

"Shush," was the reply he got.

Hunter walked in then, holding his bloody nose. He forgot the threat of breaking Desiree's heart would end up Angelica breaking his face. He stopped long enough to hear someone singing, it sounded beautiful yet sad somehow.

He walked to the kitchen to find Blake watching Desiree cook dinner, Sensai gave everyone chores when they were staying with him and Cam, Desiree's job was kitchen detail because the last time anyone else tried to cook, it nearly blew up the kitchen and Ops. So Desiree put her foot down and declared she was going to cook all meals from then on. The crimson thunder ninja just stared in shock, as Desiree swayed back and forth to the music, as she was cooking.

Blake looked over as he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, he saw his bro holding what looked to be a broken nose. He fought back a chuckle, but grabbed a towel and tossed it at his bro,

Hunter caught the towel and replaced it,

_I try not to think  
_

_About the pain I feel inside  
_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?  
_

_All the days you spend with me  
_

_Now seem so far away  
_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore  
_

_And now I try hard to make it  
_

_I just want to make you proud  
_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
_

_I can't stand another fight  
_

_And nothing's alright_

Desiree took the hot pot of cooked noddles and drained it, and gave equal amounts on each plate, she turned and around, and saw Hunter, her temper didn't even flare at the sight of him. But her sense of humor wanted to make a biting remark. But she just shook her head and went back to cooking supper, she guessed the others were here too. So she was glad she made enough for everyone.

She went back to the chicken, and added to the sauce. While she sang.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
_

_Nothing lasts forever  
_

_I'm sorry  
_

_I can't be perfect  
_

_Now it's just too late and  
_

_We can't go back  
_

_I'm sorry  
_

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again  
_

_Please don't turn your back  
_

_I can't believe it's hard  
_

_Just to talk to you  
_

_'Cuz you don't understand_Desiree finished the plates, each one a different color, leaving the Crimson and Ice-blue plates empty, she still wasn't going to feed them, Hunter blinked when he saw his own plate empty,

_'Cuz we lost it all  
_

_Nothing lasts forever  
_

_I'm sorry  
_

_I can't be perfect  
_

_Now it's just too late and  
_

_We can't go back  
_

_I'm sorry  
_

_I can't be perfect_

She carried the plates out and set them in front of the respective ranger,

"This looks great," Shane stated,

"Yeah, I'm glad you do the cooking here," Dustin agreed

"Where's mine?" Angelica and Hunter asked.

Desiree glared at them, "You have two hands make the plate yourself," she looked down at her plate, suddenly she wasn't hungry any more. She shoved to Angelica, "Eat, I can't kill you when you make that face."

She then stood up and walked out of ops.

"Hunter, I would apologize if I were you," Blake stated. "Unless you want another bloody nose,"

"You wouldn't do that to me, Bro." Hunter replied

"Try me, Desiree is the best person who has come into your life and you get angry and jealous over a friend," Blake retorted

"She dated him, what if she was with him when we were gone." Hunter asked.

"You weren't with her when we were gone, and I for one didn't like how you slept talked about her, its creepy bro." Blake stated

"You sleep talk?" Shane asked with a grin, before he and Dustin started laughing.

"Its not funny, and you weren't supposed to mention that." Hunter replied.

"Now you don't how Desiree feels like, you don't need to know everything about her, besides I know more about you then I care too." Blake reasoned

"I guess you're right," Hunter muttered

Angelica gripped her and whimpered, "she blocked me out all afternoon, now her emotional turmoil has crashed the barrier between our minds, I can feel her sadness, and her thoughts she think that its over between you two,"

Hunter nodded and walked out of ops to find Desiree. He found her watching the lay rays of sunlight fade from view,

"Lothor could attack and you won't even know it," Hunter greeted.

"What you're not going to yell at me some more, or do you want to argue about the stars this time?" Desiree asked. She rested her head on her knee as she was sitting on the ground with a knee pulled up her chest, with her arms wrapped around her, she turned to stare at Hunter,

"No, I'm done with arguing." Hunter replied, "Can I sit next to you or am I going to find somewhere else to sit?"

"Go ahead, its free country, at least it is for now." Desiree stated.

Hunter sat down beside her, wanting to reach out and hold her hand but he decided not too,

"Mind telling me what happen to your nose?" Desiree asked "It looks painful."

"Your sister, I didn't take your warning to heart, and let's say I got some sense knocked into me and I got the broken nose to prove it," Hunter answered

"Besides my sister punching you in face, anything else you want to talk about, my shoe size, blood type?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting, I just can't stand the thought of you being with someone else," Hunter apologized.

"Don't tell me, I'm your first girlfriend, unless you dated Kapri because Marah is taken by Dustin?" Desiree asked

"No, I didn't date Kapri, I don't think I could handle that." Hunter stated. "Besides I was morphed when I was on the ship, in other words yes you are my first, hopefully my only girl"

"Well There is always Kelly," Desiree teased, "So are we good and together or do I have to look for another team?"

"You're mine, always." Hunter replied as he reached over and wrapped an arm around Desiree's shoulders and pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Justin, he was just a little kid's crush on a older boy," Desiree whispered, "I'll try to be more open from now on,"

Hunter kissed the top of her head, "I know, Blake pointed out a few things too, I don't share enough about me either,"

DarkPriestess66: Do i always have to ask for reviews? If So please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Cam started the simulation, "Good Luck, you'll need it,"

"Thanks," Desiree replied, She stood in a fighting stance, her breathing even as she was waiting, but the weird thing is there was a blindfold over her eyes,

"_You must relay on your other senses, not just your sight_," Sensai had told her,

Desiree heard the sound of footsteps before she even felt the 'Kelzak' try to grab her, she did a spin kick and twirled away,

the training session lasted for an hour until the Kelzaks finally got the upper hand, Desiree landed on her back with a groan,

"End Simulation," Cam stated as the computer graphics faded away,

"I'll never trust another computer as long as I live," Desiree muttered from her place on the floor, she panted, but didn't take off the blindfold, she was afraid if she did, the room might be spinning,

"You okay?" asked Hunter, as he leaned over his girlfriend's form on the floor, "Why haven't you taken off the blindfold?"

"Because the room might be spinning," Desiree answered, then she sat up,

"Hey Guys," greeted Angelica as she skipped into the room, "Training over for today?"

"Unless I have to scrub the floors," Desiree muttered.

"Don't temp me, Young Ninja." Sensai replied,

"Angel, what are you wearing?" Hunter asked staring at his teammate,

"Just call me the cupid of love at your service," Angelica laughed,

Desiree finally took off the blindfold, and looked at her twin. Angelica was dressed up as an angel with a quiver of arrows and a small bow, "Times like this, I'm not related to her, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sis, Don't tell me you forgot Valentine's day!" ?" Angelica shocked, this was her favorite day of the year aside from Christmas.

Desiree rolled her eyes, "You know for a fact that I hate this day, I hate when people get all goo-goo eyed at their loved ones,"

"Whats valentine's day?" Hunter asked, pretending not to know.

The twins looked at each other, *_they grew up in the wind/thunder Academies, must not beat them to a bloody pulp._*

Desiree secretly liked Valentine's day, but to the extreme that Angelica was taking it, when they were in elementary, the Fire Ninja loved sending Power Ranger Valentines' to everyone, she was a fan of the rangers before even thinking about possibility she could be one.

"Its the one day a year where you show the one you love, that you love them, even you can unbend from the brooding to find something for Desiree," Angelica answered.

"Umm do i have to buy a gift?" Hunter asked, "Can't I just take her out, I'm not really good with the whole gift buying,"

"only if you want too, myself i would like to go skating, besides this is the only day of the year where we can play cupid and get away with it" Angelica giggled.

"Play cupid?" Cam asked.

Desiree rolled her eyes, but grinned evilly at the thought of the plan Angelica filled her in on the other day, "What my love obsessed sister is trying to say is we need to get Blake and Tori together. whether they want to or not."

"can't we return them?" Hunter asked Cam

"they're scary," Cam agreed

"Oh are you big strong men scared?" Desiree teased,

"Who us?" Hunter asked.

"Yes you, you aren't you? Angel my guy is a wimp" Desiree glanced at her sister,

"I'm starting to agree with you there, sis." Angelica agreed. While her own cobalt eyes twinkled in amusement,

"We're not wimps, right Cam?"

"Angel it brings me back to the time Tommy said he was scared to ask Kim to the dance" Desiree stated, egging the boys on,

"I thought it was girls' choice or did Kim have guts enough to ask Tommy out?" Angelica asked looking confused, they were to young to remember all the dances their bro had.

"Nah; Tommy was just a whiny wimp"

"Hunter, do you even know how to ice skate, I think that is what they're talking about?" Cam asked.

"Then no," Hunter answered

"All the more reason, Let's Go," Angelica chirped as she grabbed Cam's arm and dragged him out.

"I can teach you to ice skate," Desiree whispered,

"You know how to ice skate, is there anything you can't do?" Hunter asked. As they followed Angelica and Cam out.

"I can't dance, so its not likely I'm going to my prom," Desiree answered.

~~~Blue Bay Ice Rink~~~~

Desiree sat on a beach tying her skates laces, she was wearing black slacks with a red orange shirt,

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Blake complained,

"I think its fun, getting out of our own sports, you should have seen these two at Angelica's first skating competition," Tori replied,

"Who taught you how to skate, Ree?" Blake asked as he held onto the railing,

"The one on the ice right, now." Desiree answered as she held Hunter's arm to give him balance, "I started

Once all of them were on the ice, Angelica skated over. Placing her feet in a T pattern to stop.

"Alright, I'll teach Tori, Blake, and Cam." Angelica suggested, "Hunter is with Desiree."

"One foot in front of the other, then glide, its just like regular skating," Desiree stated, as she watched Hunter's attempts at getting his balance on the ice. He landed on the ground.

Desiree skated backwards while teaching Hunter, "That's it, you're getting it,"

"Compared to you maybe," Hunter replied.

"Just look at Angelica, she's as graceful as swan, I look more like a duck on skates," Desiree stated.

"So do you know any of her tricks?" Hunter asked as he got better and didn't have to rely on Desiree's support.

Desiree smiled and then skated away from Hunter until She had enough room, she jump into the air and did a triple, then landed with her right leg extended, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yep," Hunter replied.

Desiree skated back over to him, "anything Angel can do on the ice, I can recreate in my blading moves,"

The three couples skated for a while, then left.

DarkPriestess66: this was going to be a V-Day chapter, but sadly I forgot about an exam I had to take that day, so here's the chapter a little late. Review Please!


	27. Chapter 27

Desiree punched at her counterpart, she was using the simulation only this time it was practice, she was trying to combine her karate skills with her ninja skills.

"Sis, are you mad at yourself? Come on we're suppose just a meet Cam and Hunter at Storm Chargers," Angelica called out,

Desiree was just landing a tornado kick when the simulation was cut off, and she landed on her back,

Angelica ran over worried, "You okay?"

Desiree growled, and twisted her legs and kicked Angelica's legs out from under her, "That was for sneaking up on me, when you known I was practicing,"

"Maybe I should warn Hunter of your mood swings, during this time." Angelica teased,

"Do it, and I will hide all the chocolate chip cookies," Desiree replied as she stood back up,

Angelica turned to Sensai, "Little help here,"

"I will stay out of this one," Sensai replied.

Desiree walked off and to her room and changed, wearing a red-orange tank top and a pair of skinny jeans,

Angelica wolf whistled, "Looking good there sis, Who are you dressing up for?"

"No one, I want to wear this," Desiree replied,

"Sure, and I'm the Easter Bunny," Angelica stated.

Desiree smiled, "Come on, Bunny."

"Man; can you remember we used to call Tommy cotton tail since he always had his hair up" Angelica stated changing the conversation as they walked down the street to Storm Changers,

"I thought that was because we couldn't say his name?" Desiree asked, feeling a pang in her heart at the mention of her brother, "you know Ang, if he was here i hope he would forgive me for the last fight we had"

"Ree, we both know that he would just because we hated Kimberly and that he was always with her doesn't mean he didn't love us" Angelica replied,

Desiree glanced at her twin, "I wasn't talking about that fight, I meant what I said about her, and I was right, she would break his heart in the end,"

"Ree; i just can't believe she did that but i know he would forgive you" Angelica stated "Plus Ree you were always a bit closer to him than i was"

"I know, I know." Desiree responded, she closed her eyes for a second, she didn't let anyone know this, but she had the letter that Kim wrote all those years ago, she had it hidden in a picture of her and Tommy when he was the red zeo ranger,

"Ree; i wonder what he would think if he knew we were rangers?" Angelica whispered,

"Well first; I think he would be proud of us, then he would go into a major fit about having his little sisters fight alien monsters, you know how protective he was," Desiree answered.

"White Knight Syndrome." Angelica giggled. "I just wish Ree if he were here i could get my sister/brother relationship back"

"Me too," Desiree agreed, she sighed and let her twin know her thoughts.

"What do you mean, you don't think he's dead?" Angelica asked.

"It feels like I can still feel him Angel, like we aren't alone, like everytime I fight I can feel him alongside me" She stopped not wanting to say this. "Angel the other night when I looked in the mirror; I thought I saw him"

"Are you sure about this, it couldn't be your subconscious playing tricks on you?" Angelica asked

"Look at the facts, No one checked the island, where he was working on, the only person is MIA is Anton Mercer. I refuse to believe he's gone," Desiree answered.

"Ree why the heck would uncle John lie to us?" Angelica huffed. "I mean if he was alive he would have contacted us! Jason would have known something"

"Maybe he wants us to believe he's dead, like he wants to start over without anything of the Ranger world clouding his life," Desiree answered, "i just know what I feel, I don't know maybe its a Ranger's power calling to another Ranger."

"Desiree; do you know how crazy that sounds, he's gone, Tommy is dead alright maybe you're just not accepting it" Angelica's tone made Desiree winced

"I'm crazy, yeah you can talk Angel, you're the one who was never with him, i was, i was the one who supported him the most in all of his competitions" Desiree retorted, getting angry at her own sister, first Hunter now Angelica, "He had the spirit of the Falcon, The White Ninja Ranger. I have the spirit of the Phoenix, maybe our spirits are calling one another,"

"Ree; i just think that you can't accept his death, so that means if your spirits are calling then that must mean he cares more about you than me, he never liked me Ree, everytime i ask him to hang with me he was always sparring or with Kim or Kat; you know what if he was alive i would just leave and let him be your brother and not mine!" Angel walked away.

Desiree felt her eyes prick with tears, her bottom lip quivered as she held back a sob. "Angel! come back!"

Angel just kept walking. Angel walked ahead of her sister, she was gettin sick of this. "Its true Tommy never liked me, why should i care if he was here, he never accepted me and if he was alive he would go hug her even before he would look at me"

"_You know even know the half of it, young ice ninja_" a voice sounded in Angelica's mind.

"_What who's there?_" Angel grabbed her head. "_Go away_"

"_Foolish girl, Tommy did love you and he did accept you,_" the Voice was scolding her.

"Yeah right, then why would he always turn me away? huh! why would he always go to her" Angel grew angry. "Great i am talking to myself"

the voice chuckled, "_He talked about you all the time, even when he was hurt, you were the first name he said, he was protecting you, by the only way he knew how._"

"_Yeah well who are you? protecting me from what? look he isn't my brother he was never one to me so i could care less if he showed up out of nowhere_" Angel fell to her knees. "Please just leave me alone"

"_I know him better then anyone, since i was his mentor,_" the voice replied,

"Look i don't care who you are just get out of my head and leave me alone" Angel stood up and kept walking but felt a pain in her chest

"_Stubborn, as well. You are just like him, I'm not getting out of your head, until you listen to reason, if you won't listen to your sister, then you will listen to me,_" the voice stated with heat.

Desiree saw her sister grip her head as if in pain, then fall to her knees, she didn't care if Angelia was mad at her, she ran to her twin and touched her,

"_Oh really your not my father, well sorry to tell you but i am nothing like him, i am not even his blood_" Angel stopped and grabbed her head again. "_I just wish i could get away from all of this, i will never be his sister like my sister, why would his spirit try to contact her and not me_"

Angel jerked away. "Get off me and go and try to communicate with your brother"

Desiree gritted her teeth, then looked around before raising her morpher, "Cam, get your butt out here,"

"I said your brother, not my boyfriend!" Angelica shouted.

Desiree gripped her head then, she felt as if she was being forced into a vulcan mind meld with Angelica's

Angel pushed her sister to the ground and then ran into the woods. "Angel!" Cam shouted as he saw her run off,

Hunter knelt down beside Desiree, "Ree?"

Angel grabbed onto a tree trying to stand up straight but fell down. "Look please get out of my head i just want to be left alone please!"

"_I'm the closest person, you have to a father, Angelica. You can't even tell your own father about being a Ranger now can you, No. Blood or not you are his sister, and he was protecting you from Zedd. You didn't know anything about defending yourself, you would have been easy to get ahold of,_" the voice sounded in both girls' minds.

"_Then if i was his sister why did he teach Desiree how to fight and not me, look take your talk and shove it, i have nothing more to say to you_" Angelica replied

*_Because you wouldn't learn even when he asked you too,_* Desiree answered.

"Look all i have to say is who cares, he isn't here now and i don't care if he shows up, maybe if he told me what could get me i would have wanted to learn, so at least i can fight now so later dude" Angelica stated

"_He is alive, you two. And you will see him again. Just not now._" Zordon admitted. He then shoved images of a man jumping from an island into their minds, then they saw Tommy's face from another angle.

"Look your just messing with my head so if you will please get out of my head and let me live my life"

Angel said as she pushed passed her sister and walked to the ops.

Desiree sighed and followed her with Hunter and the others behind them, she heard a cry of a falcon from up in the sky.

Angel felt a pain in her chest as her eyes began to glow a white color. Ree ran over to her "He might have jumped but that doesn't mean that he is alive, he might have drowned"

"Someone want to tell us, why her eyes are glowing white?" Shane asked.

"Look buddy you have no right feeding me these lies" Angelica growled,

"I have no idea, and who is she talking too," Cam answered.

"Zordon, the mentor of Earth's first team of Power Rangers," Desiree answered.

"Ree; why does she not believe him?" Cam asked.

"Its more like she doesn't want to believe me, when i told her Tommy was still alive," Desiree explained,

Angel began to cry as she put her head into her hands. "Just go away"

"_Not going to happen, unless you accept the truth of what i just showed you,_" Zordon replied.

"The truth shows me nothing, for God's sake just because he jumped doesn't prove he is alive now like i said he could have drowned" Angelica stated.

"_I hate to show you this,_" Zordon replied before showing five glowing gems.

"So they are just rocks" Angel stood up, her eyes glowing even brighter

"_They are the Dino Gems, your next chapter of being Rangers,_" Zordon stated

"Yeah right, i will never be another ranger after this, plus why the heck are my eyes white?" Angelica asked.

"You'll see," was the reply.

"Great he is so cryptic, look if i just say i believe will you leave me alone if so i belive bye" Angelica stated

Desiree heard the cry of a falcon again, but this time it was closer.

Angel no longer felt the presence in her head, she got up and pushed passed her friends but stopped when a bird landed in a tree next to her. "Wow just a bird, i see them all the time"

the falcon stared at her, until it spread its wings and flew straight at her.

Angel ducked again and again not wanting to harm the bird.

"Guys hello a bird is trying to peck my eyes out" Angelica stated

"Angelica, will you just hold still. The Falcon is one of the sacred Animal Spirits," Desiree replied.

"A what now? oh come on its just a lousy feathered creature" Angelica asked

"yeah, and my phoenix is just a mythical creature," Desiree retorted as she closed her eyes, flames appeared around her and rose into the air. Forming a Phoenix.

"Well i'm sorry but i don't have any need for a bird" Angelica stated as little scared of the Phoenix who was flying above.

The Falcon drove at her as she wasn't paying attention to it. Angel felt the force and was pushed back.

Desiree held her arm out to stop the others from going to help her twin, if her guess was right, Angelica was the next Falcon Ninjetti.

Angel started to glow brightly. "What's happening to me?" She then heard a voice in her head again.

"_Same thing that happened to your sister_," was the answer.

"same thing? what? so what is going on?" Angelica asked.

Angel just looked over at her smiling sister "What are you smiling about,"

"Simple, We're Ninjetti," Desiree shrugged.

"Since when are you one of these people?" Angelica asked.

"Second year of the Fire Academy, same thing happen to me, the Phoenix flew at me, and entered my heart." Desiree explained. "The Fire Academy's symbol is a Phoenix."

"Great! wow as much fun as this was i think i need to lie down" When Angel got to the ops and laid down images of Tommy from earlier years flooded her mind and then she heard Zordon's voice. Tommy in a white uniform, with a mask covering his face.

"_See, believe me now, you didn't have your animal spirit before, that is why only Desiree could feel the other Falcon_" Zordon explained,

"Dudette, what is going on?" Dustin asked as he and the others sat around the table.

"They are having a mind fight" Cam said

"I'm not but i have one killer headache," Desiree groaned as she knelt down on the pillow that severed as a chair, "Now i know what a Vulcan Mind Meld feels like," she rubbed her temples,

"I wonder what he would think of me if he ever heard everything i said" Angel said wiping her eyes.

Desiree looked over at her sister, but said nothing. She wasn't sure if Angel was still mad at her for expressing her theory,

"I don't know about your brother, Angelica but i think he would forgive you for saying what you did," Sensai replied

"Really i don't think so, maybe when this is all over here maybe i will go away for awhile"Angel said.

"But what about our plans for going to Reefside, I don't want go to a new high school without you?" Desiree whispered,

"I don't know Ree" Angel walked over to the windows but jumped back when she saw a transparent form of her brother.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Cam asked.

"I thought i just saw Tommy, Unless I'm going crazy as Desiree is." Angelica answered.

"Maybe if i am this crazy i shouldn't be here" Angel said taking off her morpher. "Here"

"No, I will not relieve you of your duty as a power ranger." Sensai refused the morpher,

"But, how can i be good in battle if i am seeing things, i just wish he was here to say everything was okay" Angel yelled as she punched the wall.

Desiree jumped in surprise as her cell phone rang, "What now?"

"Just answer the phone i hate that ring anyways" Dustin joked,

Desiree flipped open the cell phone, "Hello?"

"Desiree, I'm glad you answered your phone, you're not going to believe what just happened to me," Adam's voice came though.

Angel just slowly walked out of the room and sat down by the beach. "Am i being punnished? is that it!" she shouted to the sky. "What did i do to derserve this!"

"You didn't do anything," a voice replied from behind her.

"Just go away!" She replied not turning around

"Teenagers, give me such a headache." the voice laughed,

"Look what part of "leave me alone" don't you understand, leave or be beaten" Angelica threaten,

"No, you wanted an answer so I'm giving you what you want, do you think any of us asked for the Power to choose us?" the person asked.

"Look all i know is i am not meant to be a ranger, i only have my sister and my friends to share it with, after this is over i could care less who wants to save the earth" Angel punched the ground.

"Then why did Sensai Yuriko give you the morpher?" the voice asked "Can I sit or do I have to talk to your back?"

"You can talk to my back because i want to be left alone? are you slow?" Angel wiped her eyes and watched the kids run along the beach. "Why can't i just be free like them? me and my sister were always so free, then we got wrapped up in this mess"

"Angel, you were chosen for the morpher just like i was when i was your age, along with a few friends." the young woman spoke.

"Great i have mixed company" Angel growled. The woman touched her shoulder but Angel pushed it away. "I don't care if i was chosen, why me? why not someone else?"

"my friends and I thought the same thing, when Zordon chose us," the woman answered, "It was something we felt we had to do, you could have chose to leave the morpher alone, but you used it why?"

"I don't know why i used it" She felt them all sit down behind her. "I thought it would be good to be with my sister, but i want to be away from this all it does it hurt everyone" Angel held the morpher in her hand and threw it in front of her. "I hate seeing my friends get hurt, and maybe all this ranger stuff killed my brother"

"No, Tommy passed his powers down when he left High School, and I would know if he were dead." the woman answered. "Yes, Rangers do get hurt from time to time, but being a team builds a strong friendship that will last a lifetime and beyond."

"Trust me when i say not all rangers fit in, i mean we went to Angel grove and half the rangers there just looked at us like we shouldn't have been there" Angel thought back to that moment when only a couple came to them. "How would you know if he was alive you might be just messing with me"

"Why don't you look at who you are speaking with, besides I've known you all your childhood," the woman stated.

"Where do you get off at telling me what i should do?" Angel stood up.

"I get a day pass to help you, and all you do is get angry?" the woman asked.

"Look lady just leave" Angelica stated

"Sorry, can't. I only have a twelve hour window to help you understand," the woman replied.

"Look all i know is my brother is not here, me and Ree and at each other's throat and i am hearing a voice in my head" Angelica explained.

"Zordon was talking to you in your head, well i guess he had to since he doesn't have a physical form to use, but I'm here right now, and I feel that you miss me," the woman stated

"How do you know i miss you? i don't even know you?" Angel got fed up and turned around.

The woman smiled at the sight of her young friend's shocked expression, "Yes, its me. Trini."

"But? how?" Angel began to cry. "I did miss you so much"

"Let's just say, I know some higher powers that own me a few favors," Trini laughed.

"Trini did you ever feel this way? like wanting to drop it all? were you happy when you went to the conference?" Angelica asked

"Yes, when Jason, Zach, Kimberly and Billy and I were first chosen as Rangers, we walked out of the command center, not wanting to have any part of saving the world. Sometimes i wanted to hand in my morpher, but then i realized that i was a part of something bigger then myself. Happy isn't the word i choose for leaving the team, they were some of my best friends, Kim and I were like sisters, and yes i know about what happen between her and Tommy," Trini answered.

"I just thought that we were closer when he was around, him and Ree had such a close bond and i never got to share that and now i never will, i get that Zordon said he was protecting me but if he would have just told me i would have wanted to learn? Trini is there something wrong with me?" Angelica asked as she looked up at the older ranger.

"First rule of being a Ranger, never let anyone know about who you are, Tommy was bound by the rules as much as the rest of us, he tried pushing you and Ree away, when I told him that was a stupid idea. But you know him, he's the protective one." Trini answered.

"I just wish he would have trusted us, we had to learn all about the rangers from Jason" Angel heard other footsteps and sensed her sister but ignored the others. "I just want him to tell me he is alive and everything is okay"

"You were to young to understand, remember. I may not be him, but I am an Angel, I haven't seen him up in Heaven, and he has a spot up there for all the good he has done with his time as a ranger," Trini reached out and hugged the young Ranger.

Angel hugged her tight. "I just have one question, why did he and Ree have more of a bond together?"

"I can't answer that, only Tommy and Desiree can answer that." Trini replied "I can sense her looking for you,"

"I miss you Trini, i wish you could be here" Angelica whispered.

Trini smiled. "I wish it too, but remember you and I share a common bond too, We are Rangers, because Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger."

Angel smiled and watched her disappear. She felt her sister come behind her.

"Did I just see, who I thought I did?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah" Angel sat back down. "Ree am i horrible for accepting he is dead when he could be alive?"

"Sis, you're not horrible for believing something, because I did at first until I looked at it logically, and believe me when he does show up, I'm going to a long talk with him, might include a fist too," Desiree answered. "Also that bond that he and I shared, we don't anymore. I have more of a bond with Shane then I do with Tommy, its only because we're in the Red family,"

"Ree i miss him, but i have a feeling he is safe somewhere i just wish i knew where, also who called you?" Angelica asked

"Adam, and you wouldn't believe it, but we're not the only ones who the Falcon has called." Desiree answered.

"Really? what did he say?" Angelica sounded eager to know

"He pretty much told me, he thought he was losing it, because his own Frog spirit was answering the cry of a falcon," Desiree replied then started giggling,

Angel giggled to. "Ree who else?"

"He doesn't know, he only told me because Tommy's our brother, I don't think he realizes we're the same as him." Desiree replied after getting herself back in control, "So you get to talk to the first yellow ranger, and all I get is Tommy's hand me down power coin?"

"Yeah" Angel tickled her sister. "Ree i'm sorry for getting mad, but one reason i am furious is if he is alive why not contact us?"

"Angel, may i point something out? We're living in Blue Bay Harbor, He might think we're still in Angel Grove." Desiree answered.

"Yeah thats true" Angel agreed then saw a light. "Whoa Ree did you see that? it headed that way" Angel said running after it.

"Hey! Come back here, it might be a trap!" Desiree shouted before she started running after her sister. "She shares the Falcon spirit, and the forgetfulness too,"

Angel kept runningn but she didn;t look and tripped over a branch. "Who's there?" She asked as the light went behind bushes.

Desiree's morpher beeped, "Go for Ree,"

"Ree, I'm picking up some strange energy readings, just north of where you are," Cam reported.

"Angel and i will check it out, if you don't hear from us, then bring the others," Desiree replied.

Ree caught up with her sister she shook her head when she saw her sister's arms bleeding. "Angel stay away from it!"

"Don't worry, I just got scraped up from tripping over a branch," Angel explained,

"Haven't you learned not to run off without calling for back up?" Desiree asked.

"You know me always in a hurry" Angel stepped closer but was pushed back

"I say let's Ranger Up, before getting of ninja butts handed to us?" Desiree suggested.

"Ree wait, the light is fading" Angel told her while grabbing her wrist not to morph.

"Fine, but if i get beaten up by some strange light thing, You're going to be running laps." Desiree crossed her arms and glared at the light as it faded.

"Cam do you have anything yet?" Angel asked through her morpher.

"No, i haven't seen anything like this, I don't know what it is," Cam replied,

"Wow the smart one of the team doesn't know something, I'm amazed." Desiree teased shelinked arms with her sister and watched as the light was gone,

"Who are you?" what do you want? show yourself!" Angel said

"Should we say something like 'We come in peace'?" Desiree asked.

"Ree we aren't aliens" Angelica replied.

"I know, but whatever that was might be, Lothor has to many goons that have played the 'I've changed my ways' card." Desiree pointed out.

Angel slapped her sister's head. "Look if you don't show yourself we will kick your butt!"

The girls heard footsteps and a man dressed in blue walked out.

Desiree blinked in confusion, "Alright, who are you?"

"Names Rocky? who are you?" Rocky asked.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Well somehow i heard my ape call here and i got sent here" Rocky answered

"Welcome to Blue Bay Harbor, Home of the Ninja Rangers." Desiree stated.

"Why are you being nice, don't you remember when we were in angel grove he was the one that glared at us" Angelica asked

"No sis, that was Eric Myers, the stuck up Quantum Ranger," Desiree replied.

"Oh yeah true, well i am going to head back the others are probably worried so you can stay and fill him in' Angel said. She began to walk but she noticed Kelzaks looking for something, she was about to yell but she was grabbed from behind a hand put over her mouth.

Desiree looked at Rocky, "I guess Angel and my spirits called you here,"

"I am just confused, this might explain why Adam was so weird today, and i haven't seen him since I passed down my powers," Rocky replied.

Desiree bit her lip trying to decide what to do, just when her morpher beeped.

"This is Ree?"

"Ree is Angel on her way back? we haven't seen her yet and she told us she was on her way?" Hunter Asked.

"No, she just left to explain everything is alright" Ree answered.

"We haven't spoken to her, we can't get a lock on her morpher" Cam stated.

Ree gulped. "I'll be right there," '_With a friend,_' she added in her mind.

Angel struggled against the person who was holding her. "We found her master Lothor" Angel looked up and Lothor standing above her. "Ahh Tommy Oliver's sister this could be useful."

Adam watched from the bushes and went livid when they disappeared with her, he felt someone knock him to the ground a girl on top of him.

"Adam? what are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky?" Adam asked. "One second I was talking to Desiree on the phone and the next I was here, and those things from Angel Grove were holding Angelica,"

"What? and you didn't even try to help her?" Ree yelled at him. Anger filling her.

"What was I suppose to do, go charging in there without a plan?" Adam asked

"I don't know all i know is that my sister is gone, her morpher missing and i have no idea on why they want her? Adam did they say anything?" Ree asked in Panic. Rockey came up and rubbed her back.

"the dude with the mask said something about Tommy Oliver's sister and this could be useful." Adam replied

Desiree's eyes widen, "Follow me, We need help,"

They all followed. Desiree leading the way. "Man, Tommy i need you, i don't know what to do?" She muttered to herself. She could vaguely hear his voice. "Let your sacred animal guide you,"

"Sensai is going to kill me, for doing this." Desiree kept muttering.

Angel struggled against the chains holding her arms. "What do you want with me Lothor?" Lothor turned to face her. "Well little girl it seems you believe your brother is alive well your bait to draw him out so i can finish him once and for all"

"Ree why are you talking to yourself?" Adam asked

"Because where we're going, no one is suppose to know about," Desiree answered, "and my sensai is going to kill me for bringing you two,"

**"**Desiree are you sure your alright?" Rocky asked.

"No its just i never had to do this before, Tommy has and so have you guys, i just wish he was here and i knew why they wanted her" Desiree answered.

She stop in front of a waterfall,

"Adam how did you guys get through this when another teammate went missing?" Desiree asked before raising her arm and opening a portal.

"We had a hard time, when Zedd kidnapped Kimberly," Adam answered. "Zordon gave us advice,"

"We had to stay calm, if we panicked we would have been easy targets" Rocky put in.

"I guess i understand why Angel wants this to be over" Desiree stated.

Adam froze. "Over? she doesn't want to be a ranger?"

Desiree shook her head and walked across the lake and turned to Adam and Rocky, "Well are you coming or not?"

Meanwhile Angel was froze in her spot. "Look freak if i even knew where he was i would never tell you"

"You won't have to tell me, Your new animal spirit will call him to me," Lothor replied,

"When I get out of here, I'm so kicking your butt," Angel growled. While sliently pleding that Tommy wouldn't come and try to save her, "Guess what Lothor believe me or not he doesn't even know where i am"

Lothor grabbed her face. "Well lets see if a falcon can send a note"

Angelica screamed as her falcon spirit was forced to call out to its brother, Angel never told Ree this but her mind went to one day when she got attacked by these birds and a white ranger once told her "It will be okay" But at the time she never knew who it was. "Stop!"

Desiree stopped as she was heading to Ops, and flames errupted around her, she gribbed her torso in pain as she felt her twin's pain.

Adam rushed over. "Ree whats wrong? say something!"

"Angelica's spirit is being forced to call the other falcon, My phoenix is calling the Crane, Wolf and Bear." Desiree answered

Angel slumped over. "you'll never get away with this Lother"

"I already have, and there isn't anything you or the other rangers can do to stop me, I will go down in villian history as the one who destroyed the Great Tommy Oliver." Lothor replied then walked away.

"He will never come, my friends will find me" Lothor laughed and he heard a cry of another falcon.

'_That's not a falcon, that's a phoenix's cry, Desiree please hurry,'_ Angelica thought as she fainted.

Desiree fell to her knees. "We have to get my sister back now" They rushed into the ops.

"Where are we?" asked Adam as Desiree lead them down into the underground base

"Ninja Ops, and I think the others are waiting on the other side," Desiree explained,

"Yes we are, and you're in huge trouble for bringing them here," Shane replied.

DarkPriestess66: I had help from Tmayo again with this one, stick around to find out if Desiree is going to alive once Sensai gets though with her. Review please.


	28. Chapter 28

Desiree stood with hands clasped behind her back and her eyes cast down, as her mentor and her leader, were glaring at her, for being non-affiliated ninjas to the secret base, but she thought it was easier to beg forgiveness then to get permission, apparently she was wrong.

"But Sensai please, my sister is missing you can punish me or take my morpher but right now these guys are here to help me find her" Desiree tried to explain,

"your actions were justified, but you should have asked first, I would have given consideration then given you an answer," Sensai replied. "I'm not allowed to take your morpher from you, since it was Sensai Hikari, who gave you the morpher,"

Adam and Rocky's mouths drop open in surprise as the guinea pig spoke.

"How could you do this to us Ree?" Shane growled

"Did that rat just talk?" Rocky said as he took a step back

"That Rat as you called him, is my father." Cam snapped,

"And he's a guinea pig," Dustin added but closed his mouth when the other Rangers glared at him.

"Look we are here to help, so please hear us out" Adam pleaded

"Sensai, Would it help if I told you, that Adam and Rocky are ninjas in their own right?" Desiree questioned,

"How can these two be ninjas, and who are they?" Hunter asked.

"Desiree who cares if they are ninjas we are the rangers here, we will rescue our own not these guys" Tori said

"Desiree is part of our team too," Rocky snapped, "And you should learn to respect your elders,"

"Who asked you to speak, she was never a part of your team she would have told us" Hunter snapped getting up in Rocky's face.

"Hunter, leave my bro alone, he means I'm like a sister to the second team of Power Rangers," Desiree snapped,

Hunter just glared wanting to punch this guy's face in. "Sensai do you have anything on Angel?" Ree asked

"I'm sorry, Desiree. But we can't locate Angelica's morpher." Cam replied, as he was at the computer typing away trying to find his girlfriend.

Rocky looked past Hunter to Desiree, "He's a red right?"

"Crimson, but close enough," Desiree answered.

Angel woke up to find herself back in the woods but in a cage. "Ree; where are you?" Angel muttered, feeling cold.

Desiree shivered, she was feeling cold.

"If you can't locate her, why don't you try to use your animal spirit to find hers?" Adam suggested.

"I tried something is blocking me" Desiree snapped. Adam came over. "Hey we will find her."

"Maybe when the others get here, or close enough to here, we can give you a power boost you know use our spirits to help strengthen yours," Rocky suggested,

Adam turned his head over to his teammate, "Did that idea, really just come from your head?"

Rocky just smiled proudly.

Angel watched as Lothor stood in front of her. "I told you he would never come freak" Angel yelled but her eyes flicked to a falcon flying in the trees. '_Is that my falcon, or is it really his?_'

The falcon watched as its sibling's host, weakened and hoped its' friends would arrive soon.

Angel noticed white blurs hiding in the trees. "Please help me" She whispered feeling all of her energy leaving her, she tried to stay warm. Angel closed her eyes hoping when she opened them she would see her friends.

The falcon closed it's eyes in concentration, gathering energy to help free his partner's sister if the others didn't show up,

Back at the ops Desiree fell to her knees. "Angel, hang on"

Rocky rushed over, forgetting the angry person in front of him, and knelt down next to Desiree, "What's happening,"

"Angel is losing strength," Desiree answered

Adam looked at the screen, "Is there any way to locate animal spirits off this thing?"

Adam then got an idea. "If my animal spirit is back then maybe i can use its stealth and silence to look around" Ree looked up. "I guess a frog is better at spying then an ape Andpluslikeanape rocky doeshaveabigmouth**" **Reejoked

Angel opened her eyes and was surprised it was so quiet, she weakly noticed all the kelzaks were on the ground.

Angel sat up slowly. "Hello? anyone there?"

A white figure watched her silently,

"Please is someone there" Angel called out weakly praying whoever was there wasn't hurt or taken. *_Ree; if you can hear me please hurry_*

Desiree's head shot up, "Punishment later, we have to hurry, I don't think Angel has much time left,"

The warning alarms went off, on the computer screen were two people, one was a blonde haired woman and the other was a African American woman were wondering around the forest, looking confused and lost.

"Its Aisha and Kat." Adam stated as he looked at the images.

Adam, Rocky and Ree ran out to greet them. "Great why don't they just go back when they leave" Hunter snarled.

"Do I sense jealousy, Bro?" Blake asked, "Personally, I think we need all the help we can get."

Angel heard crunching of footsteps but couldn't find where they were coming from. "Oh come on i won't bite i just want to get out of here"

"Now why would we let you out, Uncle wouldn't be pleased with us if we did?" Kapri's voice replied.

"Oh its you, you bimbo" Angel glanced behind her when she saw a white blur, '_Tommy? No it can't be him, he doesn't know I'm in Blue Bay._'

"I must be seeing things" Angel felt her eyes closing again.

Desiree smiled at the sight of the her older sisters, "Now we have the whole team back together, we can get on with the rescue mission,"

"What are you talking about we don't have the whole team, Tommy is gone," Kat replied.

"That is where you're wrong, Tommy is still alive, I just don't know where he is," Desiree replied.

"Come on we need to hurry i am going to to scout the woods and see if i can see anything" Adam said with confidence in his voice.

"Adam, I think you need to change clothing first, I know I'm planning on it," Desiree suggested, she wanted to try something, and prayed that it would work.

"Right, Ninjetti the frog" Adam smiled when his familiar black ninja suit with the golden plate with a frog on it appeared. "A frog, wow how pathetic" Hunter laughed as they came out. Adam just shook his head and ran off.

"That suit is cool," Dustin stated.

"You haven't seen the rest of ours," Rocky replied.

Angel opened her eyes hearing a branch crack, she looked up to see a black figure up in the tree. "Please get me out of here,"

"Help is coming, Angel." Adam whispered just loud enough for Angelica to hear.

"Watch out!" Adam was suddenly kicked out of the tree by kelzaks" Angel's whipped her head when she saw the white figure fighting.

*_Ree, Get here now, Adam needs help!* _Angelshouted though the mind-link,

*_We're coming, just high tight._* Desiree replied.

"Angel was then hauled out of the cage by Lothor. Angel tried to get away but jumped when other colored rangers showed up, no one else noticed the white guy. "Guys?" Angel shouted since Lothor had her.

"Lothor hand over, My sister!" a Crimson clad figure shouted, Angel's eyes widden as she hear Desiree's voice come from the person.

"Who are you brightly colored fools!" Lothor exclaimed.

"We are your worst nightmare" Ree shouted. "Fine i will let her go" Lothor threw the girl over the cliff

"ANGEL!" Rocky cried.

Desiree's eyes widden in horror, as she ran to the cliff and jump over it, "Ninjetti! The Phoenix!"

"Ree!" Hunter shouted

Ree jumper over the cliff and hung upside down on a branch as she watched her sister swim towards her but the current was pulling her. "Angel grab my hand" Angel tried but was slipping,

"Don't you even dare, You never gave up on me, I'm not giving up on you," Desiree growled out, as she reached toward her sister,

Angel was losing her grip when another hand grabbed on. "Adam!" Angel gripped his hand tight. "Pull!" Adam shouted.

Together Desiree and Adam pulled Angel to the them, "Next question, how do we get back up," Desiree asked.

"Shut up, I'm just glad this branch is strong enough to hold the three of us." Adam replied.

Angel yelled as she moved her knee. "My knee, guys i can't try and walk"

"I think we should bottle your bad luck up and ship to Lothor," Desiree teased then asked, "Adam, are you strong enough to get her up?" but she didn't get the answer she was looking for, a cry of a falcon sounded and a white clad ninja landed balacing perfectly on the tip of the branch.

"Who are you?" Ree asked. "Reveal yourself, or stop trying to pretending to be our brother, maybe your someone working for lothor trying to trick us"

The figure nodded, and shimmered revealing a falcon and it's screech made the Ninjetti animal spirits call out in response.

"What who was that?" Ree asked Adam who remained silent.

The falcon switched back into the white clad ninja and held out a hand, with a look of impatience in its eyes,

"Wait don't reach Angel it could be a trick, Adam get her out of here" Adam nodded picking up Angel leaving the two ninja's alone.

The Falcon Ninja crossed it's arms, and glared as if to say, 'Are you kidding me, Why would I be on the enemy's side.'

"Look i don't trust anyone only my friends now if you excuse me i have a injured sister" She went to move but he blocked her way.

"ow ow ow! Adam stop running so hard my knee is killing me." Angelica stated, her spirit cry out, as it was being taken away from its sibling.

Adam set her down. "Hang tight i will be right back" Angel nodded holding her bleeding knee. She watched Aisha run over.

"Aisha, I thought you were in Africa?" Angelica asked as she felt a different set of memories, settle into place, like the timeline shifted and settled.

"I felt the call and knew something was wrong" Angel smiled at the woman in yellow.

"But I wonder who sent out the call?" Aisha wondered as she knelt down to look at Angel's wound.

"Ouch!" Angel looked around seeing the battle had ended. Adam and Rocky ran over. "Adam where's Ree?"

"She's um...busy right now," Adam answered.

"Adam is she alright?" Adam just stayed quiet as they all powered down.

"She's alright, the white ninja is talking to her spirit, i think?" Adam replied.

"Adam this looks bad" Kat said as she sat by the injured girl.

"We need to get her back to the others, maybe they have a first aid kit," Adam replied. "Where's your morpher?"

"I don't know they ripped it and threw it somewhere out here" Angel said wiping her eyes, he knee was killing her and she felt guilty she let them get her.

"Hey!" called Blake, running up the the others "I found Angel's morpher but its trashed."

Angel got angry but more at herself. "See i'm useless"

"Useless, my feathered arse," a voice sounded.

"Its true, i let them get me, i am a freaking ninja i am supposed to sense these things"Angelica replied.

Desiree walked into the clearing with the white ninja touching her shoulder as they walked and above her flew a crimson colored phoenix.

The others got into defensive stances in front of Angel.

"Stand down, I am merely barrowing Desiree's voice, I can't speak for myself." Desiree's voice sounded like it had two voices.

"What's going on?" Rockey asked

"I have come because of my partner's siblings needed proof," The white ninja replied though Desiree's voice.

"Proof of what?" Adam demanded helping Angel stand.

The Phoenix spirit landed on the ground, and titled its head sideways, confused.

"Proof that your brother is alive, young falcon." the white ninja replied.

Angel leaned against Adam, she was beginning to cry. "Hey get away from her can't you see what your doing to her!" Aisha shouted standing in front of them.

"I am sorry, but you must know if He had died, i wouldn't have been here as well," The white ninja stated.

"Adam just take me back i don't want to be here" Adam nodded letting Angel ride on his back leaving everyone else to deal with this guy.

The Phoenix looked up at the others of his kind, :_Put the girl down on my level, please_:

Adam stopped. "Adam i said i wanted to get out of here"

:_Not when you are hurt, now do as i say._: The Phoenix flapped her wings.

Angel flinched as Adam sat her down but knelt behind her.

:Thank you, Frog Ninja.: The Phoenix replied then hopped over to the injuried Angel.

She leaned into him as the bird got closer. "What are you doing?" Rocky questioned.

The Phoenix ingored him and tilted her head over the wound and blinked a few tears healing the wound,

The white ninja came over and knelt in front of her, he took her hand. Angelica gasped as she felt her spirit sing in happiness,

"What is happening," Angle asked

Angel started to glow white, everyone stepped back.

Desiree blinked then looked around, "How did i get here and why is Angel glowing?"

Angel closed her eyes and felt warmness fill her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was dressed as Desiree, only in a different color White with Green trim with a golden plate with her own falcon on it.

"Wow!" Angel smiled as she removed her face mask. "Thank you"

The older Falcon ninja turned to look at Desiree, and motioned with his hand for her to come foreward,

"Want to use my voice again, i take it," Desiree stated rather then asked. The Falcon Ninja nodded, she walked up next to him and felt herself going into a light trance state again,

"No, need to thank me, I only opened the channel for your spirit, you're as stubborn as my partner, speaking of I must go before he notices I'm missing." the white Ninja replied letting his hand drop and reverted back to his normal self with a powerful flap of his wings he took to the skies, before he left, he let out a farewell cry.

"Wait!" Angel smiled watching the bird fly away. "I just want to know who you are?" She muttered.

:_You haven't figured it out?_: questioned the Phoenix

"I don't know, i think so i think i just want to go home and get some rest" Angelica answered,

"I'll take her, because I'm confused," Blake suggested, then he looked at the other ninjas "Are you guys going to stay awhile, and I apologize for Hunter's behavoir, he's rather jealous when it comes to Desiree,"

Desiree blushed as she looked at her spirit, who wasn't going back inside her body.

Angel let Blake carry her home. Ree followed. "You guys really care about them don't you?" Hunter asked Adam as they caught up with the others.

"Yes, When we first met them, they won our hearts. We're all like a family," Adam replied.

"I'm sorry for the way i acted i guess i never knew how much all of you cared for those two" Hunter said.

"Don't worry about it, we would do the same for you guys as well," Kat replied as she listen in.

They all went back Desiree had to run 20 laps around the grounds as punishment. The next day Sensai let them go enjoy themselves on the beach. Angel just sat watching everyone with a smile on her face. She felt Adam come behind her. They both laughed when Rocky picked up Ree and threw her in the water.

"Rocky!" Shouted Desiree as she broke the surface of the water. "I'm going to drown your butt for this!"

"You think they will be alright?" Hunter asked Rocky as Ree came out of the water.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Ree threatens but never carries out the threat." Adam answered enjoying his vacation from the dojo. "and do put your eyes back in your head, that is my baby sister you're staring at."

Angel just stay silent. "Angel what's on your mind?" Adam asked

"Huh, um..nothing." Angel answered, she was thinking about the events from yesterday,

"Oh come on" Adam laughed. No one noticed the white figure watching them, "Angel think of it this way we know he's alive and your okay"

"I guess so, I just wonder when we will be seeing him again?" Angelica asked

"Rocky, don't you dare. Don't make me take away your food!" theatened Ree as Rocky was perpared to throw her into the water again.

"I think we will when the time is right" Angel smiled. "I missed you Adam and everyone i wish you could stay"

"We wish we could too, But i still have a dojo to run, and i think Desiree will not like it if the ape over there stays any longer then really needed," Adam stated,

"Angel a little help!" Ree shouted as Rocky grabbed her.

"Sorry, Sis. You're on your own!" Laughed Angelica

"Traitor" Rocky winked at Adam, Adam came behind Angel and picked her up over his shoulder., "Adam put me down" Thats when Angel spotted another guy in blue. 

"Billy?" Angelica questioned. Causing Adam to forget what he was about to do.

Adam just dropped her in the sand. "Gee thanks Adam"

"Greetings, I trust that i miss everything fun?" Billy asked as he made his way up the beach to Adam.

Angel wrapped him in a hug. "Salutations Angel"

"I've missed you, Where have you been?" Angel asked as she looked up at the original blue ranger.

Billy felt someone jump on his back. "Why hello young Desiree"

"I want to know too," Desiree agrees, "and don't try running in sand, it doesn't work."

"Sup billy didn't happen to bring a snack" Rocky begged since he was so hungry.

"I see you haven't changed," Billy replied. "No, i didn't bring a sack, i just got here,"

"Man thats a bummer" Rocky groaned. "So get on with it?" Angel begged. No one see Sensai and the white figure talking.

"My story isn't one for this setting, Angelica," Billy answered, looking around at all the people.

"But why? Billy your no fun." Angel said

"Angel, he was on another planet," Adam whispered

"Oh!" Angel squeaked. "I'm sorry"

"So how long are you staying, man?" Adam asked changing the subject, "We're got a ton of catching up to do,"

"I can stay a few days" Ree clapped. Then they got pelted with water balloons. They looked over to see Hunter looking innocent,.

"Ree, you're not really attached to Hunter, are you?" Angelica asked.

Ree tapped her chin with a finger, "Sorry, but you can't kill him"

"Angel you might want to get out of the sun you're getting burned" Adam pointed out but she ran off and tackled Hunter. "Adam are they alright?" Billy asked in a concerned tone.

Desiree slid off Billy's back, and walked over to Cam, "Cam, Your girlfriend is trying to murder my boyfriend!"

"I wouldn't worry about those two, I think they always act like this," Adam replied to Billy's question

"Angel was pretty freaked on what happned though" Adam told him. "Angel get off my man"Ree yelled.

"Desiree and Hunter are dating, along with Angel and Cam?" Adam realized, "Wait, til Jason hears about this, those two will have no place to hide."

"We should tell him" Bill laughed.

"Tell who what?" asked Shane as he came up to get a soda from the ice chest.

"Lets just say that another teammate that is way more protective than us will show no mercy when we tell him that his two favorite girls are dating" Adam said.

Shane watched as Ree tried to pry her twin off of Hunter, "Let me guess, he likes the color Red?"

Since the wind and thunder ninjas came to their senses, they started to look up the former rangers as role models, seeing as they weren't alone in the fight agaisnt evil,

"Jason is pure Red i can't imagibne what he would do if he found out" Adam winced at the thought. "He might lock them up" Billy put in

"You three knock it off!" Shane barked out an order,

Hunter, Angelica and Desiree turned and faced Shane, "Sorry,"

Adam and Rockey laughed. "I wouldn't know what we would do if they weren't around" Kat spoke up as she came to sit by Billy.

"You wouldn't have a source of amusment, if we weren't around," the twins chirped together.

"Really i beg to differ" Rocky said. The girls stuck out their toungues.

"Says the human _garbage disposal," teased Desiree as she sat down on her red-orange and crimson strip towel, _

_"Hey i resent that" Rocky replied. _

_Angel laughed. "Rocky, you eat more than Jason does and i have seen you eat"_

_"She has got a point, Rocko." Aisha stated as she walked up with Tori, "I believe the first thing you said when we first started Angel Grove High was, 'i hope the food is better, then Stone Canyon'" _

_The twins laughed. "Man Angel you are really burnt" Adam pointed out. "No, i'm not i am fine."_

_"Adam, you don't know her element do you?" Desiree asked_

_"No but i remember the last time she got burnt Tommy nearly drilled me one for letting her stay out so long" __Adam replied,_

_"I was eight, and it was his fault, he was the one who should have watching us," Angelica huffed._

_"Element?" Billy questioned. _

_"Its our ninja power i have fire and Angel uses Ice" Ree told him. "As for when she was eight. it was her fault she begged tommy to stay out so it is his fault"_

_"You were there too," Angelica replied._

_"But i wasn't the one who begged him, i was ready to go," Ree pointed out, as she reached for a sandwich, _

_"Well excuse me for wanting to have fun" Angel said slapping her sister's head. They looked up when they noticed a falcon. "Stop being nosey" Ree told the animal._

_The girls heard a mental chuckle in their minds, as the falcon flew away, _

_"I'm starting be really annoyed with talking birds." Angel growled. _

_"So your alkways annoying and we put up with you" Rocky joked._

_"haha, so funny i forgot to laugh." Angel replied, but she grabbed a handful of sand and used some of her ice power on it, to make the sand freezing cold and shoved it down Rocky's shirt. _

_He jumped up and danced around trying to get it away. "Want to say anything else?"_

_Billy just looked at the girls, they have been through so much yet they are happy._

_"So any ideas why, your new pet decided she wanted to remain outside?" Aisha asked Desiree, _

_Desiree shrugged, "I have no idea but i guess she and Sensai will have each other's company"_

_"New pet?" Billy asked._

_"My animal spirit refuses to return to my body, she says she likes it outside," Desiree answered. _

_Just then Angel was interupted by a text "I'm watching you" it read. She showed it to everyone._

_Then it beeped again. "Guys stop its not funny" _Angel said to them.

"We're not doing anything," Hunter replied "I don't even have a cell phone,"

"Broke mine last week," Dustin stated.

_"Adam? Rocky?" Ree asked them._

_"Not us," Adam replied, _

_"Same goes for us girls," Kat stated. _

_"Okay this is creepy" Angel said._

_DarkPriestess66: Same as last chapter, Review Please!_


	29. Chapter 29

Desiree grabbed the phone away from Angelica who was just staring at it, the fire ninja stared at the number, "Sis, if this was anyone from our family, you would have their number programmed into the phone, this number could be from someone, you know but deleted,"

"Look i have no idea who this is or how he/she got my number" Angel snapped

"Angel, I would say to calm down, but I'm just as scared as you are, but bitting my head off isn't going to help," Desiree stated. She knew this cell phone number but couldn't place where or who.

"Maybe its Tommy, he might have changed his number and is here somewhere" Angel said with hope,

"If it is him, he would have just come up to us," Adam stated, "Besides he has some explaining to do anyway,"

The phone went off again, Ree looked down at it and the blood drained from her face, 'Ree, I know you have my girlfriend's phone, give it back to her.'

"Angel who the heck is this?" Desiree asked as she handed the phone back to her twin,

Angel dropped the phone. "No! It can't be!" Angel ran Adam and Cam on her tail.

Angel came to a stop in a secluded part of the beach and curled up scared. "Why now, why Him."

"Who is he?" Adam asked but for some reason she pushed him away. "Angel does Ree know anything about him"

Angel looked out at the sunset. "No she knows nothing"

"Look Frog boy she is my girlfriend so i will deal with this" Cam snapped pushing Adam away.

"Frog boy, like I haven't heard that one before, Grow up." Adam replied

"Please don't fight," Angel whispered.

Angel felt like she wanted to just go a hide so no one would find her. "What am i going to do Ree is going to kill me for not telling her"

"Ree wouldn't kill you, you know she depends on that twin bond thing you two share, along with a few other bonds." Adam stated

"You don't understand Adam we made a promise not to hide anything" Angel flinched when her sister stomped towards her" Angel how could you hide this from me?"

"I had a life too, I didn't think he would turn into some crazy stalker," Angel replied.

~~~Angel Grove~~~~~~

Jason stood in front of a punching bag, punching his arms out,, he was so worried about the twins, Ernie noticed. "Jase what's the matter?"

Jason stopped what he was doing and grabbed his red towel, even years after being the Red Ranger, he still felt the need to carry his own color, and a water bottle, taking a drink, he looked up over at the owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center, it had changed hands over the years until Ernie finally returned from his missionary work and brought it back and returned it to its' former glory, making the twenty something year old feel like he was a teenager again, "I'm worried about Desiree and Angelica, they're living in Blue Bay Harbor and with recent monster attacks," he shook his head, he knew in his heart that they were good rangers but it didn't stop his old leadership instincts from acting up or his protective older brother instincts either. "I guess Ernie since they were back they didn't speak as much and i am worried"

"Don't worry to much, Desiree was a match for you and Tommy when she was growing up, and I bet she has continued her martial arts, as for Angelica that girl has good sense, she wouldn't do anything that would get her in trouble," Ernie replied.

"You don't know them like i do, maybe i should go up there?" Jason asked.

"Are you sure you know them now. They only came here for a day, then left? " Ernie asked then added, "Reminds me of when you were younger always running off to some place,"

"I guess not talking to them has gotten me down" Jason replied,

"I don't think you know how left out they felt when ever you and the others left without taking them, I had to comfort them" Ernie stated, the fifty something man looked at the younger man, "Jason they cared about all of you yet you left them out in their time of need the only problem here is you" Ernie snapped as he walked away.

Jason stared in shock as reality hit home, '_we did leave them out, but it was for important reasons, fighting Rita and Zedd, the machine empire, then I left for that Peace Conference. Man, I feel like a idiot,_' he picked up his stuff and repacked his duffel bag, that is when he decided to go to Blue Bay Harbor and check on his 'sisters'

"What the?" Jason stopped outside when a falcon landed on the post. Jason raised an eyebrow at the bird of prey, he wasn't used to seeing a falcon up close staring at him, like it has human intelligence. "What the heck do you want?"

The falcon mantled and tilted its head, like giving the impression of wanting the former Ranger to follow him, he took to the skies again.

"Great now i am following a bird" Jason muttered as he followed the bird to the ruins of the Power Chamber,

When jason got there the falcon was perched on a rock. "Okay look i have to be going"

The falcon screeched and mantled again and glared at him, like someone familiar would.

"Okay what should i be looking for up here" Jason yelled at the sky.

"You are giving me a headache!" exclaimed a person to Jason's right. He turned and dropped into a defensive stance

"What? what are you doing here?" asked Jason, he turned his head as the falcon flapped over to the woman, and landed on her outstretched arm,

"You wouldn't know an animal spirit, if you saw one would you?" asked the woman.

"No ma'am, i have no idea what your talking about but if you excuse me i have to get going?" Jason replied,

"Even if that animal spirit was Tommy's?" questioned the woman,

"Look lady, don't speak his name" Jason snapped. "Who are you?

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the Planet Phaedos," the cloaked woman replied. "I have come to set this matter straight."

"So what do you want to set straight?" Jason asked as he looked at her.

Dulcea smiled to herself, as Jason couldn't see her face, "You and others like you are under the impression of a certain white ninja is dead, are you not?"

"You have no right to talk about him!" Jason was getting angry.

"Spirit of the dragon alright, but the foresight of a lemming," Dulcea laughed. "And I have a right, because I was the only who opened the channel for the Falcon to come through,"

"Look lady i don't know what your game is but i have to go make sure my friends are okay" Jason turned to walk away but Dulcea stopped him.

"You are talking about the young Desiree and Angelica oliver are you not?" Dulcea asked.

"What? i swear if you touched them you will pay" Jason snarled.

"Why would I harm my own Ninjetti?" Dulcea questioned like explaining to a child, what the child did wrong,

"Why can't you just leave them alone, i mean they just lost their brother" Jason asked as he wiped a tear and sat down,

Dulcea launched the Falcon into the air, where it began to glow white,

"What?" Jason looked at the bird. "What are you doing?, please if you know something please tell me, i won't tell the girls i just have to know if he is alright?"

"I will let the winged overlord of the skies speak for himself," Dulcea stated, as the falcon shifted forms between a white ninja and a falcon.

Jason stood there in amazement of what was happening.

The White Ninja stood with his arms crossed and glared at Jason, :_I'm lucky, my other sibling taught me how to speak mind to mind, Jason._:

Jason was speechless. Could it be? The same glare he knew very well, Jason wondered if this was some sick twisted joke.

:_This is no joke, I am Tommy's animal spirit, he is still alive, and do not give me the whole, 'why hasn't he called', truth is he can't,_: The white ninja snapped,

"Why can't he call? i mean he has two sisters?" Jason shouted.

:_Yes, he does but he is in danger, Ranger kind and he doesn't know his sisters are Rangers or Ninjetti, and he doesn't have that much money left,_: answered the falcon ninja, unfazed by the temper of the former red ranger.

Jason understood. "I guess i wish he was here, i miss him and i know his sisters do to which is why i am going to see them"

:_He misses his friends too and his sisters more then they realize, and he is back in this country, laying low as the term would be, he still has an enemy that will come for him, he may need you to help him when the time comes, I have to get back to him before I will not be able too,_: The Falcon stated then disappeared in a flash of white light.

"I must go as well," Dulcea stated

Jason smiled as the falcon and Dulcea left. He left the ruins of the power chamber and climbed on the back on his motorcycle to see his two favorite girls, in Blue Bay Harbor.

In Blue Bay the two girls were pacing around Storm Chargers. "Okay we are going crazy over this, we haven't gotten a message since maybe it stopped" Angel hoped

:_I know for a fact, the Falcon had to make one final stop on the way back to your brother,_: the Phoenix stated, in what she referred to as open mindspeech. She was being held by her partner, when she knew that she had to be still, but it didn't stop her from speaking, :_Unless I'm missing what you are talking about?_:

"Look, i am growing tired when or if we see him we will deal with it, lets try to move on" Angel looked at her twin. Just then they heard an engine down by the beach. "What now?" Angel said as she went to the door.

Jason entered Blue Bay unaware that Lothor was watching him. "Get Him" Lothor told his Kelzaks.

Desiree looked down as her morpher beeped, gritting her teeth she, Hunter, Blake and Angel were the only Rangers in Storm Chargers, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam and the other ninjetti were back in Ops, trying to figure out how they got here so fast, Desiree looked around to make sure she didn't see anyone who could overhear, "Go For Desiree,"

"Desiree, the kelzaks are after a civilian, The Other rangers are one their way," Sensai informed her.

"On it," replied Desiree, She stood up and carried her animal spirit to her sister, "We've got trouble,"

Angelica nodded,

Desiree motioned for Blake and Hunter, then she and her twin ran out of the store and around the corner,

"Fire Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Ranger Form!"

They appear on the scene as the kelzaks are attacking Jason? Jumping into the fight, they beat the kelzaks back when Zurgane shows up,

Desiree goes one on one with Zurgane, with her phoenix sword and dragon dagger,

"What does Lothor want with him," Desiree question as she and Zurgane were in a deadlock,

"Lothor wants the original red ranger to learn the secrets of the morphing grid" Zurgane replied

"Well tell him, that isn't going to happen!" Desiree stated before jumping back and sending out a red-orange and green energy blast at Zurgane.

She turned around once Zurgane retreated, and glared at Jason, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you two and get attack by the newest goon patrol," Jason replied,

DarkPriestess66:next chapter will be mixed with Sensai Switcheroo


	30. Chapter 30

Angel ran over by her sister and also glared at Jason.

"First the ninjetti, now a fossil, what is with town?" Angel asked, looking at her sister.

Jason stepped forward but the girls took a step back with angry tears filling their eyes. "What do you want?" Angel asked.

"I just wanted to visit you," Jason replied,

"Wanted to check on us, you mean." Desiree snapped, noticing how her voice was starting to sound hoarse, but she chose to ignore it.

"Look we are okay without you here, so go back to wherever you came from, you checked on us when we went back for the memorial but instead of comforting us; you just got angry with us, Ernie was man enough to be there, just like Adam and Rocky" Angel yelled as she pushed him back.

"Girls, what's going on?" asked Shane as he and the others ran up, "What did Zurgane want with this guy?"

The Ice Ranger turned around, she shoved past her leader and ninja streaked away,

"Angel!" Ree called out but it was useless. Desiree ran after her sister.

Jason started to go after them but was stopped by the Crimson Thunder and Samurai Rangers, who stood in front of him with their arms crossed.

"Mind telling us who the heck you are and why they ran off like that?" Shane asked.

"Why should I tell you anything, Rookie?" Jason snapped his Red Ranger Instincts going off, at another Red Ranger no less, but He was saving the world when this kid was still being potty trained.

"We deserve to know since they are our family and since they are rangers with us" Hunter snapped.

"Don't you rookies know how to respect your elders, I guess not." Jason replied, "First off, I've known them since they were six years old, Second, I don't believe that they are family to you, and the green ranger over there."

Jason had enough he just pushed past them and walked back to his bike, he never got very far when he could hear voices. When he looked he noticed the two girls talking, about him. Jason hated the hurt in their voices.

'_Maybe I should just rent a motel room, and give them a night to cool down,_' Jason thought as he watched his two favorite rangers out of this new team of misfits,

"Ree why can't he just leave us alone?" Angel asked. "Why did he get so mad with us when we needed him?"

Desiree cleared her throat, trying to relieve the soreness she was feeling, "Think about it, the two people, he thinks as his family just show up with morphers strapped to their wrists, how would you feel?"

"Ree; if we were his family he would have been happy for us but for god sakes we lost our brother, and he yells" Angel argued as she looked at the ground. "But i guess it was his protectiveness coming out, he was always like that with us." Jason smiled as he got on his bike. "Yeah it was Girls, i missed you and if it wasn't for Ernie i wouldn't be here, i love you guys and i want you guys to be safe" Jason said as they turned around to face him.

"You were eavesdropping," Desiree stated blankly, "I hate it when Sen...our mentor does that," she was about to say Sensai...but she caught herself.

"Oh please he was always nosy" Angel laughed pointing to Jason. Jason smiled when she laughed. It seemed like a good sign but Ree still had the anger written on her face.

"Look, I think its great and all that you care about us, but you just showing up without calling, was stupid and now We have to play bodyguard to you, now if you excuse me, I'm going to the drugstore to buy me some cough drops and going to bed," Desiree stated as she left.

Jason sighed as he watched her walk away. "Hey don't worry she'll come around" Angel told him as she wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you" He told her.

~~~~Lothor's Ship~~~~~

"Well it seems the Fire Ranger knows this new guy" Lothor stated, "Kelzaks; get her!"

"Uncle, Why can't we?" asked Kapri, as she and her sister was watching too,

"Yeah, Uncle. She's alone." Marah agreed.

"I believe theres a wormhole right outside the ship, I will throw you two in if you don't shut up," Lothor replied.

~~~Back on Earth~~~

Desiree was walking when Kelzaks jumped out and grabbed at her,

"Great more Kelzaks," Desiree muttered backflipping away from them, and ending up in fighting stance. "I don't have time for this, do you guys mind if i have a sick day?" They charged at her. "I guess not"

Meanwhile, Angel and Jason were walking. "So what did Ernie say to you? i never ever saw him mad before?" Angel asked Jason.

"Pretty much being a stubborn idiot," Jason replied, "Whoever is mentoring you, should teach your teammates about respect, three of them seemed like in need a good beating,"

"I'll pass it along." Angelica replied, just imagining Sensai hopping on each one of their heads, mainly Dustin's head.

"So how are you girls doing?" Jason asked as they got to the beach.

"On Call 24/7, We're lucky to get a full night of sleep," Angel answered, "I think Desiree is suffering far worse then we are."

Jason looked at her with worry. "What do you mean? is she alright?"

Angel looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "She's been training real hard, She even gets up in the middle of the night to work out, when she thinks I'm sleeping, and I'm a light sleeper."

Angel wiped a tear. "I don't know if its Tommy or if there is something she is not telling me?"

Jason nodded, "I don't think its your brother, but it seems like you guys are in need of a day off, back when I was, You Know. We would complain too,"

"Jason, you always complained, but i wish she would talk to me" Angel then fell to the ground holding her head.

Jason reacted by dropping to his knees and touching Angel's shoulders "What's happening?"

Angel gripped her head tighter. "Angel? tell me what to do?"

A cry of a bird rang out in the sky, piercing eardrums. Jason looked up and saw a Phoenix.

"Angel you have got to talk to me? what's wrong?" Jason as holding her face in his hands.

"Ree's in danger, she just collapsed, there's Kelzaks surrounding her." Angel whimpered.

Jason helped her up. "Angel how do you know? where is she?"

"Explain later," Angel answered, before raising her morpher to her mouth, "Shane!"

"What?" replied Shane

"Ree's in danger, she's near the drugstore." Angelica reported, screw the rules, Jason already knew about her being a Ranger.

"Come on" Angel and Jason started running, when they got there they noticed Ree leaning against a tree but Kelzaks were surrounding her. "I'm not losing her again!"

"Good thing about foot soldiers, They scare away every one." Jason replied, then noticed Angel's last sentence before she ran into the fight, "Again?"

Angel just looked at Jason. "Lets do this"

Desiree tried to get up but two Kelzaks held her down. She smiled when she noticed Jason was fighting to get to her.

That is when the other Rangers came too, seeing a civilian fighting against the Kelzaks, trying to reach Desiree,

"What's going on?" asked Cam as he ran over to Angel, who was still unmorphed but in her ninja leathers.

"Are you blind? Cam there are Kelzaks holding my sister. What Angel noticed was that Dustin, Shane and Tori never came near her or Ree. Shane looked at her and glared.

"Get your butts in gear, Angel morph now," Shouted Jason as he did a tornado kick and knocked a kelzak backward.

"Ice Storm Ranger Form!" Angel morphed

The others were dumb founded, as how this guy knew about morphing, Jason finally beat a path thought to Desiree,

"My knight in jeans," coughed Desiree, as she fainted in Jason's arms.

"Desiree?" Jason picked her up and took her to a clearing as the others finished of the Kelzaks. Angel powered down and ran to them, the others stayed back clearly angry with the girls.

"Ree!" Angel shouted as she ran up to Jason, she saw her sister passed out, with no signs of waking up, "We have to get her back to Ops,"

"Come on guys!" Angel called out but they didn't move. "You go, you don't need us" Shane growled. "Ever since your friends showed up you left us in the dark, so why don't you girls go and leave us alone." Hunter put in as they all walked away.

The Phoenix cried again, as she circled above the other Rangers, her eyes bright with an idea, she swooped and circled in front of them, creating an area of flames forcing the Rangers to stop,

"What the?" Tori cried. Tori backed up.

:_You are insulting the first Red Ranger of Earth, by acting like children!_: The Phoenix exclaimed,

"Insulting? are you crazy? He just comes on here and acts like he is in charge, we don't even know him!" Shane yelled.

The Phoenix hovered right in front of Shane's face, her feathers bright and fiery crimson with anger of her own, :You never gave him a chance, did you?:

Shane lowered his head. "I am tired of seeing those girls get hurt"

"We all are," Hunter added,

The Phoenix turned her head to him, :_Then don't let their other friends, get you upset, Anger is pointless, when you could have others who know the burden of what you carry now, now if you excuse me, I have my charge to tend too,_:

Back at the ops Angel sat by her sister's bed. Jason stood in the door. "Angel; its going to be alright"

"How do you know?" Angel snapped, as she rang out a wash cloth and put it on her sister's forehead, steam forming from the high temperature, Desiree was running along with fire Element,

"Its times like these when i want Tommy to be here, i mean if he is alive i want him to be here" Angel yelled. Jason was afraid to come near her. Just then the Phoenix, He saw earlier came winging in, and landed on Desiree's headboard.

Jason slowly walked over behind Angel as they watched the bird.

"Anything you can do for her?" Angel asked the Phoenix, which Jason thought was crazy,

:I am trying, She's very exhausted,: came the reply,

Jason sat down on the bed and held Desiree's hand. "Come on girl come back"

:_She needs rest, I have her in a healing induced sleep,_: The Phoenix stated, as she opened her eyes, :_And she won't get that rest with you two in here,_:

Angel was hesitant but let Jason lead her out, as Jason left the room Shane stopped him. "Look I'm sorry for the way we acted its just as the leader and friend, i care about these girls and i need to prove that you do to?"

Jason stared, "I think fighting without my own morpher, proves it. And I'm in here aren't I?"

"I know your here but why weren't you here all along? you didn't see them go through what we did" Tori put in.

"Guys and Tori, could we have this discussion away from my door, Desiree needs to sleep, unless you want an angry Phoenix after you," Angel suggested.

They all nodded and they went into the main room. They all sat down as Jason began to talk.

"I'm worried about them, sorry to talk about you like you're not here Angel," Jason stated, "I know my own Bro, he would be tearing down this place to get to his sisters, if he were here,"

"The truth is i was scared to come back early, i mean i have been friends with Tommy for years, we were rangers together and when i heard he was gone i lost it, and i was afraid to come back after they came to Angel Grove because i got angry with them and i couldn't lose the relationship i have with these two" Jason told them.

"Cam, you didn't help either." Angel teased, "The morpher going off in a room of former Rangers gave it away,"

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped," Cam stated, "Besides I was worried about my future girlfriend at the time,"

Jason's head whipped around to Angel who stood in front of him "Oops"

"When did you two start dating?" Jason asked

"Same day as Hunter and Desiree started dating," Cam answered. Then he and the Thunder started to slowly back away as Jason approached them. They turned and ran for it when Jason's hands tighten into fists,

"Jason, don't hurt..." Angel began but Jason was already chasing after Cam and Hunter "them."

DarkPriestess66: I lied, Next chapter will be Sensai Switcheroo


	31. Chapter 31

Desiree still slept in a healing induced trance, seeing as she really needed rest, so Sensai and Cam were looking out after her, The Phoenix controlled the daily needs like going to the restroom, she would take over Desiree's body and make sure those needs were met.

Jason and Angelica were hanging out at Storm Chargers the next day, after Jason scared the crap out of Hunter and Cam by threatening them with a sound fist to the face if they ever broke up with the twins.

"Hey Guys, I want you to meet my dad," Dustin called out as he walked with his arm around an older man's shoulder,

"This is Hunter, Blake, Cam, Angel, and Jason, He's Angel's older adopted bro," Dustin introduced everyone,

"I'm Jake." Jake greeted shaking hands with everyone, "Dustin's told me everything about you guys,"

Hunter, Blake, Cam, Angel, and Jason glared at Dustin,

"Not everything, promise" Dustin whispered. "Oh and this is my boss, Kelly," as he grabbed her arm as she was walking by.

"Hi, Nice to meet you," Kelly greeted, shaking hands with Jake.

"Hey,"

"can I help you with something?" Kelly asked.

"We uh..stopped by to pick up some new gloves, Dad thrashed his last pair." Dustin explained.

Angel looked over at Cam, and saw the look of envy in her boyfriend's eyes, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it,

"You guys ride together?" Hunter asked as he and Dustin clasped hands, "That is so cool"

"I taught him everything thing he knows." Jake boasted.

"He did," Dustin agreed. They walk off to find a new pair of gloves.

"A guy and his dad, I miss that." Hunter commented as they watched.

"Yeah me too" Blake agreed

"So do I," Cam seconded in a depressed tone.

"What are you talking about at least your dad is still around," Hunter stated.

"Somehow high fiving a Guinea pig just isn't the same," Cam replied watching Dustin and his dad high fiving.

Angel looked sadly at Cam, knowing that he wished that his father was still a human and not stuck as a Guinea Pig.

Jason nodded and placed a hand on Cam's shoulder, he decided to stay awhile until Desiree was back on the her feet.

~~~a Hour Later in Ops~~~

Angel looked around Cam, as he was staring at the picture of his dad and mom, and him as a infant.

"One who is lost in thought, is still lost, Son." Sensai spoke as he walked up.

"I guess it shows," Cam replied.

"You are missing your mother," Sensai stated.

"And Father." Cam added. "So much has happen to me...to us."

Angel just leaned against his arm, giving Cam her silent comfort, she knew better to interrupt.

"I am always here for you, Cam." Sensai stated.

"I know you are, and I know I should be grateful that you're even alive, but sometimes." Cam explained.

"Sometimes a guinea pig even a ninja master guinea pig is no replacement for a real live human father," Sensai finished.

"do you think you would ever get like unstuck?" Angel whispered, she would like to really meet the Ninja Master,

"To undo what has been done, will take a mighty power source, one far greater then my energy alone," Sensai answered.

Cam rubbed the Samurai amulet lost in thought again, then he looked at it.

A few minutes later, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Jason were standing in Ninja Ops as a panel opened along the wall, Jason was given a honorary status in the wind Ninja Academy, for his service as Power Ranger. So he could come and go in Ninja Ops as well.

"I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter at a subatomic level," Cam began

"uh huh," Tori stated

"it will in Theory, make my father human again." Cam explained.

Sensai leapt onto a rodent size platform,

"Are you sure you want to do this Sensai?" Tori asked worried.

"I am ready." Sensai answered

"I wish Billy were still here, he could help out with this." Jason muttered as he stood away from the machine.

"Well here it goes," Cam stated as he typed,

the amulet began to glow along with Sensai's platform, then it started making a weird nosies.

"Its it suppose to make that noise," Angel asked stepping backward, not that she didn't trust Cam's experiments, it was a precaution to be wary.

Cam began typing again, "I don't know, I think the energy might be to intense. Shane, pull the main interface cable,"

Shane nodded a reached for the cable, electricity sparked as Shane pulled the cable,

"Everyone okay?" asked Cam,

"Yeah," replied Jason, Angel and Tori

"Something feels different, I can feel it in my whiskers," The Guinea Pig replied, but his voice was just like Shane's

"huh?" Tori asked, as Cam, Jason, Angel and her looked at the guinea pig.

"What's wrong?" Shane's voice spoke

"Dad?" Cam asked confused.

"Dude, who are you calling dad?" Shane the Guinea Pig asked.

"I am here, Cam." Sensai spoke.

All the people in the room turned and stared

"No way," Tori stated.

There was Shane's body standing just like Sensai would,

"I think we have a problem," Cam stated.

"This can't be happening, Shane is in the Sensai's body and Sensai is in Shane's body?" Angel asked,

"That would appear to be the case," Sensai answered.

Electric sparks from the computer and everyone jumped in surprise.

"If that weren't bad enough, the force of the elemental pulse shorted all of Ninja Ops," Cam stated then he went over to the computer to try and fix it.

Angel and Tori leaned over to look at Guinea Pig Shane,

"You know, you look kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that," Tori stated.

"Yeah, Shane can I pet you, I always wanted to pet Sensai when he was in the guinea pig body," Angel agreed

"This isn't funny, Tori, Angel. I can't be a guinea pig today, I have a skate demo." Shane replied

"Not to mention, what we're suppose to do when Lothor attacks," Jason pointed out, Angel and the others filled him on the whole Lothor wanting to destroy the world thing, along with being Sensai's banished twin brother.

"We're on back up power as it is," Cam agreed.

"We must not let anyone know of our dilemma; I will uphold your skating obligations," Sensai informed everyone,

"No offense Sensai, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way," Tori replied

"You must no underestimate the power of ninja master," Sensai stated, as he walked over and stood beside Tori, "Cam, Stay here and correct the situation; Tori, take me to the skate park, please."

"Okay," Tori replied.

"What am I suppose to do, I'm starving," Shane asked.

Angel looked around and spotted bag of Chippy's Guinea Pig food. "here you go, try some of this. We'll be back as soon as we can,"

"You're going too?" Jason asked.

"No way am I going to miss this, I have to commit it to memory for when Ree wakes up, she's going to be mad that she missed this." Angel replied.

~~~Skate Park~~~

Kelly, Tori, Angel, and Jason were watching 'Shane' skate and He wasn't looking too good,

"what is up with him today?" Kelly asked.

"I think its a an inner ear thing," Tori replied,

Kelly looked over at Tori like she didn't believe her, just as 'Shane' skated passed sitting on the board like he was mediating,

"the inside part," Tori added.

"I better go," Kelly replied then walked off.

"Come on, Shane." cheered both girls,

they winced as Sensai fell off the vert ramp and landed on the concrete.

"You okay?" asked Tori as she helped up Sensai,

"I'm not used to being back in human form yet," Sensai answered.

"A wise rodent told me to use my inner ninja in times like theses," Tori teased,

Angel giggled, "Very wise,"

Sensai nodded and smiled, and got back on the board, Tori gave him a small push to help him go.

"hey" greeted Dustin just showing up,

"You made it," Greeted Tori,

"Yeah, I just dropped my dad off at the airport," Dustin explained, "Miss anything?"

"You might say that," Angel replied,

Tori leaned over and explained how Sensai and Shane switched bodies,

"No way!" exclaimed Dustin, Just as Sensai lost his balance,

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

"Hey check me out," Shane stated. As he skated on a mini ramp, then landed on his back, "Man, four legs differently not better then two, how does your dad do this?"

Cam looked over from the mainframe, "He's a ninja master,"

"But he's still a guinea pig," Shane responded

"yeah, I miss him." Cam stated. "I really hope this works," he began typing on a keyboard. The master computer lit up, "There after the skate demo, I can switch you back,"

"I hope your dad in good at skating as he is at everything else, I have a certain reputation you know," Shane wondered.

"Relax, what could go wrong?" Cam asked.

~~~~Skate Park~~~

Marah and Kapri teleported down, in ugly pink uniforms, and hid behind a tree.

'Shane' was better after harnessing his inner ninja, as Tori suggested,

"Chapter 3, surprising teenage superheros," Marah stated as she flipped though a notebook,

"You don't need your notes, Marah just send in the Kelzaks," Kapri stated.

"I can do that," Marah replied pressing two buttons on the PAM and Kelzaks appeared.

Civilians starting running and screaming while the Rangers ran toward the Kelzaks, Jason managed to lead the frighten people away, letting the rookies take over.

The four took fighting stances,

Tori glanced as Sensai, "Ready for this Sensai?"

"I think the term is, Bring it on." Sensai replied

Sensai approached the Kelzaks, "Come,"

Dustin, Tori, and Angel straightened out of their stances,

"I guess there are somethings you never forget," Tori stated,

The three looked at each other and nodded, before joining in the fight.

"Okay, where did he get those moves, that is so unfair," Marah stated watching the fight.

"yeah, the Kelzaks are useless," Kapri agreed. "Lets see how the rangers feel about a little game of footsies."

Marah summoned Footzilla,

Dustin, Tori, and Angel smiled then turn fighting stances once again, as Sensai was looking at a monster,

"Ready to get stomp on by Footzilla, come on let's play," Footzilla asked.

"Want to the honors, Sensai?" Tori asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Sensai answered before taking the morpher stance, "Ready?"

"Ready" The three replied,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth,"

"Power of Water"

"Power of Air,"

"Power of Ice!"

Sensai settled his hands behind his back, "This feels quite pleasant."

"I'll keep you on your toes," Footzilla,

Sensai held his arm out, stopping Dustin, Tori and Angel from attacking. He step in front of them, "Allow me if you please,"

Sensai did the bring it sign, "Come"

Footzilla charged then Sensai drew the ninja sword and began slashing at Footzilla.

Sensai ninja streaked and landed on the ramp and slided the sword back in the sheath. Causing explosions to happen and Footzilla to fall to the ground.

"I must say, I'm enjoying being full size again," Sensai commented. He walked on air and landed in between Dustin and Tori.

"You're awesome," Tori stated

"Yeah, can we trade you for Shane?" Angel asked.

"Wicked moves dude," Dustin agreed

Sensai held up his hand, "Dustin, you will kindly not refer to me as Dude,"

"Busted," Tori and Angel laughed

Dustin lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Sensai."

Footzilla was back on its feet, "Now I'm hopping mad."

The Rangers fought Footzilla until he retreated,

"Guess he knew when to make tracks," Tori stated,

Their morphers beep,

"Go For Sensai, I always wanted to say that," Sensai stated.

"Everything's back up and running here, come and make the switch back," Cam reported,

"Do we have too," Angel and Dustin whined.

"Dustin, Angel!" Tori exclaimed,

"Hey I heard that," Shane stated as he stood in front of the computer screen,

~~~Ninja Ops~~

Dustin, Angel, Tori watched as Sensai in Shane's body stood on a new platform, Jason chose to stay out of this by saying he was going to rent a hotel room and get some sleep,

"There by implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I fix the problem," Cam told them,

"So this means it will work this time?" Tori asked.

"as long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam replied. "Here it goes," he presses a button again,

A green glow surrounds Shane's body,

"Hey its working," Dustin stated as he steps up, then his hands get stuck in the energy flow,

The three break apart, and fall backwards.

"Oh, I got legs, I got legs," Shane stated as he was back in his own body, "I'm me again."

Cam came over to the guinea pig, "Dad, how do you feel?"

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds," Dustin's voice answers.

Cam turns around as Sensai in Dustin's body steps forward,

"We seem to have solved one problem and created another," Sensai stated.

"oh boy," tori stated,

"Its Dustin's fault, the airhead didn't listen," Angel commented.

"I think We're back online," Cam stated as a image of Marah and Kapri appeared,

"He's in the shopping district." Tori stated.

"I don't think he's looking for bargains," Shane added,

"Have the Thunder Rangers meet us there,"

"We're going to need help," Angel stated,

:_That's where I come in,_: The Phoenix spoke as she winged in with the fire morpher in her talons. She then used the morpher to change into the fire ranger,

They ninja streaked away, they fought and defeated Footzilla,

back at Ops,

"Everything's all set." Cam stated, "Dad, you ready?"

Sensai walked over and placed a hand on Cam's shoulder, " I never realized how hard it must be for you not having a human father any longer,"

"Whatever form you're in, I know you're always there for me, and I'll always be there for you," Cam replied.

"That's really cool, but can we get this over with, I think I have fleas," Dustin stated.

Dustin and Sensai switched back into their own bodies,

"Hey Cam, there won't be any you know after effects of being a guinea pig would there?" Shane asked. Dustin was scratching himself.

"Highly improbable," Cam answered

they turned as Dustin was eating guinea pig food,

"Yum, this stuff is is awesome," Dustin commented in between bites.

No one noticed Hunter leave the room,

Hunter walked into Desiree's room and sat down on the edge of her bed, and held one of her hands, "You have go to wake up soon"

Desiree's eyelids fluttered and she opened them "Hunter?"


	32. Chapter 32

Desiree blinked as she glazed at Hunter's face. "what happened?"

"You are the most stubborn woman, I've ever met." Hunter replied, "And I'm the worse boyfriend for letting you wear yourself out like that,"

"Don't blame yourself you know i like to think i can be fine on my own" She replied squeezing his hand.

"Don't be stupid, I love you too much for something to happened to you, because you aren't taking care of yourself," Hunter argued, before realizing what he just admitted,

Desiree just blinked, "What did you just say?"_ 'I have got to still dreaming,_'

"do I really have to repeat myself?" Hunter asked, but the expression on Desiree's face was his answer, she looked like she was thinking she was still dreaming, "I love you Ree, I have since the carven of souls incident,"

Desiree opened her mouth to reply until a white blur leapt on top of her, materializing to be Angelica.

"Desiree! I thought you weren't going to wake up, I was trying to think of excuses of how you died," Angel stated, as she locked her arms around her twin's neck.

"Angel can't breathe" She sputtered out.

Angel released her death hold, "Sorry, but I'm just glad to feel you inside my head again!"

Desiree shook her head, "Think about what you just said, I get what you mean but that didn't sound right at all." the Fire ninja glanced at her boyfriend, who was standing near the wall, she guessed he jump out of the way as Angel streaked in,

Angel linked her arms with her sister's. "So what's we going to do today because I'm bored?"

"First, I want a shower, second I want to know how long I've been sleep for, and I want to get of bed, so if you would kindly get out of the way," Desiree answered,

"Oh lets go beg Jason to take us shopping" Angel giggled as she jumped up and down on the bed,

Desiree hopped off the bed, well more like she was thrown off because of her twin's excited hoping, then she noticed her clothing, she was wearing only a tank top and her panties, "Hunter, get out of the room, Now!"

"you've been asleep for three weeks," Hunter answered, taking his time to enjoy the view of his girlfriend's embarrassment of being only in her undergarments and tank top he glanced her up and down, committing this view to memory, seeing as he might not get a chance like this again.

"Three weeks!" shouted Desiree, Hunter started laughing, "I'm just kidding, just a whole night and day,"

"Get Out!" shouted Desiree picking up the nearest object to her hand a pillow and threw it at Hunter,

"Come on; Desiree hurry up i want to go now!" Angel yelled as she pushed her twin into the bathroom.

"What part of its night don't you understand!" Desiree fought being pushed around, "And I want to see Aya!"

"Its only early at night and the shops are still open so get a move on!" Angel replied,

"Then go by yourself, I want to know what I missed out on!" Desiree stated, as she slammed the bathroom door closed, lucky enough to have a spar uniform in the bathroom,

"But Ree you have to come Jason won't only take me!" Angel shouted though the door,

"No, you ruined the perfect moment." Desiree stated before turning on the cold water and drowning out her sister's pleads.

"Fine then, i will go get jason!" She ninja streaked out the door and went to Jason's hotel.

Jason walked into his hotel room and laid on his bed, he noticed a white blur enter the room. "What the?"

"Jason take me shopping" Angel just stated.

"What did I do, to deserve being punished?" Jason asked, reliving memories of other shopping trips with a certain pink ranger, who he will not name with Angel in the room,

"I said take me now" She said sitting on his stomach

"I want sleep, you know you close your eyes and the next thing you know its morning." Jason replied,

"Jason stop being lazy and take me!" She pouted.

"No, don't you have something else to do, besides bug me?" Jason asked.

"Fine you won't take me i guess i will stay here for the night" She replied as she laid down.

"Oh no you don't." Jason picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"But Jason i am awesome company!" Angel stated,

"Will you shut up, I don't want anyone to think I'm a sicko. I knew I should have locked the door." Jason retorted, as he dropped Angel on the back of his bike.

"Man this seat is to hard to sit on, how come you can't buy a car like Tommy did" Angel asked,

"I have a car, I just chose not to drive it," Jason replied before kick-starting the bike, then he got on and pulled out of his parking space and drove the edge of the forest. Where he gently forced Angel to walk in front of him back to Ops.

Jason looked at Shane, as soon as he came into the main room, "I think you guys lost something,"

"I am not lost i just wanted to go out and shop is that a crime?" Angel asked,

"Only when you don't have money, that would be called stealing," a familiar voice made Jason's head jerk up and he blinked when he saw Desiree walk in the main room.

"But Jason has lots of money" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"That's because Jason has something called a job, you work and earn money." Jason replied. "and did you just stomp your foot, I thought girls only did that on tv?"

"Ang, we're go shopping in the morning, right now, I bet none of you have had a decent meal since well I collapsed," Desiree suggested,

"But I want to go now," Angel pouted, then her stomach growled,

Desiree raised an eyebrow, "See,"

"Ree, I doubt you want to go into the kitchen," Cam warned, but Desiree was already threw the doorway and walking down the hallway,

once she gotten to the kitchen, her eyes widen in horror, and her mouth dropped open, her hands tighten into fists as her breathing increased. There was pots and pans, utensils everywhere, flour on the walls, and floor with footprints and pawprints going though it,

"What happen to My Kitchen!" shouted Desiree as she turned around and stalked back out, and glared at everyone in the room, "Who wrecked my kitchen," flames appeared around the fire ninja, as her temper was igniting,

"Well Ree, we were hungry and..." Hunter began but shut up when his girlfriend's heated glare turn on him,

"Thunder, Wind, Samurai, Ice Ninjas," Desiree growled, "Get into that kitchen and start cleaning it up. It better be spotless, by the time I return or else you will not have uniforms, because I will set each and everyone on fire. Do you understand me!"

"You heard her," Sensai stated and winced as Desiree turn to him,

"With all due respect, Sensai. But I'm mad at you as well, there were pawprints too, so the Ninja Master better help his students or he will not be eating for a month," Desiree replied then stormed out, Jason right behind her,

"Where are you going?" Jason asked

"Grocery shopping, those idiots, I call teammates ate everything, would you like to join them or me?" Desiree asked as she checked her wallet after she pulled on clothes over her ninja gear.

"I think I'm safer here, I make sure those guys clean up, besides I know you, and how you like the kitchen," jason replied.

Desiree nodded, and looked over at her phoenix animal spirit, "Aya, what do you want?"

:_Anything as long as it's not bread or veggie like,_: Aya replied.

DarkPriestess66: here's an update for you guys, Review please.


	33. Chapter 33

Desiree pushed a grocery chart at the Blue Bay Harbor Grocery, she was still fuming about how her whole menu for the week was in the trash, everything she planned for, either was easy to cook or was to cook in advance then reheat was gone, so she was busy making plans again.

"Now this time i will buy healthy food and make that sister of mine eat healthy for once and maybe get a little into Jason" Desiree muttered as she looked over prices and calories, having one skateboarder, a surfer, three motocross riders, Cam, and a figure skater, and herself, she had to plan all meals to fit into each activity.

"Man i think next time someone is coming with me to shop, even Tommy couldn't shop!" She muttered loud enough for an old lady to hear her.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be shopping for groceries," the old lady stated, Desiree blushed in embarrassment, she didn't notice she was talking outloud.

"I kind of have to see i have a sister who only eats junk and my friend Jason eats alot more so i want to get them healthy" Desiree explained as she reached for a thing of wheat pasta, and nearly cringed at the price but put it into the cart, "Also my boyfriend wouldn't know what to get even if I gave him a detailed list,"

As Desiree was walking around she went to where the meat counter was at and noticed no one was around, suddenly she felt two small boxes hit her head. She shook her head, and looked down at the kid seat where the boxes landed, "You have got to be kidding me, Excuse me but those are my boxes, they have my name on it and my sister's name so wherever you found them i would like them back"

'_Okay two boxes fell and hit me on the head, and I'm talking to no one, maybe I've taken one too many hits to the head by Lothor's goons._' Desiree thought as she looked at the neatly wrapped box, something told her to resist her inner child and start listening to her inner ninja instead,

"Wow where did this come from?" She asked herself when she pulled a small black cord with a wooden carving of a falcon on it.

She looked at the other box with her sister's name on it, there was a craving on a falcon on it too,

"This is starting to be way weird even by my standards," Desiree stated, her shopping forgotten for now. Desiree looked around for anyone who might have left it but no one was there. "Logical sense, I have some crazy stalker, or this is got to be from someone who knows about what I am,"

Desiree picked up some things and went to the checkout. When she got there she noticed Jason standing there.

"I thought you were staying behind to babysit?" Desiree asked,

"I was but this got thrown at my head" He said holding up a box. "And this letter was taped to my motorcycle.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Desiree replied, as she held up her own box, "Angel got one too,"

"Jason what is going on" Ree asked as she grabbed her bags and headed outside talking the letter to read it.

"For once in my life, I have no idea," Jason replied, he looked around, "But I would suggested Cam run a scan over this just to be sure this isn't from that Lothor creep,"

Jason jumped when a bird landed on his shoulder.

Desiree laughed, as she reached up to hold out an arm to Aya, she can disguise herself to be a normal bird.

"Jason do you think this is a sign from him that he is out there somewhere?" Ree asked.

"Unless he's got a sudden interest in Harry Potter, I haven't a clue," Jason replied,

"Jason this could be it, maybe its proof that he is out there!" Ree yelled as she did a happy dance.

"Save the dance, for when we're back at the base," Jason stated, "I really don't need to see this,"

"Oh come on you love when me and Angel dance, or if you don't like it i will tell everyone you danced that one time and tripped and ended up on top of a cake"

"That was my birthday, and I think someone spiked the fruit juice that day," Jason stated as he helped load the groceries into Tori's van, "Does Tori know you took her van?"

"No she doesn't" Desiree smiled,

"you tell anyone that story and you will pay dearly." Jason threatened, "I didn't think you were into Grand Theft Auto,"

"Theft is when you don't plan on returning, I just borrowed, not my problem if she forgot to take the keys out." Desiree shrugged,

Jason sighed, deep down he hoped that Tommy was out there safe. He looked at Ree. "Ree what are you going to tell Angel about this?"

"That depends," Desiree replied,

"Depend on what?" He didn't like where this was going, if she hid it Angel would get so angry.

"If my kitchen is clean or not," Desiree stated, "I might just have Aya here hide this box in a tree or something,"

"But Desiree do you realize how much this will mean to her?" Jason pressed but decided to say this. "If you don't tell her i will"

Desiree glared at her adopted brother, "You didn't see the mess my kitchen was in, If they want food it better be clean,"

Jason grabbed her shoulders. "Stop avoiding the subject, Ree she has to see this box, if you don't tell her i will, and i mean it to"

Desiree slapped his hands off, with extra heat put into it, "Don't tell me what to do, this is punishment, Angel and Everyone else trashed my statuary where I can go to be myself, you have no idea, how I feel about being in my twin's shadow all the time,"

Jason just stood there for a moment. "Well remember, i will tell her, he's her brother to." Jason hopped on his bike and just left her there.

"I wasn't talking about Tommy!" Desiree shouted, she opened the door to the van and climb in, and slammed it shut.

Desiree started to drive back, but she pulled over when she noticed a red bike was trashed by a tree. "What the?"

She got out and started to look at the bike, "Well I know it doesn't belong to Jason, because his bike is black."

She knelt down by the bike. "Cam come in? has there been any kelzaks around this area lately?"

"No, there hasn't been any problem lately, I think Lothor is taking a day off," Cam replied, "Are you alright?"

"Ree out" She cut him off and searched the area. "Hello?" she called out her sense of duty ruling her mind, if someone was in trouble she was bound to help,

Desiree looked around after not getting any reply but noticed a jacket lying there.

"A jacket?" Desiree muttered in confusion, there were no signs of a struggle that she could see,

"Man what is going on here?" She asked outloud

:_Do you want me to scout the area, Ree?_: Aya asked, as she perched on a branch,

"Yeah sure, see if theres anyone around" Desiree answered,

Aya took to the sky weaving in and out of the trees, her vision much keener then her partner's but to her distress she couldn't find anything either, :_All Clear, Nothing out here,_:

Desiree whipped around when she heard crunching. Her training taking over she slip into a defensive stance, waiting until whoever came out,

"Come out" She called, but no one came. "Unless this part of Blue Bay is haunted, I think I should just forget this."

Desiree began to walk back to the van. She got to the van and made sure everything was alright, nothing was out of place. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong here, that bike and jacket didn't make any sense at all. Why would someone just leave a bike and jacket out here in the middle of no where?

Desiree got into the van and slowly drove back while watching to see if anyone was around.

"Desiree Oliver!" came Tori's voice though her morpher, "Where is my Van!"

"Sorry Tori something came up i am on my way back" Desiree replied feeling someone watching her as she got back.

Aya flew across the sky, and above the van and out of her the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. She was lucky she took on the disguise of a hawk. What is that, she wondered, but dismissed it.

Desiree pulled up on the parking lot at the edge of Blue Bay Harbor. Where she would have to unload bags, oh well, she was used to this kind of thing, Desiree arrived back to the ops. Angel came prancing out as Jason just walked away.

"He's still mad at me," Desiree mused, but didn't let it get to her, she just took her bags to the kitchen and set them down on the counter, then looked around.

"So what did you bring me?" Angel asked snapping her sister out of her daze.

"Bok choy," Desiree answered as she unloaded the bags into their proper places. "Touch any of this, and I will use your hides for target practice."

"Hey what's that?" Angel asked pointing to a black box sticking out of her sister's pocket.

Desiree tossed the box at her twin, seeing that one had her name on it, "I have no clue, let Cam run a scan over it, I was hit in the head by those,"

Angel opened it and her eyes went wide. "Do you know what this means?" Jason came to the door.

Desiree turned and smacked herself in the forehead, "What part of let your boyfriend ran a scan over the blasted things didn't you understand?"

Jason walked over. "Desiree wasn't going to show you that" Desiree glared at him.

"I'm the one with the brains in this set of twins, it doesn't say who its from," Desiree pointed out,

"Thats not the point Ree, it can mean that he is out there!" Angel yelled.

"how many hits to the head did you take in the last battle, We don't even known its from him!" Desiree exclaimed.

"Who else could it be!, why do you keep bringing my hope down all the time!" Angel pushed her sister to the ground and ran out.

Desiree's eyes started to mist over, but she wouldn't cry not here not now. "Its always has been about perfect Angelica."

Angel ran as fast as she could til she collapsed. "Tommy if your out there and we are connected please just give me a sign" She begged looking up at the sky.

:_Here's a sign for you, don't you care about your twin at all?_: Aya asked as she landed on a tree branch just above the ice ninja.

"Why should i, she is always bringing me down about Tommy being out there, i wish for once she would go along with me!" She yelled at the bird. "She is always wanting to hide stuff from me"

:_And you are always in front of her, being perfect._: Aya stated as she tilted her head to the side,

"You know what Aya mind your own business" Angel stated

:_Desiree is my business, and you can't even feel how hurt she is, maybe you aren't even close at all anymore._: Aya retorted before flying off.

Angel just sat there. She felt a presence behind her and heard Jason's voice.

"That was uncalled for you know," Jason stated as he leaned against a tree

"So let me guess you don't believe he is out there somewhere either am i right?" She snapped.

"I have it on a more excellent authority then you do," Jason stated, as he thought back to his meeting with Dulcea and the Falcon Ninja

"I just want a sign from him anything, and i want Ree to at least believe he is alive is that to much to ask?"

"Excuse me, but from what I know. Weren't you the one who didn't believe Tommy was alive when Ree told you?" Jason asked.

"Its like i can feel him Jason, i know he is out there somewhere plus i was told he wasn't dead" She said not wanting to tell him it was Trini.

"Maybe you should have been a Pink Ranger, Kimberly was always spoiled, and you're starting to act just like her." Jason stated.

"Gee thanks" Angel said quietly as she stood up.

"You know what Desiree said just as I was about to leave," Jason asked, "I don't understand the meaning behind it,"

"You know what Jason maybe if you think hard enough it will come to you" She snapped while looking at him in the eye. "I guess your not the Jason i used to know."

"Yeah, I'm not a teenager anymore, I grew up. And its about time you do the same." Jason replied, "I think I overstayed my welcome."

Angel just watched him leave and let the tears go.

Desiree still sat on the floor, she didn't care about anything not fighting Lothor, not cooking dinner. She just felt like she shouldn't have been born or she should have been on time to class that day.

Jason and Cam entered to find her on the floor. "Ree?" Jason asked slowly.

Desiree stared at the tops of her boots, she didn't look up.

Cam slowly put a hand on her shoulder.

She jump slightly at the touch, then she stared at Cam in confusion. "Why are you here?"

Jason keeled down and took her face into his hands.

"Haven't you done enough?" Desiree asked,

Jason just tried to read her expression. "Ree" She pushed him away.

Hunter walked in then, about to volunteer himself for cooking detail, but he caught sight of his girlfriend on the floor and ran over. "What are you two doing with my girl?"

Jason just sat there.

Desiree flung herself at Hunter, and started to cry on the one person, who would truly understand her. "Angel pushed me, and Jason yelled at me earlier and only thing good about my life right now, is you."

Hunter just hugged her tight. Jason slowly got up and left the room. As he left he noticed Angel had come back.

Cam walked out of the kitchen to give the couple some private time, and all but ran into his own girlfriend, "Angel?"

"Cam what did i do to deserve this life?" Angel asked,

"Define life, you mean Lothor attacking all the ninja schools or life in general?" Cam asked.

"In general?, maybe i just don't belong here" She said wiping her eyes.

"Angel, I think we've been though this one before, and you have do belong here with me, I mean with us." Cam answered.

Angel sighed as Jason walked by, he just spared her a look.

"maybe Aya was right after all," Angel muttered.

"I think Tommy got what he wanted though, he doesn't want me to know where he is, my point was made we will never be close" She said and Ree and Hunter walked out of the kitchen.

The girls stared at each other for a moment, before the rest of Desiree's walls came down.

"Want to know why I spent all my time with Tommy?" Desiree asked.

"Won't it waste your breath?" She growled.

"No, its because you had mom and dad all to yourself. You were the perfect one to them. Me I was just a tag along. They were forced to adopted me." Desiree growled right back. "Tommy gave me what I needed that they didn't."

"That doesn't mean Ree that i didn't need a brother, how do you think i felt not even having a proper relationship with him!" Angel shouted getting up in her sister's face. Jason ran out when he heard the yelling.

"Well I needed my parents, but no they couldn't see me, all they could see was you, do you know what I heard from them all the time. Why can't you be more like your sister." Ree replied not losing her temper the way Angel had.

"I guess we aren't meant to be twins" Angel finally said.

Jason got between them.

"They are sounding I like used to with Blake." Hunter stated before locking his arms around Desiree, to pull her back.

"What is going on here?" Jason demanded, then felt something land on his shoulder, Sensai was standing on his shoulder,

"I believe we have a disturbance in the balance of this team." Sensai stated,

"I wish they would get along, i am sick of them fighting sometimes i think they should have some time apart" Jason growled.

Desiree's head snapped up, "Time apart, I like the idea. Hunter, please let me go."

"Yeah you would like time apart, just like when we were kids!" Angel snarled as she wanted to pound her sister.

"or we can settle this another way," Desiree suggested, "Fire and Ice ninja Duel."

"Girls please calm down here before someone gets hurt" Jason said as he stepped in between them.

"I am calm, if I wasn't there wouldn't be anywhere to stand because of the flames from my inner core," Desiree replied, "Its her that needs a chill pill,"

"Okay what about this, what would Tommy say?" Both girls went silent at Jason's words, what would their brother say if he was there?

"He would tell us to recite the poem, we both love." Desiree whispered after a few moments, then lowered her eyes to the ground.

Angel relaxed a bit and went to sit down.

"What poem?" Dustin asked,

"Fire and Ice by Robert Frost." Desiree answered as she lead against the wall,

Jason sat by Angel. "If he was here he would be the one who would tell us to stop fighting, he always hated it" Angel said.

Desiree reached for the leather cord around her neck and held the golden coin, silently rubbing it, feeling somewhat closer to her MIA brother, "Then he would come up with a punishment to fit both of us,"

"I remember one time we were fighting over an ice cream and Tommy locked us in our rooms, but we faked crying and he let us out" Angel said letting out a giggle.

"Tommy didn't know about the mind speaking to one another," Desiree agreed then her eyes widen, they haven't been speaking to each other for awhile.

"See although he isn't here he is still bringing you two together" Jason told the girls.

The girls locked eyes with each other, staring at each other.

"I suggest it would help to mend this rift between you two if you would recite the poem," Sensai suggested.

Jason guided Desiree over next to her sister.

"Some say the world with end in fire," Desiree began her eyes kinda hazy as she reached out with both heart, mind and soul to her twin,

"Some say in ice," Angel replied answering her twin's sending with her own.

"From what I've tasted of desire," Desiree stated.

"I hold with those who favor fire." Angel smirked.

"But if it had to perish twice," Desiree stated reaching out a hand this time, Angel grabbed her sister's hand.

"I think I know enough of hate" Angel lowered her eyes to the ground then, for the line was true,

"To say that for destruction ice" Desiree smirked this time, and sent a mental caress, telling her twin she was forgiven for hating her,

The twins finished the poem like so many other times, together, "Is also great, And would suffice."

The girls locked eyes.

Hunter blinked, "That's the same poem, you were saying to yourself," but his statement fell on deaf ears.

"Angel, I'm sorry for hiding my feelings about well everything," Desiree apologized, "I feel like mom and dad love you more then me," 

"Ree I'm sorry i was jealous over you and Tommy" Angel apologized

six different stomachs started to growl, interrupting the sister moment.

"Man i am not cooking after all this" Desiree stated. The twins looked at each other and grinned then turned to Jason. They each grabbed an ear. "You're taking us shopping"

"What about us, what are we going to eat, since we're not allowed into the kitchen," Shane asked.

"Well thats why i am telling Cam to cook since he is the mature one" Angel said while pulling on Jason's ear.

Desiree raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but Cam is good with computers, but cooking? He didn't even finish Kelly's cooking demo."

"Well fine when we go shopping Jason will pay for some take-out" Angel said simply.

"Why am I paying for everything?" Jason asked,

"It's a good thing, I'm not going with them," Blake whispered to Hunter,

"Jason come on" Ree said pulling harder.

Angel went over to Hunter and Blake, "Don't worry, you are coming too,"

She grabbed their shirts and pulled ignoring Jason's pleas for Ree to let him go.

"Why are we coming," Blake stated, "I'm not even dating either of you,"

"Hey, You're carrying my shopping bags, Blake." Tori smiled at him "I like to shop too,"

Desiree finally got Jason outside, he started rubbing his ears.

"Oh quit your whining, be glad I didn't use any fire power," Desiree smirked,

"Don't you get stuff for free," Jason stated,

"Yeah we do but it would be nice for you to buy us some stuff as well seeing as you love us so much" Angel said as she put her arm around him.

"Me, my free stuff comes from Storm Chargers, who is now sponsoring me in the rollerblading competitions." Desiree added, "Besides I have a big payment due this coming weekend,"

Jason huffed. "Be happy i am not pulling hair like i used to do to Tommy" Ree Told him.

"payment?" Hunter asked

Desiree turned her head and smiled, "I'm buying my parents, cruise tickets for their Anniversary,"

Angel then thought of something. "Ree can we go to uncle John's cabin for a few days? Please?"

"I would say yes, but its not really up to me. We have to ask Sensai." Desiree state. "He's our substitute Sensai remember,"

"I want to go just me and Ree no guys!" Angel exclaimed,

"Angel, listen to me, We have to get permission from Sensai to leave for a while." Desiree stated very slowly.

"Sensai!" Angel yelled out which was right by Jason's ear.

"Speaking of, Hunter did you return the keys to the cabin?" Desiree asked turning to her boyfriend.

Hunter just looked away.

"Hunter Bradley, Where are the keys!" exclaimed Desiree.

**"**Well, ahh i kind of gave them to Jason and he might have lost them" Hunter said as he ran off.

"Those were my keys," Growled Desiree, as she switching her glare to Jason,

Jason backed away and hid behind Angel.

"Don't hide behind me," Angel stated stepping aside. "I'm on her side,"

Desiree pulled him down to her level by his shirt. "Well mister you better find them,"

:_Aya?_: Desiree mindcalled, :_Find Hunter for me,_:

Angel went at sat on Jason's bike. "Just come on i want to go, we can deal with Jason later"

Desiree smiled, "Okay, I grabbed his wallet too,"

Jason felt his pockets. "my wallet, how did you?"

"Me ninja," chirped Desiree

Jason picked her up over his shoulders.

"Angel catch," Desiree stated before throwing the wallet at Angel.

Jason dropped her on the ground and went after Angel who was waving a credit card at him.

"Don't you dare," Jason stated.

Desiree's morpher beeped, then all playfulness left her face, "Go For Desiree."

"We have trouble, Kelzaks in the woods near here fighting with a guy" Cam told her.

"On it," Desiree stated, "Angelica!"

Angel stopped running. "We have to go someone is in trouble."

Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Cam came running too, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The Ninja rangers sneaked to where the Kelzaks were, Jason watched as they left, "May the Power protect you,"

The Rangers got to where they needed to be, Only to find out the Kelzaks were attacking one of the Ninjetti,

"Adam?" all the Rangers asked once the Kelzaks were gone,

"He's Here, Desiree." was all that Adam would say.

"Tommy?" asked Angel

Angel rushed to help as Desiree came up by her side. "Who's Here?"

Desiree's visor snapped up and the Rangers gasped they never saw fear on the Fire Ranger's face before,

"Adam tell me who is here?" She snapped.

"Chase," Adam replied,

Desiree's blood froze at the name, and she turned away from the others and went and punched a tree trunk.

"Guys Jason's in trouble!" Hunter Called, as they ran they noticed Kelzaks and a monster draining a red glow from him.

Desiree charged at the monster with her phoenix sword, "You!"

Jason fell to the ground. "Jason!" Angel shouted as she went over to him but he didn't wake up. "Please wake up?"

"Nice to see you again, Desiree." the monster laughed.

"Sensai, something's wrong with Jason he won't wake up!" Angel yelled into her morpher.

Desiree turned her head, "Get him back to Ops, I'll handle this guy!"

"But Ree?" Angel yelled.

"Go!" Angel and Hunter carried Jason back hoping him and Ree would be alright.

"Always the one who tries to save everyone else, aren't you _best friend_." the monster laughed.

"Well lets see, oh maybe its because i love my friends" Ree growled. "the day you betrayed the fire ninjas was the day, you stopped being my best friend."

Back at the ops Cam was running a scan on Jason. Angel was holding his hand from the bed where he was laying. "Angel i hate to say it but it seems like that monster took some kind of power and a bit of his lifeforce" Angel got tears hearing those words. "Can you help him?"

"I can't, I'm not sure what power he took," Cam replied, "I find this strange that Ree knows him,"

Angel threw her chair at the wall. Adam rushed over to stop her from breaking anything else.

Desiree walked in and went over to Jason's side, and dropped to her knees, "this is all my fault,"

"Adam will they be alright?" Shane asked him.

"This seems familiar somehow, I think this monster stole Jason's Tyrannosaurs power," Adam replied, "Kimberly was in a coma when her crane power coin was stolen from her,"

"That creature wasn't part of Lothor's army," Sensai stated, "I never seen him before,"

Angel walked over and walked outside to sit down. Adam followed her. Desiree was pissed they could feel her anger.

"Why does this keep happening to us, first Tommy is MIA now Jason is hurt, are we cursed or something?" Ree asked.

"No," Hunter stated, "You're not cursed its just bad timing, did you know this monster,"

"Yes," Desiree replied

Adam followed Angel outside and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Angel talk to me"

"I'm terrified, Adam. What if jason dies." Angel stated.

"Don't say that, i never want to heard you say that, we will find a way to save him" Adam assured her.

"But why Jason!" exclaimed Angel

"I wish i knew Angel but i don't, rangers never give up okay" Adam told her kneeling down in front of her.

"He did it to get to me," Desiree answered, as she came out with the others following her,

"What do you mean? what did he say out there Ree you mind blocked me?" Angel carefully asked.

Desiree crossed her arms, "One of his powers in like ours, I mind blocked because if he followed the link, he could of destroyed someone who is also close to my heart,"

"You mean Jason has an animal spirit to?" Tori asked.

"I don't know about that, I love Jase like a brother but I was talking about Angel." Desiree replied,

Angel was confused. "Powers like ours?" Cam came rushing out. "Guys something is wrong, Jason is moving like he is fighting something"

Desiree bit off a curse word and rush inside, and placed her hands on Jason's forehead, and closed her eyes. Her aura pulsed as well as Aya's

"Guys what is she doing?" Dustin asked.

"She's forcing her way into Jason's mind, she's trying to save him." Angel answered,

"The question is what is he fighting in there?" Adam asked with worry.

"Got to get my morpher from Goldar." Jason muttered,

"Goldar?" Tori asked as she walked over by angel.

"He's reliving one of his memories from his Ranger days," Angel explained, "I can't tell you who Goldar is."

They watched as a glow emitted from Ree and she put her head on his stomach and went into a deep sleep.

"Goldar was Jason's personal enemy before I replaced Zach as the black Ranger," Adam spoke up,

A seem like hours, Desiree's eyes fluttered open, "Remind me not to do that again,"

"what happened?" Angel asked as she walked over to her twin,

"Stupid monster convincing Jase, that he's a Ranger again and trapped in Rita's dark dimension, I managed to get him to what he remembers of the Command Center, and made him stay there," Desiree answered

Cam handed her a glass of water, and Desiree drank it down.

"that monster has telepathy just like we do," Desiree explained, "He was a student of the Fire Academy, but he betrayed Sensai Hikari, she was forced to Expel him,"

"but not banish him?" Shane asked

Desiree looked up, "Oh his human half was banished, that was his demon half I only saw it once and it frighten me to no end, He is holding a grudge against me, because I'm the one who caused him to be expelled,"


	34. Chapter 34

DarkPriestess66: I know it was Goldar in the last chapter, but I find Tommy a better replacement so Sorry about the change and same as the other chapters before this.

Jason watched at the Rangers leave to help whoever was in trouble, he would never admit it outloud but he was proud of this new generation of Rangers, and he felt if his own mentor was still alive he would be too, he was about turn around when a evil laugh sounded throughout the forest,

"So you're the one who that little fire ninja looks up too," a voice sounded,

Jason turned around. "Who's there?"

"Just someone who wants revenge," the voice stated then a teenage male appeared on a branch, he had sliver wings on his back and he was wearing serpentine armor, and sword strapped to his side,

Jason was then restrained by Kelzaks as the creature taunted him about the girls.

The serpentine warrior flexed his fingers and a red glow starting to emit from Jason, who felt weak like he had the gold Ranger power again.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"Don't think so, I know she will come to save you," the creature replied as he drained more power from the former ranger.

"You leave her alone, if you touch her you will regret it!" Jason yelled as he fell to his knees.

The creature looked up as a red-orange blur streaked in, and smiled. When the Fire Ranger shouted "You!"

Jason took one last look before he passed out. "Ree"

"Always one to save everyone else, aren't you best friend." The Creature taunted, they were best friends two and half years ago before he found out about his demonic heritage, then she found out and got him kicked out of the fire Academy the only place he called home.

Back at the ops Jason was stuck in a mind battle, but he was facing an old friend. "You failed me, you let her down, and you let me down, you told me you would protect them" Tommy taunted his friend. Showing him and image of the girls without their morph and hurt.

Suddenly a fiery image appear and began to push back against the Evil Tommy, Jason was backed against a wall.

"How dare you convince Jason of something that is not true." the fiery image stated as it formed into Desiree's ninjetti form

"But its true i let you girls down" Jason cried.

"You listen to me Jason Lee Scott, you have never let us down, you help mend a rift that was growing between my twin and I, one that I never felt forming," The Ninjetti stated,

Jason just huddled in the corner. "But he showed me, you guys will get hurt because of me"

The Ninjetti snorted, "You know it comes with being a Ranger, the best of us get hurt."

Jason looked at her. "So you forgive me?"

"Forgive what you didn't force this life on me, and sometimes I wouldn't change it for the world, now let's get you to someplace more safe then this dark dimension," Desiree laughed, as she held out a hand.

He slowly grabbed her hand and everything went dark until she opened her eyes. They were standing in a circular room, with panels and a giant tube and a globe in the back,

"Ok this is weird, i wanted to wake up in bed" Ree groaned.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're still in my mind." Jason replied before going over and running his hand along the panels, "And this place is safe for me, its where I began my Ranger career."

"Good, stay in this memory. And I promise you that I will get your power back somehow," Desiree stated before fading away.

"Ree; come back!" Jason cried but she was gone.

~~~Outside of Jason's mind with the others~~~~

"Wait..you caused him to be expelled, how?" Hunter asked.

Desiree looked up, "I saw him change into his demonic form, I don't know if you remember but the city of mariner bay was attacked by demons, he's the son of Vypra."

Angel sighed. "You were always a tattle tail"

"When it comes to the safety of the Fire Academy, you bet i will tell, but that isn't the half of it." Desiree retorted

Ree felt Jason squeeze her hand lightly. "I made you a promise, and I will keep it," She whispered, she would get his power back if it cost her life.

Adam walked over. "Trust me, we all will help you, your not alone"

"You don't get it, He's not after any of you. He's just after me. I think he's made a deal with lothor," Desiree replied, "I guess i will have to go after him" Ree told them as she went to leave.

"Like hell you are," Angel replied, "He goes after one of us, he goes after all of us."

"No, its my duty as a Fire Ninja to put a stop to him, besides don't you know what would happen to me if something were to happen to you, Hunter or Aya?" Desiree replied.

"Desiree stop being like Tommy always wanting to be the hero" Angel pleaded. "Ree, i swear if this gets bad you call us"

Desiree laughed desite the danger she was going into, "I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm trying to defend the honor of my element, school and Sensai."

They all nodded. Ree went over to Jason and kissed his cheek. "Ree, be careful" Angel told her sister as they watched her leave.

"Always am, Always am."Desiree replied as she raised her morpher, "this is for Jason, Hikari and all my fellow fire ninjas."

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

Desiree ran out. Adam walked over to Angel to went to lay by Jason.

"Cam, where do you think she's going to be at." Hunter asked worried for his girlfriend

"Quarry, where else." Cam replied, before bringing the quarry up on the screen . Where Desiree stood alone.

Shane looked over at Angel who was asleep.

"Dude, she's asleep while her sister is fighting for two lives," Dustin stated,

"Let her sleep, we'll wake her if Ree needs our help," Shane replied.

They all noticed that Jason was breathing a little harder and was begininng to sweat. "Hurry Ree" Hunter whispered.

"Chase, you wanted me so here i am alone as requested!" Desiree shouted.

Chase appeared behind her holding a vile with a glowing red stone. "When i'm done with you, I'm going to go after your friends, then the lightspeed rangers for destroying my mother."

"Save the drama for the soap operas, I'm here to get that stone." Desiree stated before charging and she was kicked in the stomach and sent flying backwards, The rangers watched in horror as Ree was send flying into a tree.

"Give me the stone now!" Ree yelled.

"No," Chase replied before charging at her with his sword raised above his head, only to be blocked by Desiree's phoenix sword.

Back at the Ops, they heard Jason groaning lightly.

Aya watched helplessly as her partner fought to save Jason's life, before flapping her wings and disappearing in a burst of flame.

"Guys; Jason is getting worse" Cam announced as he did another scan.

"Where's Aya?" asked Blake noticing the phoenix was gone.

"There," Hunter pointed at the screen as the phoenix gave a battle cry and dived toward the serpentine warrior,

"Guys, look" Tori said pointing to the screen. Desiree was glowing orange.

"Phoenix Fire Blast!" Desiree called out as she sent a powerful blast of fire at Chase.

Chase grabbed on to Ree pulling her to him, ready to make an explosion at her.

Aya struck with talons out latched onto his arm cutting deep furrows, she flapped away carrying with her a stone.

"Well if i am going down, your going down with me Oliver" He promised as he exploded. "Love you, Angel" Ree whispered.

Back at the ops Angel bolted up.

"No!" Hunter cried out before dropping to his knees. He clutched at his heart like it had be ripped out of his chest.

Angel ran into Adam's arms. "No!"

The other Rangers couldn't believe what just happened, their teammate, their friend was dead.

The End, just kidding.

"Something's happening," Cam's strangled voice stated.

They all turned to Cam. Angel was clutching Adam so hard she was leaving a mark.

The smoke cleared and there stood a lone figure, coughing.

"Ree?" Angel asked as Aya flew in.

"Aya!" the Rangers exclaimed

Aya circled over Jason's body breaking the red glowing stone as she did so. The power from the stone difted down and settled over the former Ranger's body making him glow red for a short time.

"Why isn't he waking up!" Angel yelled at Cam.

:_Because One of us has to awaken him,_: Aya replied.

"Me?" Angel asked and Jason began to groan a little louder this time.

Aya placed a wing on Jason's forehead and glowed a soft crimson, :_No, we placed him in the Command Center, One of us must awaken him._:

The door opened and they all turned around. "Desiree?" Hunter asked coming up to the girl.

"Yeah, Its me." Desiree replied, "Just me."

Desiree was tackled by her sister and Adam.

"Angel, Adam; I need to breathe," coughed Desiree as she tried in vain to loosen the two's grip.

Hunter stood there watching, waiting for his turn. He was sure, she was dead but what happened?

Desiree finally came up to him. "What happened?" asked Hunter

"There was a reason, I needed to go alone, besides fighting him by myself. My animal spirit is a Phoenix, remember what does legends say about those birds," Desiree replied.

Desiree then turned around and went to sit by Jason. "Cam, how is he?"

:_I'm hardly a bird,_: complained Aya as she cleaned her talons of blood, while making noises of disgust.

"I'm not sure, Aya said that one of you must of awaken him, he hasn't woken up yet." Cam replied.

Desiree just looked at Jason's face.

"I'll go" Ree said

:_No need, I have awoken him, but he need rest. He's sleeping, nitwit._: Aya stated.

Both girls laid on the bed with him in the middle and closed their eyes, they needed rest. "Man i can't believe how much those girls care for you and Jason" Shane said to Adam

"One part brave, three parts foolish. That was stupid." Adam replied, "But he would do the same thing for them,"

Aya blinked, as she perched over her charges, she might not be partners with the other two but as of right now, she would take care of them.

"Because they known him longer, then the rest of us. Do you know about Tommy being evil?" Adam asked as he sat down to wait for his friends to wake up.

"No, i don't know about him being evil; they never talked about it" Tori answered

"I only know this because Tommy told Rocky, Aisha and I when we first began being Rangers, just to warn us that some rangers start out being evil, well. This happened when they first moved to Angel Grove, Tommy and Jason were in a Karate competition, that is when Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Zach met those two, they were there to support Tommy, I really think he was babysitting them." Adam began then telling the Rangers of this generation of how Tommy was chosen by Rita to be her evil green ranger.

"Adam, it seems like Jason made a promise to look after them, do you think that's true?" Dustin asked.

"It is true, from my zeo days when he was the Gold Ranger, i learned alot about him, he takes the blame even if it's not his fault." Adam answered. "He promised to watch out for them, when Tommy left for college."

"Adam, do you think they will see Tommy again?" Tori asked as she stood up.

"I think so, who knows he might turn up in an out of the way town." Adam shrugged, "But i suggest you let this rest, they have to focus on the here and now."

Tori nodded understanding.

"How did you know about that Chase guy?" Blake asked,

"He's been hanging around Angel Grove for a few weeks just asking where she was." Adam replied.

He got up. "I am going to go for a walk let me know if they wake up."

"Alright, just hang outside in the training grounds, wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Shane suggested.

Adam nodded and went to sit on a bench. "Tommy, if you only seen them now and what they are going through" He whispered to the sky.

Jason groaned again and opened his eyes and looked around. He slowly sat up, he noticed the twins were sound asleep.

"What happen to her?" asked Jason making everyone else in the room jump in surprise,

"Jason, take it easy" Cam said as he came over to him.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Jason stated as he stared down at Desiree's blacken face. He knew it was soot from an explosion,

"She sacrificed her self to save you but somehow she is alive" Hunter filled in.

:_Sacrificed isn't a word, I'd use._: Aya stated quitely,

Jason touched her face softly. "Are they both alright?" He asked quietly.

:_Yes, I would know if something was wrong with both of them,_: Aya answered,

"They both need their rest" Shane said.

"I still want to know, how she'd survived a explosion like that," Hunter stated before looking at the Phoenix who was staring at him with wise blue eyes,

Jason held each of the girl's hands he was just happy both of them were okay.

Four pairs of eyes fluttered open, as they felt something hold onto their hands, Desiree glanced around her, she was still tired but very much confused on how she was still alive as well. By all rights that blast should have killed her too. "Jase, I'm glad your alive,"

Desiree hugged him. "Angel, wake up!" Ree shouted in her ear, her sister bolted up but got teary when she saw Jason sitting up,

Jason hugged both girls before giving Desiree a overprotective brotherly glare, "That was really stupid,"

Desiree lowered her eyes to the ground, "I know, but I had to do something,"

"Even if it meant dying?" He asked lifting her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes, even if it meant dying. Chase makes Lothor as sweet as can be," Desiree replied. "I'm still confused as to why I'm alive too,"

Desiree looked around to find Aya. "Aya; why am i alive?"

Aya tilted her head, :_We are Phoenixs, We are reborn from the ashes,_:

"It was weird though like i felt a presence next to me" She said.

:_That was the white Falcon, he deflected some of the blast, but you still died,_: Aya explained.

"Like i heard a voice inside my head saying everything will be ok" Desiree stated.

:_Yes, it was him. Now no more of this until we can defeat Lothor,_: Aya ordered.

Ree huffed but Angel smiled. "Now Jason i believe we have some shopping to do" Angel said.

Desiree shook her head, "Not even awake for five minutes and she's already back on the shopping thing, and do i look like i should be shopping, I just came back from the dead after all."

"But Ree, i still have his credit card" Angel said hoping for her sister to give in.

Jason's cell phone started to ring, he looked at the caller id and paniced.

"Who is calling you?" Angel asked trying to see the name.

"Hello?" Jason greeted,

"Where are you!" shouted a woman on the other end,

"Uh oh somebody is in trouble" Ree said as she laid back down.

"Honey, I'm in Blue Bay Harbor visiting Tommy's sisters." Jason explained then held the phone away from his ear as the woman began screaming at him.

"I Don't Care, You need to get home now!"

"Is everyting alright? you sound upset?" He asked the woman.

"No, everything is not alright. My husband isn't here when I'm in the hospital," the woman calm down some.

Jason's eyes widen, the only reason why Emily would be in the hospital was... "I'll be there as soon as i can,"

"Jason, what is going on?" Angel asked as he packed up in a hurry.

"Congratulations, you're going to be Aunts." Jason stated as he ran out of Ninja Ops.

Angel and Ree's mouths went wide as they heard his bike speed off.

Adam walked back to find the girls wake but Jason no where to be seen,

"I still have his credit, i wonder if he will notice" Angel said.

"Where did he go?" He asked as he sat right on Ree's lap.

"Get off of me, I'm not a seat." Desiree stated then shoved Adam off, "As for your question, he's in a hurry to go back to Angel Grove, for the birth of his new child, and Angel, that card expired two months ago,"

"I can't believe Jason will have a kid" Ree laughed.

"Think the kid will be one of us?" asks Angel

"I don't know, what do you think we will do when ths is all over?" Angel asked her sister.

"Go to high school, I think I want to take over after Sensai Hikari steps down," Desiree answered.

"Ree, i want to go on a vacation" Angel said after a moment of silence. "I want to get away for a few days"

"Yeah, we have most of the summer left, if we beat Lothor by then, so might as well plan for it," Desiree agreed

"So Adam how long are you staying?" Angel asked as she stood up.

"Not sure, I hate to think of Rocky teaching all by himself," Adam replied.

"Well can you go buy us some food since Jason wouldn't" Ree asked her friend.

"this one time, but you owe," Adam agreed, then was assulted by various orders, "At one place!"

"Ree, i want Pizza!" Angel shouted.

"Well i want a sub!" Ree countered.

Adam shook his head, "You'll get whatever I can afford," before he left.

"See what you did Desiree" Angel snorted as she left to go for some fresh air.

"What did i do?" muttered Desiree as she left for the bathroom, for a shower and a new uniform. Once Desiree was finished with her shower, she was towel drying her hair when she finally got a good look in the mirror, her normal cobolt eyes now had flecks of crimson, and her hair was streaked with crimson, "What?" she stated in confusion. She reached and touched a strand of hair, "This is strange, I have the same coloring as Aya?"

She pulled on a clean uniform and sighed, it was good to get out of the nearly destroyed one, she finished drying her hair still wondering about her new additions, when she walked back out into the main room,

"Woah, what happen to you?" Dustin asked,

"I have no idea," Desiree answered, "the crimson streaks must have been covered by soot,"

"I like it," Hunter stated, then looked around at everyone giving him a werid look. "What did i say?"

"Of course, you would like it, its your color after all, but I think its my ninjetti color coming though too," Desiree laughed.

Adam came back with a heathly pizza, much to Angel's dismay, but they ate anyway. Then said goodnight to Adam, who was going to leave first thing in the morning to return to Angel Grove to relieve Rocky of his double teaching duty.

DarkPriestess66: I'm skipping a few eps, because I want this story to be over.


	35. Chapter 35

Desiree stared up at the ceiling of the room, she shared with her sister, tossing a softball up and catching it while thinking back the last few weeks, they had a few attacks from Lothor, Tori's birthday was almost ruined by Marah and Kapri, who wanted to host their own evil grade school reunion. She was lucky to be born in the fall, August 17th to be exacted, Aya was snoozing away on top of Sensai's environment, her second favorite place to perch, Shane reunited with an old friend from his childhood and was given a Battlizer, which caused Desiree to see Red for a while, because of her jealousy of both her boyfriend and her leader got new weapons, Hunter the got this really cool new motorcycle that has an aerial mode, she was brought out of her thoughts when Angel came running to the room.

Angel ran into the room and jump onto her twin, "Guess what!"

"Oaf," Desiree replied because all the air in her lungs came whooshing out, as Angel landed on her, she shoved the excited fifteen year old off of her, then panted to catch her breathe. "What do you want besides to kill me for Lothor?"

"Totally Talented!" Angel exclaimed, "We can go on and win!"

"No," Desiree answered, "That is a stupid show, its almost as bad as American Idol,"

Angelica pouted, and batted her eyelashes, "Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

Desiree stood up from laying on her bed, and pushed past her sister, she wanted out of the room, to leave and get away before she broke down and agreed to go on the stupid show,

~~~~Ninja Storm: Fire and ice~~~

Desiree and Angelica walked into Storm Chargers, and sat down on the couch next Shane, Tori and Dustin,

"Quite, here is comes," Shane hushed everyone, as the show title came on the tv, Totally Talented,

Desiree moaned as she was forced to watch the garbage, She looked over at her twin and Dustin as they hummed the theme music, the fire ninja wanted to smother them with a pillow. Shane and Tori joined in,

"I can't believe you're making watch this garbage," Desiree sighed, as she looked up at the tv.

"Hi there couch potatoes, Stu Starmaker here, and this is the place where dreams become reality " greeted the Tv host as he walked down the stairs. "Totally Talented,"

'_Lothor, I'm begging send the Kelzaks, Marah, Kapri. Anyone!_' Desiree begged in her mind. The host talked some more about how people could make it big, and Desiree gaged but then beamed when Kelly came over and turned off the Tv.

"Hey, what was that for?" Angel, Tori, Shane and Dustin asked

"You have to be kidding me, you don't watch this do you?" Kelly asked,

"I don't, Thank you so much Kelly for turning that crap off," Desiree replied

Kelly smiled at Desiree, then turned back to the others, "This is a Action sports shop, there will be no trash tv viewing here, Sorry."

Blake and Hunter walked over,

"Yo, what's up guys," Blake greeted, then looked at the turned off tv, "Where's Stu?"

"Denied," sighed Angel

"Oh well, I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter replied, Desiree got up and leapt at him and hugged him, "Hunter, you are the best boyfriend in the word!"

"You didn't just bag on Stu?" Dustin asked.

Hunter wrapped one arm around Desiree, "I just said I was sick of watching it, but not being on it."

Desiree stared in horror as Hunter slapped Blake's hand,

"So what's the deal?" Shane asked.

Blake held up a flier with black and purple writing on it, "They're looking for future stars, that's us we try out next week"

"What do you guys do?" Dustin asked.

"We do plenty," Blake replied,

"Yeah, but who would want to watch it," Shane teased,

"You know Shane, you have a great voice. You should try out." Tori suggested,

Shane looked over and playfully slapped Tori's knee, "What about you,Tori; you're a fierce dancer,"

"and what about me, Sax master extraordinaire," Dustin stated

"Yo, yo, Hold up a sec," Blake interrupted, "you're cutting into our action here,"

Tori stood up, "I got to go practice, there's a dance class at seven,"

"Yo wait up, can i get a lift," Shane stated following Tori out of the shop,

Dustin stood up, "Hey, Kelly, can i use the back room to practice my sax?" he too left

"Oh man, this is just wrong," Hunter stated, as he and blake sat down on the couch,

"I don't believe it," Blake agreed, he looked at Hunter, "I told you, we should have kept it on the DL,"

Desiree felt Angel's eyes on the back of her head, she turned and saw her sister looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "We promise to help Cam; remember," Desiree stated buying time.

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Desiree, Angel, and Cam walked in, .

"Okay dad, We managed to realign the dish for the new satellite," Cam stated "Anything else, you need us to do?"

Sensai cleared his throat and pushed a piece of paper with his walking stick,

"What's this?" Cam asked as he picked it up, "The Museum of Asian history?"

"Yes, Cameron, the museum has unearthed a rather valuable artifact, I have arranged to kept it here," Sensai explained,

"Can it wait til tomorrow?" Cam asked,

"We must retrieve the artifact immediately, before Lothor attempts to claim it as his own," Sensai answered,

"We'll go with you Cam," Desiree volunteered

The following week after the weekend; the three rangers walked with the curator in the store room of the museum.

"I know its' here somewhere," the curator informed, "Let me see, ah, here it is," the curator stopped int front of a rectangle shaped wooden crate,

"You know what's in it?" Desiree asked as she, Cam, and Angelica, who was for once not bugging her twin about the talent show,

The curator looked over at all three of them, "I was hoping you would tell me,"

"Only one way to find out," Cam stated to the twins, as he lifted the crate and put in on a table, the rangers inspected the crate looking for some signs to tell them what could be in there, until they glanced up startled by the sound of something crashing,

The three turned around and saw Marah and Kapri standing there, with sheepish expressions,

"Well let me guess, field trip?" Cam asked,

Angelica looked over at her twin, "i didn't know evil space ninjas went on field trips,"

"Only those who were held back multiple times," Desiree replied

"No, show off," Kapri replied,

"No, that was so last week," Marah added, suddenly motodrone stepped in front of them,

"Perry?" Desiree asked,

"is that you?" Cam finished confused.

"I have no used for Perry, I was brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor," Motodrone explained,

"Well, that's really nice for you, but we have to go," Cam stated then the three turned around,

"Not before you hand that over," Motodrone responded,

Cam had his hands on the crate, then turned around again, "If you want it, come and get it."

Motodrone ripped off his cloak, as Cam, Desiree, Angelica ripped off their civilian clothes and were in their training gear

Cam and Motodrone went one on one, while Desiree and Angelica just took a step toward Marah and Kapri, who ran off.

"Cam!" Angelica shouted as her boyfriend was getting thrashed by Motodrone,

Desiree just shoved her twin, "Get over there and help!, I'll protect the crate."

Motodrone leapt at the crate, but Desiree was slightly faster, she grab it and spun out of the way, and motodrone crashed on the table causing an explosion. The rangers ran out the back.

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Cam, Angelica, and Desiree who was still carrying the crate walked into a practice session, Shane was singing, Tori was dancing, and Dustin was playing his saxophone.

"Hey, its the kids from Fame," Cam stated as he looked around,

Desiree shook her head as she set the box on the table,

"Please tell me this isn't part of their ninja training, Dad?" Cam asked, but Sensai was reclining in a guinea pig size chair with headphones on. "Dad? Hello? Dad!"

Sensai fell out of his chair then looked at everyone.

"What is going on around here?" Cam asked as he turned back to the others who finally stopped practicing.

"We're going to be on Totally Talented," Dustin answered.

"Don't you have to have..forget it," Cam stated

"Awe, someone green with envy?" Shane asked

"No, Just Green." Cam replied, "Look you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent,"

"Cool, so what do you do?" Tori asked

"If I showed you, it wouldn't be hidden," Cam replied, "Dad, we got it,"

"Got what?" Shane asked

"I don't know," Cam replied.

"Can we open it?" Angelica asked

"Only in case of an emergency, what is in that container is far to powerful to be used otherwise," Sensai explained.

The Rangers looked at the crate.

~~~Storm Chargers~~~~

Dustin wa cleaning his saxophone, Angelica was going over lyric sheets while still trying to get Desiree to agree,

"Fine! I will do the stupid Talent Show with you, stop bugging me already!" exclaimed Desiree outloud,

"Yay! I sign us up two weeks ago," squealed Angelica the she scooted over and proceed to show Desiree all the sheet music she had acquired.

"_And the strange wolf like creatures, have been seen in the forest outside Blue Bay Harbor, until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe, Citizens are advised to stay close to the city" _TheAnchorwoman reported,

Tori walked over "Did they say anything about..."

"Big wolf looking things?" Dustin asked. "Weird huh, wonder what would of happened?"

"You think maybe the Power Rangers should check it out?" Tori asked,

Desiree and Angelica were already on their feet, Dustin was to slow to understand the hint.

"Oh yeah, right." Dustin finally got it and put aside his sax.

~~Ninja Storm: Fire and Ice~~~

The six rangers were in the mobile command center,

"Any sign of them from the surveillance, Cam?" Shane asked,

"I don't see anything, but that doesn't mean that isn't anything out there," Cam answered

"I vote we do a little patrolling," Shane stated

"Where are the Thunders?" Cam asked

"Totally Secret Talent show practice," Desiree answered,

"Not them too," Cam sighed. "Wait, I'm picking something up, there."

the screen pinpointed a wolfblade.

"we can't be to far away," Cam stated, the six of them walked in straight line,

"Okay they're right behind us," Shane stated.

"You sure about that?" Dustin asked.

The Rangers grouped together as the three wolfblades ran up.

"Looks like its time for some obeisance training," Shane stated.

"Lead the way," Tori replied,

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" the others replied.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Shane, Dustin, Tori took on one of the wolfblades while Angelica and Desiree took on the second and Cam took on the last. But they were to strong, and the Rangers were backed into a corner, and the three wolfblades streaked at them slashing them with their claws,

The rangers were backing up in a defensive stance,

"Alright, I'm taking suggestions," Shane stated

"Rolled up, Newspaper?" Dustin asked.

"How about one of those electric collars," Tori suggested.

Suddenly a blast shot at the wolfblades,

"Down boy," Hunter stated

"Bad dog," Blake finished.

"Hunter!" Desiree called out

"Blake!" Tori greeted the other thunder.

As the Thunder Rangers go into a fighting stance, the wolfblades retreated,

"Maybe they're afraid of Thunder?" Cam asked.

~~~Ninja Storm~~~

The rangers were in Ninja Ops, Cam had a book in front of him,

"Take a look at this." Cam stated as he turned the book toward the others, Desiree blinked

"I saw him at the museum, but it was just a statue," Desiree informed

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu, an ancient warlord, what you saw Desiree was his spirit persevered in a centuries in an ancient mask craved in his likeness," Sensai answered.

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked,

"Shimazu was known to terrorizing people of a local village with creatures called wolfblades," Cam explained.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now," Hunter stated.

Cam nodded,

"How is that possible?" Hunter asked.

"I bet whatever energy source was used to bring back motodrone, rubbed off on Shimazu" Cam answered.

"Great, now we have two thousand year old Kabuki dude with a attitude and his three pet wolves running loose in the city," Shane stated.

"And don't forget about Lothor," Dustin added

"Trying to look on the bright side?" Desiree asked raising an eyebrow

"Dustin brings up a good point, if Shimazu has brought to life by motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor," Sensai stated.

A while later the Rangers surrounded the computer,

"What is it Cam?" Shane asked.

"No sign of Shimazu but I got Motodrone on the scanner," Cam answered

"He's mine," Hunter stated.

"Ours," Desiree amended. "You guys look for the three wolfblades,"

"Alright, We'll take the forest," Shane agreed

"and I'll track what's going on from the Samurai Star chopper," Cam stated.

They morphed and left.

Hunter and Desiree pulled up on their bikes, Motordrone was waiting for them

"Welcome to your nightmare, remember me Crimson and Fire Rangers?" Motordrone greeted.

"Like I could ever forget that face," Hunter replied. "Ninja Glider Cycle!"

"Tsunami Cycle!" Desiree called out,

they were blasted at

"Tori, Dustin, Angel, I got you on the tracking system, you got three boogies approaching," Cam stated from his chopper,

Meanwhile on the ground, Dustin, Tori, and Angel were surprised as the wolfblades slashed at them,

"We found them, Cam." Dustin stated after they backflipped, "Nice Puppy, want to play fetch?"

Cam watched as his teammates were getting beat, "Better call in the others, Shane, Blake: Tori, Dustin, and Angel need you in the City square,"

Shane and Blake stopped their bikes,

"On it," Shane replied then looked at Blake, "You got that,"

"Got it," Blake replied,

they turned their bikes and headed for the city square,

"Easy big fella, nice and easy," Tori stated as she, Dustin and Angel were backing away from the overgrown wolves. One jumped at them but an energy blast sent it to the ground as Shane and Blake came riding up.

"Word up, Dawg," Shane greeted

"Time for you to get housebroken," Blake added, then leapt off his bike with his Thunder staff at the ready,

Shane did the same thing but with his ninja sword and began to fight the other two.

"Careful Shane, They might have rabies," Tori warned.

"Their barks worse then their bite," Shane replied as he struggled with both wolfblades,

"Anyone have a sliver bullet?" Dustin asked. He turned and saw something appearing on a bench, "Hey look."

"Come, come, Power Rangers, don't you know wolves can smell fear, you've sent them into feeding

frenzy," Shimazu greeted.

"the only one who should be afraid is you," Dustin stated.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit," Tori stated

"Halloween is like months from now," Angel stated,

"Why should I be afraid of children?" Shimazu asked.

"Please tell me, he just didn't call us children?" Shane asked.

"He did," Angel replied

"Let's work this loser," Blake stated,

They charged, Meanwhile Hunter and Desiree were chasing after Motordrone.

Shane was on his back holding up Shimazu's foot, "Hey nice sandals, do they make those for guys?"

"Shane!" Dustin exclaimed,

The other rangers tried to run to help their leader but were sent back by a energy blast,

Cam was watching in his chopper, "This is not looking good,"

Shane was in a deadlock with Shimazu,

"You have a lot to learn warrior, you can start by respecting your elders," Shimazu stated. "That goes for your little playmates too,"

Shimazu had Shane by the arm and twisted it around backwards, The wolfblades stood in front,

"Let him go," Blake ordered.

"As you wish," Shimazu replied then tossed Shane aside,

"Shane, are you alright?" Tori asked as they came running up to him,

"Allow me to help," Shimazu stated then sent an lighting energy attack at the rangers leaving behind only their uniforms, "A childish ploy unfit for a warrior, no matter I will find you, and once I do..." he trailed off as the wolfblades howled.

Desiree shot past Motodrone, Hunter changed his bike to flight mode. Which Desiree was still insanely jealous of, but her eyes widen in horror as Hunter was sent crashing to the ground by Motordrone's attack.

She rode up as Hunter stumbled out of the wreckage of his bike,

"Hunter, Are you alright?" Desiree asked as she hopped off her bike and ran over,

"I'm fine, but my bike's going to need a little body work," Hunter replied, Desiree wrapped her arm around Hunter's waist giving him support, "Cam, can you get a fix on Motordrone? He's disappeared"

"I'm working on it, but nothing yet." Cam replied.

The wolfblades were searching for the rangers, who hid under a bridge,

"Shane, I got Motordrone at the beach, and the wolfblades are right around the corner from you," Cam informed.

"We'll take care of the flea bags," Blake stated.

"I'm on my way, Cam" Shane replied, then ran off,

"Good Luck," Tori called after him.

The four Rangers ran around a corner, just as the wolfblades appeared on the top step of a staircase,

"Awe Man, don't these dogs ever lay down?" Blake asked.

The wolfblades charged and slashed at them, Angel fell to the ground first in pain, as the wolfblades closed in on her,

"Dudes, I'm getting thrashed here," She stated.

"Time to send you to the pound," Tori replied as she shot them with her ninja sword,

Angel was able to roll away and stand up,

"You guys need flea collars," Tori stated.

"And muzzles," Dustin added.

"Where's Animal Control when you need them?" Blake asked.

"Animal control would be the ones in the brightly colored suits, which would mean us," Angel replied,

"You again, I'd be impressed, If I weren't so annoyed," Shimazu stated making the rangers turned and stare at him. Shimazu blew on a whistle and the wolfblades took fighting stances, and charged.

They fought again,

Shane fought Motordrone using his new Battlizer until Motordrone retreated.

Blake was tossed over to the others, "Okay guys, we need a new plan,"

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "The Cujos aren't cooperating,"

"Any ideas?" Dustin asked.

"Follow my lead," Blake stated,

the Rangers backed up until they turned and ran for it.

"Split up," Blake called, they went different directions,

"Here doggy, doggy," Blake stated then two of the wolfblades pounced on him, Tori, Dustin, and Angel fired at them,

"Okay, now they're coming after us," Angel pointed out,

The wolfblades caught Tori,

"They got me," Tori stated,

"Let her go," Blake stated as he, Dustin, and Angel fired at them.

Shimazu watched from a building, "Alright this calls for desperate measures." He blew his whistle again,

One of the wolfblades threw another to the ground and two began eating him,

"No stop, what are you doing!" Shimazu ordered.

Tori, Dustin, and Blake slashed at the wolfblades with their weapons,

"Time to chill out,"Angel stated as she sent a ice whirlwind at them, the wolfblades exploded.

And the rangers cheered.

"Let's bail on this doghouse," Dustin stated.

"Okay," Tori stated. Then the rangers ran off.

"You may have won the battle but the war is far from over," Shimazu stated then left too.

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~

"You've all done well, but I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent," Sensai stated

"No kidding, those wolves were dogging us big time," Dustin replied,

"Unfortunately they're not done," Cam interrupted, on the computer screen it showed the wolfblades forming into one massive hound

"No way!" Tori and Angel cried,

"You got to be kidding me," Shane stated

The rangers watched the massive wolfblade on the screen.

To be continued,

DarkPriestess66: I skipped over four eps, and this is Shimazu's Return pt 1, which I don't own any of the dialog, I watch the ep and written this chapter,


	36. Chapter 36

(**Desiree's singing,**)

(_Angel's singing)_

(_**Both singing)**_

And I don't own any songs that appear in the chapter,

"That is one ugly mutt," Tori stated, as the Rangers watched the massive mutt on the monitor

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work," Hunter stated,

"You guys better get out there before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy," Cam suggested,

"Uh huh," Tori agreed,

The Ninjas formed a line,

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger form!"

"Power of Water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Ice!" 

"Fire!"

"Thunder!"

The ranger formed their megazords,

"Let's pound this hound," Shane state

"Right!" the others replied,

the three megazords fought again the Mutt,

the mutt monster shot lighting energy at them causing sparks to fly from the control panels,

"My controls are almost fried," Desiree stated,

"Same here," Angelica agreed,

"Hunter, Mini Zord formation," Shane called.

"Good Call, Power disk locked and dropped." Hunter replied,

The Mini Zord came and untied the Thunder and the Storm Megazords into the Thunder Storm Megazord,

"I still can't believe they can form that megazord," Desiree sighed as she and angel backed off their megazord.

"That's right fleabag, keep yapping. We got something for you." Shane stated.

The Thunder Storm Megazord used the Lion Laser attack but it didn't work.

"You got to be kidding." Shane gasped.

"No." Desire and Angel stated.

"Way possible" Tori added

"Is" Dustin seconded.

"This happening." the Thunder Brothers finished.

The Mutt blade attacked the Thunder Storm Megazord then started with the Ice-Phoenix Megazord.

Cam watched on the screen back in ops, "I have to get them out of there." he pressed the buttons and the Rangers were teleported to Ninja Ops.

"Power Down." they ordered.

"Okay listen up everybody, the zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest." Cam explained "But we going to need reinforcements."

"Well I'm open to any suggestions on how we deal with these freaks" Shane replied.

"I have one," Cam responded "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency"

"Say no more, Cam, you have my permission." Sensai answered.

"We're finally going to see what the big deal is." Blake smiled.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked.

"It's got to be something like a really old sword." Shane replied.

"or a fighting staff." Blake added.

Cam opened the crate and turned around with neatly carved box. The rangers made disappointing sounds as they saw the scroll that was laying inside.

"Hey just what we need another ancient scroll." Tori stated.

"Hey Cam, I just wanted to ask..." Shane began but Cam shushed him.

The Samurai was reading the scroll.

"Okay we will just leave you alone." Shane finished.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake asked.

"Be strong and stay alert." Sensai answered.

Hunter reached and patted his brother on the shoulder, "Let's go dude," he noticed everyone was looking at them. "We just got something to take care of,"

"So do we." Angel seconded before looking at her twin.

"Right." Desiree admitted reluctantly.

The four walked out

"Call if you need us." Blake stated on the way out.

"They're kidding right?" Shane asked.

Desiree leaned against a tree with a set of lyrics in her hand, "I can't say I'm in love from the Disney movie Hercules?"

"I thought it was perfect, miss I'm not admitting I'm in love." Angel replied.

"You have got to kidding me, I was thinking more of a good song not some cheesy second rate love song." Desiree stated.

Angel glared at her twin, "We're singing it whether you want too or not,"

"Fine." Desiree snapped then she began to sign her part. She would sing Meg's part of the song while Angel would sing the Muses.

Desiree covered her ears, "Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like Marah and Kapri." Angel replies, "Come on I want to find out what your boyfriend is up too."

The twins met up with Tori and Shane outside a building,

"I kind feel kinda guilty spying on them like this," Desiree stated as she looked around the corner to see Hunter and Blake run up the steps and enter the building.

"Alls fair in love and show business, I got to check out what they're doing for Totally Talented." Shane replies, "come on,"

Angel, Tori, and Shane started to follow when Hunter and Blake ninja streaked out of the building,

"You guys lost?" Blake asks

Desiree looked down, "Shane and Angel's idea."

but Hunter was glaring at all four of them.

"Hey." Tori and Shane greeted.

"I hate it when you guys do that." Shane stated.

"You guys need any help?" Hunter asks with his arms crossed.

"Well we were just in the area," tori began.

"Tori, you're such a bad lair. Don't even go there." Blake interrupted.

Then their morphers beeps,

"Go for Shane."

"Shane; You and the other rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away," Cam informed.

"On it." Shane agrees, then they ran off.

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~

"Let me get this straight, you want what?" Tori asks

"Your power disks," Cam answers,

"I know I'm the slow one but doesn't that mean we would have no powers." Dustin states.

"Yes but only until I return." Cam agrees.

"Yeah, I don't know if that's such a great idea," Blake states

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing that I can kick some space ninja butt, if I have too." Hunter agrees

"Me too," Desiree seconds,

"_We understand your hesitation, Rangers but it is the only way._" Aya replies as she and Sensai came over.

"How is giving up our power disks, help us defeat Shimazu?" Desiree asks.

"To defeat his wolfblades, we must open the portal to the ancient world. Your eight power disks are the only entity powerful enough to do that." Sensai explains.

CyberCam walks out. "Yo."

"look if anything happens CyberCam can activate the zords, you can still operate them, you'll just be in civilian form.

"Okay." Shane agrees, he hands over his power disk, and the others follow suit.

"Thanks." Cam states.

"We'll be ready." Shane replies.

"Well wish me luck." Cam states, he turns around and morphs, and takes the Samurai Star Chopper to the ancient world.

A few seconds later,

"I got the coordinates; just a few clicks to the portal site," Cam announced.

suddenly the mutt monster was in front of him,,

"I've been hit!" Cam states,

The rangers watch on the computer screen and gasp as Cam's star chopper crashes to the ground,

"I'm down," Cam states,

"Cam!" shouted Angel

"We have to help him," Tori states,

"Uh, hello, anyone notice a giant three headed dog on the loose?" CyberCam asks, but the rangers were already leaving,

"You know you really need an attitude adjustment," Black replies,

"It's not in my programming," CyberCam states,

"Sending the Zords in your programming?" Hunter asks,

"Right," CyberCam replies,

"Let's Go," Desiree states as she, Hunter and Shane were the last ones to leave.

Cam stumbled though the woods, "Man, I'm getting tired of being dogged by those mutts," He then changed into Super Samurai Mode, "The Portals got to be around here somewhere?" he began to run off,

meanwhile the ninjas were in the cockpits of their zords, facing off with the mammoth mutt,

"Alright guys, without our powers we can't take any direct hits," Shane explains, as he pressed the controls of his Hawk Zord,

Desiree raised a eyebrow, "Is that suppose to cheer us up, because it's not working,"

"Just be careful," Shane replies,

"How about we just blow this guy away and go home?" Dustin asks,

The ninjas each began to attack the mammoth mutt, with their own zords.

"Over here in the flying fish," Tori states as her zord butted the mutt,

"Yo, what up dog, Meet the beetles," Black stated, as he and Hunter sent laser blasts at the mutt.

Shane and Desiree were up next, "Haven't you heard bird is the word." they attacked with a fire blast,

"Time for a chill session," Angel states, as she unleashed the Icy Wind attack,

Back with Cam, who was still running though the forest, he stopped just long enough to find the portal, and went though it,

He came out in a cave, where a control panel was located, he walked up to it

"Found it, just like the scroll said." Cam states, "Now let's see," he turned on the machine, and placed the power disks in, "Red, Yellow, Blue, Red-Orange, Ice-Blue, Navy, Crimson," he took out his own power disk "Green, Inner portal activate," a panel opens up to reveal a electric guitar, "That is awesome," He picks it up, "Now we'll see who has hidden talent,"

He began to play summoning a new zord,

Back at the battle,

"Hunter, Blake!" Desiree shouted as she saw both Thunders take a direct hit,

"CyberCam, any word from your twin bro yet?" Hunter asks after the pounding he just took.

"Yeah, because we're getting hammered out here," Blake agrees,

"Nothing yet, just hold those mutts off as long as you can," CyberCam replies,

"Hurry Cam," Tori stated as she was throw by the mutt,

Cam runs out out to the roof of a building "Guys, Check it out." he then begins to play the electric guitar,

"Who knew, you should try out for Totally Talented," Dustin states,

"Not now, Dustin." Tori retorts,

"I'm calling it the Lighting Rift Blaster," Cam explains,

Black laughs, "You couldn't come on with a better name?"

"Actions speak louder then words, Blake. Check it out. I can use it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord," Cam replies, then began playing once again,

The Rangers watched as the new zord appeared,

"Well why didn't he just say so," Hunter states,

"I'm sending you back your power disks," Cam replies,

"Alright," Shane replies, "It's time to put this puppy down once and for all,"

"Loading Power Disks," Desiree commands, once received the Ninjas put them back into their morphers,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The Rangers began to form the Megazords,

Angel hit her helmet when she saw Cam's dancing, "If I ever go to prom, don't invite Cam,"

With the Mammoth Zord, they defeated the wolfblade mutt,

The rangers were waiting on three people, Angel, Desiree and Cam,

"Oh my..." Tori gasps, as the Oliver twins appeared with Cam, who was dressed as a cowboy. Desiree had a red-orange colored dress on, with her hair loose from it's ponytail, and lightly applied make-up, Angel wore an ice-blue dress and also had lightly applied make-up.

"You made it," Tori covers for herself,

"Are you sure it's not CyberCam?" Blake asks, "Maybe something happened to Ree, because she never dresses like that,"

"It's the real me," Cam replies,

"I own things called dresses, girls do wear them sometimes," Desiree states, before looking at her twin, "By the way, I changed the song,"

"What?" Angel exclaims,

Hunter looked at the electric guitar in Cam's hands, "That thing isn't going to summon up any ancient mammoth robots or anything, is it?"

"It might, I've been known to rock a few worlds," Cam answers,

"Big words, little man, but don't feel to bad when you come in second," Shane replies,

"Or third or fourth," Dustin agrees,

The music starts,

"Okay We're on." Shane claps his hands,

Tori danced, Shane sang really off key in the Twins' opinion and Dustin played his sax, Hunter and Blake did a rap song,

Desiree and Angel claps hands, and went on stage, Desiree began singing as the music began,

"**Here I stand alone  
**

**With this weight upon my heart  
**

**And it will not go away  
**

**In my head I keep on looking back  
**

**Right back to the start  
**

**Wondering what it was that made you change  
**

**Well I tried  
**

**But I had to draw the line  
**

**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind"**

When Desiree stopped Angel began singing,

"_What if I had never let you go  
_

_Would you be the man I used to know  
_

_If I'd stayed  
_

_If you'd tried  
_

_If we could only turn back time  
_

_But I guess we'll never know_

Many roads to take  


_Some to joy  
_

_Some to heart-ache  
_

_Anyone can lose their way  
_

_And if I said that we could turn it back  
_

_Right back to the start  
_

_Would you take the chance and make the change"_

"_**Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
**_

_**Do you pray that I'd never left your side**_"

"**What if I had never let you go  
**

**Would you be the man I used to know  
**

**If I'd stayed  
**

**If you'd tried  
**

**If we could only turn back time  
**

**But I guess we'll never know"  
**

"_If only we could turn the hands of time  
_

_If I could take you back would you still be mine_

'Cos I tried  


_But I had to draw the line  
_

_And still this question keep on spinning in my mind"_**__**

"What if I had never let you go  


_**Would you be the man I used to know  
**_

_**What if I had never walked away  
**_

_**'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
**_

_**If I'd stayed  
**_

_**If you'd tried  
**_

_**If we could only turn back time  
**_

_**But I guess we'll never know  
**_

_**We'll never know"**_

"That was great, but who were you two singing about?" Tori asks as Desiree and Angelica went to sit down,

"Our Brother, and a few other people," Desiree replies, "One of whom, we can't talk about out loud,"

"He's the Father of all brightly colored spandex wearing superheros," Angel agrees,

"Now for our final act, Well all it says is from far far away, SNA, Space Ninja with attitude," Stu introduced,

The rangers gasps as Marah and Kapri appeared on stage and began to sing their song,

Stu jogged over, "Well folks, I don't think there's any doubt about it, our winners are SNA, Space Ninjas with Attitude."

"No way," Shane states, "Okay there's something wrong with this picture,"

"Really wrong, and I think I know why," Desiree replies, as she stood up and walked off, she picked up a pink boom box, "You want to try that again," she pressed play and the song that Marah and Kapri just sang started again, then she pressed stop, "Without the Cd player," **  
**

"They're are real voices," Kapri states,

"Yeah, with a little enhancement," Marah agrees,

"Well if we can't win nobody can," Kapri pouted before sending a pink energy blast at Stu Starmaker,

Stu started to complain about working with amateurs then walked off,

"So does that mean no body wins today?" Dustin asks,

"I don't know Dustin, I think we're all winners," Cam answers,

The others groaned and began to playfully shove Cam,

"We think we know who the real winners are," Angel states,

"Who?" Hunter asks,

The twins looked at each other, "Us,"


	37. Chapter 37

DarkPriestess66: Check out my profile, before reviewing. I redid it. Wild Wipeout I don't own it.

Desiree and Tori were hanging together at the beach surfing. Desiree just wanted to be in the water for some odd reason, also to hang out with another female, who wasn't her twin. She loved Angel, but sometimes she wanted to be with other people.

They finished and were running up the beach with their surf boards, when two male surfers, were talking to each other,

"Yo, Babe alert," surfer loser one states,

"Dude, I was checking out their moves out there, not bad." the other surfer replies before smiling, "For chicks,"

"As long as they stay out of the way and leave the big swells to us," the first surfer states, "I got no problem."

Desiree and Tori looked at each other before grabbing their surf boards again and heading back toward the ocean, butting in between the two surfers,

The two girls swam on the boards, just as gold mist floated around them then a huge wave crashed into them.

When they came too, they were back on the beach.

"What a nasty wipeout," Tori states, as she and Desiree sat up,

Desiree's eyes widen in shock, there were Kelzaks, monsters in swim wear, and humans all together and enjoying each other's company, Tori ran to an old woman thinking that a kelzak was attacking her,

"Hey Stop," Tori shouted, she flipped over the kelzak, then helped the old woman up, "It's okay, you're safe now,"

"What did you do that for?" the old woman asks in angry tone,

"That was a Kelzak," Tori replies, Desiree came up to her side while watching the Kelzak walk away rubbing his head in pain.

"Of course, it was, and it was kind enough to help me with my seat," the old woman states, pointing at an inflatable chair, "Next time, Mind your own business, sister." the old lady walked off,

"Tor, I don't think we're in Blue Bay Harbor anymore," Desiree states, "This is way too weird,"

Tori and Desiree look around at the monster grilling burgers, and setting up umbrellas,

"I agree, let's go," Tori replies,

They left and headed for the van, and left for Storm Chargers, when they arrived,

"Got to find the guys," Tori states,

"And my sister." Desiree adds,

they walk into the shop and saw even more monsters and kelzaks shopping, then they spotted a Gothic Kelly sitting on a dirt bike,

"Kelly, Hi," Tori greets,

"You changed your hair and everything?" Desiree asks, looking that black clad woman,

"Yeah so, what are you the fashion police?" Kelly asks, "Listen, are you going to buy something or are you just here to bag on my gear."

"Actually, we were wondering if you seen the guys and Angelica?" Tori asks,

"A lot of guys come in here can't remember them all, and I don't know any Angelica" Kelly replies,

"I meant the guys that work for you," Tori states,

"Oh, those guys," Kelly nods, "Hey Stockboys!"

Zurgane and Choobo came out of the back,

"No way," Desiree states as she watched Choobo scold Zurgane about being lazy on the job.

"I have to sit down," Tori adds,

they turn around and saw a strange sight on the tv,

"Once again Blue Bay Harbor is under attack by those menaces the Power Rangers, the mayor has advised to stay inside and avoid confrontation," The newswoman reports, as scenes of the Rangers destroying a building plays,

"We need to sort this out," Desiree stated then she and Tori ran off,

~~~Ninja Ops,~~~

Four of the six rangers were practicing their fighting moves while two were at the back working on the computer,

Tori and Desiree ran into ops with their uniforms on,

"You're not going to believe this, but the whole city's flipping out," Tori states,

"Hey, Tori, Ree, there you two are," Shane greets, "Sup,"

"You missed out," Hunter adds, before winking at Desiree, who took a step back because this wasn't how her Hunter acted around the others, "We're on fire, out of control,"

"Did you guys hear Tori? We saw on the news that the Power Rangers were out trashing everything," Desiree asks,

"Like he said, Out of control." Shane replies,

"What?" Desiree asks,

"That was you guys?" Tori asks,

Hunter raised a finger to his lips, "Shush, Don't tell anyone, we wouldn't want to get into trouble, What's up with you two anyway, you' both are acting weird. Ree, you were suppose to come over here and give me a proper greeting,"

Desiree gagged, "Not even in your dreams, I save that stuff for out of other people's views."

"I'm acting weird?" Tori asks,

"Yeah, what's up with the goody-goody routine?" Blake asks, "Oh hey, I'm sorry. My bad, what are you going to do cry?"

the others started laughing,

"I don't care if he looks like our Blake, I'm going to punch him in the face," Desiree whispers to Tori,

"Ha, I'm almost done with the new weapon," Dustin states before turning around in the chair, and Angel sat on his lap, with her arms around his neck,

"It's really going to rock this town," Angel laughed evilly, "Isn't my Dustin, just the mega genius?"

Desiree clapped a hand over her mouth, "I think I just puked that time,"

"That's why you're the mechanical master, dude." Cam replies, "D-Man."

"CyberCam, can you tell us what's going on?" Tori asks,

"Yo, T. I'm so not CyberCam," Cam answers,

Tori looks over at the guinea Pig "Sensai, please tell us, what's happened to everyone?

Hunter came up behind Desiree and groped her, Desiree smacked him with a fire touch,

"Don't touch me!" Desiree snarls,

"What are you looking at me for, if you two don't want to be a power ranger anymore, you know where the waterfall is," Sensai replies, "Don't let it splash you on the way out,"

"Or maybe you need a little help finding the way," Dustin agrees,

Tori and Desiree turned back around and stared at the others,

"So what's it going to be Tori, Ree, are you with us or not?" Blake asks,

"If you're talking about trashing the city, then not." Tori replies,

"I agree with Tori," Desiree states,

"Fine, have it your way," Dustin replies

Tori and Desiree backed up as the six ninjas started to form fighting stances, and began to attack them, all they did was block because they didn't want to harm their friends, even if they were a little crazy right now,

backflipping to the stairs, Desiree and Tori took their own poses,

"Tori, I say we get out of here, we're outnumbered." Desiree suggests,

"I agree, could this day get any weirder?" Tori asks,

They turned and ran out of the Ninja Ops,

Tori and Desiree were in the park staring at the monsters and humans there, after having no where else to go.

"There's got to be an explanation for this?" Tori asks,

"Yeah, either we are trapped in some weird universe where our friends are evil, or we're sharing a nightmare on the beach," Desiree replies,

Marah and Kapri came in front of them, singing horribly out of tune,

"Okay, Now I'm just plain freaked out," Tori states,

"You and Me both," Desiree adds, "Who are you guys suppose to be?"

Marah and Kapri stopped singing, and walked up, "Hi, I'm Marah Marigold Moonbeam,"

"And I'm Kapri Rainbow Chaser," Kapri greets,

"We're Folk singers," Marah explains,

"Yeah," Kapri agrees, then they started singing again,

"Okay, We get it," Tori interrupts

"Now let me get something straight, Aliens, Kelzaks, various monster types are all good?" Desiree asks,

"Oh yeah," Marah replies,

"And everyone's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Tori asks,

"Oh yeah, of course, they just do whatever they want and stomp on anyone who gets in their way," Kapri replies, "They're horrible evil creatures,"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Marah asks,

"Clearly," Tori and Desiree answers,

"What are we going to do?" Desiree asks, looking at Tori,

"Well about what?" Kapri asks,

"We have this problem, we need someone really smart and powerful to help us," Desiree replies slowly,

"Well you two could go see the mayor of Blue Bay Harbor," Kapri suggests, "He's like a totally groovy dude,"

"He's a Libra, so he's like totally balanced," Marah adds,

"Well could you take us to go see him?" Tori asks,

"Oh yeah, of course," Marah and Kapri answers,

"Helpings like our favorite thing," Kapri states

"Besides unicorns of course," Marah adds,

"Great," Tori replies,

"Come on, let's go," Kapri states,

"Alright but you got to promise us something, No more singing" Desiree replies, with a smile,

"Alright," Marah and Kapri agrees, before taking both girls by the arms, and leading them away, Desiree with Kapri and Marah with Tori.

~~The mayor's office~~~

Desiree and Tori entered into a 70's themed office,

"Here we are," Kapri states,

"Isn't it groovy?" Marah asks,

Desiree sighed, "Now I know what their room must be like in our world,"

"Okay, you two just have a seat and the mayor will be with you shortly," Marah states with a giggle,

"We go to go, because we are preforming at a puppet show this afternoon," Kapri explains, making puppets out of her hands,

"Puppet Show!," both of the weird sisters known as Marah and Kapri exclaims, "Group hug!" before glomping Tori and Desiree.

After the two left, Tori and Desiree sat down on a pink and red trimmed seat, Desiree looked at Tori, "I'm never ever getting hugged by those two in any world."

The mayor walked in a white suit, "Hello, I'm Mayor Lothor,"

Both girls fainted on the chairs they were sitting on.

When they came too, Motodrone was in front of them as well as Lothor, "Can I get you a glass of water, young ladies?"

"No thanks, we're fine," Tori replies,

"You two gave us quite a fright," Lothor states,

Desiree and Tori began to stand up,

"Careful, not to fast," Lothor warns,

They turned and looked a strange tv screen, as the Rangers were destroying the city again,

"I can't believe it," Tori replies,

"I'm seeing it, but I don't want to believe it," Desiree agrees,

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Lothor asks, "No body quite knows what do about the Power Ranger problem, they're the worst kind of evil"

"But you're the mayor, isn't your responsibility to protect your city and the people living in it?" Desiree asks, then thought, 'I can't believe I'm asking that,'

"She's right; if you're not going to do it, then who will?" Tori asks,

"I don't want any trouble," Lothor replies, "I'm sorry,"

"Tor, let's go, it was a waste of time coming here, He's a coward." Desiree states, then she and Tori left,

Lothor watched them leave with a thoughtful expression,

~~In the city~~~

Tori and Desiree ran though the streets to where the Rangers were destroying everything.

The rangers were having a blast and laughing about it.

"Hey!" Tori shouted, as she and Desiree came to a stop,

"We told you, you're not going to destroy Blue Bay Harbor." Desiree states,

"Back off, Tori, Desiree." Blake replies, "We don't want to hurt you,"

"I wouldn't worry about that, We're not exactly defenseless," Tori replies, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!"

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" Desiree called out,

But nothing happens,

They look at their morphers confused, as the other Rangers laugh at them,

"This is a joke, you really don't think you have a chance against us?" Dustin asks,

"This is why I hate other dimensions," Tori states,

Hunter raises the Crimson Blaster and points it at Desiree and Tori, "For the last time, Get out of our way,"

Tori and Desiree back up,

"Get them!" Dustin orders,

Tori takes on Cam, Blake and Dustin, While Desiree fights with Angel, Hunter and Shane,

"Your world or mine, you can't fight me, Angelica." Desiree states, as she kicked her twin's legs out from under her,

"What about us?" Shane asks as he and Hunter charges,

Desiree jumps up and double kicks them, "Forgetting something, I'm a black belt at karate too,"

Hunter fires the Crimson Blaster and Desiree cartwheels out of the way, and straight into Tori, who was doing the same to avoid Blake and Cam.

Shane leaps and fires the Hawk Blaster, but both girls duck and it misses them.

Desiree fought one on one with Hunter, and side kicked him to the ground,

this went on for a while, each fighting against someone different until the Rangers fired each weapon at them to send the girls flying backwards,

"Don't bother getting up," Shane stated pointing his ninja sword at them, the rangers raised their weapons and were about to put an end to both girls when an energy blast sent the Rangers crashing into the ground,

Desiree and Tori looked up, "What now?"

A figure emerged from the smoke wearing all white,

They couldn't help but smile when they saw who it was, Mayor Lothor.

"Pardon me, gentlemen and lady, but I have been elected to protect this city" Lothor states, "and I intend to do it,"

"Don't make me laugh, everyone knows your scared of us," Dustin replies, as the rangers stood up.

"That maybe be true, but they're not." Lothor replies and raises his arms and in a flash of lighting all the monsters, aliens and kelzaks appears,

the monsters strike poses,

"No body's going to stop us," Dustin states, "Get them."

Desiree and Tori watched as the Rangers and Monsters fought against each other, and Lothor and the monsters formed their own blaster and fired at the rangers,

The girls stood up as the evil Ranger counterparts were captured and were brought before Lothor and demorphed.

"I hope you boys and young lady have learned your lesson," Lothor states,

"What if we trash anymore stuff, we're going to get our butts kicked?" Dustin asks,

"Exactly, no wonder you're the smart one," Lothor answers, "take them away,"

"Oh are we in trouble or something?" Cam asks,

"You ruined everything," Blake states,

Tori and Desiree glanced down,

"I was over this bad Ranger deal anyway, I'm thinking about taking up skateboarding " Hunter states,

"Skateboarding? No way man that's lame, Now Motocross, I can get into that," Shane replies,

Desiree stared in shocked "So not my Hunter, If I didn't know better, I swear he loves his bike more then me."

The Kelzaks dragged the struggling Rangers away,

Lothor put his arms around Desiree's and Tori's shoulders, "Thank you for everything."

"Has been interesting," Tori replies,

"But what we really like to do find our way home. Where everything makes sense," Desiree adds,

"Well, Maybe you should just go back the way you came?" Marah suggests,

Tori and Desiree looked at each other, "back the way we came,"

The two out of place girls went back to the beach and headed into water, They surfed a wave and crashed into it on purpose.

~~~Back in the real world~~~~

"There they are," Shane's voice states,

Desiree and Tori began to stir,

"Hey, Hey, Tori, Ree, wake up." Dustin states,

Desiree and Tori open their eyes and saw Hunter, Angel, Shane, Dustin, and Blake standing over them, they got to their hands and knees and rolled away,

"Stay away, Stay away," Tori states,

"What? I showered and everything?" Dustin asks,

"Dustin, is that really you?" Tori asks,

"Angel, who are you dating?" Desiree asks,

"Cam, Who else would I be dating?" Angel replies,

Desiree smiled, "Oh Thank Goodness."

Dustin sniffed his armpit, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is,"

Tori and Desiree stood up and looked around everything was normal, no monsters, kelzaks, or aliens anywhere,

"Oh, you guys. It's so good to see you," Tori states,

"I agree." Desiree adds

"Hey where were you two?" Blake asks,

"What happened?" Hunter asks,

"Yeah you okay?" Shane adds,

"You two had us really scared, well Hunter and Blake were about to have a litter of kittens," Angelica states,

Suddenly there was screaming from the distance,

"What's going on here?" Tori asks

"Giant butterfly attacking the city, you know the usual," Dustin replies,

Desiree and Tori smiled, "It's really good to be back,"

"Shall we?" Desiree asks,

"Ready?" Tori asks,

"Ready!" the others replies,

They were about to morph when they realized all the people were still there.

"What about the people?" Blake asks,

everyone agreed and went to find somewhere else to morph, behind some rocks on the beach, the ninjas lined up,

"Ready?" Tori asked again

"Ready!" The others replies,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The rangers streaked to the construction yard, and landed in front of the butterfly looking monster,

"How did you two escape from my gold dust dimension?" the monster asks,

"Sorry, hate to disappoint you, but it takes more then a little wave to wipe us out," Tori replies,

The Rangers fought the butterfly monster, Desiree and Tori teaming up since it was them who was trapped in the wacko world,

"Thunder Staff," Hunter stated,

"Phoenix Sword," Desiree called out,

"Full Power!" Both Fire and Thunder Rangers finished and attacked together,

"Nice move, Hunter, Ree." Shane states, as the couple destroyed one the monster's wings,

The rangers fought and destroyed the monster with Cam's help,

~~~Later at the park,~~~

Hunter and Desiree were sitting on a picnic blanket, Desiree explained everything that happened,

"I don't know, Ree," Hunter stated after Desiree finished.

"You still don't believe me?" Desiree asked.

"Well not the part where I went a total pervert on you," Hunter replies, "No,"

"But you did," Desiree states,

Hunter shook his head, "Nope, wouldn't happen,"

"How do you know?" Desiree asks

"You didn't let me finish," Hunter replies, "I was going to say, It wouldn't happen in public or in front of your sister or Sensai,"

Desiree's mouth dropped open and she blushed.

"Are you blushing in anger or embarrassment?" Hunter asks,

Desiree stood up and put her hands on her hips, "A little of both, Hunter Bradley,"

Hunter stood up and ran off, with his angry and embarrassed girlfriend after him.

Aya watched from a tree branch, and chirped *_Good bonding, if she doesn't kill him first,_*


	38. Chapter 38

DarkPriestess66: Double Edge Blake, I don't own it. I'm not sure how I'm going to write this, so bare with me.

Storm Chargers was like every other day, Dustin was working, Blake and Hunter had the day off but Blake was hanging out in the store, Desiree was checking out some of the new clothes, Kelly had just received.

Tori walked in, while Blake was walking out, they greeted each other.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tori asks,

Desiree turned slightly to eavesdrop, since she was standing close to were Tori was at,

"Uh, No where." Blake replies, as he heads toward the door.

"Hey, do you want to go riding after work maybe?" Tori asks,

Blake turned back "Nah, I got lots of work to do, I just see you later alright?"

"Yeah, bye." Tori replied to the door,

Tori, Desiree and Shane was in the back room, Shane was working on his skateboard. Desiree was polishing her roller blades,

"Shane, Ree; Have you two noticed anything weird about Blake lately?" Tori asks,

Desiree shook her head, "Nope,"

"Not anymore then usual, why?" Shane asks,

"I don't know, he's just kind out there" Tori replies, "He doesn't want to hang out, it's like he has some big secret."

Desiree and Shane looked up at Tori,

"Are you talking Ranger secret or real life secret?" Desiree asks,

"I don't know." Tori replies, she brighten and smiled as someone walked though the door, "Look, There's Hunter."

Desiree turned around and smiled as she saw Hunter, walking in.

"I'll go ask him." Tori states walks off,

Desiree shrugged then looked at Shane before walking off, with her rollerblades over her shoulder,

"Thanks, Kel," Hunter stated, as he held a new pair of racing gloves, "Hey Tori," he greeted as Tori walked out of the backroom,

"so you going riding?" Tori asks,

"No, No, just making sure I have spare gloves for the weekend," Hunter replies,

"Better not be this Saturday, I have a competition," Desiree states, "I want you guys to come, Maybe even drag Cam and Angel out of ops, I feel like my sister is going to into a bat if she doesn't get out,"

"We will be there," Tori replies, before looking back at Hunter, "So how's it going?"

Hunter shrugged "Fine,"

"So how's the riding?" Tori asks,

"uh?" Hunter asks,

"So are you guys racing this weekend?," Tori asked,

Hunter shook his head, "No,"

"how's the track?" Tori asks again,

"Are you alright, Tori?" Hunter asks concerned and a confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tori asks with a fake smile,

"I don't know," Hunter replies, before turning to his bike, Tori raced along the counter to join him, Desiree followed wanting to see what Tori's going to do next,

"So tell me," Tori states,

"Well it's a sand track, well I'm going to try out these new tires," Hunter explains, picking up one of the tires by his bike,

"That's great, How's Blake?" Tori asks,

"Uh Fine," Hunter answers,

Desiree raised an eyebrow, it sounded like Hunter was hiding something too, or he was just clueless,

"Have you seen him around?" Tori asks,

"No, he's been kinda busy," Hunter replies,

"Doing what?" Tori asks,

Hunter thought for a few minutes, "Now that you mention it, I don't know, weird huh?"

"Yeah, weird. I've got to go," Tori replies, then left.

"But don't you want to hear about the new..." Hunter called after her "tires?"

"Hunter, even I don't want to hear about tires," Desiree states, then turns to see someone coming in just after Tori left, she squeaked and hid behind the thunder ninja.

Hunter looked at his girlfriend cowering behind him, "What's wrong?"

"Shut up, He'll hear you," Desiree hissed.

"I saw you already, Des." the guy states as he walked over to the back were Hunter and Desiree were standing,

"And who are you?" Hunter asks, crossing his arms, Shane looked up from the backroom, then came over.

"None of your damn business, I came to see Desiree," the guy replies,

Desiree shallowed her fear of being lectured and stepped out from behind Hunter and Shane, who looked at her,

"So who is this guy?" Shane asks,

"He's from my school." Desiree answers, "His name's Cory."

"Desiree, could I speak with you over there?" Cory asks before nodding at the couches,

"Didn't date him, did you?" Hunter asks,

"No," Desiree replies, "He wishes,"

Desiree walks off with Cory following a few steps to the side of her, she turned on him, "What are you doing here?"

"I dropped by the academy, but nothing's left," Cory replies with worry lacing his voice, "What happened?"

"Lower your voice," Desiree replies, before looking around "Lothor returned, me and a few others are fighting against him, we joined schools, Wind, Thunder, Fire and Ice."

Cory looked down at Desiree's wrist and his mouth curved a little, "You're the..."

"Yeah," Desiree replies, "Going to lecture me about how I should have tried to save them?"

"No, I'm jealous," Cory replies,

"Okay, do me a grand favor and go over and apologize to Hunter, before I kick your ass." Desiree states,

"Why?" Cory asks,

"Because Hikari taught you better manners then that, when she comes back, she's going to be pissed at one of her students," Desiree answers, "Also.." She raised her morpher, "I'm the only student left,"

The two fire ninjas walked back over to Hunter and Shane,

"Yo, Sorry, I was an ass, I was just worried about somethings, But Desiree set me straight, so are we good?" Cory apologized

"Yeah," Hunter replies,

'I'll explain later,' Desiree mouthed, before looking at her watch, "Guys, we got to go, Cam wants us at his place remember?"

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~~

Desiree and Angelica were sparring against each other, Hunter and Shane were partnered up as well as Tori and Dustin,

"So let me get this straight, a graduated Fire Ninja just walked into Storm Chargers?" Angelica asks as she threw a punch, Desiree caught her sister's fist and twisted it,

"Yeah, I thought I was in for it, when one shows up it means trouble, but Cory left two years ago, back when I first started." Desiree explains, "Fire Ninjas do drop in from time to time, to help out."

"So you and he must of talked, so what did he want?" Angel asks,

"I told him the truth, sort of, that the four schools had joined together to fight against Lothor," Desiree replies, "Makes me wonder why he would have just shown up at all, I thought he was in Nepal."

The alarms started blearing, causing the ninjas to stop sparing,

"What the hell, is that a clown?" Desiree asks as she looked at the monitor

"Those are some nasty hiccups," Tori stated as she had Dustin's arm twisted around his back, watching the clown monster use balloons to attack people.

"We better get over there," Hunter states,

"Yeah, hey what about Blake?" Shane asks

"I don't know where he is, Tori?" Hunter replies

"Don't look at me, I can barely get a hello out of him," Tori replies,

"Cam, you try to get a hold of him, we'll try to hold this guy off," Shane replies,

Desiree and Hunter nods, as they fall in line,

"Ready?" Shane asks,

"Ready!" the others answers,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger form!"

"Where are you, Blake?" Cam asks as he typed on the computer.

~~~In the city~~~~

"Excellent work, Inflatron" Shimazu states,

"Thank you," Inflatron replies

They were distracted the Rangers leaping from the surrounding building,

"Twin, that's not a clown that's an ear." Angelica states,

"Thanks for informing me," Desiree replies,

"What's this?" Shimazu asks, "Why it's the end of the Power Rangers."

"I'm so toxic, if you burst my bubble, where you're standing will turn to rubble," Inflatron rhymed.

The Oliver Twins glanced at each other, "What's with the rhyming?"

"What do you think he's telling the truth?" Tori asks looking at Hunter,

"I don't know," Hunter replies,

"Well I say we pop him," Dustin states,

Desiree held out her arm to stop Dustin "Wait, maybe I can neutralize him," she leapt into the air with her Phoenix Sword,

But Inflatron slashes at her with his tentacle, causing the fire ranger to roll backwards,

Angelica drops into a couch and touches Desiree,

"My arm, it burns." Desiree groans,

"Oh man," Angelica whispers,

"That's nothing," Inflatron states, before sending balloons at the Rangers,

The Rangers fell to the ground as the balloons exploded

"Look at them, They're pathetic, they're hopeless," Shimazu laughs,

"Ready for more?" Inflatron asks,

"Hey! I hate to burst your bubble, but you forgot about me," Blake's voice sounded from behind Inflatron,

The other Rangers struggled to stand,

"About time, dude." Shane states,

Blake sent an electric attack at Shimazu and Inflatron,

the others ran over to Blake,

"Alright guys, let's put them together, Thunder Storm Cannon,"

"I summon the power of the Dragon Shield and Dagger" Desiree shouts as the golden shield and dagger appear on her. She took the dagger and aimed it,

"Uh, Blake, you with us here?" Shane asks as Blake stood in front of them.

"Dude, what's with this?" Desiree asks,

Blake turned his head back to them, "Hang on,"

"Blake!" Tori exclaims,

"I know what I'm doing," Blake states, he putted out a double ended weapon,

Hunter took a step forward, "Blake, what are you doing with that?"

"Be careful, we don't know what we're dealing with yet," Shane states,

Shimazu ran off,

Blake began attacking Inflatron with the double edged weapon, until Inflatron retreated,

*Ree, do you know what thing is?* Angelica asks though twin telepathy,

*It almost looks like a Naginata,* Desiree replies,

the rangers returned to Ninja Ops,

"The analysis is almost done," Cam states, as the others stood around him watching the monitor, "there see for yourself," the monitor showed a diagram of Inflatron,

"Cam, I have no clue what this means," Desiree states,

"Oh sorry, in simple terms, it means Blake was right," Cam explains,

"Alright," Blake states,

"Sweet," Hunter replies giving Blake a high five,

"Inflatron is a carbon based life form, comprised of inert gases, benign in nature," Cam states,

"So what are we talking about?" Tori asks,

"you can destroy it without risking the surrounding area," Cam replies,

"In other words, Inflatron is full of hot air," Angel adds,

"So how do we get rid of him?" Shane asks, he looked over his shoulder and saw Blake practicing with his new weapon, "He doesn't seem to want to go down easily,"

Desiree crossed her arms and moved to stand in front of Blake, with the others following, "Hey, Blake, want to talk about that thing now?"

Blake held the weapon in his hands, "Sensai Omino left this to me, the night before the Thunder Academy was taken over," He looked at it, "He told me to take good care of it, and I would know when the time was right to use it,"

"Did he also say, you were suppose to train with it?" Hunter asks,

Blake twirled the blade around and brought it behind his back, "Who says I haven't been,"

He turned around and left, Tori watched with an expression on her face, like she was going to follow him.

Desiree gasps "That idiot, I know why he shown up today,"

"I didn't do anything," Dustin states,

"Not you, and I'm going to beat it out of him" Desiree states, then she runs off,

~~~~Fire Ninja Academy's grounds~~~~

Desiree searched around the area and found Cory standing by the monument for lost Fire Ninjas,

"I knew you would come," Cory states,

"Who the hell did you come with, Cory?" Desiree asks,

Cory turns around, "My girlfriend,"

"Explain more, cause something doesn't add up right," Desiree states,

"I met her when she came to Nepal for more training, She's a Thunder Ninja," Cory replies, then he laughed, "And you're dating one too,"

"What?" Desiree asks,

"Oh please, Thunder and Fire ninjas are known to get together at some point, we only have a rivalry with the Ice Academy," Cory answers,

"Not anymore, and I'll make sure of it, when we get the schools back," Desiree states,

Cory then launched fire at the trees above them, "you didn't think you could sneak up on a ninja,"

Two ninjas fell from the tree, one was wearing a thunder uniform and the other was wearing ice academy uniform,

Desiree ran over to her sister and her boyfriend, "All you two okay?"

"Nothing bruised besides my pride," Angelica replies,

"Good, because I'm going hit you," Desiree replies with a smile, "But welcome to the Fire Academy or what's left of it,"

Cory step up and glared at the ice ninja, "What are you doing here?"

Desiree step in between, "Don't talk to my sister like that."

"What?" Cory asks, looking between his fellow fire ninja and the ice ninja who was standing behind Desiree,

"You heard me, Cory. She's my sister and we're the reason why this stupid rivalry is ending." Desiree snaps,

their morphers go off,

"So you're the other rangers?" Cory asks,

"So who is this guy?" Hunter asks,

"Cory, Fire Ninja, Class of 1999," Desiree replies,

"Oh that reminds me, I have something for you, Desiree." Cory replies, "Sensai Hikari left it to me, but I think you're get better use of it,"

"Really, what is it?" Desiree asks,

Cory walks over to a duffel bag laying on the ground and opens it, "I was going to return it to Sensai because I really don't need it," he pulled out a sharp sickle on a chain,

"I can't take that," Desiree states, as Cory handed her the weapon,

"Why not?" Cory asks,

"First, it's unfair of me to do so, when Sensai Hikari left it to you, it's not mine." Desiree explains, "I have my sword, and that's all I need,"

"But I'm giving it to you," Cory replies,

"No, I wouldn't take it even if you paid me, but we have to go," Desiree states, she turned and grabbed both Hunter's and Angelica's hands and walked off,

once out of the grounds, Angelica looked at her,

"Why didn't you take that chain sickle?" Angelica asks,

"Because you can't just give a weapon to someone in the Fire Academy, you have to fight for the right to learn the art of the weapon," Desiree replies,

They streaked back to Ninja Ops, where Cam told them that they were going to take the mobile command center to track Blake and Tori,

Going along the room is when they found out who was waiting for them,

"Motodrone, Shimazu and Zurgane, are you sure about that?" Shane asks

"There," Cam replies "talk about bad things happening in threes,"

"We better get after them, Ready?" Shane replies, He, Hunter, Desiree, Angelica, and Dustin morph and took off on the Tsunami cycles,

"I knew it," Zurgane stated as the rangers rode in,

"But where are the others?" Shimazu asks,

Motodrone rips his cloak off, and hops on his bike, "Who cares, let's get them."

Dustin took on motodrone, Hunter fought Zurgane,

Shane, Desiree and Angelica took on Shimazu,

"Hey no free rides!" Desiree stated as Shimazu leapt on the back of her bike, "Get off!"

while they were fighting the three monsters,

Blake was fighting Inflatron and winning.

The monsters retreated, well in Inflatron's case, he was destroyed.

Desiree met up with Cory again after the megazord battle,

"How did you manage to escape being captured by Lothor?" Cory asks,

"being late to class," Desiree answers, as they walked up a hill to a black convertible. "Cory, I promise you, Sensai Hikari will come home again,"

"I hope so," Cory replies, "I know you will fight until there is nothing but an ember left in you,"

"Yeah, the others will too," Desiree replies, before spotting her sister in the distance, "Well see ya," she ran off and tackled her sister,

Cory watched the young Fire Ranger with a proud smile on his face, "My mother, would be proud of you," he turned and left with his girlfriend Leeann.


	39. Chapter 39

DarkPriestess66: Eye of the Storm, I don't own.

Saturday came, Desiree was nervous as she entered the competition arena, she could see her friends and sister in the crowd cheering for her,

"Here She is Desiree Oliver!" the announcer states,

Desiree skated out and the crowd went wild, she rollerblades her heart out, pouring her energy and fire element into her skating, doing tricks, a handstand before skating back down the half pipe,

When her time and session were finished, she skated over to her friends,

"You were great," Angelica cheers, as she hugged her sister, but Desiree's blades moved and both girls landed on the ground, both were laughing as the scores came up.

"Oh my, I got the highest score!" Desiree exclaims, as the other competitors glares at the fifteen year old girl,

"We should tell Kelly," Dustin states,

"Yeah," Angelica agrees,

Desiree felt someone tapping her on the arm, she turned around and saw a six year old girl, who was wearing the same line of clothes that Desiree wears to skate in,

"Can you sign my notebook," the girl asks,

Desiree smiles and knelt down "Sure, what's your name?"

"Angelica," replies the girl,

"Well see the girl right beside me, her name's Angelica too, she's my sister." Desiree explains, before signing the girl's autograph book,

the six year old Angelica shoved her autograph book at the older Angelica, "Sign too please,"

"Sure, Little Angel." Angelica replies as she signed the girl's book,

"That was nice," Tori states,

"Yeah, well the girls who look up to me are great," Desiree replies as she and the others walk away, "I try my best to be a good role model for the ones, who want to get this this sport."

"Awe the price of being famous," Blake teases,

"Yeah, so get use to it, since Factory Blue wants you on the team," Desiree retorts, "I want free passes, when our side job is over,"

"Whatever." Blake states,

The following Monday evening, Desiree was waiting on Hunter, Blake, and Dustin to close up Storm Chargers,

"See ya tomorrow guys," Kelly states as she left for the day,

"See ya, Kel." Desiree, Hunter and Dustin replies,

"Later," Blake states,

"Where's Shane? Tsunami Cycle training is like one class, I never want to be late for," Dustin asks,

"There he is," Hunter pointed out as Shane walked in,

"Hey man," Blake greeted,

"What's up, you don't look so good?" Desiree asked worried about her friend,

"yeah, I just found out my big brother is coming to town," Shane replies,

"Yeah, that would bum me out too," Blake states,

"Hey," Hunter states, smacking Blake playfully on the shoulder,

"No man, for real what's the matter?" Blake asks

"Nah, it's just like he's the perfect son, he's successful, got a great job, nice house, not much into skateboarding," Shane explains,

"Why doesn't he try motocross?" Dustin asks,

Desiree looked at Dustin, "Shut up,"

"Not the point, dude." Shane answers, "Trust me, it will take more then some big air to mellow out my brother,"

"Well come on, we don't want Sensai to do his nose thing if we're late," Desiree states, as she and the others left and went to the quarry.

~~Quarry~~

The Seven morphed Rangers stood facing each other, the Thunders had their Tsunami Cycles, and Desiree had hers, since the Fire Tsunami Cycle wasn't badly damaged as the others in the last battle,

Dustin sighed and placed his hands on his knees, "Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a week,"

Shane, Tori, and Angelica walked over to the Crimson and Navy, Thunder and Fire Tsunami Cycles,

"Well I guess we have to practice with these three," Shane replies,

"I'm game," Tori agrees,

"I call Desiree's." Angelica chirps,

Desiree took a step toward her bike, "Angel, I don't think you should use my bike,"

"You sure?" Blake asks,

"Uh careful," Hunter cautions,

Dustin turned around, "I can't watch this is going to be ugly,"

Shane, Tori, and Angelica climbed on the backs of the Thunder and Fire Tsunami Cycles,

"Come on, Tori, Angel." Shane states as he revved the throttle,

"I'm right with you," Tori and Angelica replies following Shane by revving the throttles of their borrowed bikes,

"Um guys?" Hunter called

But the three didn't listen and started the bikes, and were spinning out of control in matter of seconds.

"Careful!" Hunter and Desiree exclaims,

"They're too powerful." Blake states,

"Holy Guacamole!" Dustin exclaims,

Shane, Tori and Angelica went crashing to the ground, Blake smacked his forehead, Desiree shook her head, and Hunter just crossed his arms,

"Are they okay?" Desiree asks, as she walked forward,

"Oh man," Shane states,

"We told you," Hunter replies,

"I'm fine, Ree. Thanks for asking," Angelica replies, but her twin wasn't looking at her, she was looking at the Fire Tsunami Cycle,

"I wasn't talking about you, I told you not to use my bike but you didn't listen," Desiree states,

Shane, Tori, and Angelica quickly stood up and bowed to Desiree, Hunter and Blake, "Sorry, guys."

"What the hell happened?" Angelica asked as Desiree pushed her bike to the mobile command center,

"To put it simple, Cam had to build my Tsunami Cycle more powerful then the other three, since the fire ranger powers are more powerful then yours or the Wind powers." Desiree answers,

"So you're almost as powerful as the Thunder powers?" Angelica asks, as Blake, Dustin and Shane pushed the bikes into the truck,

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I could take on Hunter and Blake when they were fighting on Lothor's side," Desiree replies,

"Yep, you tweaked them real good," Tori commented to Hunter,

"Well that was productive," Hunter replies with his arms crossed.

Shane walked over,

"Come on Shane, we can't let these guys show us up," Tori states,

Shane wasn't paying attention, "Huh, Sorry Tor, I can't really focus right now,"

"Your brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asks as he walked up behind Hunter,

"Yeah," Shane answers "Hey, I got to go, I got to meet him at the skate park, He'll totally freak if I'm late,"

"Just be cool, Shane." Blake replies,

"You haven't seen him in a while, maybe he's changed." Desiree suggests,

"Yeah," Hunter agrees,

Shane left then, just as Desiree's cell phone rang.

Desiree reached into a pocket of her ninja uniform and pulled it out, and groaned, "Angel, we have to step away from the others for a few seconds,"

"Why?" Angelica asks,

"It's mom and dad," Desiree answers,

The Twins walked away then to the other side of the truck, Desiree answered on speaker phone so both girls could hear and talk,

"Hello," the twins greets,

"Where are you two?" Their mother screeched.

Desiree and Angelica looked at each other, and gulps

"We're just out in the forest, you know hiking," Desiree lied.

"Your father and I are in Blue Bay right now, and we want to see you," Miranda states,

"Alright, we'll make our way back to town, just meet us at Uncle John's house," Desiree replies,

"Love ya, mom." Angelica states,

"Me too," Desiree adds,

"What did you two do now?" Alan asks

"Nothing," the twins replies,

*Just that We're Ninjas in training and can't tell you,* Angelica states,

*Yeah, I wonder if we can just ask Sensai, if we can tell them, but that would make mom worry about us,* Desiree replies, "Bye Mom, we'll take you and dad out to lunch,"

"Wait, We heard from Jason, that you two have boyfriends now, why haven't you introduce us or even told us about them?" Miranda asks,

"We have been busy," The twins answers,

"Want us to drag them along to?" Angelica asks,

"Please," Miranda replies, "Bye,"

"Bye," the twins replies and Desiree hung up,

"We're in deep crap," Desiree states, "and isn't Cam trying to solve some megazord problem?"

"Yeah, but he needs to get out, that is going to take some time," Angelica replies,

"Okay, you try and get Cam, while I'll go to mom and dad," Desiree suggests, "Hopefully Lothor doesn't send any of his goons,"

"Okay," Angelica agrees, before ninja streaking off,

Desiree walked over and hugged Hunter's arm, "Hunter?"

"What?" Hunter asks,

"Jason spilled the beans about us dating, so I need you to meet my parents," Desiree answers, "Please, you're the best boyfriend in the whole wide world,"

"I'm your only boyfriend, and I guess I should." Hunter replies.

Desiree looked over at Blake, Tori and Dustin, "You guys are coming too, I'll pay for lunch,"

"Why us?" Blake asks,

"Because I'm supposedly staying at Tori's place," Desiree answers,

"Wait...Why did you tell your parents you're staying with me?" Tori asks as they went back to the city,

"I couldn't really tell them the truth, yeah, 'I'm really a ninja in training and a power ranger, and I've been staying with my Sensai, who is a guinea pig, so how's your day been going?' I don't think would be a good idea, I wish my parents were ninjas as well, be so much better." Desiree answers,

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Angelica walked in and as always Cam is sitting at the computer,

"Have you solved your problem, son?" Sensai asks,

"I'm getting close," Cam answers, "Hello, Angel."

"Hello, yourself," Angelica replies, coming up to look at the screen,

"I have faith you will figure it out," Sensai states,

The alarm rang and image popped up of a monster that looked like a giant eye with golden armor,

"Why does it always happen, right when I'm in the middle of something?" Cam asks, "I'll alert the others,"

"Great, monster attack, when my parents come to town," Angelica states

~~~In the city~~~

Desiree, Blake, Hunter, Tori, and Dustin were walking down the street heading for Uncle John's house when everyone started screaming and running away,

Cam and Angelica came running up,

The Oliver twins gasps when they saw two people running away, "Mom, Dad!"

"What's the deal?" Tori asks, as she seen one person cowing in fear with a collar with eyes around his neck,

Some other person came running up shouting about dogs,

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asks as he looked around,

"Only that dog faced freak," Blake answers pointing at Motodrone and Eyezak, with a bunch of kelzaks

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears," Motodrone stated "Eyezak."

Eyezak shot an energy blast out though his tentacles, the ninjas ducked.

"We have to get to our parents," Angelica states,

"Yeah, We better go as Rangers." Desiree agrees,

"What are we waiting for?" Hunter asks,

Cam, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Angelica, and Desiree formed a V,

"Ready?" Cam asks,

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, ha!"

"Attack!" Motordrone ordered,

Angelica and Desiree fought though the Kelzaks to reach their parents, while the others were taking on Motodrone and Eyezak,

"Do it Eyezak." Motodrone ordered,

Eyezak shot a beam at the twins, but they ducked and it hit two kelzaks, the collars appeared on them,

"What is that thing?" Angelica asks,

"I don't know, but it looks nasty," Desiree answers,

"Hey Where's Shane?" Cam asks,

"No idea," Tori replies.

~~~Skate Park~~~

Shane ran over to his bag after talking with his brother, Porter and found his morpher was beeping, "Oh great" he took off running, then ninja streaking to the city, and running passed Porter, who was sitting at a table reading the newspaper,

Porter got up as he saw Shane running pass and followed.

Shane came to a stop in front of the fighting,

"Glad you could make it," Hunter greeted as he swung his thunder staff at a kelzak,

"Join the party," Desiree stated,

Porter hid behind a pillar with two more people, who had their eyes on the Fire and Ice Rangers.

Shane threw his bag down and it landed by Porter's briefcase, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" He then joined in the fight, taking his frustration and anger out on the kelzaks,

"Wanna play rough?" Shane asks, "Battlizer!"

"Time to go old school!" Desiree shouts, "I summon the power of the Dragon Shield and Dagger!"

Alan and Miranda gasped as a golden shield and dagger appears on the Fire Ranger's chest and waist, they knew it belong to the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger,

"Desiree, Angelica," Miranda whispers, "My baby girls are power rangers, I know their voices anywhere,"

Alan Oliver looked over at his wife, "How do you know that Angel is a power ranger?"

"Because those two haven't been apart since we adopted them," Miranda replies, "Just look at them, they fight together as twins, even if their costumes and fighting styles are different,"

Shane and Desiree defeated the Kelzaks and Motordrone and Eyezak runs away,

"Shane, Ree. You rock." Tori states as the others come on to them,

"Smooth move, dudes," Dustin agrees.

"I'm not a dude." Desiree replies,

after the fight, Desiree and Angelica unmorphed found their parents

"We need to talk," Miranda stated as soon as the two came into the house,

"What about, mama?" Angelica asks,

"Oh I don't know, how about you two being power rangers." Alan replies,

The twins glanced at each other, "Oh snap,"

A few moments later after explaining that Angelica and Desiree went to two different ninja schools,

"So Lothor attacked the Fire and Ice Academies, and Sensais Hikari and Yuriko passed the fire and ice morphers to us," Desiree finished explaining.

Miranda smiled and hugged her daughters, "My baby girls are power rangers,"

"Do your boyfriends know about this?" Alan asks, "And where are they?"

"Back at our base," Desiree replies, "After we finish this guy off, you'll meet them,"

"Please you can't tell anyone, we already had to deal with one ranger striking out on his own," Angelica begged.

"What your boyfriends are Power Rangers too?" Miranda asks,

"yeah," Desiree answers,

"we won't tell, besides who would believe us?" Alan asks,

"Yeah you're right, being from Angel Grove and all, they're still shocked about the space rangers." Angelica replies,

"Red-Orange and an ice-blue Rangers." Miranda stated in awe,

"We call ourselves by our element name, mom." Angelica replies, "Ice Ranger."

"Fire Ranger," Desiree states, "We'll not little kids anymore, we're responsible for protecting the world, and no can know about us or the others, you can't know."

"We got to go," Angelica states, "Sensai wants us back,"

"Yeah," Desiree agrees, before getting up from her seat,

Alan caught Desiree's arm as she turned to leave and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I treated Angelica better then you sometimes, I'm proud of you, both of you."

Desiree had tears in her eyes, "Thanks dad, after this, I'll pay for a year long cruise for you and mom, and uncle john."

"You don't have to do that, your money is for college," Miranda protested.

"I want too," Desiree replies, "I was planning on it anyway,"

The twin ninjas left and went back to Ninja Ops.

"That went better then I expected," Desiree stated as they walked into the main room,

"Yeah, I thought mom was going to get more gray hairs," Angelica agrees,

"She would have if we told her; Tommy was a Power Ranger too," Desiree states, "I think we should call this the Oliver Curse from now on, if we ever end up in spandex again."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us." Angelica replies, "How's it going, Cam?"

"I've analysis the brain waves of the people Eyezak attacked, seems this collar can harness their deepest fears," Cam replies,

"That's low even for Lothor." Tori states,

"We better make the repairs to the Tsunami Cycles just in case we need them," Hunter suggests,

"Someone had a little accident," Blake teases,

Tori and Angelica smiles sheepishly,

"We'll go with you," Dustin replies, "Some of us could use the practice."

"Angel, you're staying here with Cam and Sensai, I don't trust you around my bike," Desiree states, as she, Dustin, Tori and Hunter, Blake left.

"One little spill and suddenly you're road hazards." Tori replies,

they greeted Shane on the way out,

"Hey uh, Sensai can I talk to you alone?" Shane asks,

"We're going," Angelica states, as she took Cam's hand and they left.

Cam and Angelica were walking outside,

"My parents found out about me and Ree," Angelica states,

"Really? What happened?" Cam asks,

"I don't know how they figured it out," Angelica replies, "But I like it that they know, they finally don't see us as children,"

"You and Ree fight together all the time in synchronization without realizing it," Cam states, "Also a mother knows her children,"

Angelica thought about it, "I never really noticed before,"

"So where were you from before you moved to Angel Grove?" Cam asks,

"Stone Canyon, we moved in 93. few weeks after we settled in, Tommy was chosen to be the evil green ranger," Angelica answers, "Our parents adopted Tommy first, then us later. But you already know that."

"And that started the Oliver Legacy?" Cam asks,

"Tommy was the first, but I'm hanging up my morpher after this," Angelica replies, "I want to be normal,"

"Well, you're normal right now, being with me." Cam replies as he held up their intertwined hands.

Angelica sighs, "I guess you're right, I think this is the only couple alone time we've had so far."

"What are you planning on doing after we defeat Lothor?" Cam asks as they stopped by the lake,

"I want to be a teacher, I want to have the Ice Academy up and running again, I want to be head Sensai after Sensai Yuriko retires," Angelica answers, "But first I want to finish High School in a school and not private tutors,"

The morphers beeped ending the normalcy of the moment.

"I'm starting to believe Adam when he said that they were on call 24/7." Angelica sighed

"Go, I'll alert the others and join you as soon as I can," Cam stated before going back to Ninja Ops,

"Ice Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Angelica morphed, She joined up with the others getting a ride from Hunter and Blake, She leapt on to back of Desiree's bike,

"We might be too late," Tori stated as she jump off of Blake's bike and ran over to Shane who was kneeling on the ground holding his head,

Dustin came over, "Are you okay?" he and Tori were caught by Eyezak and got one of the collars zapped on them.

"Oh no," Angelica gasps,

Desiree leapt of her bike attacking Eyezak with her phoenix sword, Angelica following a second later, both of them ended up having one of the collars zapped on as well.

Desiree looked around, she was in a black box with eyes staring at her, there were clowns around her everywhere.

Angelica found herself chained up and hearing the evil Green ranger's laughter ringing though the same black box with eyes

On the outside, Hunter and Blake were being beaten by Motodrone, while the other Rangers were on the ground cringing in fear.

Eyezak grew huge with the scroll of empowerment,

"Enough messing around." Hunter stated, He and Blake fired their weapons,

they ended up being sucked into the monster's stomach.

Back at Ninja Ops,

"I got to help them." Cam stated.

"Wait son, you must finish the project you have been working on, it is the only thing powerful enough to destroy the monster and free the rangers from his power." Sensai replies,

"I found something in his brain waves, if I could get them to understand that the fears aren't real, maybe they can fight it long enough for me to get there," Cam states,

"An excellent suggestion," Sensai replies, "I'll use my telepathic ninja powers to try to assist the rangers."

*Easier said then done with the twins, they're not facing their own fears.* Aya states, *_I shall help them, while you help the others._* The phoenix closed her eyes and sent out her own telepathic powers to Angelica and Desiree.

Desiree stared at the clowns shaking in fear, she hated clowns, when suddenly Aya's voice broke though,

*_Desiree, this isn't your fear. You and Angelica's telepathic bond is causing you to face each other's fear._*

"You're right, Aya. Angelica always feared clowns. This isn't what I fear." Desiree broke fear of the collar.

*Angelica is facing your fear of the Evil Green Ranger.* Aya informed.

Desiree ran over to where her sister is, and touched her being drawn into Angelica's own mind.

Angelica watched in amazement as her sister appeared before her, and stood facing the Green Ranger.

"I'm not afraid of you, I have my friends and sister with me, they will never let me fall back into your clutches." Desiree shouted.

Angelica broke free of the collar, "What happened?"

"You were facing my fear and I was facing yours. We have got to work on that, I think we should block our minds from each other." Desiree answers

"Just don't stand there, we have to help Dustin and Tori." Shane stated.

They went over and encouraged their friends to face their own fears.

"Okay guys, you may have broken Eyezak's spell, but the only way to free yourselves from the nightmare collars completely is to destroy Eyezak. Use the zords to distract him then I get there." Cam informed. "Tori, Dustin, ride the bikes into the belly of the beast, it's the only way to get Hunter and Blake."

"I'm going instead of Dustin, Angel can handle the Ice Phoenix Megazord by herself," Desiree interrupts.

Shane, Dustin, Angelica formed the megazords. While Desiree and Tori went to save the Thunders.

"Ready when you are." Desiree states

"Right," Tori replies,

"Desiree, Tori. Punch it" Shane ordered.

"On it," Tori replies,

"Hit it." Desiree states as she revved the throttle.

The two girls rode though mouth of the beast, and landed in it's stomach.

"Yuck, what's this guy been eating?" Tori asks,

"Smells like chilidogs" Desiree answers, "And Thunders."

"Look there they are." Tori pointed out.

"Hang on." Desiree shouted as she started to run toward Hunter.

"We'll get you down," Tori states, as she too ran toward Blake.

They stopped just in front of the Thunders.

"Ninja Beams!" the girls shouted sending colored beams of blue and red-orange.

"Guys." Tori shouted as Hunter and Blake fell.

Desiree ran over, and knelt down next to Hunter. "Come on, Hunter, wake up."

"Desiree?" Hunter asks, coming too.

Desiree lifted him up and put his arm around her shoulder, "No, I'm the friendly neighborhood spiderman."

"Are you alright?" Tori asks

"Yeah, I think so." Blake replies,

"We need out of here," Desiree states, leading Hunter back over to his bike,

"Guys, get out of there." Shane states.

"We would, but you need to open his mouth." Desiree replies, though her morpher.

Shane opened the monster's mouth and the four rangers came riding out, and landed on top of the building,

Cam came in his zord and shot at Eyezak, "You're welcome."

"Our turn," Hunter states.

"Not with us," Tori replies, as they ran off, to their own zords.

The thunders formed their megazord while Desiree joined with her sister, and Tori went to the Storm Megazord,

"Check this out," Cam stated, as he sent over three new power disk to Hunter, Shane and Desiree,

"Power Disks, Locked and dropped." the four stated.

"What is it?" Shane asks

"The ninja firebird," Cam answers, "It will allow us to form one megazord."

"Awesome!" the others replied,

"Initialing Hurricane Megazord!" Cam states.

The megazords broke apart and reformed into a new Megazord. The eight rangers now sat in one cockpit,

"Hurricane Megazord!" the eight states.

A beam of light shot out from Eyezak's eyes, and into the collars.

"I'm losing it." Tori states.

"Us too," the twins agrees. As they saw what they feared most.

"Believe in yourselves," Shane states

"We're trying." Dustin replies,

"Not an easy thing to do, when I'm staring a blast from the past in the face." Desiree states,

"Let's show him some real power," Hunter suggests

"Typhoon Power!" the eight rangers shouted.

The Hurricane Megazord sent a powerful tornado at Eyezak and destroyed him.

The rangers cheered as the collars disappeared.

The Olivers were sitting at a restaurant enjoying a family moment.

"So how long are you guys going to be in town?" Angelica asks,

"Not long, we just came to check on you, just because you're not living in Angel Grove with us. Doesn't mean we're not your parents." Miranda replies,

"Thanks, Mom." the twins laughed.

Desiree's and Angelica's vision went dark,

"Guess who?" two voices asks,

"Two guys, whose favorite colors are green and crimson." the twins answers, "And better release us if they want to keep those hands where they are."

Desiree turned her head back and smiles at Hunter, "Nice of you to show up,"

"Great you're out in public," Angelica states to Cam.

"Mom, Dad, This is Hunter Bradley, My boyfriend." Desiree introduce. "Hunter, my parents, Alan and Miranda Oliver."

"Cameron Watanabe, My boyfriend," Angelica states,

Alan looked up and down at Hunter, "Motocross right?"

"How did you know?" asks Hunter

"Desiree's a fan of motocross, not that she'll tell people." Alan replies,

"She said when she was growing up that she wanted a motocross rider as a boyfriend," Miranda explains,

"Mom, Dad." Desiree groaned,

Angelica started to giggle,

"Want us to tell them that you didn't stop sucking your thumb until you were eight?" Miranda asks Angelica,

Angelica blushed, "Mom!"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Desiree asks as she felt Hunter's laughter.

"We're your parents, it's our job," Alan replies,

"You both should come to our house in Angel Grove sometime and see all of the twins' baby pictures." Miranda suggests.

"We would love too," Hunter replies,

"Don't you dare or I will find a way to hide your bike." Desiree states,

"I don't know what I'll do to you, Cam. But I will promise you it will be good," Angelica agrees.


	40. Chapter 40

DarkPriestess66: This is General Deception Pt 1, so I don't own it, if I did why on earth would I be writing Fanfiction?

Desiree sat on one of the couches in Storm Chargers with a textbook in her hands, *_Have I ever said I hate private tutors?_* she asked her sister,

Angelica's mental sigh was defined, *_Only for the one billionth time, oh my. Put down the book you have got look at Tori's van, it's stuffed full._*

Desiree got up and put her book back in her messenger bag, she could work on school work later, and walked out side and had to do a double take at the van, there were bags shoved onto of bags, "Are we emptying out the store for a camping trip?"

Angelica put her arm around her twin's shoulder, "This is the guys, we're talking about."

Desiree glanced at her sister, "Are you sure none of this is yours?"

"Nope, see the one on the very bottom, the ice-blue bag, that is mine." Angelica replies, the twins were tagging along on the camping trip, just for the fun of watching the guys having to rough it,

"I thought you guys were only going camping for a few days, this is enough gear to outfit a whole city?" Tori asks, who was being kind enough to give her friends a ride.

"Don't look at us," the twins replies, "it's all them."

"What?" Hunter asks as after he went back inside for another bag, "It's just the necessities,"

Desiree turned and seen Dustin walking out carrying a tv, "A Tv?"

"How else are we going to watch supercross tomorrow?" Dustin asks,

Tori closed the back of her van, "You're not suppose to watch the supercross, Dustin,"

"Yeah, that's the whole point of roughing it, even I don't have that much stuff," Desiree agrees,

Shane walked out followed by Hunter, and Blake, "If man was meant to rough it, why did he invent portable generators?"

"Just in get in the van before I change my mind," Tori replies,

Desiree and Angelica hopped into the back followed by Hunter, Shane and Dustin, while Blake opened the front passenger door,

"Thanks for giving us a ride," Blake thanked Tori,

"No problem, I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world," Tori replies, "Plus this way, I know how to find you, when things go horribly wrong,"

"We're highly trained ninjas, what could happen?" Blake asks,

"Blake, don't you know not say that, because Lothor will ruin the day," Desiree replies,

~~~On the road in a forest,~~~

"Have you guys ever wondered why the sky is blue and not like see though?" Dustin asks,

"No," Tori replies,

"Nope," The Oliver twins answers,

"Not me," Hunter states,

"I mean it's just air, right? It should be see though." Dustin asks,

Desiree and Shane smiles,

"Like I would want any space creature or ninja watching me while I'm out in a bathing suit," Angelica states,

"True that," Desiree agrees,

"Dustin, I'm the air guy, you know power of air, you worry and try to figure out about why dirt's brown," Shane teases,

Desiree, Hunter, Angelica, Blake laughed, even Tori smiled at that,

"I was just asking," Dustin replies,

"You start asking why fire burns, I will smack you" Desiree warns,

"So Sis, why does fire burn?" Angelica asks, and got a slap upside the head as an answer,

As they drove around the corner, someone ran out in the middle of the road waving her arms and shouting for help.

"This does not look good," Tori states,

"Last time we stopped on the side of the road our school got sucked into space," Dustin comments,

Tori pulled the van over,

"Thank you," states the girl who needed help.

Everyone piled out

"Are you alright?" Tori asks,

"It's my friend, we need help." the girl replies, "Do you guys have a rope?"

"You guys didn't happen to pack a road with the cd player and laptop, did you?" Tori asks looking at the guys,

"I did," Desiree replies going over to the back of the van and opening it, she grabbed Angelica's arm, "Come on," the girls got the climbing gear out, "Got it."

The ninjas ran up a hill, where other climbers were standing, the girl who stopped them explained that the her friend was half way down when the rope broke,

Shane and the others went to edge of the cliff, "Hold on, we're going to get you out of there,"

"I can't hold on," the trapped climber shouted.

"Lower me down, I'm the lightest." Blake states,

The twins rushed into action, trying the rope down, getting the straps ready for Blake,

"We should be ready to bail and go into Ranger mode, if things get to ugly," Shane stated as the guys huddled in a group,

"Reading your mind, Bro." Hunter replies,

"Blake, get over here!" Desiree exclaimed, "We're good." as she made sure that the rope was tied tight.

Blake put on the climbing gear, and was ready to go down. He repelled down the side of the cliff,

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you to safety," Blake stated to the trapped climber, but she suddenly turned into a kelzak,

Shane glanced at the rope, "It's slipping!"

Tori peered over the cliff face, "Blake! Is she okay?"

"She's fine," the other girl stated then the other climbers turned into kelzaks furies,

the ninjas took fighting stances,

"I so didn't see that coming," Tori commented.

"That's what I was hoping," Zurgane replies, coming up. "Attack!"

The unmorphed ninjas began fighting the kelzak furies,

Desiree and Angelica fought closer to the side of the cliff, the Fire Ninja happened to look down and saw that Blake was fighting a kelzak or at least trying to while still being tied to the rope, "Blake!"

the kelzak furies proved to be too strong for the unmorphed rangers,

"Shane, you want call it or should I?" Desiree asks as she ran up the rock wall and flipped over her group of kelzak furies,

Angelica stared in horror, as the Kelzak fury sliced the rope that Blake was on, "No!"

as luck would have it, Blake morphed and saved himself.

The others regrouped when the Navy Thunder Ranger streaked in front of them, "You guys okay?"

"Never better, I think it's time to clean up these clowns," Shane replies,

"What took you so long, I for one don't like getting my ninja butt handed to me?" Desiree asks

when that said the others morphed,

"Attack," Zurgane states,

The Rangers fought the Kelzak Furies on a even battle ground now,

The wind rangers called on the their ninja sword gold modes, while Desiree used her phoenix fire strike mode to finish off the Kelzak furies.

Shane used his Battlizer to fight Zurgane, he used the lasers.

"Dude, watch where you're aiming, I'm on your side." Desiree stated as she had to leap out of the way.

After the fight by Tori's van,

"Alright Sensai," Shane replies, as he, Dustin, and Hunter walked back to the van, "Alright, he told us, there's nothing we can do back there, that we can't do here."

Dustin clapped Shane on the should, "Cool, So we camp?"

"We camp." Shane answers, then he, Dustin, and Hunter began cheering.

"I still don't know how you guys can call it camping," Tori states,

"The guys are having a resort, while we are camping," Angelica replies, pointing between herself and Desiree.

"Nothing like good old nature," Desiree agrees, "Without tv, laptops, or cd players."

"Tori, don't say anything until you have experienced it," Blake states,

"I'm not experiencing anything, I'm just going to drop you guys off then I'm out of there," Tori replies,

Finally arriving at the campsite and offloading Tori's van,

"And that's the last of it," Tori states putting down two duffel bags, she looked up and saw the boys' campsite, the generator running with extension cords going everywhere, "You got to be kidding?"

As Shane came up with the tv, "Now this is the life,"

"I told you, they're not camping, they're at a resort, now check out ours." Angelica called from across the meadow.

Desiree walked across the meadow, "All they need is a water slide and a luau."

"That would be cool." Dustin replies,

"Yeah," Blake agrees.

"Hey anyone want to order pizza?" Hunter asks,

Dustin raised his hand,

"Yeah, I'm in. expect none of that pineapple stuff," Blake answers,

"Fine," Hunter states, then picks up a cell phone, "No signal"

Desiree threw her hands up in the air, "While they're at the Ninja Resort; Angel and I will really be camping,"

Tori looked over at where the girls' put up their tent, Angelica was using a shovel digging a hole for a pit fire, all the girls had was a tent and most likely sleeping bags or an air mattress to share,

"Looks like we're having hamburgers." Shane states,

"Come on, Ree. Join us," Hunter stated, "Or don't you want to spend time with me?"

"I'll camp out with you, when you learn what camping really means, some highly trained ninja. Don't you know how to live off the land?" Desiree replies,

Hunter ignored her question and looked around, "Where's the fridge?"

Tori and Desiree looked at each other,

"I think you're missing the point." Tori stated.

"The point is to have fun," Blake replies, playing with a fishing pole.

"Blake, unless you're fishing for air. Give me the pole." Desiree states, "at least I know how to use one." she turned to Tori, "Sure you don't want to stay and have a good laugh at the 'highly trained ninjas'?"

"No thanks, I have to get back, Cam needs some help at Ninja Ops." Tori replies, "But I'll be back to pick you guys up the day after tomorrow," Tori walked over and got into the driver seat of her van, started it up and found out she was stuck. "Oh great. Guys, can I get a little help?"

Desiree and Angelica watched as the big strong campers tried to push the van out of the mud, only to be covered in it instead.

The fire ninja started laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe,

"I don't see you helping" Hunter stated

"Why, you are doing just fine on your own," Angelica replies

The guys finally pushed the van out of the mud only to have Tori's van run over the precious generator and falling the the mud as well.

"oops." Tori stated as the four mud covered ninjas stood in front of the van,

Tori sat by the creek, while Desiree and Angelica acted like five year olds and splashed each other in the creek.

"Man, I haven't had that much mud in my eyes since I ran out of tear offs last week," Dustin states, as he and the guys came out of the tent from cleaning up.

"You guys, I'm so sorry about your generator," Tori apologized.

Blake waved it off, "It's not your fault, things happen."

Desiree looked up, "How was the shower?"

"You could say it was refreshing," Shane answers,

"But cold." Hunter adds. "Would be more accurate."

Desiree shook her head, "You could have just asked me to heat it up for you,"

"You could have done that?" Shane asks,

"I'm the fire girl remember, you just worry about why the sky is blue," Desiree replies,

"Well I know this doesn't exactly make it up to you, but your burgers are on the grill, and your sodas are getting cold in the stream," Tori states,

Blake rubbed his hands, "Sounds good to me," he opened up the grill, and looked at the grilling burgers, "You're forgiven,"

they looked up as two things came shooting out of the sky to land on the ground,

"Come on," Shane orders,

the ninjas ran to where they saw the things and came face to face with Vexacus and Shimazu.

"I thought I smelled garbage," Hunter stated.

"Fish faced freak," Desiree agrees.

"Oh, you're see who gets trashed." Vexacus replies,

"Hey no offense but you two don't seem like the outdoor types." Shane commented.

"We're not, we just came to watch your ultimate demise," Vexacus responds,

Angelica looked confused, "Don't you mean cause our ultimate demise?"

Vexacus thought for a second, "Okay, I like your way better." before sending a energy blast at them, causing the ninjas to duck out of the way.

"Man, just when you thought it was safe to have a day off," Shane stated. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others answers,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, ha!"

The rangers somersault over each other and attack Vexacus and Shimazu with their weapons,

Vexacus grabbed Dustin's ninja sword, "Your sword cannot hurt me, boy."

"Pick on someone else, fish face." Desiree shouted as she did a flying kick at Vexacus.

Vexacus just batted the fire ranger out of the way, Desiree rolled on the ground and came up in a defensive crouch.

"Alright, Guys let's put them to together." Shane commanded, he and Tori, and Dustin formed the Storm Striker. But Vexacus sent energy darts at the three rangers. The Storm Striker fell to the ground and the rangers were blasted.

"Like spaghetti?" Vexacus asks as he sent out light whips and captured the rangers, sent them crashing into one another and let them fall to the ground.

Hunter, Blake, and Angelica faced off with Shimazu, Blake was thrown to the ground, Angelica and Hunter ran over and stood in front of him.

"Thunder Staff, Tornado Star!" Hunter stated. "Try this!" he threw the star at Shimazu,

"Ice Fan, Ice Wave!" Angelica stated. '_If I'm ever in spandex again, I want a better weapon!_'

"What?" Hunter and Angelica asks as Shimazu disappeared

"Where did he go?" Blake asks

Shimazu's head came "I'm so close to victory, I can taste it." he licked at the Rangers then sent eye lasers at them,

Hunter, Blake and Angelica took the full blast of it,

"We're getting licked?" Hunter asks.

Desiree, Shane, Tori and Dustin came running in front of the Thunders and Ice Rangers.

"It seems as you have met your match." Shimazu states.

"You are finished Rangers." Vexacus laughed.

Green energy blasts shot at Vexacus and Shimazu, Cam came somersaulting over the others.

"Cam!" Angelica cheered.

"Great!" Tori adds.

"I picked up something on the radar heading this way," Cam informed.

Shane ran up and grabbed Cam by the shoulders, "What? worse then these two super freaks?"

Cam removed Shane's hands from himself, "Yeah, way worse."

"Hey, Rangers, no nobody is worse then we are," Vexacus stated.

"I will have to agree," Shimazu adds.

"No body messes up my weekend," Hunter replies,

The Rangers formed the Thunder Storm Cannon and fired only to have the blast deflected back at them.

The Rangers landed in a pile,

"Guys?" Cam asks jump over to them,

The earth starts to shake as a new megazord appears.

"What's that?" Shane asks

"Prepared to be destroyed!" Zurgane exclaims

"It's Zurgane!" Desiree shouts.

"Oh not again," Shane states.

"Fight me, if you dare." Zurgane challenges

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" Shimazu asks

The rangers stand up,

"You're on, Zurgane!" Shane answers

"Yeah!" the others agree

The Rangers streaked into their zords,

"Let's do it!" Shane stated

"Yeah!"

the eight rangers formed their megazords,

"I'm waiting," Zurgane states,

Tori locked and dropped a power disk, the storm blazer.

Hunter and Blake were next and used the String Blaster.

Desiree watched as Cam went next, "Angel, hang back, something isn't right."

Zurgane launched a lighting attack causing the megazords to overload and fall,

"Why didn't we attack, now the Ice Phoenix is down," Angelica snaps,

"Because I think Zurgane is trying to copy our weapons to use against us!" Desiree replies,


	41. Chapter 41

DarkPriestess66 General Deception pt 2, with my old spin on things.

Desiree gripped the controls, she was pissed off that Zurgane was copying the Power Spheres.

On the ground, Vexacus was laughing,

"I thought you said we would get the credit, all I see is the Rangers' Zords on the ground and Zurgane ready to take a bow," Shimazu whined.

Vexacus turned to him, "You whine to much, Relax. If Zurgane takes a bow it will be his final one."

Desiree saw that Zurgane was closing in on the Storm Megazord, she pulled the controls and sprang up and kicked at the megazord. She stood up "Angel, Take over. I have a plan"

Desiree leapt from the Ice Phoenix, and landed on the ground,

"Desiree, what are you doing?" Shane asks,

"Taking Zurgane on myself, by calling an old friend!" Desiree replies,

"What are you talking about?" Tori asks,

Desiree pulled out the Dragonzord coin,

"You mean business, don't you, sis?" Angelica asks, as she saw the golden coin glinting in the sunlight.

"I summon the Power of the Dragon Shield and Dagger!" Desiree shouted, golden energy surround her and the shield and the dagger appeared. "Time to meet a blast from the Ranger Past, Zurgane!"

The Fire Ranger turned the dragon dagger sideways, her visor snapped up and she put the flute to her lips and played the summoning tune.

Deep in the ocean, a zord awoke red lights flickered on it's chest,

"That's it Dragonzord, Come to me," Desiree stated, as she played the flute song again,

Aya heard the song and took flight, her battle cry rang out as she soared the skies, circling over the ocean where a Dragon type creature emerged.

*It's about time* Aya thought,

In side the Storm Megazord, Thunder and Samurai Megazords.

"What's going on, where is that flute song coming from?" Hunter asks,

"Desiree's summoning the Dragonzord, the most powerful zord ever created." Angelica answers,

"What?" all the Rangers asks,

Just then the Dragonzord appeared on dry land,

Desiree leapt on top of the Zord's head. "Zurgane, Try copying this! Dragonzord Missiles!" she played a different tune and the Dragonzord raised it's arms and fired missiles at Zurgane's megazord. "Dragonzord, Tail spin!"

Dragonzord's tail ripped though part Zurgane's megazord.

"Let's finish this," Shane stated,

"Right," the others replies,

Shane, Hunter and Angelica locked and dropped the power disks for the Ninja Firebird. The megazords combined into the Hurricane megazord.

"No!" Desiree screamed.

Zurgane retreated as the Rangers destroyed his first zord.

Desiree leapt from the dragonzord, as the Rangers ran up to her,

"Dragonzord, return to the sea." the Fire Ranger commanded as she played the flute song again, making the dragonzord return to it's hiding place.

"He escaped, I saw him," Desiree stated quietly, before turning on Shane, Hunter, and her sister, "And you just handed him the Hurricane Megazord on a silver platter,"

"But we trashed his zord," Hunter replies,

"He only attacked with the lighting, don't you think it's strange?" Desiree asks,

"Desiree's right, something doesn't feel right, I'll go back to Ninja Ops," Cam replies, "You go back to your camp site,"

"I'll go with you, I'm over the whole camping thing," Tori states.

Desiree powered down, then Aya flew over to her and landed on her shoulder,

*_That was great, summoning the Dragonzord._* Aya praised. *_How did you know about Zurgane copying the power spheres?_*

"It's the oldest trick in the Ranger handbook, all the villains attempt once," Desiree replies, "And why on earth would he just let us trash his zord, as Hunter put it, it was too easy,"

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asks,

"I'll explain later, if I use big words you won't understand." Desiree replies, "Let's just go back to camp."

~~~Ninja Resort/Campsite~~~

Desiree, Angelica, Shane, Hunter, and Blake returned to the campsite to find it trashed. Well the boys' side anyway.

"I cannot believe this, It can't be happening," Blake stated, as the hamburgers on the grill were brunt beyond eating or just plain gone.

"This whole nature thing is for the birds, I say we bag it, and go find some greasy fast food," Dustin complains,

"Yeah sure, let's all take your car." Shane replies,

"Dude, you know I don't have a car," Dustin sighs,

"We're stuck, stranded, grounded," Hunter started to panic. "We're the cast from survivor,"

"This whole trip is starting to be one bad idea," Blake agrees,

Desiree and Angelica laughed and went over to their tent,

"Come on guys, we're ninjas. Trained to use what's around us," Shane replies, "Haven't you heard the saying when life gives you lemons, make lemonade?"

"Well I don't see any lemon trees around here," Dustin replies. "Between you and me, lemonade isn't really going to do it for me right now."

Shane passed a bowl to Dustin, "It's a saying, let's see what does grow around here."

The twins watched as the guys searched the woods for food,

Angelica spread out a picnic blanket, while Desiree set up a meal from an animal proof container.

Their morphers beeped, "Guys, it's Cam, sorry to tell you this, but we have got another emergency on our hands,"

"So much for are picnic," Angelica stated,

"good thing, I didn't pull everything out," Desiree replies, she used ninja speed to put everything back inside the animal proof container.

"Ready?" Angelica asks,

"yeah, I'm ready for Zurgane to be destroyed once and for all," Desiree answers,

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

the Rangers met Zurgane's new megazord in the Hurricane megazord,

"Would this be a bad time to say I told you so?" Desiree asks,

"I thought Cam was the smart one," Angelica replies

"Cam's great with computers and technology, I'm good with Ranger history," Desiree replies,

"We're sorry," the others stated, before the battle began,

"No way," Desiree and Angelica stated

"It's a Power Sphere." Tori adds,

"What a poser." Dustin states.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Desiree states as Zurgane uses a copied power sphere.

The Hurricane was brought down by Zurgane's Megazord and Cam and Desiree summoned back up, the Mammoth Zord and the Dragonzord.

Zurgane immobilized both zords,

"I don't think so," Desiree growls, as she plays the flute song.

"Let's put a new spin on this thing," Shane stated. As the Hurricane Megazord used the Typhoon Power.

But the power was sent back at them,

"Rangers, come back to Ninja Ops" Sensai orders, "Use the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat."

"On are way, Sensai" Shane replies,

Desiree sent the Dragonzord back to the sea after they escaped.

~~~Ninja Ops~~~~

The Rangers watched as Zurgane was causing destruction to their city on the computer monitor

"He's using our power spheres to attack the city," Shane stated

"We got to get back out there." Hunter seconds

"I need more time before the zords are ready to battle again," Cam replies,

"How are we going to fight that thing without the zords?" Tori asks,

Sensai flipped off Dustin's head and landed on the computer table. "Think Rangers what other resources are at your disposal?"

"What about the gilders?" Dustin asks,

"And the Tsunami Cycles" Blake adds,

"The Dragonzord," Desiree puts in,

"Excellent thinking, your individual weapons would be over powered, but together your resources will be significant." Sensai praised.

"Alright, Follow my lead guys," Shane states, "Maybe we can draw him out of that thing,"

"right behind you," Tori replies,

"If you can, it will be easier for Dragonzord and I to destroy it," Desiree states,

"I'll bring the zords when they're repaired." Cam states,

The others ninja streaked out.

Desiree sat in the Dragonzord cockpit, ready and waiting.

"Hey Zurgane, are you going to hide in that thing all day?" Shane asks as he, Tori, and Dustin were on the gilders,

Angelica, Hunter and Blake were on the Cycles.

"Yeah, come out and fight us," Tori challenged.

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter asks

The Rangers kept taunting Zurgane until he came out of the zord.

"Now it's my turn," Desiree laughed as she and the Dragonzord attacks the unpiloted zord.

The other Rangers managed to distract Zurgane long enough for Cam to arrive with their zords.

The combined attacks from the Dragonzord and Hurricane Megazord was enough to destroy Zurgane's Megazord.

~~Campsite~~~

Angelica and Desiree set up their picnic lunch again, and this time the boys noticed.

"They have food!" Dustin states

Shane, Hunter, Blake turned and saw the spread out on the girls' side of the campsite,

"Sweet." Shane, Hunter, and Blake replies,

As soon as they made their way over a wall of flames erupted,

"Ree, no fair using Ninja Powers." Hunter states

*_Who says it's Desiree using her ninja powers?_* Aya asks, as she circled above.

"Ask us nicely, and we might let you share our food," The twins stated,

Aya lowered the flame wall until it was a few feet off the ground, allowing the ninjas to see each other.

"We're staving," Dustin states, "Come on,"

The Oliver sisters shook their heads "Try again,"

"Please," Hunter begs, "Ree, you're the best girlfriend in the world,"

"I'm your only girlfriend, unless there's something you're not telling me," Desiree replies, "Fine, we'll be nice and share, then you four are going to take a course in camping,"

Once the flame wall was gone, the four hungry ninjas ran the rest of the way to the picnic blanket, and began to eat,

"how come you have food and we don't?" Shane asks,

"Animal proof containers, this isn't the first time we've been camping," Angelica answers,

"Thank our parents for signing us up for girl scouts," Desiree adds, "I got to skip Survival Class,"

"Same here," Angelica agrees,

A few hours later, Tori and Cam showed up.

"I can't believe these guys still want to go camping after this, I just want to go to sleep after all this," Tori states as she and Cam walked down the path toward the campsite,

"Me too," Cam agrees, "I didn't want them to be thinking I was well lame,"

"Me too," Tori agrees,

they came to the tent and found the boys and the sisters asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

DarkPriestess66: Gem of the Day, I don't own it. Three more chapters to go, I'm not staying up to 2:30 am just to give you readers chapters, no way, I really don't want to picture Sensai doing his nose thing, when he finds out this author as been staying up pass sleep time.

Cam, Desiree,and Angelica were out in the middle of no where, searching for a radiation signal, they were walking in what used to be a river bed,

Cam raised his Samurai Amulet to his mouth, "Dad, We're getting close to the source of the radiation surge."

*_And why am I here again?_* Desiree asks,

*Because oh most wonderful twin of mine, you don't know where Hunter is, so you might as well do something productive.* Angelica replies,

"Good work, until we know for certain the cause of the disturbance, you three must be very careful." Sensai replies,

Cam let the amulet fall back around his neck, "You don't have to remind me everytime," he pulled down this weird gadget over his glasses, and scanned the area, "Huh? What's he doing out here?"

"Who?" the twins asks,

"Hunter," Cam answers,

The twins followed Cam until they came to a clearing where Hunter was kneeling down doing something.

Cam walked up "Lose something?" he asks as he placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder,

Hunter reacted by flipping Cam over his shoulder, and slipping into a fighting stance,

"You have got to lay off the caffeine," Cam commented as he looked up at Hunter from the ground,

"oh it you, sorry," Hunter apologized and helped Cam to stand up.

Desiree stood by Hunter's dirt bike, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I could ask you three the same thing," Hunter replies,

"And I would tell you, we're tracking an excessive radiation signal, I've picked up on my monitors." Cam explains,

"Uh," Hunter states, then put reaches over his bike and pulls out a piece of a sword, "Maybe it has something to do with this? I found it out here, it's one of Zurgane's swords."

"Strange, because he wouldn't leave the ship without it," Desiree states,

"Not alive anyway," Cam replies,

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Hunter, Desiree, Cam, and Angelica returned to Ops,

"After we found the sword, I located a satellite picture of the area," Cam explains then pushed a key on the laptop, on the screen shows a picture of Vexacus destroying Zurgane.

"It's true Rangers, Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane." Sensai clarified.

"Not that I'm going to miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Angelica asks

"It appears that a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair," Sensai answers,

"Isn't that a good thing, maybe they're fight each other until no one is left?" Dustin asks,

"That is possible, Dustin. But I except Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind," Sensai states,

Desiree looked at the others, "So what are we going to do next?"

"The time has come to face the enemy pro-actively, we must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninjas," Sensai replies, "we must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"Well that's not going to be easy," Blake replies, "Trust us,"

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field, without someway to break through, we're never get in." Cam explains,

"Leave that to me," Hunter replies,

Desiree looked at her boyfriend confused as he left.

~~~back in the clearing~~~

Hunter was digging in the dirt, and pulled out a bag. When a shadow flew over and landed behind him. He turned around and saw Vexacus standing there.

"So my reading are correct," Vexacus states with his arms crossed, a bird like monster landed next to him. "Meet Condortron, an ingenious creation, if I do say so myself"

"What are you doing here?" Hunter demanded

"I suspect the same thing you are," Vexacus answered, he fired at energy blast at Hunter.

Hunter cartwheeled out of the way, and glared at Vexacus and Condortron, "I got more important things to think about right now, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Attack him!" Vexacus orders

Condortron charged, it and Hunter began to fight.

~~Ninja Ops~~

The Alert rang,

"We got trouble," Cam states

Desiree came over and looked at the monitor, "It's Hunter,"

Shane, Tori, Blake, Dustin, Angelica came over,

"And my favorite fish," Shane adds.

"I thought you liked Sushi," Dustin replies,

"Forget the fish jokes, check out big bird," Blake states,

"This is weird the radiation, I was tracking earlier is back," Cam states,

"We better get out there," Tori replies,

"Ready?" Shane asks,

"Ready!" the others answers,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, ha!"

~~~Back with Hunter~~~

The Crimson Ranger was getting his butt handed to him by a giant bird, Hunter was kicked off a hill, and landed on the ground, with Condortron and Vexacus following.

"You are no match for Condortron," Vexacus states,

"Oh yeah?" Hunter asks,

Condortron approached when a ninja laser beam sent him backwards, Hunter looked up as, Shane, Cam, Tori, Dustin, Angelica, Desiree and Blake came riding the Tsunami cycles, well Cam getting a ride from Shane.

"Hunter!" Desiree states,

The others pulled up beside Hunter, Cam jumps off.

"You okay?" Cam asks,

"Yeah," Hunter replies,

A flash of lighting appeared with Motodrone and a bunch of Kelzaks,

"Miss me?" Motodrone asks,

"You" Hunter growls

Vexacus steps forward, "This is my battle."

Motodrone ignored him, "Attack!"

the Kelzaks charged.

"Ok!" Shane replies,

The Rangers charge into battle, The Wind, Fire, Ice and Navy Rangers used the bikes to fight off the Kelzaks while Hunter, and Cam fought on foot.

Blake and Tori teamed up against Motodrone.

Hunter called on the Ninja Glider Bike to fight Condortron. Vexacus sent an energy blast at the bike, while Condortron dived at it, the bike and Hunter were sent crashing to the ground,

Blake and Desiree stopped when they saw the explosion, "Hunter! No!"

they ran to Hunter's side, leaping over the rocks

Desiree touched his shoulder, while Blake was on the other side doing the same.

"Hunter?" Desiree asks

Hunter groaned, "I'm okay,"

~~Back at the main fight~~

"I didn't request back up," Vexacus stated to Motodrone.

"We will leave you this time, but beware I'm watching you." Motodrone replies, before leaving with the kelzaks.

Vexacus turns to Condortron, "Return to the ship, I'll handle this alone."

Condortron leaves,

The Rangers stared confused before getting back into their defensive stances, as Vexacus was still there.

"Any last words?" Vexacus asks,

"Yeah, Super Samurai Mode!" Cam answers taking his vest off, and his helmet changes

"I have a sentence, I summon the power of the Dragon Shield and Dagger!" Desiree replies,

"I'm pulling the strings now," Vexacus declares, as energy strings shoot out from his finger tips and ensnare the Rangers, he raises them into the air, "Dance."

"My puppets," Vexacus states, then claps his hands, making the Rangers smack into each other,

The Rangers fall to the ground,

Cam stands up, "What do you want?"

Vexacus uses the same energy strings to capture Cam, he pulls the Samurai Ranger over to him, and flips him over, "Just having some fun,"

The other Rangers stand up, Angelica takes a step forward,

"Give him back!" the ice ranger demands,

"Sure, I'll take you all," Vexacus replies throwing Cam to the side, then pulls out his sword,

"Ninja Swords!" the Rangers summoned,

Shane leaps into the air, "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Vexacus beats all the Rangers,

The Thunders use their weapons, Vexacus caught Blake,

"Let him go, you _dorsal_doofus," Hunter states, as he fired the crimson blaster. Blake was throw into Hunter,

Vexacus said something that confused the Thunder Rangers, the ground started to shake as Vexacus appeared on a ground zord, "Land Shark Attack!"

The Thunders were thrown across the quarry,

The others ran up to them, Desiree knelt on one knee by Hunter, "You guys okay?"

"Where is he?" Shane asks,

Vexacus appears, "You didn't think I'll leave without saying goodbye?"

The others stood defensive positions around the Thunders, swords at the ready,

"With or without the gem, I will defeat you," Vexacus states, then retreated.

The visors snapped away, as the others looked at Hunter,

"What gem, what did he mean Hunter?" Desiree asks,

Hunter glanced down, and didn't say anything,

"Hunter?" Desiree asked again,

The Rangers returned to Ninja Ops, where they stood before Hunter, who held up a cloth bag,

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter states,

"But I threw it into the ocean," Cam responds confused,

Hunter united the cloth, inside lay two broken pieces of the gem, "Not all of it,"

"You should have told me, Hunter," Blake states, angry at his older brother,

"Or me," Desiree adds,

"You two didn't know about this?" Tori asks,

"No," Blake and Desiree answers,

Blake looks at Hunter, "And We're going to have a long talk why, aren't we bro."

"Add me in on that talk," Desiree states,

"I was going to tell you, both of you, but the more time that pass, the harder it got," Hunter replies, "I'm sorry,"

"Those fragments must be the source of the radiation," Angelica states, "That Cam was tracking, it had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword."

"After Lothor shattered the Gem, I hid these two pieces out there, I would go out there every now and then to find out if they could help me contract my parents," Hunter replies,

Desiree took three steps forward and touched Hunter's arm, her tears filled with tears,

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept, but what's done is done, you can never go back in time," Sensai states,

"Not without a scroll or something," Dustin replies,

Cam rolled his eyes,

"I know my parents are gone, but I still miss them," Hunter explains, he glanced up at the ceiling "And those students up on Lothor's ship, someone misses them too,"

A few tears escaped down Desiree's cheeks, as she thought of the others, her fellow fire ninjas, "I miss Sensai Hikari, and the others, my hair has gone longer since Lothor captured them,"

"It's not to late for them," Hunter continued, he handed the gem fragments to Cam, then put an arm around Desiree as he leaned into him, "Let's bring them back,"

Angelica tapped on Desiree's shoulder, then motioned to move away, *_Come on, you have been acting tough ever since this happened, you need to vent, and I'm here for you._*

Desiree walked out of Hunter's embrace and over to the corner away from the others, and she leaned against the wall then slid down it, holding her knees to her chest, only the shaking of her shoulders gave her away that she was crying.

Aya hopped off of Sensai's environment, and walked across the floor which was really funny if anyone was watching her, She made a comforting sound in her throat and cuddled up to Desiree's side, *_I'm here for you too,_*

An hour later, Desiree was still crying,

"With the gem shards, I should have enough power to break though Lothor's energy field," Cam explains

Desiree looked up from her spot on the floor, Cam was morphed and holding his helmet, "Wait, Cam. I should give you something of mine to that Sensai Hikari would recognize,"

Aya chirped in agreement,

Desiree opened one of the pockets on her ninja uniform and pulled out a silver chain, with a red-orange phoenix symbol on it, "This is the symbol of the Fire Ninja Academy, given to those who join,"

Aya flapped off the ground and landed on Desiree's shoulder, *I didn't know that my kind were the symbol of the Fire Ninjas,*

"Yuriko would just know you for a Power Ranger, she should trust you," Angelica states, "I would give you the bracelet of the Ice Ninjas, but I kinda lost it,"

Cam took the chain from Desiree then looked at the others, "Once I've taken down the energy field; you should be able to get on the ship,"

"We'll be standing by," Shane replies,

"Be careful, Cam." Tori states,

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Cam asks,

Angelica walked with Cam over to his dragonforce vehicle, as he got into it, She leaned over and kissed him, "You better be safe, and come back to me, Cam. I will come and tear the ship apart to find you, in other words, I'm trying to say is I love you,"

"I love you too, Angel." Cam replies,

"Good luck," Angelica states, then walks back to the others, as Cam leaves.

Desiree put an arm around her sister in comfort, "He'll come back, if not you could always turn Lothor's ship into an ice sculpture,"

"Is that suppose to be helping?" Angelica asks, "Because it's not,"

The Ninjas watched Cam on the monitor,

"That's awesome," Dustin states talking about the Dragonforce Vehicle.

"Yeah," Shane agrees,

Angelica gasped as the Dragonforce was hit, and she couldn't do anything to help, "Cam!"

"Cam, come in." Shane orders,

"I'm hit, but I'm okay," Cam replies, "My bigger problem is if I don't get closer, I'll never break through the energy field,"

another image popped up on the monitor,

"uh oh, big bird is back," Blake states,

"We have to call the zords," Shane replies,

"We can't leave Cam out there," Angelica states, CyberCam appeared in the computer chair,

"CyberCam and I will monitor my son, you must take the zords and face Condortron." Sensai states,

"Let's go, there is only room on this planet for one annoying bird," Desiree orders,

*Hey!* Aya exclaims,

The others ran off,

Three Megazords faced Condortron,

"Let's do this," Shane orders,

"Right with you, Shane." Hunter replies,

"Right beside you," the twins agrees,

The three megazords fired lasers at Condortron.

Condortron just walked through and started slashing at the megazords,

~~with Cam~~

"I armed the drill nose with the Gem of Souls, I think it's opened a portal which I can teleport through," Cam informed Sensai,

"Then you know what I am going to say," Sensai replies,

"Don't worry, this time I will be careful." Cam states, he picks up a green remote and presses a red button "Activate!" he teleports in a green light into Lothor's ship.

"I'm in," Cam reports, as he walks quietly though the ship, he turns a corner and found a glowing sphere with faces,

"Look a ranger," a trapped ninja states,

"Help us please," another adds,

"Yes, I found the students, Dad teleport the others to these coordinates," Cam informs,

Meanwhile Condortron was attacking the three megazords with feathers, which exploded on contact.

Sensai and CyberCam watched on the monitor,

"You must return at once, as the Rangers are in need of your assistance," Sensai replies,

~~On the ship~~

Cam listened to his father,

Lothor walked around the corner "Nephew,"

"Huh?" Cam asks surprised,

"So nice to have family drop by," Lothor states, "Why don't you stay forever?"

Cam dropped into a fighting stance, "Not a chance." he began to fight the kelzaks,

Cam went Super Samurai Mode, and began to fight with Lothor, and the evil space ninja was blocking all of Cam's attacks, until he punched him and sent him flying backward into the waiting Kelzaks.

Lothor unleashed a ninja beam at Cam, the samurai ranger landed against a pillar, and the remote slid across the floor.

Cam gripped his side, then looked up at the trapped ninjas, "So close." he stood up and began to fight his way toward the remote, He cartwheeled over and grabbed it, he pressed the button and teleported out.

Inside the Dragonforce, Cam gripped his fist, "I will be back, I promise."

The megazords were still getting beaten by big bird.

"We can beat this bird," Hunter states,

"Concentrate," Tori adds,

"Okay," Dustin agrees,

"Focus," Blake seconds,

"We can do this," Shane agrees

"Right," The twins agreed, as sparks were coming from their controls,

The three megazords threw Condortron away from them, just as the Samurai Star Megazord leapt into battle slashing at Condortron,

"Cam, you made it," Angelica states, "My hero in green spandex,"

"Alright," the others cheered,

"I heard you could use some help," Cam replies, thankfully the helmet hid the blush from Angelica's comment.

"It's Hurricane Megazord Time," Cam states, as three power disks appeared besides Desiree, Hunter, and Shane,

"Locked and dropped." The four rangers stated as the four power spheres that held the Ninja Firebird appeared.

"Hurricane Megazord!" the eight Rangers stated, as they used the Typhoon to destroy Condortron.

The Eight returned to Ninja Ops,

Desiree paced back and forth, "I don't like the events that happened, it's too strange, Vexacus isn't a fan of Lothor,"

"Who is?" Angelica asks, "I think you should go check on your boyfriend,"

"Right," Desiree agrees and left going back to the same clearing where Hunter is sitting on a rock,

Desiree walked up Hunter "Don't have any more surprise buried out here?"

"No," Hunter answers as he turned to glance at his girlfriend,

"Thanks for giving Cam, the gem shards," Desiree states, feeling a bit out of place dealing with someone who lost parents, "I know it must be hard for you to give them up,"

"They weren't doing me much good out here, didn't do Cam much good either," Hunter replies,

"It got him onto the ship, if it hadn't been for Condortron's attack, those students might be free," Desiree states,

Hunter looks into Desiree's eyes, "Do you think we'll ever get back up there?"

"Cam said that the Dragonforce Vehicle took a quite a beating, but he'll get it running again," Desiree answers, "We'll get those ninjas home, I promise."

"You're on," Hunter replies, they looked up in the sky. Wishing that they could free the others and just being together,

Desiree smiled, then hugged Hunter, "You might not have your parents anymore, but you still have Blake and the others, we're your family now. Don't ever forget that."

"What about you?" Hunter asks,

Desiree shrugged, "I'll be here for as long as you want me, I'll still be your friend if we ever break up, but I don't see that happening any time soon," Desiree laughed, "Since I'm on a mission to reunite the Fire and Ice Academies, let's just add in the Thunder and Wind Academies too, we're all protectors of the earth,"


	43. Chapter 43

DarkPriestess66: Down and Dirty, don't own it. I don't write what happens on Lothor's ship, because I really don't feel like it and it has nothing really to do with the Rangers.

The Ninja Gang were at the track cheering on Blake, Hunter, and Dustin.

"Welcome to the Blue Bay Harbor motocross, and the last qualify before the nationals next month," the announcer greeted. "The top four riders will qualify for the big show, so there's a lot at stake here folks,"

Desiree walked with Kelly, Hunter, and Blake to the starting line, she had permission, one because she was Hunter's girlfriend and second, she was The Desiree Oliver semi-pro rollerblader,

"You put in the new air filter right?" Kelly asks,

"Yeah," Blake answers,

"Did you seal it, so that no dirt gets in your air box?" Hunter asks,

"Bro, I'm not an idiot," Blake answers,

"He never said you were," Desiree states,

"Hey has anyone seen Dustin?" Kelly asks,

"No, I thought he'd be here for sure," Blake replies, as they reached the Thunder Brothers' bikes,

"Thanks man," Hunter thanked the guy, who was holding his bike, Desiree stood between Hunter and Blake,

"Good luck, guys." Desiree stated as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Hunter's cheek, then for good measure and pure enjoyment, she did the same to Blake, who she loved like another brother.

She backed away and stood with Kelly, but she could still hear everything.

"Crazy huh?" Hunter asked his brother,

"What's that?" Blake replies,

"If one of us wins, it's not like we can bail and fly around the country side racing," Hunter explains,

Desiree bit her lip, there were thirty seconds to the start of the race, and Dustin wasn't there.

Blake looked over at Hunter, he kicked his bike to start "Dude, I just want to prove that I can beat these clowns, and if I do beat them, it's all good why do you think Ree isn't going pro? "

"Well don't get to disappointed," Hunter replies,

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blake asks,

"I'm not here to pony them, I want first." Hunter replies,

Blake just shook his head like he couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"We're not going as a team, but we're still racing," Hunter finished.

"No problems here," Blake replies, he raised his hand and Hunter gave him a high five.

Five seconds left, the racers revved the engines of their dirt bikes, Desiree looked around and Dustin still hadn't shown up. She was beginning to worry if something Lothor related had got to him,

"The gate drops and there they go," The announcer inform the crowd, "And it looks like clean start,"

Desiree cheered as Hunter and Blake took the lead,

"Now it's Hunter and Blake Bradley out in front and they're battling, you wouldn't know these guys are brothers,"

In the end Blake came in first,

"Remember folks, we got some free style demo after the show today if you like to stick around to see some guys bust out some mad tricks we totally recommend it," the announcer states,

Desiree caught up with Blake as he pushed his bike toward the pit area, "Congrats, but that was a cheep shot," she was talking about Blake riding in front and using his back tire to throw Hunter off balance,

Hunter came over the hill and threw his helmet to the ground, Desiree didn't like the angry expression on his face,

"You're going to scratch your helmet," Blake stated

"What was that? You totally high sided me," Hunter replies,

"I didn't" Blake responds, "You came under me,"

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter exclaims,

"Besides you wanted to race, I was racing," Blake states, he reaches into a tool box,

"Do you realize this means I don't make nationals?" Hunter asks,

"So what, you said you can't go anyways," Blake replies holding his arms out to the side,

Hunter just turned and walked off,

Blake threw the wrench back in the tool box, and turned back around, "Hey! You know what I think. I think you're just mad because you got beat by your little brother, if it was anyone of these other guys it would have been a clean pass, but because it was me,"

Hunter huffed and walked off,

"Hey, is anything alright here?" Kelly asks walking up,

Desiree looked between her sponsor and Blake, then looked as Hunter kicked over some plastic chairs,

"Just great," Blake replies, he walked off.

Desiree rolled her eyes to the sky praying for the will not to strangle the brothers, herself. Then she ran after Hunter.

Angelica and Blake were watching the free style demon, Kelly came up behind them,

"Where's Hunter?" Kelly asks,

"He got a ride," Blake replies,

"Ree went with him," Angelica adds, "not sure why, she said something about a cheep shot?" she went back to watching the free style, there was a rider clad in yellow, Angelica thought it was Dustin,

The rider went up the ramp and into the air, did the splits in mid air and came back down the other ramp, but his bike slid out from under him, and he went rolling on the ground,

Angelica's hands came up to her mouth in a gasp of horror, the medics came over to cheek on him, when the rider pulled off his helmet, it was Dustin.

"Dustin!" Kelly exclaims, she, Blake, and Angelica came running over.

"Are you alright?" Angelica asks,

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dustin replies,

"Since when did you start doing free style demo?" Kelly asks,

"Yeah man, I thought you didn't want to get hurt for race season?" Blake adds,

"Dude, you're not helping," Dustin replies,

Blake clapped Dustin's shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the van," he then walked off,

"What's happening?" Kelly asked

"I guess I just miss free style you know, I've been so busy racing, I haven't had time to hit the ramp," Dustin replies,

Angelica and Kelly shook their heads and sighed.

"What was that?" Dustin asks,

"You have a promising racing career," Kelly replies,

"Even I know that," Angelica adds, "You really want to risk that?"

"I don't know, why can't I do both?" Dustin asks,

"You're a great rider, Dustin. But you're not Travis Pastrana," Kelly replies, then walks off.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with Hunter and Blake, I'm feeling Desiree's worry and concern vibes," Angelica states, then walks off as well.

~~Storm Chargers~~

Tori, Angelica, and Blake were in the lounge area,

"I can't believe he did that." Blake states, "I mean what was he thinking?"

Desiree, Shane, and Hunter were in the workroom, sitting on the counters,

"He stuffed me," Hunter states, "He totally blocked me to the burn,"

Tori and Angelica sat curled up in chairs listening Blake's rant,

"You don't really except me to pick sides on this do you?" Tori asks,

"Yeah, I'm not choosing a side," Angelica adds,

Shane looked at Hunter, "I'm not choosing between you two cause that would be like..."

"Tori, Angel, just admit he shouldn't have step to me like that," Blake states,

"Whatever it might of looked like, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it," Shane states,

"All I know is there is clean racing and dirty racing, and what he did was diffidently dirty," Hunter replies,

"All I know is that you guys have to work this thing out," Tori and Desiree told the Thunder Brothers.

"You should see my sister and me," Tori adds,

"Yeah, you seen Desiree and I go at each other's throats," Angelica seconds,

"Hey, when my brother and I start to fight, Look out." Shane states,

"I'm not apologizing to him until he does to me," Blake states,

"Well I'm not going to him, no matter what." Hunter states, he got up and left.

Shane and Desiree shared a look before following, they met up with Tori and Angelica after the brothers glared at each other and walked the other way.

"Maybe we should lock them in ninja ops and let them fight it out," Tori suggests,

"Yeah, I'll pay to see that," Shane replies,

"I much as I love Hunter, I would pay to see them fight too," Desiree agrees,

Dustin walks over carrying a rag, looking bummed out,

"Dustin, are you alright?" Tori asks,

"Yeah, I could have used a little more help with Hunter," Shane states,

"Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind," Dustin replies,

their morphers beep, they look around and huddle in a tight group,

"Go for Shane,"

"Shane, you guys better get over here." Cam replies,

"On our way," Shane states,

The five run off.

~~~Ninja Ops~~~

Shane, Desiree, Angelica, Tori, and Dustin run into Ninja Ops, Hunter and Blake were still not speaking toward each other or even looking at each other,

"Hey, What's going on?" Shane asks,

"Look at this," Cam replies sitting by his laptop, "And more importantly listen,"

The ninjas grouped around Cam's laptop,

"Come on Rangers, where are you?" Kapri's voice asks from a megazord, "Don't you want to come out and play, it's just little old me,"

"Is that who I think it is?" Dustin asks,

"Kapri?" Desiree asks,

Sensai came flipping onto the table and did a rail side on the laptop, "You are correct, Desiree. There is no time to waste, you must intersect her before she can do any damage."

"I'll Initiate the zord sequence from here then join you," Cam adds,

"Before you go, Blake, Hunter. Remember whatever differences you have right now, you must put them aside, when performing your Ranger duties," Sensai states,

"I will if he does," Blake replies crossing his arms,

"Don't worry about me, dude." Hunter states,

Desiree step in between the brothers, giving both of them a heated glare, "If you two start an argument in the battle, I will crack your skulls open,"

"Well now that we got that settled," Shane states, slightly fearing Desiree's anger "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others answers,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, ha!"

"Ninja Ranger Power."

The zords formed the Storm, Thunder, and Ice Phoenix Megazords,

"Storm Megazord,"

"Thunder Megazord,"

"Ice Phoenix Megazord!"

"Well there they are, all my least favorite colors," Kapri states,

"oh ho, now it's on," Dustin states,

"Let's do this," Hunter replies,

The three megazords charged forward, Kapri's megazord slashed at them,

"Feel the love, Rangers." Kapri states as she sent heart shaped energy blasts at the Ice Phoenix

Angelica and Desiree ducked as their control panels explodes in sparks,

Dustin called on a power sphere number five the lion laser and shot at Kapri's zord but she cartwheeled out of the way and the laser fire hit the Thunder Megazord.

"Oh man," Angelica, Desiree, Shane, Dustin and Tori states.

"Nice shot losers," Kapri states, "Man, this is easier then I thought it would be,"

~~Ninja Ops~~

Cam and Sensai watched the battle of the monitor,

"Hey! Why didn't you duck?" Hunter asks Blake,

"Me? You're the one who has the lateral controls," Blake replies,

"Excuse me, but what did we just discuss?" Sensai interrupts,

"Don't make me come over there," Desiree snarls,

"Sorry, Sensai, Desiree." the Thunders apologized.

"It won't happen again," Hunter adds,

Cam looked at relived, "Sometimes I'm so glad, I'm an only child."

Back at the battle, Kapri's zord battled with the Storm and Ice Phoenix Megazords as the Thunder Megazord was down for the count,

Desiree slammed her controls, "This isn't working, I'm up for suggestions,"

"I'm going to lighting mode," Shane states, the Storm Megazord went to lighting mode, the parts shrunk smaller, and they had the upper hand on Kapri's zord.

"Wait a minute," Kapri states as her zord was on the ground,

"Let's finish this," Shane states, they start to charge,

"Now!" Kapri orders,

Pink lighting stuck the Storm Megazord, as two more evil space Megazords leapt onto the scene,

"Who's that?" Shane asks,

"Remember me?" asks Shimazu

"You didn't think I'll let Kapri get all the credit, did you rangers?" Marah asks, she sent a laser beam at the Storm, but the Storm Megazord cartwheeled out of the way,

Shimazu's megazord charged at the Ice Phoenix, "Fire!"

Angelica and Desiree screamed as their zord controls exploded again,

"What is this? Pick on the twins' day?" The twins asks,

The Ice Phoenix kept getting pounded by Shimazu,

Angelica groaned.

"Angelica, are you alright?" Cam asks,

"I think so," Angelica replies, "Just a little shaken up,"

"You're going to be more then shaken in a minute, sister." Kapri stated as she did a flying kick at the ice phoenix, they landed on top of the Thunder Megazord,

"Huh? I'm back online?" Hunter states,

"Me too," Blake replies,

~~Ninja Ops~~~

"Tori, I got something to even the odds, Stand by I'm on my way," Cam states,

"You got it," Tori replies,

Cam stand up from the computer desk and yanks the Samurai Amulet of the leather cord, and it grows larger, "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

The Samurai Star chopper came flying in,

"It's Cam" Tori states,

"And Cam,"

"And Cam,"

"Woah," The twins states watching from their downed Megazord,

"Fight fire with fire right guys?" Cam asks,

the three choppers transformed into the Samurai Star Megazords,

"They're drones, use them to form them to combine with your megazords," Cam explains,

"Talk about multitasking," Dustin laughs,

"Let's check them out," Shane replies,

the megazords combined with the drones,

"Tori, be ready," Shane states,

"Standing by," Tori replies,

"We're back online," The twins states, "I guess the systems just needed to reboot,"

"Ice Phoenix disengaged," Desiree commanded, "We're standing by too,"

The three megazords battled it out with Kapri, Shimazu and Marah,

They used maximum power and destroyed Marah's and Shimazu's zords,

lighting started sparking from the three megazords,

"What's happening?" Desiree asks,

Cam fought against Kapri's zord,

"Tori, Angel, Ree, are you three ready to get in on this?" Cam asks,

"You know it," the girls replied,

"Remember me?" Tori asks, as the dolphin zord took a bite out of Kapri's zord,

"Or us?" the twins asks, as they sent their own zord to attack, The Phoenix zord attacked with it's talons, while the the white dragon took a bit out of the other side of Kapri's zord.

The three zords broke off the attack, Tori rejoined the Storm, while the Dragon and Phoenix formed again to form the Ice Phoenix megazord,

"Now let's show her what a real zord is," Tori suggests,

"You heard her guys," Desiree states, as she put her power disk in, "Power Spheres, Locked and Dropped."

Tori summoned the Lighting rift blaster, "You're going to have a mammoth headache when this is over,"

the Hurricane Megazord jump aboard the Mammoth Zord, and summoned all the power spheres'

"Mammoth Megazord blast. activate" Tori states,

"Fire!" the eight rangers commanded

The blast destroyed Kapri's zord, and the Rangers started to cheer.

Kapri landed on the ground, Shimazu and Marah came over,

"Your plan failed," Shimazu states, as Marah helps her sister up,

"Well at least we had a plan, what do you have?" Kapri asks,

"Besides a escape route that is," Marah adds,

"How dare you," Shimazu replies,

"You don't like the way we're talking to you?" Kapri asks,

"No I don't," Shimazu replies turning away and crossing his arms,

"We can fix that," Marah states as the evil sisters backed away,

"Shall we?" Kapri asks,

"We shall," Marah answers,

"No, I didn't mean it," Shimazu stated but the evil sisters fired their ninja beams at him, destroying him.

"Poor Shimazu," Kapri states, picking up the mask, "That had to hurt,"

"Oh well, I never really liked him anyway," Marah replies, "So now what?"

Vexacus walks in behind them, "Now we complete our plan by overthrowing your uncle," He walks up to them putting his arms around Marah and Kapri's shoulders, "Then the three of us will rule earth together,"

~~Storm Chargers~~~

Angelica walked in with Desiree, the fire ninja pulling the two feuding brothers in after her, she pushed them toward where they're bikes are,

"Get your bikes and gear, We're going to the track." Desiree orders.

The Bradley brothers did as Desiree ordered them to do, and left.

*Good luck, sis. Don't kill them.* Angelica teases,

*Shut up* Desiree replies, with a hint of teasing in her mind voice,

Dustin walks in as Angelica was looking over Kelly's shoulder, "Hey Kel. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Kelly replies, as she came out from around the counter,

"I made a decision," Dustin states,

"decision about what?" Kelly asks,

"I'm giving up racing," Dustin replies,

Angelica walks over, "What?"

"You're not serious?" Kelly asks

"Yeah, I am." Dustin answers,

"Please tell me, this has nothing to do with what we talked about?" Kelly begs,

"I really like racing," Dustin replies,

"Then why would you give it up?" Kelly asks,

"Because I realize I love free style," Dustin replies, "That's what I want to do and um I don't want to let you down, and you have been so good to me,"

"Look, Storm Chargers is about action sports and freestyle Motocross is an action sport," Kelly replies, "If that's what you want to do, I'm behind you one hundred percent and so is the shop."

Dustin smiled and hugged Kelly, "Thanks, Kel."

~~Track~~~

Desiree stood on the side lines. "You're going to have a rematch," she walked off to the finish line, to watch the whole race

"Alright, five laps." Hunter states,

"Five laps," Blake agrees, "Let's settle this once and for all."

"Fine," Hunter replies,

Desiree watched carefully as the brothers raced against each other, and Blake came in first again.

"Yeah man, good race." Blake commented. "You totally railed that last turn,"

"Thanks," Hunter replies, "You were right,"

"About what?" Blake asks,

"What you said earlier," Hunter replies,

Blake nods,

"You beat me fair and square," Hunter states, "It's hard to admit that your little bro does something better then you do,"

"Listen man, today might be better, tomorrow might not be," Blake replies, "but we're always going to be Bros, just got to remember that,"

"Yeah," Hunter replies. He and Blake clapped their fists together, "We do,"

Desiree smiled and shook her head, "Boys."


	44. Chapter 44

DarkPriestess66: Storm Before the Calm pt 1, I don't own it.'

The Ninja Gang was at Store Chargers,

"I can't believe this," Dustin states, as he walked into the shop, carrying a box of oil bottles, "Ask them for four-stroke oil, they send me this two-stroke stuff," he puts the bottle, he was looking about back at in the box, "Blah, what am I suppose to do with that?"

Shane, Kelly, Desiree and Angelica started laughing,

"What's so funny?" Dustin asks,

"Hey look, forget about the oil and pack your bags," Shane replies,

"Why were we going?" Dustin asks,

"you wanted to freestyle, well guess what; you're going to get your chance," Kelly replies, then hands Dustin a registration form "Fill it out and sign it, we have to get it in straight away if you want to make the deadline,"

Dustin looks at the piece of paper, "This is for the US Action Games," he jumps up and down in excitement, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, and by the way under sponsor write Storm Chargers, " Kelly answers,

"Sponsored!" Dustin exclaims, then he turns to Shane, who was looking at a holding a skateboard magazine, "Did you know about this?"

"I'm going too for skateboard, baby." Shane answers jumping on the couches,

Dustin turns to Desiree, "Did you?"

"Same here, except for rollerblading or in line skating, depends on what they make me do," Desiree replies, "Filled out the form, three weeks ago."

Shane, Dustin and Desiree cheered in excitement. Angelica was going too but she was going to be a member of the crowd, for the longest time she thought about turning to an action sport as well, as much as she loved figure skating, she decided she wanted a change.

Tori walked in,

"Hey, Tori, check it out," Dustin states holding at the form,

Tori smiled, "Oh Kelly sponsoring you to go the US action games in freestyle,"

"yeah," Dustin replies, "How did you know?"

"She showed me this morning," Tori replies,

Hunter and Blake walked in, "Hey,"

"Hey guys, guess what?" Dustin asks,

"We know, US Action Games," Blake replies,

"Awesome," Hunter replies clapping Dustin on the shoulder, going over to the couches to sit with everyone else,

"So let me get this straight everyone knew except for me?" Dustin asks, "Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's about right," Tori replies,

"I hate that," Dustin states, then looks at Blake and Hunter, "Didn't you test today for Roger Hannah for the Factory Blue sponsorship?"

"That's right, how did it go?" Desiree asks,

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine, he said he didn't see anyone test that fast like that since McGrath in 91," Hunter replies,

Every gave Blake high fives,

"So what's the deal?" Dustin asks,

"Well factory ride if I want it," Blake replies,

"That's awesome," The twins states,

"Yeah, that's great." Tori replies,

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin asks,

"Come on, don't you think I'm a little busy around here," Blake replies,

"Yeah but how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane asks,

"That's what I told him," Hunter replies,

Blake just looks away.

Desiree, Angelica, and Tori walked up as the guys were working,

Tori looked confused, "Question, did any of you guys happen to tell Sensai, we're going to the action games,"

"Uh oh, not me," Shane replies,

"Hey what about Cam, did anyone ask him if he wanted to go with us?" Dustin asks,

"I did," Angelica replies, "Come on, we better go ask Sensai,"

~~Ninja Ops~~

"So it slipped all of your minds? I mean Dustin, I can believe," Cam asked as Angelica try to hold her laugher in,

"Hey, I was the one who remembered," Dustin defended himself,

"It's true, he was." Shane states.

"I can understand how this could have happened. It is a great honor to complete in such an event," Sensai states "I can only imagine the excitement can be quite a distraction,"

"So is it alright if we go?" Tori asks,

"Yes, of course," Sensai answers,

Angelica looked at Desiree, "What about permission from Mom and Dad?"

"Don't worry about them, they're on a year and half cruise for everything that has happened this year, and it's my well our gift for their wedding anniversary, as well as Uncle John's birthday present," Desiree replies,

~~Action Games~~~

Everyone piled out of the storm chargers' van, there were crowds of people.

"this is ill," Dustin states as people ran by him,

"You guys better check in, I'll make sure your gears okay," Kelly states,

"We're check the place out for uh," Shane replies

"Let me guess chicks?" Tori asks,

"Now that you mention it," Shane replies looking at a cute girl who just walked passed.

"Come on, I'll cruise with you," Cam states with his arm around Angelica's waist,

"CyberCam?" Blake asks,

"I'm not CyberCam, who says the real Cam can't cruise?" Cam asks

Desiree nearly jumped for joy as she saw a group of rollerblader skate by,

Hunter was at a stand talking to some bored looking girls, "you should come out to the track sometime and watch a race,"

Cam and Desiree were watching someone come into the park,

"Hunter?" Cam asks,

"Not now, Cam." Hunter replies,

Desiree grab Hunter's shirt "Yes now," she pointed out a group of Kelzaks, Marah and Kapri walking in the gate.

"I've got to go, but nice talking to you," Hunter told the girls, then He, Cam and Desiree ran off.

"Oh great," Marah stated as the three ninjas step up on the half-pipe,

"Hey, You lost?" Cam asks

"Do we look lost?" Marah replies,

"What a pain," Kapri states, then presses a button on the PAM, "Kelzak Furies,"

"Great." muttered Desiree

"Oh man," Hunter agrees,

Cam, Hunter, and Desiree slipped into fighting stances,

"I think we might need a few extra hands," Cam stated as he looked at the kelzaks and kelzak furies,

"On it," Desiree replies, *_Twin, round up the others; we got a problem,_*

They began fighting the Kelzak Furies, when suddenly three teenagers charged in and began to fight the normal kelzaks,

Desiree, Cam, and Hunter looked at each other confused, "Huh?"

"Who are they?" Kapri asks, looking at the three teens

"Who cares, let's just do what we came here to do, and get out of here," Marah replies,

"You have to get out of here," Cam told the three teens, who were messing with things they didn't understand,

"Dude, we're just trying to help," one teen replies,

"You can help by standing aside," Hunter states, he spin kicked a Kelzak fury,

"And getting out of our way," Desiree adds, as she flipped a Kelzak over,

Marah and Kapri were down in a ditch, with an evil looking metal detector,

"Here it is," Marah states waving the metal detector over an area, "Everything looks good, we're right on schedule, you ready?"

"Ready" Kapri replies, then whistles,

Desiree, Cam, and Hunter were confused as the Kelzaks and furies just disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Hunter asks,

two teens ran over to their friend,

"Kyle, are you okay?" one male teen asks,

Desiree, Cam, and Hunter came over.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter asks,

"we were thinking you were in trouble," the African American teen replies, "You should be happy we were there,"

"No, you should be happy, they all decided to dematerialize, you have no idea what you're dealing with," Cam states,

"I'm gone," the African American teen states,

"Me too," the blonde teenage girl agrees,

"Later, dudes." The other teen states, they left.

Cam was down in the ditch looking for whatever Marah and Kapri were searching for.

"They were interested in this area here, but most of all been a diversion," Cam explains, as he looked up at Hunter, Tori, Desiree, and Angelica,

"I don't see anything," Dustin replies,

Angelica looked at the amulet, "Hey, what's wrong with your amulet?"

"What do you mean?" Cam asks, as he looks down at it and touched it, he touched and gave a small shout,

"What is it?" Tori asks,

"It's frozen," Cam replies,

"Frozen? Dude it's like eighty degrees" Dustin states,

Cam rips off the amulet and stares at it, "No kidding, better get back to Ninja ops and do some tests on it there, see what it's all about."

"I'll go too," Angelica states, "I don't like this place, it's giving me the creeps,"

"Keep in contact," Desiree states as she touched her sister's hand, "let me know anything that happens,"

"Okay," Angelica agrees,

Cam and Angelica left.

~~Ninja Ops~~~

Angelica stood at Cam's side as he scanned the frozen Samurai Amulet,

"I don't know, Dad. I can't figure out why the Amulet reacted that way," Cam states,

the lights flickered on and off,

"It's even drawing power away from the reactors," Angelica states,

Cam typed on the computer to reset the systems to stop the power flow, "It's never done anything like this before,"

"How has it reacted in the past?" Sensai asks,

"Well once or twice, it's gotten really warm but that's only happened when something really good happened," Cam answers,

"Interesting, one might conclude..." Sensai replies,

"Since warmth comes from good, cold must come from bad or evil," Cam interrupts, "I can't believe I didn't think of that, I must be loosing my edge,"

"Some concepts though they may seem simple, are the most difficult especially those that pertain to the powers of good and evil." Sensai replies,

~~~Lothor's ship~~~

Marah and Kapri walked in,

"Uncle, you know how you like this whole good news bad news thing?" Kapri asks

"Yes, I quite do actually," Lothor replies,

"Well, we got one for you," Marah states, "A really good one,"

"You see the Abyss of Evil is nearly completely full," Kapri explains, "It's ready to explode, ka-boom. Tons of evil spilling out over the earth,"

"That would be the good news," Lothor replies,

"For us, yes. The bad news is sitting on top of a place where the rangers are right now," Marah states,

"I see, well we're going to do something about," Lothor replies, then looks down at the view screen, "You've been quite useless, Vexacus. Now it's your turn to feed my evil plan,"

"Sounds like fun," Marah smiles,

"Never did like him anyway," Kapri smiles, before they disappear in a flash of lighting,

~~with Vexacus~~

"Huh?" Vexacus asks as he stopped walking down the path in the forest, "Where are they?"

"Hey," Kapri greets,

"Where is the scroll, I've been waiting an eternity. You have no idea who angry that makes me,"

"Good, use it." Kapri replies, "Scroll of Empowerment, descend!"

The scroll makes Vexacus grow larger.

"That's what I call power," Vexacus states, "I will destroy the Power Rangers and Lothor's evil empire will be mine,"

~~~Ninja Ops' entrance~~~

Marah and Kapri were walking around the waterfall entrance to the Wind Ninja Grounds

"It's around here somewhere," Marah states, "I know it is,"

they walked down a hill, Marah smacks Kapri with a branch,

"Hey!" Kapri exclaims then looks to her left, and stops a green lid, "Oooh, there." she goes over to it,

"Excellent." Marah stated

"And it's green too, nice touch." Kapri replies,

they rip open the lid, sparks fly from the wires that were in it.

~~Inside Ops~~~

Cam and Angelica were watching the monitor, when Vexacus appears on the screen.

"That's not good," Cam states, "We'll handle this one ourselves,"

He begins typing to release his zord and angelica's, but something doesn't work. "Come on, I can't believe this."

CyberCam appears on the computer desk, "Yo, what up?"

"Hydraulic portal to the Samurai Star megazord and the ice dragon zord has lost power," Cam answers,

"Bummer, Dude," CyberCam replies,

"Listen there's Manuel override lever in the..." Cam explains,

"Green box out side the entrance to the hanger." CyberCam interrupts "I know, you programed that information into me,"

"Right, I forget sometimes, see if you can reset it from there, I'm going to call the rangers." Cam replies,

"On my way," CyberCam jumps on the desk and disappears while walking.

~~Action Games~~~

Desiree just skated by the others as her morpher beeped, "Crap." she skidded to a stop and skated over to the others,

"Rangers, I'm sending the zords to you, there's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with," Cam informed them,

"Where are you guys going?" Kelly asks, "Desiree, you didn't even finish the race,"

"Bathroom," Dustin replies,

"yeah, you got to, you got to go," Desiree replies as she skated along side the others as they were making their way out.

"All of you?" Kelly asks,

"We'll be back, I promise." Shane replies,

~~~Outside Ninja Ops~~

CyberCam appears and looks at the trashed green box, "Hmm." he kneels down "this is not good,"

~~Rangers~~~

the Ninjas ran into a empty corner, well Desiree skated into the corner,

"Ready?" Shane asks,

"Ready" the others replies,

"Ninja Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, ha!"

The Rangers leapt into their zords, and formed the Storm and Thunder Phoenix Megazords since Angelica wasn't there to form the Ice Phoenix, then they combined, to form the Thunder Storm Phoenix Megazord, which was a first. Since Desiree didn't know that could happen.

"You guys ready to roll?" Shane asks,

"Yeah," the others answers,

Vexacus slashed at them with his sword, causing the Thunder Storm Phoenix to fall to the ground,

"You got to watch your step." Vexacus states,

"Come on, guys." Shane states.

"Lion Blaster!" the six Rangers shouted. But Vexacus just used his sword to block the attack, Shane summoned the Mammoth zord, and they launched and attack, seemly destroying Vexacus until he reappeared on his own zord.

"Land Shark!" he collided with the Thunder Storm Phoenix Megazord forcing it to revert to the Storm and Thunder Phoenix megazords.

The Rangers were trying to get up,

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus exclaims,

"I don't think so," Hunter replies,

"It's Thunder Time," Blake agrees,

"Hey, what about me?" Desiree asks, "Right, I'm in charge of flight controls and my part of the self-destruct "

"Power Disk, locked and dropped." The three rangers states, they summoned the serpent sword, and charged after Vexacus,

"Ready for more?" Vexacus asks, as he swung his sword at the thunder phoenix.

The Megazord flipped over him, and grabbed a hold of Vexacus,

"Watch out!" Shane exclaimed.

The Thunder Phoenix Megazord swung the serpent sword and trapped Vexacus against itself,

"Good bye, Thunder and Fire Rangers!" Vexacus exclaimed as he swung his sword into the Thunder Phoenix Megazord's chest,

"It's going to blow!" Shane exclaimed.

Tori gasps

"Get out of there!" Dustin exclaimed.

Sparks were flying around the Megazord's controls, Desiree, Hunter, Blake shouted as the megazord exploded along with Vexacus.

"No!" Shane exclaimed.

A ball of dark energy shot into the area where Marah and Kapri were searching. And the ground started to shake.

~~~~Ninja Ops~~~~

Angelica stared in horror at the wreckage of the Thunder Phoenix Megazord, the Thunder Brothers and her sister were gone. This was the second self sacrifice Desiree volunteered for.

"Cam, Angelica, we reached the Thunder and phoenix zord wreckage, it doesn't look good," Shane reported,

"Any sign of Hunter, Blake or Desiree?" Tori asks,

"I'm getting a lot of Infrared heat signatures in the area, but there's a lot of interference, I can't pinpoint an exact location," Cam answers,

"Keep trying to establish contact, we're head back to ops and regroup," Shane replies,

~~Outside~~~

CyberCam was still trying to repair the green box, when Lothor and his nieces materialized behind him,

"Hello, Cyber-nephew," Lothor greets,

Marah presses a button on the PAM and CyberCam is infected with a virus.

~~~Inside~~~

Angelica paced the floor trying to contact her sister thought the telepathic link, they shared. But kept getting nothing.

"This is so frustrating, I still can't get a fix on Hunter, Blake, and Desiree." Cam states,

"I'm giving myself a headache," Angelica adds,

"That's weird, CyberCam's gone too," Cam states,

Angelica went on alert, "What?"

"Keep trying, Keep trying." Sensai states,

"Yes, Cam." Lothor's voice agrees, "Keep trying."

Cam and Angelica turn around, the Ice Ninja took a defensive stance.

Marah and Kapri came in with CyberCam, he was struggling.

"Hey, That's my Cyber-Boyfriend." Angelica states, "Did I just say that?"

"Hello, nephew." Lothor greets,

Cam stands up and took his place beside Angelica, "How did you get in here?"

"Your reprogrammed Cybernetic replica lead us right in side," Lothor answers,

Kapri threw CyberCam to the floor where he craws away and disappeared.

"Then I used my DNA hand print, it's the same as my brother's" Lothor continues. "Or what used to be, to take us the rest of the way."

"I am no brother of yours," Sensai states, "Our family tie has long been broken,"

"You'll never get out of here with him," Cam declares, as he and Angelica step forward,

"I didn't come for him, nephew. I came for you." Lothor replies,

"You're dreaming Lothor." Cam replies,

"So keep dreaming." Angelica adds.

"Perhaps, but is it so wrong to dream of a world, where the ultimate evil rules over those who inhabit it," Lothor states, "Where I Lothor command an army of thousands, and all those who live in my shadow, must bow down to my greatest. Is that so wrong?"

"Uh, Yes." Cam and Angelica answers,

"Fine, have it your way," Lothor states and fires a ninja beam at Cam and Angelica, the two dive out of the way, and land on the floor.

Sensai and Lothor begins to fight one another. But Sensai is faster in his small form,

Sensai lands in his environment, as Marah and Kapri look at each other and began to destroy Ninja Ops.

Cam takes off his glasses and gets up, followed by Angelica as they both try and fight Lothor.

The evil space ninja sends both opponents to the ground where they could only watch helplessly as he destroys the rest of the place,

after he was finished Lothor grabs both Angelica's and Cam's arms forcing them to get up,

"Let them go!" Sensai exclaims as jumps to protect his son and his student, But Lothor sends an energy beam at Sensai, causing him to fly backwards into the storage closet.

"No!" Cam and Angelica shout.

"Dad/Sensai!"

Lothor drags the struggling ninja and samurai out of the ruins of Ninja Ops.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin return to find it destroyed.

"What happened?" Shane asks in shock

"It's trashed" Dustin replies,

"Cam, Angel, Sensai?" Shane calls out. "CyberCam? Where are they?"

"Don't worry, they're be here somewhere" Dustin answers,

"They have to be, if anyone can survive this, it's Cam, Angel, and Sensai." Tori agrees.

~~~Lothor's ship~~~

Cam and Angelica are tied up on a pillar,

"You're not going to get away with this Lothor," Cam states,

"Whatever you're doing, it won't work." Angelica adds,

"Oh ye of little faith," Lothor replies, then he unrolls a scroll, "Is that anyway to talk to your uncle?"

"The scroll of Destiny," Cam states, "That's been missing from the Wind Ninja Academy for years."

"The scroll of what?" Angelica asks looking at the pictures on the scroll, it shows Lothor leading an army and the army being destroyed.

"Before our ceremonious meeting in the past, I borrowed it to ensure my future. It's the key to my master plan," Lothor explains,

Angelica and Cam laughs,

"You based your plan on some beat up old piece of paper?" Cam asks,

"This piece of old paper has accurately predicted everything." Lothor replies, "See this part near the bottom, that's where I destroy earth once and for all."

"Aren't you missing something?" Angelica asks, "Where's the rest of the scroll?"

Lothor laughs, "Nice try, but save it. I know exactly what happens next," he walks up to Cam and rips off the amulet.

"No!" Cam and Angelica shout.

"It's payback time, nephew." Lothor states,


	45. Chapter 45

DarkPriestess66: Storm before the Calm part 2.

Shane tries to lift a beam up, "This can't be how it ends,"

Desiree, Hunter, and Blake walked into the ruined Ninja Ops,

"Woah, what happened here?" Hunter asks,

The three ninja turned toward them,

"You guys made it, I thought you be toast for sure" Dustin states, before giving Hunter a huge,

Tori hugged Desiree, while Shane hugged Blake.

"Vexacus torched the Thunder Phoenix Megazord, so we ejected." Blake replies

Desiree looks around the place, three people were missing, "Where's Cam and Angelica?"

"Don't know," Shane answers,

Desiree felt her heart drop to the soles of her ninja boots, her sister was missing along with Cam.

"Sensai?" Hunter asks,

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin replies,

"We're too late," Shane states,

"Better late then never, I always say" Sensai replies, walking out as a human instead of a guinea pig,

"Sensai," the three wind ninjas states then went over to hug the newly human Sensai.

"It's good to see you, finally." Hunter states,

"And you're like totally normal," Dustin adds,

"Lothor's energy blast reverse the transmutation, and allow me to return to my human form," Sensai explains,

"But where's Cam?" Tori asks,

"And my sister" Desiree states

Sensai looked down, like he failed as a Sensai and as a father, "They have been captured."

"We'll get them back, Sensai." Tori replies,

"It will not be easy, Tori. My darkest fears have come to pass, Lothor is preparing the open the Aybass of Evil" Sensai replies,

Desiree's blood drained from her face, "Are you serious?"

"But I thought that was just ninja folk lore," Blake states,

"It is no coincidence, that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy," Sensai replies, "We are the guardians of an invisible gateway, a gateway that once opened will allow all evil of ages gone by to escape,"

"Why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asks,

"The Abyss can only be opened when it's filled to capacity, even then it can only be opened by a mighty force," Sensai answers,

"The Samurai Amulet," Desiree and Tori states,

"Yes, I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the Abyss." Sensai replies, "and allow the army of evil to enter our world,"

"Oh great, Goldar will be back." Desiree mutters.

~~~Lothor's ship~~~

"That's right," Lothor states as he watches his machine drain the amulet's power, "Yes drain all it's precious energy,"

Cam and Angelica watch helplessly, because the later of the two couldn't reach her morpher to well morph.

'Great, if only Tommy can see me now,' Angelica thought to herself.

"I set the self destruct mechanism on the ship's bridge just like you ordered, sir." Choobo reported.

"Excellent," Lothor replies,

"Uncle, what about us?" Marah asks,

"What about you?" Lothor asks,

"Well now that we're really evil, don't we get to play a part in your ultimate victory?" Kapri asks,

"Now that you're evil, I suppose I can't really trust you, can I?" Lothor replies, "You were a little bit too enthusiastic when you were planning with Shimazu against me,"

"But Uncle, you told us to do that," Marah states,

"Remember, we're all in it together to trick Vexacus into trying to get rid of your generals" Kapri states,

"Yes, Yes, but we had to make sure that the Abyss was at maximum capacity but you know there's always room for two more." Lothor responds, "Choobo!"

"Kelzaks, take them away," Choobo orders,

the Kelzaks did as they were told, Marah and Kapri were tied up right by Cam and Angelica,

~~~Ruined Ninja Ops~~~

"We have to stop the Abyss from opening, there has to be a way?" Shane asks, the rangers were all sitting around on the floor, all but Shane, Desiree, who was pacing around the room,

"We need help," Blake replies, "Ninja help,"

"Where are we going to find that?" Shane asks,

"Lothor's ship, every ninja on the planet is locked up there," Hunter replies,

"We can take the Dragonforce Vehicle," Dustin suggests,

"Wait, Blake and I should go alone." Hunter states, "We've been onto Lothor's ship, we know where to look for the others,"

"The hell you will," Desiree snaps,

"What it's the only way," Hunter replies.

"First rule about dating a fire ninja don't piss them off, or else you will get burned, and Lothor has pissed me off by kidnapping my sister, I'm going too." Desiree states,

"The dragonforce Vehicle is in the zord bay, be careful and thank you for your courage." Sensai replies,

"You can thank us when we come back." Blake states,

The Thunder Brothers and Desiree left.

Desiree stared ahead as the Vehicle made it's way to Lothor's ship, "Sensai Hikari, Angelica, I'm coming."

They finally made it onto Lothor's ship,

"This way," Hunter states, and turns a corner and saw Cam, "Cam!"

"Angelica!" Desiree exclaims,

Angelica turned and her eyes widen on her sister, "You're alive!"

"All I get is You're alive, how about thanks for coming and saving my ass," Desiree replies, "Gee, talk about sister love,"

Desiree unties Angelica, who rubs her wrists, while Hunter and Blake untie Cam,

"Thanks, guys." Cam states,

"Hey," Marah states, "You can't just leave us here,"

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asks,

Marah and Kapri didn't have an answer,

"Because they're family," Cam replies,

The Thunder Brothers and The Oliver twins looked at each other and shrugged. Desiree went over to Kapri, and used a heated hand to melt the wires used to tie Kapri up.

"Thank you, thank you, ouch!" Kapri states,

"Oops, I'm sorry didn't I burn you?" Desiree asks sweetly

A explosion happened, and shook the ship.

"We got to get out of here!" Cam exclaims, then he looked at Marah and Kapri "Can you tell me how to release the ninja student pods?"

"Hey, Cousin. You know the yellow ranger, is he still mad at me, because I think he's really cute." Marah states,

"Can you talk about this later?" Desiree asks, "We have a world to save."

Cam pushed Marah and Kapri straight toward the exist,

"Hello going somewhere?" Choobo asks, Kelzaks appeared, "Oh and I see you have some new friends."

"For old time's sake?" Hunter asks,

"Oh yeah." Blake, Desiree, and Angelica answers,

"Ice Storm,"

"Fire Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

Thunders Ranger fought with their staffs, while Desiree, Cam and Angelica with their fists,

A battle cry rang out, as Aya appeared in a blaze of flames. *_I couldn't let you have all the fun_*

"Go Aya!" cheered Desiree and Angelica

*_One order of toasted Kelzaks coming up_* Aya replies as she flapped her wings and a jet of flames came out and hit the Kelzaks straight on.

"She's so beautiful, where can I get one?" Marah asks,

*_No where, I'm the only one in this dimension._* Aya replies as she flew over to Desiree's shoulder, *_I belong to her, I'm her animal spirit_*

More explosions came, knocking Marah into Cam.

"Hey, Cousin. If you blow that console up, it will short out all the ship's main operating systems and release the ninja students." Marah states,

Cam blinked "You're really not dumb."

"yeah, I keep telling people that and no one ever listens to me," Marah states,

another explosion rocked the ship,

"Hunter, Blake. You got to blow the console." Cam informed.

"Right," Hunter replies, they formed the Thunder Blaster and blew the console up.

And the ship start to blow up itself,

"More running!" Desiree shouted as she winced as Aya's talons sunk into her suit and shoulder.

A beam started to fall, Blake caught it.

"Teleporting now!" Cam states as he pressed the red button on the remote and everyone teleported to safety.

The Wind Rangers destroyed Lothor's zord by self-destructing the Storm Megazord.

They watched the explosion from the ground where they landed after ejecting.

"The megazord it's gone." Shane stated before he, Tori, and Dustin ran over to the guarder rail to look,

"What's happening?" Dustin asks,

"I don't know," Tori replies,

The Abyss was opening up, every evil creature ever defeated by the forces of good were returning.

"Not good," Dustin states,

"They're back!" Shane exclaims

A whole army of evil creatures formed in front of the three Wind Rangers.

Lothor laughing as he came walking forward. "How does it feel to fail, Rangers?"

"You should know," Shane replies

"Not this time," Lothor states,

"Ready?" Shane asks

Tori and Dustin nods, then they summoned their ninja storms and began fighting with the monsters.

They were loosing because of being outnumbered by the army of evil that is until the cavalry showed up.

A laser blast came from the sky, Hunter with his Ninja Glider Cycle, and a phoenix whose battle cry sounded, bringing some of the creatures to their knees.

"Mind if I play through?" Hunter ask

*Same with me!* Aya adds,

"You'll never stop me!" Lothor exclaims.

"But we will," Blake states,

"Don't forget about us," The twins replies,

Lothor turned and saw all the ninjas.

*Ninja Academies, unite as One!* Aya exclaimed with heart, mind and voice.

"Awesome!" Shane states before calling on his Battlizer,

"Attack!" Lothor orders,

The Ninjas and Rangers fought and kicked, punched the evil army back into the Abyss. Aya even helped out by doing a flame tornado then pulling up at the moment when she got to close to the Abyss of Evil.

Lothor sent out an energy blast which hit Shane,

the Red Ranger fell to the ground, the other rangers ran to him,

"He destroyed the Battlizer." Shane states, then they regrouped as Lothor somersaulted onto the half-pipe ramp,

The Rangers fought against Lothor himself, since his army was defeated again. Until Lothor used the Samurai Amulet to the steal the Ranger Powers.

The Thunders Brothers and The Oliver twins shouted in pain as Lothor stole their powers.

"Nothing can stop the power of the Amulet." Lothor states,

Cam jumped into the fight, "I believe that belongs to me,"

"Not anymore." Lothor replies as he fired a ninja beam at Cam.

Cam landed on the other side of the half-pipe ramp.

"Goodbye, nephew" Lothor states as he readies another ninja beam, but Shane, Tori and Dustin ran in front to protect Cam.

"He's not going anywhere." Shane states, "Got it?"

"Fine, I'll take you in his place!" Lothor replies, as he steals the Wind Rangers' powers.

Weaken from having the Power stolen from them, but the ninjas still stood up to Lothor.

"You fools, haven't you had enough?" Lothor asks, he fired another energy blast.

The ninjas landed on their knees and stood up again.

"Let's finish this," Lothor states.

The ninjas took fighting stances.

Aya flew proudly over the ninjas. *As long as there is breath in our bodies, we will fight.*

Lothor sent an energy blast at the phoenix and it hit her right in the chest, Aya plummeted to the ground,

"Aya!" screamed Desiree as she fell to her knees, and onto her stomach,

"Desiree!" shouted Angelica,

"No, you must defeat him," Desiree replies, as she got to her hands and knees and crawled over to the motionless body of her animal spirit,

The other ninjas nods then begin to fight Lothor again,

all the ninjas were sent backwards by the more experienced Lothor, all except one. Angelica stood facing Lothor,

Angelica charged with anger and hatred, but she soon learned that one could never fight with negative emotions as she was kicked backwards.

"Only the Wind Ninjas can defeat Lothor," Desiree's voice spoke from every direction, but her body was curled around the body of Aya.

Lothor backflipped to the guarder rail, "I have you Ranger powers, and I destroyed that annoying bird, along with the fire ninja. You are at my mercy once and for all."

"We won't let you win," Shane replies,

"What can you do to me without your powers?" Lothor asks,

"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have Power." Shane replies, "Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

The wind started to pick up around Lothor,

"Ninja Powers!" the three states, as beams of red, yellow, and blue light came from the ninjas.

The combined powers of air, earth and water sent Lothor down into the Abyss of Evil. Where it collapsed on itself.

"Desiree!" Angelica shouted as she ran to her twin sister's side, where had her sister's voice came from?

The ninjas began to gather around the fallen fire ninja, until one ninja master came walking through the ones,

Sensai Hikari of the Fire Ninja Academy knelt down next her brave warrior, "They're not dead, merely unconscious,"

"What happened?" Tori asks "Meaning both Desiree, and Lothor."

"Lothor's evil overloaded the Abyss," Hikari replies, "As for Desiree, you attack the Animal spirit as closely bonded as these two are, you attack the human,"

"Causing it to imploded on itself," Cam adds,

"So he's gone, really gone?" Dustin asks

"I believe so," Cam replies,

"And our Ranger powers?" Hunter ask as they all look at their now powerless morphers,

"They're gone too," Shane answers,

"Good Riddance," Desiree coughed.

"Ree!" Angelica states, as she hugs her twin,

"Ang, little concept of oxygen, I need it." Desiree coughed, "You think I'm going to die any time soon, I don't think so."

Angelica looks down at the motionless body of Aya, to see her chest raising and falling slightly,

Desiree follows her twin's glaze, "Aya is in a healing trance, I just got the backlash effect of the blast,"

"Backlash effect?" Angelica asks, "What do you mean?"

Desiree rolled her eyes, and tried to stand up but Hunter wouldn't allow her, he picked her up bridal style. "What I mean is, Aya and I are connected by the soul, she's not just my animal spirit, she's my partner, a piece of me, like the other half of my soul. It's like how you and I are telepathically bonded as twins,"

"Okay," Angelica replies, still not understanding.

"In more simple terms, If anything happens to Aya, happens to Desiree," Hikari states, "Come on, Fire Ninjas. Let's go home."

With that said all the ninjas disbanded, and the former Rangers went back to the Action games and Kelly, who was worried about them.

The gang watched as Dustin did freestyle, Shane skateboarded, Desiree, who had decided not to compete for a Pro-sponsorship watched in the crowd as well,

Tori, Angelica, and Desiree waited by Kelly's van, as Hunter, Blake, and Dustin, who was carrying a silver trophy.

"Check it!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Dustin, third place that's great." Tori states.

"That's awesome," Desiree states, as she was holding a 'stuffed' phoenix, she wouldn't let Aya out of her sight, until the bird woke up.

"My boy came through," Blake stated

"Yeah," Hunter agrees, before raising his eyebrow at Aya,

Desiree shook her head slightly, telling him that she hasn't woken up yet.

"I'm so glad you change to freestyle, you got a real career ahead of you," Kelly states.

Shane came running up, "You guys won't believe this, you know the guys from True Tricks, they want to sponsor me,"

"That's great," Tori replies,

"They're really good, I had them offer to sponsor me before, but I turned them down," Desiree replies,

"National tour and everything," Shane states,

"What did you tell them?" Kelly asks,

Shane shook his head 'No'

~~~Rebuilt Wind Ninja Academy~~~

The students stood in line with their hands clasped behind their backs as the Former Rangers stood in front.

"Shane Clarke," Sensai states, he hands him a diploma,

"Tori Hanson," Sensai hands her a diploma, and bows to her,

"Dustin Brooks,"

"Blake Bradley,"

"Hunter Bradley,"

Sensai Omino stood proud as his students got their diplomas,

"Angelica Oliver," the ice ninja bowed and received her diploma, with Sensai Yuriko smiles proudly,

"Desiree Oliver," the fire ninja bowed and received her own diploma, Sensai Hikari watched with tears in her eyes, but she wished to speak with her former student about something that needed to be done about her training with Aya.

"And finally Cam Watanabe" Cam bowed to his father, and received his own diploma,

"You have all earned the badge of honor, to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy, I could not be more proud of you, of the sacrifices, you have made for your school and indeed for your planet, the world is a better place today because of you," Sensai states,

The now full ninjas cheered. Then broke apart to do their own things now that they weren't students.

Tori and Blake walked together down a path,

"So when you do leave?" Tori asks,

"I start testing next week, my first race is in a month" Blake answers,

"You must be really glad," Tori replies,

"Yeah, that's great," Blake agrees, "So you think you might want to come out and watch me sometime?"

"Yeah, I'm all over it," Tori answers,

Hunter came up and put his arms around both of the, "I can't believe this, Sensai Omino just asked me to be the head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy,"

"That's great," Tori replies,

"Alright," Blake states, slapping his brother's hand,

"Where's Desiree, I want to tell her the good news?" Hunter asks,

"I haven't seen her since we got our diplomas, but there's Angel over there with Cam" Blake replies,

Desiree was angry at Sensai Hikari, "I need more training, she says. I know place where you can get that training, she says, I don't want anymore training."

Aya flew over head, *Hunter is looking for you,*

Desiree sighed, turned from the lake and ninja streaked back inside the grounds, to where her friends were at, "Hey, I heard you were looking for me,"

"Where were you?" Hunter asks, as he, Tori, and Blake stopped walking.

"The lake, I heard something, I didn't like from Sensai Hikari," Desiree answers, "She said I needed more training, but she wouldn't tell me where,"

"So what did you say?" Tori asks,

"I told her, she could go to hell, but I apologized afterwards, but I did tell her I wanted to finish High school before I get more training," Desiree answers,

Shane and Dustin came up behind them, "So you guys ready to do this?"

the others walked with purpose,

Angelica was helping Cam with the new students,

"Keep it moving," Cam states, "New students, check in over there,"

Marah and Kapri came up in ninja uniforms,

"You're kidding?" Cam asks,

"Please tell me this is a bad dream," Angelica begs,

"Hello, family right?" Kapri asks,

"Cam, we really got talk about these outfits," Marah states, then started babbling about something about the uniform making her butt look big.

Sensai walked up "It's a shame, one can't choose one's family,"

"I'm just glad I don't have to feed mine guinea pig food anymore," Cam replies,

"Or clean out his cage," Angelica adds

Desiree walked up and put an arm around her sister, "Hey Sis, how's the newbies," then she saw the three teens from the Action Games come stumbling up the embankment. "You three?"

"Ninjas, dude." the white teenager replies,

"no one says, Dude anymore." his teenage female friend states,

"Yes they do," the first replies, as they walk off,

Cam looked at his father, "Dad, I don't think I have it in me to go through all this again,"

"Then perhaps we shall leave their training to the three new teachers," Sensai replies

"Now I know who those three remind me of," Desiree states as she saw Shane, Dustin, and Tori in brand new teaching robes,

"A happy ending is nothing more then a new beginning, besides one should never break up a winning team," Sensai explains, as the three new teachers bow.

The team hugged each other, before the Oliver twins slipped on backpacks,

"Where are you two going?" Shane asks, "Why don't you stick around here for a while?"

Desiree shook her, "We've been here enough, we're going on vacation, backpacking and camping away from spandex, morphers, and zords. Until schools starts this fall."

"But we'll be back for our birthday," Angelica states, before the twins waved and ninja streaked off.


End file.
